


Fractured Paths

by dtill359, Moonybird



Series: A different path [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Regulus Black, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Nice Peter Pettigrew, POV Severus Snape, Regulus Black Feels, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 80,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtill359/pseuds/dtill359, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: Third part in the series. "A different path."Reading the first two parts is essential.Voldemorts power is ever rising.To defeat him, all students and teachers must stand together. Snape is travelling the land in his pursue of the Horcrux's.Lily is staying at Hogwarts strengthening its defences while she waits for Snape to return to her.Meanwhile a third player stands up. Regulus Black and his new friend now also acts on their own to collect a hidden Horcrux.All have their own roles to fullfill and must put aside personal feelings so they can be ready to face Voldemort in battle. And take him down, ones and for all.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A different path [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315952
Comments: 140
Kudos: 120
Collections: My amazing all time favourites.





	1. Cold November

November first, frost settled around Hogwarts. Trees shed most of their leaves, and no one wanted to go outside as the weather turned harsh. Students enjoyed their Halloween feast and Saturday's Quidditch match—the perfect way to follow up such a delightful holiday as Halloween—Slytherin versus Gryffindor, the most intense, interesting match at Hogwarts.

Anticipation raced through Regulus as he met his team, broom propped on one shoulder. Standing there in his green Quidditch uniform almost made him forget.

"Listen up!" Diane Diggory clapped for her teams' attention. She smiled as she counted everyone and found the whole team present. "We know this team, and we can beat them! Their defense and powerful attacks are their strengths. Trying to force our way through won't work. We've got to be slippery—maneuver around them, just like we practiced. I won't lose to that twerp Potter! He'll rub it in my face the rest of the year, no matter who wins the tournament. _I_ want to be able to rub it in _his_ face." She turned to Regulus. "Did you check out their new seeker?"

"He's inexperienced," said Regulus, "but he's only a second year, and it's hard to be worse than Anker from last year."

Diane grinned. "She was lousy. Let's hope this one's no better, though he could be twice as good as me and I could still count on you, right?"

"Right," Reg said.

"They don't call you the star seeker for nothing. Let's get out there and beat the crap out of those lions!" Diane brandished her broom like a sword, looking more like a general leading her troops to battle than a Quidditch captain.

Ian Baker, a Hufflepuff serving as commentator, announced, "And the teams have arrived! Let's hope that swell Halloween party didn't slow them down. Diggory seems a ball of energy. Potter too. Looks like a few sparks flying between those two!"

Diane met James on the field. "Don't think just because I accept you around school means I'll go easy on you."

"The feeling's mutual," James said. "No way am I losing to you!"

"In your dreams, Potter!" Diane flashed a fight-ready grin. "Don't get too full of yourself, or you might not need a broom to fly away on."

"You're one to talk! Just you wait, Blondie!" James threw Diane's aggressive stance back at her.

Madame Hooch, the official, stepped between them. "Will the two captains shake hands."

Diane extended a hand. "Let's make this a match no one will soon forget."

James took it firmly. "Sure thing. I'll be disappointed if this isn't the match of the century! No holding back, missy."

"You either, mister."

Reg winced at the exchange as Diane's and James' handshake produced cracks from both participants' hands. When they let go, and each thought the other wasn't watching, they hissed and waved some of the pain from their aching hands.

The opposing seeker drew Reg's attention. _Well, he's got the build for this. But that's probably because he's only twelve. He's so tiny!_ The Gryffindor seeker's auburn-brown hair whisked over his forehead, his face pale and terrified. _Unless he's got a hidden talent, that kid doesn't have a chance._

Just last year, the coach of the English team suggested he might have a proposition for Reg when he finished seventh year. At the time, his family never would have allowed it. Now, they couldn't care less.

 _Enjoy this moment, kid._ He smirked at the trembling boy. _You're playing against a future Quidditch star!_

The game began. Everyone took off the same instant. Reg rose above them all—including the other seeker—to get a clear view of the Quidditch pitch.

Already, Diane had the Quaffle and James tried to cut her off, only for Diane to deliver to Matthew. James' momentary confinement let her fly past him and accept the Quaffle again.

Diane fired a shot toward the Gryffindor goal, but Sirius kicked the Quaffle away.

The other Gryffindor chaser, a girl with mouse-brown hair, caught it and threw to a beater who smashed the Quaffle toward James so he could make a shot on Slytherin's goal.

"And, first score goes to Gryffindor!" announced Ian.

_Our chasers are good, but theirs are too. But our keeper's good._ _T_ _heirs isn't. Their defense is too tight. I've gotta catch the snitch before Gryffindor gets too many goals._

Reg dove to get a better look at the lower part of the field. The snitch could just as easily be down there—in fact, that was more likely.

One of Gryffindor's beaters hit a bludger, and the iron ball zoomed toward Diane. She was too occupied trying to tackle James to notice.

"Oh, no you don't!" Reg kicked the bludger away seconds before it would have knocked Diane in the head.

Diane shot him a thumbs-up and composed herself, but not before James made another goal. The score now read 40 – 10, in Gryffindor's favor.

_T_ _h_ _e game's going too fast. I don't have a lot of time!_

Diane and James played with the ferocity of loosed beasts, each determined to beat the other.

 _Snitch, snitch, snitch!_ Reg strained for a glimpse of the little golden ball.

"Regulus!" Lily bellowed from the stands as Lucy bounced beside her excitedly. Both girls pointed to the spot in front of them. Remus and Peter tried to look as if they had no idea what was going on.

Not thirty centimeters from his friends floated the snitch, looking as if it were dozing. Reg dove for it. Too late. The snitch woke and whisked over the crowd. Reg followed upward at speeds that would have terrified a bee caught in a tornado.

Gryffindor's seeker caught on, but not fast enough.

 _It's mine!_ He stayed on the snitch, edging closer every second.

Triumphant, Reg reached for the snitch. And his broom jerked to a stop, almost hurling him off. He grabbed the handle in time to avoid a long fall. "Whoa!" Dangling from one hand over the field, Reg noted his wasn't the only broom acting this way. James and Sirius were frozen too.

A bludger targeted Reg, and he barely swung out of the way. But the bludger whipped back toward him again.

Reg cursed the foul thing, swung onto his broom, and wrapped his legs around it. The bludger missed but whirled to make another pass. "You've _got_ to be kidding me! Ow!" Blood dripped into one eye. _What was that?_

Above him, the snitch darted, one silver wing bloodied.

"The snitch it attacking me now? What's going on?"

The snitch dove at him again. _If I try to grab it, it'll probably cut a hole in my hand._ He cursed again and swung atop the broom to dodge the bludger, but stayed low so the snitch wouldn't clip his head off.

"Regulus!" Diane shouted. "What's happening?"

"I'm getting killed. _That's_ what's happening!" He hung from the broom by one hand again as the bludger whizzed by a fourth time. "The broom's frozen!" The snitch smashed the fingers clinging to the broom. "Yow! Could one of you get under me?" he called to his teammates.

Diane flew under Reg just as another bludger took a run at him from above; at its speed, the iron ball would crack his broom in two at least, and probably crush his hand, or skull. Beneath Diane floated the snitch, looking cheerful as a toddler with a fistful of candy. _Here goes nothing._ Reg let go of the broom.

A gasp rippled through the crowd as he dropped through thirty meters of naked air.

Just in time, he snagged Diane's broomstick, knuckles white with effort. Reg thrust out one hand and snatched the snitch. It struggled to break free, and both silver wings flapped through gaps in his fingers.

The audience roared. Slytherins, Gryffindors, everyone applauded the unbelievable catch.

Diane lowered Reg to the ground. Above, his broom still hung motionless. Two other brooms floated, abandoned.

"What _was_ that?" Diane hopped off her broom.

"You all right?" James ran to Reg, Sirius on his heels. "That was the gutsiest thing I've ever seen."

"All the times I've called you Prince Porcelain—" Sirius hauled in a breath, "—I take it back!"

"Were you attacked too?" said Reg.

"Both Quaffles went for me," said James. "Pad had it easy. He only had one bludger to worry about. And he wasn't even that high up."

"You call fifteen meters not that high? I couldn't move the stupid broom!" Sirius said.

"Oh, Potter," Diane smirked, "I believe my team won." She clapped Reg on the back so hard he stumbled forward and barely managed not to fall on his face. Students and teachers mobbed them.

James' face fell, and he muttered a few choice words about Diane's ribbing.

" _My_ team's better than _yours_!" Diane said.

"It's not! If we hadn't been sabotaged, we'd have won!"

Lily ran down to them, Remus, Peter, and Lucy right behind her. "No," she said. "If you hadn't been sabotaged, Reg would still have gotten the snitch. He was so close right before the brooms froze." She raised two fingers, a centimeter apart. "I saw it."

"You don't have to say it!" said James. "Especially not in front of her." He pointed to Diane. "And who are you with? You're a Gryffindor."

"These days, that's saying less and less." Remus smirked.

"Yay for Slytherin!" Lucy waved her little green flag. "What? I'm Ravenclaw." She indicated her blue and gray striped scarf when James gave her a sour look. "Didn't matter to me who won. I'm happy either way." She grinned.

"I'm still considering you a traitor," James muttered.

"Weren't we supposed to overcome house prejudices?" Lily raised a brow.

"Yeah, Potter, isn't that what we're trying to do? Make what house you're from count less?" Diane swung an arm around James' shoulders and her tone turned to mocking seriousness. "I know it's annoying you're not the one going to party all night but try to make this an opportunity to be a good sport." Diane pursed her lips in a pout. "I'll rub this in your face until we graduate, but it'll be an opportunity for you to prove you're the better man." She thumped James' chest, satisfied as his face turned red. "I hereby invite you to be part of our party. But be prepared. We're not shy about singing loudly about your defeat."

When they headed for the dressing rooms, James looked grumpy and mumbled something about irritating Slytherins and annoying blonds. Reg caught something about James giving Diane a piece of his mind.

"Sirius, Regulus," Lily called. "I know you want to get to your party, Reg, but can you both meet me at the Defenders' room after you change? And Sirius, can you bring James?"

"Okay," said Sirius.

Reg nodded. "Sure."

Madame Pomfrey shoved through the crowd and snagged Reg by the arm. "You're going for a check-up now, mister."

Reg went with her. Not that he had a choice.  
  


* * *

  
Both Quidditch teams left for the changing rooms.

"You want to discuss what happened?" Remus said.

Lily nodded. "Someone tried to hurt them. Deliberately."

"More like murder them!" Lucy's voice was thick with anger. "When I get me hands on them stinkin' spawn a hobgoblins and vampires—"

"Lucy." Remus cut in before she could start her swearing streak. "Calm down. It's pointless to get hot about this."

"Why?" Lucy seethed. "So more people can go away and never come back? So more people can _die_?"

"I just don't like losing my temper," Remus muttered and then changed the subject. "If it weren't a murder attempt, whoever's behind it can't have been too bright. That stunt was dangerous. It's lucky no one died."

Peter blanched and looked as if he might faint.

Lucy snorted. "Wasn't that a pretty stupid attempt to kill someone? Idiotic little—"

"Language." Remus rubbed strained eyes.

"Well, it _was_ stupid," said Lily.

"Maybe killing them wasn't the intent?" Peter's comment earned everyone's attention for a silent five-count.

Lily relaxed a bit. "Right. Let's get inside."

Everyone stuck together to avoid the Dementors, and the moment they entered the castle, everyone headed for the Life Defenders' room.

"You all right, Pete?" said Remus as he and Peter preceded the rest of the group.

Peter wet dry lips as sweat ran down his face and neck. The tremble in his hands shook his robe sleeves.

"It's okay. That was hectic out there."

Peter looked wary as they all crowded into the Life Defenders' room.

Reg joined them first, still looking shocked.

 _Who can blame him? Lily looked like her heart was about to jump out of her throat when Reg almost fell off his broom._ Remus took a comfortable chair near the front as Sirius barged in. "Sorry! Prongs disappeared. I think he went to yell at Diggory some more. It was all he could talk about while we changed. But I couldn't find her either."

"I swear, that kid will never grow up," said Lily.

"I thought you said he had," Sirius pointed out.

"Based on where he started, that's not saying a lot," Lily said bitterly. "Does anyone know what happened out there?"

Sirius volunteered first. "I'd say someone just tried to kill us." The sarcastic lilt was unmistakable.

"And they targeted us specifically," said Reg. "It must've been Death Eaters."

"Or purists," said Sirius. "Maybe it was Crouch!"

Reg glared at his brother. "That doesn't make any sense. All three of us are Purebloods—and not just any Purebloods—you and I are the last of the Blacks. Purists would want us alive. It has to be somebody who knew what happened at the mansion—or whatever you were up to last month—and thanks for telling me, by the way."

"Come on. It must've been Crouch. He's been taunting us all semester," said Sirius, completely ignoring Reg's accusation. "The prat's just been sitting there!"

" _Sirius_!" Remus intervened. "Calm down. Don't make any hasty decisions. We don't know it was him."

"Seems likely," Sirius retorted.

"It does," Lucy said. "Any idiot can tell there's somethin' 'up with that creeper."

"I agree," said Lily. "It must've been someone, and he _did_ lead on that he knew something. Even before this, we said he might be a Death Eater. It was definitely him."

"He's sure not right," Lucy added. "There's somethin' so wrong about him that—"

"Quit it!" Remus said. "Be sensitive—especially you, Lily. I thought better of you." He pointed at Sirius and Lucy. "You two and James would be rash—I knew that. But you, Lily? You're always out of control, rushing in and out of everything. We have to be cool about this. All of you, think! You know what really worries me here?"

"Other than that there's an assassin in the school?" said Sirius.

"Yes," Remus said. "Guess what's worse than one assassin."

"Please, tell me, what." Sirius snorted.

Lily figured it out first. "Two. That stunt was too elaborate for one person. It must've been two."

"I'd even wager three," said Remus. "Or someone with access to all your brooms beforehand, which means a dormmate." Remus nearly shivered.  
  


* * *

  
"But that doesn't make any sense if one of my dormmates did it," said Reg with a frown. "And you lot room with each other. None of you can get into my dorm. So, what? Unless it was one of _you_. I know you have ways of sneaking around, like that blasted map."

"I don't like where you're going with this, Reg," Lily said. "What did you say about trying to cooperate?"

"Just laying out the facts," Reg snapped. "I know about you people's ways of getting around." He eyed Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "And here I am, a dumb, evil Slytherin in your midst. I was stuck way higher up than any of you out there today. Why shouldn't I consider it? It's my _life_ at risk."

"With logic like that, it could be anyone in school," said Lily. "We can't afford to think like that."

"You're making it hard _not_ to!" Regulus hissed.

"Regulus—!" Remus left the comfort of his chair.

"And I'm getting really tired of you in particular, Remus Lupin," Regulus almost sneered as he faced him. "You're so busy lecturing us. What makes you so much better? Always the mediator. Afraid to get your feet burned? Show a little anger? What are you afraid of?"

"I don't like your tone," said Remus evenly.

"And you!" Regulus turned on Lily. "Why are _you_ little Miss We Need to Do This Now? I'd _really_ like to know." He turned to Sirius. "And don't let me get started on you."

"Regulus—" Lucy began only for him to shoot her a look of anger that would have stopped a bull. But he said nothing; instead, he directed a frown to Peter and sighed heavily.

"I never asked for this. Any of it," said Regulus. "You can't expect me to blindly follow, and I'm sick of you thinking I will. I don't owe you anything!"

"If we can't count on you, what can we do?" Lucy swallowed hard.

Lily stared at the floor hard. "Nothing." Her tone was bitter. "But if anyone thinks of something, say so." Her stern gaze found Regulus.

Everyone except Regulus nodded, and Lucy seemed hesitant, but joined in.

"Anyone want to add anything?" said Lily.

The group shook their heads.

"James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, would you stay a moment?" Lily said.

 _Oh, so I'm not wanted. I see._ Reg almost said it. _I was the one in the most danger today. A little concern for the guy who could've_ died _, please!_ He stormed out the door. And almost smashed Lucy's nose when he flung it open, but good reflexes served him again and he caught it just before it hit her.

"Thanks," Lucy muttered, looking just as frustrated as Reg about being left out. Concerned blue eyes looked up at him. "That was… Are you okay?"

 _Finally, someone cares! Even if we are… both B-squad._ "I'm fine."

"That was the coolest, stupidest thing I've ever seen!" Lucy said. "A free fall endin' in grabbin' a broom under ye? Are ya crazy? That could've killed ye!" She waved her arms to accentuate each word and nearly smacked Reg's face.

"I'm not doing it again, that's for sure." Regulus held back a laugh as he nodded toward the door. "They're keeping something from us. It's obvious—especially with last month. What did they _do_ that weekend? And why won't they talk about it? But even before that, they were never straight with us."

Relief flooded Lucy's face. "I know. I'm glad ye're sayin' that!"

All pretense vanished. _I can really talk about this with her…_ "What do you get from this?"

"None of 'em are vampires," said Lucy.

"What? O… kay. Not exactly what I was thinking. I'm pretty sure they're all human. Except Remus. What was with the 'half-breed' remarks? Half-breed what?"

"But we agree they're hiding somethin'?" said Lucy.

Reg nodded. "And not just one thing." He eyed the closed door. "They have secrets—lots of them."

"Aye."

"Come on." He started down the hall. "Want to come to the Slytherin room with me? There's sure to be a party there."

"Sure. I could use a cookie or somethin', but I hope there's butterbeer." She walked with him. Two steps later she mumbled, "Bloomin' idiots…"

Regulus strolled back to his common room in solemn silence as Lucy swore quietly and muttered all the way.


	2. Going off on their own

The victory party should have been fun, but Diane's ten-times-too-happy demeanor put Regulus on edge—even though he was the hero of the day. Too many life and death situations as of late—and the Marauders' keeping secrets.

 _Lucy knows they're keeping things back too. At least someone gets it._ Reg sneaked out of the party to roam the halls, collect his thoughts.

A loud crack sent him six inches in the air. "What the—"

"Master Regulus!" Kreacher's wrinkled face pinched with worry. "Is Master Regulus okay? Kreacher saw what happened, and Kreacher could not help being worried. Kreacher tried! Kreacher really tried to stop the nasty bludger, but Kreacher couldn't!"

"But you stopped the snitch?" Reg smiled at the elf. "Thanks, Kreacher."

"It was nothing. Kreacher is only happy to serve Master Regulus." The house-elf made embarrassed circles on the floor with one foot.

"You know who did it?" said Reg.

"No… Kreacher is sorry."

"It's fine. It was a long shot. Why are you here?"

"Master Regulus asked to be informed if Kreacher found out about…"

 _I forgot about that!_ "You heard something?"

Kreacher nodded. "Mistress Bellatrix borrowed Kreacher for preparations in her mansion. Kreacher was happy for the opportunity. Then Kreacher heard Mistress Bellatrix talk to Master Rodolphus about an artifact the Dark Lord—praise his being—gave her for safekeeping. Kreacher was led to understand it was very important to the Dark Lord."

Reg knelt. "Kreacher, do you know what it is?"

"A cup," the house-elf gulped, "bearing the sign of Helga Hufflepuff."

Regulus furrowed his brows. "Do you know where it is?"

"Kreacher does not know. Kreacher is sorry."

"No, don't be. You did very well! Thank you, Kreacher."

The elf's wrinkled face broke into a smile. "Kreacher is just happy to serve Master Regulus!"

"Thanks, little buddy. Now, I'll have to give you an order, just to be on the safe side. First, don't punish yourself over any of this! Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"And second, don't say anything to anyone other than me about this—especially not Mother. Like before, if she asks, lie. And don't punish yourself over that either."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher nodded with enormous eyes.

"That's all."

"Yes, Master Regulus. Kreacher will go back. Mistress is bound to notice. Kreacher has seen gone far too long already."

Reg nodded sadly. "It was nice to see you, little buddy. You're allowed to pop by once in a while, you know."

The elf smiled. "It is not Kreacher's place to go on social visits. Kreacher just wants to serve."

"Still. I wouldn't mind. Just so you know."

Kreacher's smiled brightened, and he vanished with a crack. Once he was gone, Reg's faced turned dark.

_A Horcrux. With the crest of Helga Hufflepuff. And Bellatrix has it. What am I gonna do?_

* * *

  
"Lucy?" Sirius whispered from across the library table. "Any idea what happened to Prongs?"

"How should I be knowin' that?" Lucy said without looking up from her homework. "If ye don't know, how on Irish turf would I?"

"But he's all… weird, and happy—up in the clouds all the time, and…"

"I thought you wanted him to be immature again," Remus lowered his book to quip at Sirius.

"He has been weird…" said Peter.

"Not like this!" Sirius shut his textbook with a thump. "It's disgusting!"

"Is there ever a way to make Siri happy?" Lucy said to Remus.

Remus chuckled. "Don't think so."

Lucy propped her chin in one hand. "How about a feast with twenty kinds of meat and gravy served by a hundred topless women on brooms?"

"That'd be a dream come true." Sirius sighed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sirius Black's one true love—food," Remus said.

Peter sat straight. "James is in here," he whispered, a finger over his lips. "I hear him." He strained to listen.

Everyone fell silent.

Behind a nearby bookshelf they all heard, "Snuggly, you're delightful. I adore you, honey bunch."

"Snuggly?" Sirius mouthed to the group.

"Honey bunch?" whispered Lucy.

"Delightful?" Remus added.

"No, _I_ adore _you_ , bugalar," said a girl.

"Bugalar?" Peter wrinkled his nose.

"You drive me crazy when you call me that!" James said. "Snuggly Wuggly, I adore _you_!"

"No, I adore you, Jamesie-poo."

"No, I adore you!"

The four at the table scrambled for a look. All of them plucked a book from the shelf to see what was happening on the other side.

James sat in a chair, staring adoringly at the blond who sat in his lap. The girl ruffled his hair and stroked his face. Her short hair framed handsome features and light brown eyes.

Lucy, Sirius, Remus, and Peter drew back, aghast.

"Di-di-di-Diggory!" Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth, then whispered, "Diane Diggory? The bacon thief? Our sworn arch-nemesis on the Quidditch field?"

"I adore _you_ the most!" said James.

"No, I adore _you_ the most!" Diane said.

The onlookers grimaced and gagged.

"Wanna clear out?" said Sirius.

Everyone else nodded.

"Never thought you'd ask," Remus grumbled.

"Think I'm gonna be sick." Lucy packed up her books.

"No, I most definitely adore _you_ the most!" James' voice leaked through the bookshelves.

Peter screwed his face in disgust. "Hurry," he pleaded.

All four rushed from the library as Madame Pince yelled after them, "No running!"

They burst into the hallway, laughing so hard they almost couldn't stand or breathe.

"Snuggly Wuggly?" Sirius said.

"Jamesie-poo?" Lucy held her stomach so it wouldn't ache.

"This isn't nice," Remus tried to stop laughing. "We should be happy for him!"

"Aye, but ye must admit, it's _ridiculous_!" Lucy socked Remus' shoulder. "Told ye before, yer too nice to people. Ya need a backbone. Yer such a girl!"

"She's got you there." Sirius snagged Remus' shoulder.

"Oh, quit it!" Remus pushed Sirius away.

Peter chuckled into his hand and muttered, "Snuggly Wuggly. Heh!"

Another round of laughter circled the group and this time Lucy's mirth got the better of her. She tripped and thumped to the floor with a stupid grin.

Sirius ruffled her hair. "Prongs'll never hear the end of this!"

"I don't doubt it," said Remus as everyone laughed together.

To Lucy, the simplicity of the moment was a welcome relief, a minute of brightness. Remus' face reflected the same happiness. _This is… rather wonderful._

* * *

Lucy returned to her dorm alone as she tried to straighten out the mess Sirius had made of her hair. Outside, afternoon light bathed the forest in hues of beautiful orange and gold.

"Yo, Lucy." Reg, arms crossed, leaned against the wall beside one window

"Regulus? What're ya doin' here?" _Reg never searches out the group—especially not me_.

"I need a word. And I know you'll probably spend the rest of the day with the Marauders, so I'd better catch you now. You're hanging out with them a lot. I don't get how you do it."

"Ya found out somethin'?"

"Remember Kreacher?" Reg said.

"Aye. The house-elf. Wait— _he_ found somethin'?"

Regulus nodded.

"We should tell the others!" Lucy said.

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Why?"

Regulus lowered his voice. "What'll happen if we tell them we might know where a Horcrux is?"

"They'd rush out ta find it…"

"And _leave us behind_!" Reg barked. "Don't try to deny it. You know it's true! They won't let us be part of it. They'll leave us—keep us in the dark!"

Lucy didn't reply.

"They like to think we're one big, happy family," Reg huffed. "But we're not! They're a group we're not part of. You know it! They constantly keep things from us—don't trust us. If we all went, they'd find an excuse to sack us."

A blush warmed Lucy's cheeks. "Ye're right… Why're ye comin' ta me with this?"

"I'm going after that Horcrux. But if the past year and a half taught me anything, it's that going on an adventure alone is stupid. Come with me."

"Me? Ye're askin'… _me_?"

Regulus looked out the window. "I think you understand this better than the others. They haven't lost someone to war yet—not really."

Lucy held her parchments and books close. "It's a… wee bit sudden," she muttered.

"I'm going Friday evening. Voldemort's going down for what he did if it's the last thing I do. You can come—or don't. Either way, I'm going." Regulus marched off.

 _People died._ A few rays of sun danced in Lucy's mussed curls. _They're never comin' back. An' I'm stuck here doin' nothing! Useless! Less than useless! And now more people are dyin'! Maybe I should tell the Marauders, but… Reg is right. If I tell, they'll leave us behind. I can't be left again. It hurts too much…_

* * *

The next morning, Lucy rubbed exhausted eyes. She hadn't slept at all. Hunched under her school bag, she trudged into breakfast.

The Marauders collected at the Gryffindor table, but seemed oddly quiet. Remus barely poked at his food. James sighed, and Lily looked worried.

Lucy approached quietly. No one noticed. She cleared her throat. "Mornin'…"

"Hey, Luce." James said.

"I got a bit behind on me schoolwork… I could really use some help—from all a ye." Lucy clasped both hands behind her back. _If I can get 'em all together in private, even trick Regulus into being there, we could all talk. That would be good._

"Sorry," said James, "not today."

Lucy sighed. "It's fine. Peter?"

"Can't."

"Sirius? Lily? Remus?"

Everyone avoided her gaze.

"What's happenin'?" Worry creased Lucy's face.

"Nothing," Sirius said. "We just can't see you tonight. That's all."

"Ye're all actin' strange. What's goin' on?"

"We already told you. Nothing," said James. "We just… need some time to ourselves. Alone, if you understand…"

The force of their rejection hit Lucy like a kick to the gut, but she forced a smile. "It's okay…"

Lily glared at James. "Smooth move."

"Remus, are ye…?" Lucy shifted her bag to the other shoulder and nearly dropped it. "Are ye all right?" _He looks downright awful!_

"I'm fine." Remus put on a smile—clearly fake.

"Peter, what's happenin'?" Lucy pleaded to the one person she felt most equal with.

"Nothing." Peter's face was strained, pale. "Everything's just dandy."

"O-okay. See ya around… um… See ya…" Lucy gave the group an awkward wave and chose another table.

Outside, high above the clouds, obscured by daylight, the full moon hung, waiting until nightfall to shed its light.

* * *

That evening, Lucy went to one of her favorite places at Hogwarts, the owlery. She loved the birds—loved being with animals. They were honest, appreciative, and loved visits. Anyone who said animals didn't have souls couldn't have been with any for more than two minutes. Animals were beautiful, fascinating, and without pretension—every one of them.

A small, sharp-eyed owl came to Lucy the moment she walked in and demanded attention. Mona. Her several owners—technically just Severus, but the Marauders took care of her—never could give her enough attention for Mona's liking.

Lucy went to the window. Mona followed, and Lucy stroked her feathers until the owl purred. "What do I do, Mona? I should've told the Marauders a long time ago. I really do want ta help them, but they don't even realize how much they mean ta me… I want ta support them… but they make it so hard. Reg is right. They'll leave us out and rush out themselves—call us kids, even though we're only a year behind 'em."

The full moon cast Hogwarts' grounds in a pale glow. _I used ta like the full moon. Now it scares me outta me mind._ "This is stupid! We're in this together. We're stronger _together_ , and if they can't see that, I've got ta beat it into their thick heads! I'll tell 'em."

Mona fluttered to Lucy's shoulder as she started toward the owlery entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Who's there?" Lucy whirled, and Mona gave a disgruntled coo.

"Sorry, milady." A blond boy stepped from the shadows, a large snowy owl on his outstretched arm. "Was just sending a letter myself." He pointed to the rolled paper attached to his owl's leg.

"Crouch," Lucy whispered. "Stay out a this. I want nothin' ta do with ye!"

"Why the unpleasant tone?" Crouch approached the send-off window. "Why do people always assume the worst about me?"

"Because ye're a slimy scumbag—a poisonous viper about ta strike."

"That's not very nice." Crouch pouted. "I'm not calling you a stupid troll, am I?"

Lucy gasped. "That—that's not—"

Crouch grinned. "That's why your father got killed, right? A half-breed. But I don't laugh at you, see? You see me laughing?" He pointed to his disturbingly pleasant smile. "Because people assume about me too—assume, as you said, I'm a viper. Your so-called friends, however… What do you think they're saying behind your back? That you're stupid."

"I'm not!" Lucy's face reddened. "I'm _not_ stupid! Really, I'm not. I'm just… different. There's… nothing wrong with that… I…"

"Yes, you are so very different. Your looks, the way you talk, behave, your heritage—all so very unique. It's splendid. I'm jealous, you know. The way you still look at the shabby one—why you still adore that dusty bookworm is beyond me."

"I don't know what ye're talkin' about."

"You can't have him, you know," Crouch said.

"Don't ya think I know that, ya twat? I want ta help him, but I can't! He won't let me. He won't even let me near him. It's over, endgame, there's nothin' between us."

"They keep you around as their little pet clown," said Crouch.

"Liar! They'd never do that! Not in a million years!" But doubt crept in even as Lucy said it.

"You're not their friend. They don't trust you, not really. There's a reason they keep things from you. Why would they ever tell you what's going on? They don't appreciate you, and before long… they'll leave you and never look back, never care. You'll be alone and lost again, because that's the kind of shallow, ungrateful people they are—laughing behind your back, like everyone else."

Lucy exploded, scaring Mona back to her perch. Lucy punched Crouch in the mouth with a loud thump.

Crouch's owl flapped away as the boy fell in surprise.

Lucy's world froze. On her fist glared one drop of Crouch's blood. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I…"

"Oh, no worries." With a smile, Crouch dried his busted lip on his sleeve. "I'm sure you're making your heritage proud. It's so much a part of you."

"No. It… it…" Lucy closed trembling hands and ground her teeth.

"Why hide it?" said Crouch. "I adore it." His eyes turned hungry. "And I know other places different people are appreciated too."

"Just shut up!" Lucy clapped her ears shut. "Shut up! Shut up!" _I'd beat ye ta a pulp, Barty Crouch!_ But Lucy held back, wrenched away from the horrible boy with a frustrated groan.

"You really are different—unique," Crouch said. "What have you done to fight for that yet? What good are you as you are now? Embrace yourself. That would make things interesting. Thanks for showing me your true self." He stood. "It was amazing. Let me give you something in return."

"I don't need or want anythin' from ye."

"Not even the name of the man who killed your father?"

"What?" She stopped.

Crouch grinned. "Listen well. His name is… Corban Yaxley. He works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, for my own dear father."

Lucy gasped. _Corban… Yaxley?_

"That wasn't such a bad gift, now, was it? In fact, it was very nice of me," Crouch looked pleased with himself.

Lucy backed away two steps, then turned and ran. Once down the stairs, she stopped, face in her hands. _I've got ta choose. If I don't, it'll rip me ta shreds!_

* * *

Wednesday Lucy and Regulus waited with a group of other students to be let into Charms.

Lucy leaned closer to Regulus and whispered, "When and where? I'm definitely going with you."

Regulus showed no emotion, only nodded. "Okay."


	3. Our path

Regulus propped against one wall of the Life Defenders' room. _This is how it's supposed to be. I know it! Fate arranged it—me going out to find one Horcrux, maybe more._

Lily's magnificent raven Patronus circled the room to encourage everyone who tried to conjure a Patronus. So far, only Lily had succeeded.

Regulus' cold determination and the knowledge that his departure was only one day away made accepting friendly gestures from his brother and joking with the other Life Defenders much easier. Lucy reflected that determination.

Regulus remembered the look on Lucy's face when she said she was going with him. _Can't say I have any special affection for her, but I'll need her._

Nearby, Remus—who still looked a sight—seemed to enjoy himself as he instructed a group of younger students in basic spell casting.

_Remus is a natural teacher. The club will be fine with him on-board. He makes those kids want to study—even more now with so many newcomers because of the Dementors._

Lily admired her raven Patronus as she took a spot near Reg.

"When all this mess with the war is over," said Regulus, "what do you want to do?"

"I thought I wanted to work in law—be somewhere is matters, you know?"

"I'm sure things will be a lot fairer if you have a say."

"Thanks." Lily blushed. "I'm not sure though. I just know I want to make a difference—doing something that isn't horribly mundane. I couldn't do that. But what I want most is to live—come home every day to the man I love and know he's all right, get a proper home, with an apples tree in the garden for sure. Like my parents had. I always liked that tree." She smiled. "And the living room should be neat, cozy, and full of books—a place you feel good the second you step inside."

"A proper home sounds nice," said Reg. "And not having to be afraid of the people you share it with or that someone will burn it down is even nicer. I'd like to see that… You should have an apple tree—and a pear tree too. A good home. Isn't that what we're really fighting for?"

"It is," Lily said. "Being able to have a life." She noticed Lucy who stood in silence, wand in hand as she appeared to have a thousand thoughts scrambling through her head. "No more fighting… for any of us… I look forward to that day."

Lucy dropped out of her daze and frowned, expression pained—a lot like the look Regulus had on his face a second ago. But the next moment, Lucy and Regulus skirted the group to stand in the opposite corner. Neither spoke.

* * *

Friday came.

Lucy rushed through the halls, a sealed letter clutched in one hand. A tremble betrayed both anticipation and uncertainty. _I'm_ not _having second thoughts!_ _Me mind's made up!_

She made it to the third floor and the Life Defenders' room. _I found friends in this place…_ She smiled as she stepped inside.

The door opened without a sound. The room seemed huge with no one in it—well, almost no one.

_Merlin!_

Remus sat in one corner, asleep. Pillows bunched around him, and the book he'd been reading lay face down on the floor where he'd dropped it. Ink smeared his hands, and parchments cluttered his lap. His papers rustled with each breath from his slightly open mouth.

 _Well, no wonder he came here. He looked awful yesterday—exhausted, like he was fightin' a headache._ Lucy knelt beside him.

Remus' eyes flickered behind closed lids.

Lucy took off her robe and spread it over him like a blanket. Even asleep Remus looked worn out, used, despite his youth. She smoothed his hair off his forehead. Silver hair sprinkled the rest of his soft, sandy brown head. "Dear Merlin, ye're turnin' gray," she whispered, afraid to wake him. "Hope I had nothin' ta do with it. Believe me, I never meant to bring ye distress—not ever."

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair again and settled beside him, shoulder to shoulder, as she had once when they'd read a book together. He felt warm and safe and smells of old parchments, chocolate, tea and lemons clung to him.

 _I could stay in this feelin' forever… Remus would never hurt me—not on purpose._ She bit her lip against tears. _No cryin' now!_ She reluctantly left Remus' company. _Got ta be strong. I can do it. I've got to!_

Remus' bangs fell in his face and she brushed them aside before planting a kiss on his forehead. The sense that she'd stolen something—but in a good way—made her grin. Then sadness returned. _What I've been pinin' for… it ain't mine. Better I go somewhere else._ Lucy set her note on Remus' lap and left the room without looking back. She didn't dare. If she looked, she'd break—stay. But she had to go.

Lucy rushed to her dorm and changed into warmer clothes. With a clumsy wand flick, she hid her trunk. No one would find it unless they went all the way into the corner and tripped over it. She grabbed her packed backpack and sneaked out through the common room.

The empty halls were dark, and Lucy only had to hide once as Madame Norris rounded the next corner. Soon after that, Lucy found one of the secret tunnels Sirius told her about.

Outside, stars sparkled, and the only sound was wind as it rushed through the Forbidden Forest. A few small animals sang or chittered, and a chill hung in the air—likely because of the Dementors. Merfolk sang, and acromantulas clicked as Lucy hurried toward the Whomping Willow. The tree creaked and swayed, and beside it waited Regulus, holding Kreacher's small hand.

"You're late," Regulus said.

"Sorry."

"You're still sure about this?" Reg raised a brow and frowned. "I don't want you chickening-out halfway through."

"I won't." Lucy took Kreacher's other hand. "I want this."

"We might not come back, you know."

Lucy sent him a look that said she knew—even expected it.

"Just needed to be sure." Regulus nodded. "Kreacher, would you, please?"

"Of course, Master!"

With a crack, all three vanished, leaving only the cold wind and rustling trees.

* * *

Remus barged into the Gryffindor common room. "Guys? Guys!"

James fell out of his chair, and Sirius dropped his homework. Peter squeaked—which he hadn't done in a year and a half.

"Where's the fire, Moony?" James reclaimed his chair.

"The map! Do you have the map?" Remus spoke so fast he almost tripped over his words.

"What do you want that for?" said James.

"Just give it to me!"

Sirius dug through his school bag. "I've got it, I think… Just a sec… Here."

Remus snatched the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he mumbled before he checked the map. "Great…" He tossed it back to Sirius and swore as he kicked one unfortunate chair.

"Moony, mate…?" James said.

Lily left her chair to join the conversation. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone!" Remus said.

"Who?" Sirius folded the map.

"Lucy and Regulus!"

"What? How can they be gone?" James took the map from Sirius and scoured it as Sirius leaned over his shoulder.

Remus sank into an armchair, face in his hands.

Lily paled as James and Sirius took longer and longer to speak.

James nodded and slumped. "Yup. They're gone."

It was Sirius' turn to swear. "They left, didn't they? Why are we so bad at this? They should've come to us." He plopped into a chair. "Why can't I do anything right?"

"You?" said Remus. "What did you do to make them leave?"

"Shut it," Sirius grumped. "How'd you figure out they were gone?"

"And why did they go?" James added.

"And where to?" said Lily.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Remus said as he pulled out a little paper. "Here." He handed it to Lily.

"What's that?" She took it.

"How I knew they were gone. Read it. It's for all of us."

Messy handwriting, with its usual unique flair, filled half the page.

"Dearest Marauders," Lily read aloud. "By the time you find this, Regulus and I will be gone. There's something we need to do, and something you lot need to do." Lily swallowed hard but went on. "I want to apologize for forcing myself into your group. Still, you've been so very nice and kind. I really hope we meet again. But if we don't, thank you. Thank you for being kind and for helping me so much. Lily, if I find Severus, I'll tell him you're still waiting for him. Sirius, I'll do my best to look out for Regulus. Peter, thanks for being such a good friend. I'll remember all your advice. Remus, please don't worry about me. I hope I'll finally be able to repay just a bit of your kindness this way. Till we—hopefully—meet again, Lucy."

"Sounds like she's not counting on coming back," said James.

Lily clutched the letter. "It sounded like a last goodbye, didn't it? I can't believe it!"

Peter was whiter than paste. "She won't get hurt… will she?"

Sirius swore again. "Merlin's nostrils!" Not even Lily told him to keep it down.

Remus looked haunted. "I finally did it… I pushed her away." He hammered a fist into the chair arm. "I'm horrible!"

Lily put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know she'd do this."

"Is it _that_ big a surprise?" said Remus. "If I'd only been honest with her from the start this wouldn't have happened. She knew I was hiding something from her. She'd not as stupid as she thinks."

"I dragged them into this mess," said Sirius in a pout. "I swear, I didn't know it'd be so bad… And Regulus too! If I'd seen clearer sooner! If I—"

"Why didn't we tell them?" said James.

Remus stared at the floor, and Sirius sighed.

"Because…" Lily looked away too and whispered, "I didn't want them to get hurt. I wanted to protect them. We did what we could. We tried to shield them."

"Then why'd they go?" said Sirius.

"I don't know…" Lily said. "Maybe the same reason I marched straight into a pack of werewolves. They didn't _want_ to be shielded." Tears welled in her eyes, and her voice broke. "Sev…"

"We pushed them away, that's why they left," Remus muttered. "They knew we kept secrets from them. It was stupid."

"We'd better go look for them." Sirius got up.

"Where?" said Lily. "They weren't on the map, so they're not on Hogwarts' grounds anymore."

"Right…" Sirius sat down hard. "I hate this! What if they get hurt?"

"Or worse…" James paled. "Lucy talked like they weren't coming back. At least when we went, we counted on not being noticed missing. And they… Merlin!"

"I've never been more scared in my life." Remus shuddered.

"Maybe that time I prepared for death in front of a hundred werewolves," James murmured, "but other than that, I'm with ya, mate."

"Sev can defend himself, and he doesn't need strength to get out of dangerous situations. He knows how to handle stuff like this. But… I'm scared too," said Lily.

"Why can't we ever do anything right?" Sirius shook his head.

"You're wrong about that," Lily said. "You guys do loads of things right. We just need to keep going… And pray for the best."

"She's right," said James. "We can't afford to be afraid like this. I don't think there's much about us you don't know, Lily. We're Animagi—illegally. All three of us. We did it to help Remus."

"You too?" Lily said to Peter.

"Yeah. I…" Peter looked away.

"He turns into a rat," Sirius supplied, which annoyed Peter.

"I'm a rat." Peter raised both hands with a grimace.

"Thanks for telling me." Lily yawned and rubbed tired eyes. "I wish I could sleep better. I need some rest."

"I think we all do." James leaned back in his chair, eyes droopy.

"She's going to get herself killed." Remus looked even paler than before. "People die out there every day."

"We know," said James.

"What if they die?" Remus persisted. "What am I supposed to do if they die?"

"Carry on," James said. "I know you, Remus. You're strong. Besides, we're in this together, and we're in it with the others too—even if they're not here."

"We won't turn our backs on anyone," said Lily. " _I_ won't. I refuse."

Strength and courage. Those were their best weapons now. Worry and heavy dread plagued them all, though no one said it. They didn't have to.

* * *


	4. Return to the mansion

Ice rippled down Lucy's spine as she, Regulus and Kreacher landed outside the mansion—already rebuilt. No one would know to look at it a fire swept through not so long ago. _I don't want ta go in here… Not again._

"Does Master Regulus require anything else?" said Kreacher.

"Just the usual. Don't tell."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher nodded and vanished with a crack.

"Lestrange Manor…" said Lucy. "What's the plan?"

"Sneak in—with this." Regulus pulled the gleaming silver cloak from his pack.

"Ye _stole_ James' invisibility cloak?!"

"Borrowed. I'll give it back—if I get the chance…"

"That's sorta like stealin'," said Lucy.

"Don't tell me you'd be above stealing if the situation were reversed."

"I _would_! Me mum always told me honesty's one a the most important things in life. What if James and the rest need it for somethin' dangerous? You _know_ they rush into things. What if they plan ta use the cloak only ta discover it's missin' but go ahead with the plan, anyway? They'd _do_ that!"

Reg snorted. "We need it more than them. Since I know this place, I'll lead the way. Cover me."

Lucy hesitated.

"What? Forget your deflection spells?"

"Course not. But… I'm sixteen."

"What?"

"Ye had yer birthday early in the year, but most a the rest of us are still sixteen."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"I thought ye knew before ye asked me. I'm not goin' back! Ye can't make me!"

"Lucy." Regulus drew out her name, as if she were a misbehaving cat.

"No. Ye _need_ me. That's why ye brought me, so don't ye be thinkin'—"

" _Lucy_." This time it was a harsh whisper.

"—ye can brush me off easily."

Regulus clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her into a row of tended shrubs. "Shh!" He threw the invisibility cloak over them the instant before a young man peered over the bushes.

Lucy's heart vaulted into her throat and the blond man stared at their hiding place with narrowed gray eyes. Regulus' hand spread over her nose and stifled her breath. Lucy fought not to choke.

When the young man finally left and Reg let her go, Lucy shoved his hand away and gasped one full breath, which she held until any footsteps faded.

"Malfoy," Regulus mumbled. "Seems they have house guests this evening."

"Does this mean we wait?" said Lucy.

"I guess."

"Even if we wait 'til they're alone, it'd be hard ta ransack the place without gettin' caught."

"What ransack? Have you _any_ idea how many secret hiding places are in there? And we don't know the Horcrux is even here."

"Then what're we doin' here?"

"Bellatrix knows where it is." Regulus seemed annoyed.

"We're goin' ta follow her around?"

"Don't be stupid. I have this." He pulled out a small vial containing a clear liquid.

"Veritaserum… How on earth did ye get yer hands on that?"

"It was in James' bag with the cloak. I don't have a clue where he got it."

"Why would he have it in the first place?" Lucy muttered. "We need ta get to Mrs. Lestrange."

"It'd be preferable to get some Veritaserum in her without her knowing so she doesn't realize we're here."

"Well, I see why ye took the cloak."

The pair sat in silence. No more footsteps approached.

"Are we just goin' ta wait in the bushes?" Lucy said.

"Yes. There're other people in there."

"For the whole night?"

Regulus rolled his eyes.

"This is goin' ta be cold…" Lucy muttered. "Though I've been colder. Once, I got lost in a snowstorm—way out in the pine forest. Dark was comin'. I had ta dig a hole in the snow ta take cover. The storm finally stopped in the night—"

"Lucy."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Oh… Ya think they heard us?"

"You mean _you_? No. They're inside, but why take chances?"

Silence.

"This isn't a very good way ta do this."

Regulus rolled his eyes again as if to say, "What now?"

"One a us should sleep while the other keeps guard. That's the point of two people on this kind a mission," Lucy said.

"Fine. Go to sleep."

"I didn't mean it like that. When ye're out in the open, it's important ta keep up yer strength, rest. Yer body rules ye more than ye'd think."

"Then sleep."

"All right… But ye wake me in a couple hours, and then ye sleep. That's how it works."

"Whatever."

Lucy lay on the hard ground. _I'm not sleepin' tonight… Ground's cold and bare. And it's too quiet._ Tension wormed into every joint in her body. _He still might leave me behind first chance he gets._ Lucy sat up, leaned against the hedge and closed her eyes. _Let's see here. Mornin' routine at the farm. That ought ta help._

_First, ye get up and release the horses. Got ta make sure the wards are still in place, so they don't fly away. Walk ta the far lamp post—or fly on a broom if ye're lazy that mornin', but walkin' builds a better appetite for breakfast. It's nice ta walk there in the mornin', breathin' in the wet, Irish forest mornin' air, listenin' ta the birds. And ye can fantasize about whatever ya want…_

* * *

_Why did I ever bring her?_ Regulus wanted to smack himself. The night's silence chiseled away pieces of his confidence, like water over a rough rock. Going for the Horcrux—that he was still sure of. _And now I'm stuck with her… She's_ sixteen _—no open use of magic allowed. She's gonna be in the way. Taking her was a stupid idea. Please, Merlin, let this not be a catastrophi_ _c_ _mistake._

When the sun rose, Regulus' stomach grumbled. He hadn't been hungry in a very long time. Usually food was a given. In a way, the sensation pleased him—but it was terribly inconvenient.

He and Lucy stretched cold arms and legs. Regulus pulled out a loaf of bread, broke it and handed the other half to Lucy. She stared at it a second, then took it.

Reg's stomach stopped complaining a bite or two later, but despite how he felt, he couldn't manage much more than those two bites. Lucy seemed to suffer the same fate. She chewed one bite for a long time, disgust and determination on her face. When she swallowed, she looked as if she might choke.

"Better to save it if you can't eat it," Reg grumbled.

"If we don't eat now, we'll regret it later."

"Nonsense."

"Ye've never done a hard day's work in yer life, have ya?"

"So. This isn't exactly manual labor."

"I'm tellin' ya. Once, I didn't feel hungry in the mornin'. Started me day without food. Ain't never doin' that again. Flop sweat, dizzy and near faintin' I was—all because I was stupid enough not ta eat. Besides, this will only be edible for a week, tops."

"No. Bread keeps indefinitely," said Regulus.

"Where on _earth_ did ya hear that? I'll tell ya—first it'll go hard an' stale, impossible ta chew unless yer desperate. But then it'll mold, and ya don't want ta eat that! Unless yer stomach's good and strong. Which… I don't think it is."

"Mold? Isn't that something that only happens to old clothes?" He remembered his mother's closet of formal clothes. She'd screamed hysterically when butterfly-like insects—moths—fluttered out and a horrid stink erupted. Kreacher had appeared at once and explained that the stasis charm stopped working… fifteen years before.

"Ye're tellin' me ye've never seen bad food? Rotten vegetables? Expired meat? Moldy bread?" Lucy seemed shocked. "Of _course_ _,_ bread molds! It'll turn green and smelly. Ye'll get sick if ya try to eat it! Ya see, a fungus starts ta grow in the food, and…"

Regulus' stomach turned. _Wish I could say she's lying, but… I really don't know. I've spent all of fifteen seconds in a kitchen._ All his life he'd been served fresh, finished food. He could tell salt from pepper, but that was the extent of his knowledge on the subject. _I suppose she sounds like she knows what she's talking about—maybe too much._ Whatever appetite he'd had vanished with her explanation. "Come on," he muttered.

He and Lucy disappeared beneath the invisibility cloak.

Lucky for Regulus, the basement kitchen was empty. He crawled through a low, narrow window then stepped from a table to the floor without a sound—courtesy of his stunning seeker skills.

Usually at least one of three house-elves—Dinky, Sipa, his mate and Sipsy, their daughter—would be here to prepare one of the day's three meals.

 _They must be busy in the attic._ Sipsy would soon be grown and given away to a household of her own. _She's got to be excited, but they're probably trying to make today just the three of them as much as possible._

Lucy benefitted from the elves' absence more than Regulus as she tumbled from the window to the floor, knocking the table askew on her way down. "Ow…" She rubbed her sore behind.

"Shh." Regulus cracked open the door and peered out without stopping to help Lucy up.

Lucy grabbed the table and used it to pull herself up. With a huff she wrapped her red scarf one extra turn around her neck. Now, she looked even more like a street merchant, or a vagabond, with her patched brown robe, red scarf and fiery hair. She drew a simple, robust wand without fancy carvings.

Reg drew his own elegantly designed wand made of dark oak. As it rested in his hand, the core of dragon heart string pulsed. He peeked out the door again. "It's all right," he whispered.

Lucy held out the invisibility cloak in question.

"Not now. But keep it ready. It'll just be in the way." He headed for the stairs and opened the first door at the top. "Trophy room. Quick! See if you can find a cup with the sign of Helga Hufflepuff on it."

They hurried in and shut the door. Full, floor-to-ceiling shelves lined the walls. Almost everything seemed to sport a crest.

Regulus and Lucy started at opposite ends of the room.

Reg bent to examine a bottom shelf. Lots of cups, small boxes, glass, old photos, ancient quills. Anything with even the vaguest semblance of a cup he scrutinized.

A golden cup filled with anonymous white powder sat on the next shelf—no crest on either side or the bottom. _Maybe it's inside?_ Regulus started to tip the cup.

"Don't!" Lucy grabbed his wrist so hard Regulus thought his hand might fall off. "That's powdered Snackelshorn, that is! It explodes. Really easily!"

"So, how do I check if there's a crest inside the cup?"

"Cast _Hipracti Tolento_ , then levitate the powder with _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Lucy whispered, as if she were afraid her voice might set off the powder.

Reg did as Lucy instructed but found no mark inside the cup. With a quiet curse, he put the ensemble back together.

Lucy sighed in relief and went back to her shelf. She climbed up to see the top row better as Regulus spotted another cup. But a loud bang interrupted him.

Regulus jumped and whirled to find Lucy on the floor, four or five objects scattered around her.

"Ow…" she muttered.

" _Idiot_!" Regulus hissed.

"So sorry I fell. That was very much on purpose," Lucy snarked.

"Don't you get it? Now—"

A house-elf appeared with a crack.

"Oh…" Lucy stared at the creature. "Run then?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Regulus whispered, but didn't take his eyes off the house-elf. "It's impossible to run from a house-elf."

"Ye have experience with that sort of thing?"

"I watched Sirius try and fail—to my delight—for years. There's no escaping them. Not ever."

"We can't overpower him, and I _won't_ attack him. That's inhumane! Look at him with his big ears…"

"Even if we did try to attack, we'd fail. There's no winning over a loyal house-elf."

Lucy swallowed hard, frowned and stood straight. "Ye're tellin' me that in the first day we've failed because of one house-elf? Ye can't mean that!"

"Don't ever underestimate a house-elf," Regulus said.

The house-elf spoke. "Dinky only wishes Dinky knew what Master Black and his honored companion are talking about. And why Master Black did not merely knock at the front door as usual. Master Black is so very kind to the house-elves of this household. He may always be welcome."

Regulus lowered his wand.

"He is in the company of a fine Pureblood as usual?" said Dinky.

"Not exactly. She's just a gardener," Regulus said.

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"And she's an animal catcher—very good with magical rats. She was supposed to identify some animals in here… for Bella. We're… almost done."

"Will the non-tenured guests need refreshments?" Dinky bowed his head.

"No," Regulus said. "Just… go back to your business, and we'll be out without you noticing. Oh, and… don't tell Bella we were here. Let it be a surprise."

"As the Master wishes." Dinky bowed again and vanished.

"Rat catcher?" Lucy propped fists on both hips. "The little guy had no trouble recognizin' me as a nice companion, and ye had ta make me into a rat catcher?"

"Oh, come on! House-elves are nice and kind to everyone who's nice to them, but they're not stupid. As if you could ever be mistaken for a Pureblood. If people saw you ten miles away, you couldn't fool anyone into thinking you were a proper lady—or even a fine wizard's companion."

"What?" Lucy fussed over her hair, trying to calm it. "Ye—ye didn't have ta say—Argh! Fine!" She ruffed already messy curls. "Then I'm the rat catcher!"

Regulus snatched the cloak from her. "Shut up and get under this."

"But I thought we were in the clear."

"I'm not taking any chances." Regulus draped the cloak over both of them, which forced him to stand uncomfortably close to Lucy. "Oi…" he grunted as they started for the door.

The handle turned as Regulus reached to open it.

Lucy and Regulus sprang back and pressed against the wall.

Bellatrix stomped in. "Regulus Black!" she called, Dinky standing close to her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." She noticed the fallen items and whispered, "There really was someone in here." The whisper became a screech, "Dinky! Help me find that filthy traitor and whatever trashy companion he's with. They can't have gotten far—probably still in the house."

"Yes, mistress." Dinky bowed and disappeared.

Bellatrix scanned the room, including the spot where Regulus and Lucy stood. "I'll get you for this, traitor." She sneered and stormed out, wand raised.

Regulus grabbed Lucy's hand and hurried after Bellatrix before anyone could close the door. Bellatrix went left. Regulus and Lucy went right.

"Where are we goin'?" Lucy whispered.

"Out. Now shut up and follow me. Can you do that?"

No response.

"Did you hear me?

Still nothing. "Answer me!"

"Ye said ta shut up. I was noddin' with all me might," Lucy hissed.

"You could've said. I wasn't looking."

They reached the front hall, the front door in plain view. A house-elf blocked it with a magical barrier. Regulus started back down the hall in search of a window or some other escape. _Never underestimate a house-elf._

Footsteps.

Regulus and Lucy ran three steps to the stairs and hurried back to the basement where Regulus flung off the cloak.

"I didn't think there were any other windows down here," Lucy whispered.

"Keep looking." Regulus pulled open a door only to find a dusty storeroom.

Lucy searched from the other end of the basement.

Regulus tried door after door, still on the lookout for the cup. Nothing.

"Um… Regulus?"

"What?" he hissed.

"What am I supposed ta do if I find the Head of Magical Law Enforcement bound and gagged on the floor?"

"Lucy, I don't have time for your metaphors right now."

"I'm not tryin' ta mess around with ya. I just… found Barty Crouch Senior…"

" _What_?" Regulus rushed to the door Lucy had just opened. Sure enough, Barty Crouch Senior lay bound and unconscious in the cold, stone room.

"Was he reported missin'?" said Lucy.

"Not that I've heard. He was at the school two months ago."

"What do we do? Release him?" Lucy whispered.

"We can't drag him with us. And if he discovered us, it would endanger the mission. We've got to get out of here."

"What mission? Regulus, you're makin' this up. We don't have a mission!"

"Check the basement!" Bellatrix ordered from the floor above.

Regulus threw the cloak over them again and shut the cell door just as footsteps clattered down the stairs.

The door flew open. Bella surveyed the room with a sour face and narrowed eyes. She approached Regulus' and Lucy's hiding place, coming within centimeters of them.

Lucy kicked Bellatrix's feet out from under her, wrestled away her wand and wrapped the woman in a full Nelson, elbows under Bella's arms, hands clasped behind Bella's neck.

Regulus didn't have time to move, much less react.

Bellatrix screamed. "How _dare_ you touch me!"

"What're ya waitin' for? Give her the Veritaserum already!"

"Right." Regulus fumbled for the vial.

"You're not making me drink that!" Bellatrix hissed. "If you think you are—Hey! What're you doing?"

Lucy clamped Bellatrix's nose shut.

"What _are_ you doing?" said Regulus.

"This is how ya make sure the creatures swallow their pills. Mrs. Lestrange might try ta keep her mouth closed, but she can't breathe, so she'll open up any second. Just keep ready!"

Sure enough, Bella clamped her mouth shut and stared fire at Regulus. But as Lucy said, Bellatrix lost focus from lack of oxygen and within a minute or two gasped for air. Regulus stuffed in the vial's contents, and Lucy clapped the other hand over Bella's mouth.

"Swallow it!" Lucy demanded. "Swallow!"

Bellatrix shook her head, but Lucy held on.

Regulus kicked Bellatrix in the knee. The woman gawked in surprise and swallowed in the process. Lucy caught her as she went limp, and they eased Bellatrix to the floor. The woman's eyes were wide and fixed.

"Wow," Lucy said. "How much did ya give her?"

Regulus held up the vial. "Looks like half of it."

"A single drop's enough! Who knows why kind of damage this'll do! She could walk around unable ta lie for months!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Reg raised a brow.

"If she's goin' ta be like this for weeks it might. I don't think her husband will be happy about it."

Regulus shut the door, then leaned over Bellatrix. "Did Voldemort give you something to protect?"

"Yes," she answered in a haunted monotone.

"Is it a cup with the crest of Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Yes."

Regulus leaned closer, face two handbreadths from Bella's. "Where is it?"

"In my vault at Gringotts."

"Your key?"

"My pocket."

Regulus dug out the little golden key.

"I dinnae like this… What are ye doin'? Veritaserum? Stealin'? I—"

"Quiet," Reg hissed. "Barty Crouch, Bella. How long has he been here?"

"Four months."

"That's since summer vacation!" said Lucy.

"Who's posing as him?" Regulus ignored Lucy.

"I don't know," Bellatrix said.

"Well," Regulus stood, "time to go."

"And just leave her?" said Lucy.

"She'll be fine. Dinky will find and take care of her."

Even with the door shut, light still filtered into the room. _A skylight? Yes!_ Regulus tried to reach it but missed by several feet. "Rats! Lucy, come help."

No answer.

"Lucy!"

She held a tangle of bandages. "Ye poor dear." Lucy cradled a small, gray parrot. "Who would do this ta such a fine bird? Where did ye come from?" She spoke softly, gently, and scratched beneath the bird's beak.

"Leave that thing and come help me," Regulus snapped.

"It's not an it. It's a _she_. And very mistreated at that. Look at her feathers. They don't look well. How long has she been down here, tied up and neglected? Poor dear. Who would do this to such a pretty bird?"

"Me pretty bird!" The parrot's screech echoed.

Regulus growled, and Lucy smiled, delighted.

"I don't care. Leave the bloody bird! I don't need _two_ parrots on my heels."

Lucy glared at him. "Clever," she snapped, then said to the parrot, "There, there. Don't let that idiot bother ye. I'll take good care a ye."

"You're _not_ taking that thing!"

"Idiot," the bird said, an eye fixed on Regulus. "Idiot, idiot."

Regulus scowled. "Oh, shush. No wonder it teams up with you," he muttered.

"I told you, she's a she." Lucy returned her attention to the bird. "Ye lie still now. I'll untie ye when we're out, but right now I need ye ta be still, pretty one." She tucked the bird into her backpack.

"I don't understand you." Regulus shook his head.

"How do ye know? Don't ya think it's here for a reason? Why can't it be a magical parrot?"

"Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

"No. I'm more familiar with European animals. But animals can hear yer tone. They react to it—always." Lucy stood under the skylight. "Give me a boost."

"Like this?" He grudgingly squatted and presented both hands, palms up, fingers interlaced.

"I suppose that's fine." Lucy stepped up and reached for the window as Regulus hefted her as high as he could. "Got it!" She opened the hatch, gripped the ledge and pulled herself up in a surprising show of strength and agility.

"What about me?"

"Grab me arm." Lucy reached down, torso hanging through the skylight. "I'll pull ye up."

"You sure you can?"

"It's all about technique, lad. Just grab the window ledge as soon as ye can."

Regulus took her arm, and Lucy gripped his with stunning firmness. Her fingers bored into his skin but didn't slip.

"Now, jump!" she said.

Regulus jumped.

Lucy hauled him close to the frame. He caught it, and she helped him out.

"Come on!" Lucy leapt to her feet. "Let's not stick around."

The pair sprinted for the bushes and didn't stop running until they were well out of sight and sound of the mansion.

"Wait." Lucy stopped.

"What?" Reg growled.

Lucy took off her pack and gently withdrew the parrot. "How are ye, pretty bird?"

"Ow ow. Ow ow," said the bird.

"Great," Regulus snorted. "Stuck with a noisy, idiot bird."

"Idiot," the parrot squawked at Regulus. "Idiot."

"Get that thing away from me!"

"A bit more tolerance would suit ye better." Lucy worked out the knots around the bird. "Ain't that right, princess?"

"Of course," said the parrot. "Me pretty bird."

"You absolutely are." Lucy grinned as the bandages fell off. "There."

"Thank you!" The bird stood in Lucy's palm. "Pretty bird fly."

The bird jumped out of her hand so fast Lucy didn't have time to react.

"Pretty bird fly!" the parrot sang as it circled once around Regulus. "Idiot." Then it flew away.

"You too!" Regulus called after the bird, though it was already far away. "Oh, for crying out loud," he muttered.

"Ye deserved that." Lucy raised a brow at him. "So, London?"

Reg nodded grimly. "London."

"On foot?"

"You know of another option?"

"No…" Lucy turned a circle. "At least not 'til we get out a this forest. You know how big it is?"

"No idea."

"Know which direction London is?" she said.

"No, now, come on." Regulus headed further into the trees.


	5. Break down

Lily lay in bed, awake. _Regulus and Lucy disappeared off to who-knows-where! And, of course, I have to break the news to the rest of the Life Defenders now that attendance has doubled since the start of the year._

She took deep, calming breaths. _Reg must've gotten a lead on how to fight Voldemort. But why didn't he tell me?!_ Her teeth would have screeched if she hadn't stopped grinding them. _I had a right to know what was going on! Merlin! I told him about the Horcruxes. The least he could do was return the favor._

Worry propped her eyes open and even in the quiet dorm, she couldn't relax. _I'm still Regulus' and Lucy's senior. Why would they pull such a stunt?_ Guilt surfaced over leaving them out of their attempt to rescue Evelyn. _But_ _it was_ good _they weren't at that ghastly werewolf run in._ She shivered and didn't dare consider what might have happened if they _had_ come.

* * *

"Regulus is gone?" Diane moped from the front row of the Life Defenders' meeting. "I've wondered where he got off to the past couple days, but I thought he called home or something!"

"No…" Lily said. "It's complicated, but he's gone of his own free will."

Diane shoved aside four other students to get to James. "And you didn't tell me? You're horrid!"

"Sorry." James held up both hands to fend off a swat from Diane. "Stuff happened. I've had a lot to think about."

"You thinking—that's different," Diane snarked. "My classmate and teammate have gone off to who-knows-where, and you didn't think it was important enough to tell me? You—you—"

James started to reply—to defend himself.

Remus stopped him. "Don't do something you'll regret, Prongs."

James bit his tongue and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Diane… I should have told you first thing."

Diane shook her head, mollified. "You're impossible."

Sabrina, a Ravenclaw, stuttered in shock. "She's gone…? She… went away… But she just ran away, right? She didn't… go out into battle, did she? She's not the warrior type."

"You're her dormmate, right?" said Lily.

Sabrina wetted dry lips. "Yeah."

"Did you hear anything? Something that might be a clue?"

"I… It's her own fault!" Sabrina's tone turned angry. "I had _nothing_ to do with it! That—that weirdo!"

The group gasped.

"Take that back," Sirius growled.

"No! I didn't know anything—the little freak!"

Remus stepped in. "Do yourself a favor, Sabrina. Take it back or leave." Lily could almost feel his displeasure with the girl, and he wasn't the only one upset.

"But it's true!" Sabrina said. "I could never figure her out. She was such a freak! Always messing about. Have you _seen_ the disaster she leaves in the bathroom? It's horrible, and I never understand a word she says. She's just so—so—Argh! She'd just like all of you! This club is stupid! You're _all_ stupid!"

Anger boiled in Lily. "If you think that, just leave! Nobody asked you to come!"

"Fine, I will!" Sabrina's voice was so loud a few of the students near her covered their ears. "And if anyone has any sense, they'll leave with me! This club is _made_ of stupid!" She marched to the door and slammed it shut after her.

"Merlin…" Lily covered her face. "This isn't going well…"

Matthew Flint spoke up. "She… has a point. This club is dead."

"What?" Lily said. "But—"

Claire Goyle stood next to Matthew. "Think about it. Penelope died last year. Severus is gone, maybe dead. No one knows where he is, and how Regulus is gone too. I don't know why I even come to meetings anymore."

"Please…" Lily begged. "If it weren't for this place, I wouldn't know any of you. I know now I can count on all of you and disbanding the club isn't what Penelope would have wanted."

"Penelope's the past," said Matthew. "She's dead. I think it's time to move on."

To Lily's surprise, several others nodded.

"No, you can't!" Lily circled the group. "You can't just give up!"

"What's the point?" said Esben, one of the younger Slytherins. "Thursday after Thursday I come here, and it's miserable! It's not helping, and things are hard enough in Slytherin."

"There are lots of reasons," said Lily. "This place changed people… like… Like Sev! He never tried to be happy—didn't know he _could_ be happy with people, but here, he was! Penelope was happy here too. Regulus would have turned dark if not for this place! And Lucy—she was all alone before she came here. It makes a difference!"

"Everyone you just listed is _gone_ ," said Matthew. "Though we wouldn't have been in such a fight with our own house if it hadn't been for this place, and as annoying as it is… It's also right. I'd rather die than join You-Know-Who now. But this club… it's lost its purpose! It's like stepping into a morgue every time we come here. It just reminds us of _them_."

"They're right," Diane said, shoulders sagging. "It was good while it lasted, but it's over—has been for a while."

With every naysayer, it felt like a little more sand slipped through Lily's fingers. She was losing them—all of them. "Please. I know it's hard, but… It can't stay this bad. It _can't_!"

Everyone shook their heads.

Remus snapped alert. "Hear that?"

"What?" said James as he looked around the room.

"Something's boiling," Remus said. "It's close."

"Maybe we should move outside." Peter shuffled toward the door.

"Why? So, something's boiling—it's nothing worth panicking over, Pete," said Sirius.

Dread and fright made Peter look like a scared mouse.

Lily turned her attention back to the problem. "Please! This is about breaking the circle!"

"We already broke it," said Diane as she took James' hand. "Just look at my situation."

James returned Diane's sheepish smile.

"Now, we've got to move on," Diane continued.

"James, please," Lily said. "Say something!"

He looked defeated. "They're right. This club's been dead a while, and I only kept fighting because you wanted it, believed in it, but, Lily… Please, let it go."

An uncomfortable noise cut through the conversation.

"Lily, _move_!" Peter shoved Lily away just as the spot above where she'd stood exploded and flung five or six students backward. Dust clouded the room.

"Peter!" Lily waved away the haze, rolled over and found Peter—right before the room fell apart. "Get out! Quick!" She dove toward Peter, but Remus and James already had him.

Katherine, a third year, limped and blood ran from a cut on her forehead. Lily hurried to help her.

"Everyone here?" Lily spilled into the hall, coughing dirt and dust.

"What the—" Sirius coughed and rubbed watering eyes.

"I think we're all here," said James. "Right? You okay?" he asked Diane, who stood beside him.

"Oh, so now you act the gentleman?" Diane crossed her arms. "Thanks. Yes, I'm fine."

James smiled sheepishly.

"Peter!" Remus shook the unconscious boy by the shoulders. "Peter, are you all right? Peter!"

With a gasp and a string of coughs that made Lily's ears ache, Peter sat up. Remus patted his back and Lily joined.

"Easy." Lily sat. "Merlin, Peter! Thanks… That could have killed me."

"It—it was nothing." Peter covered another cough.

"No, really. You might have saved my life."

"It… really was nothing."

"That settles it," said Diane. "The universe is sending us a message. Now, even the room's a wreck. It's over."

Lily's cheeks warmed.

"Let's get everyone to the hospital wing," said James. "Then, Lily, you and me go report this."

Lily nodded and with Remus' help got Peter on his feet. "Let's get you fixed up."

As they approached the stairs, Barty Crouch Jr. grinned from the shadows, his mad blue eyes wide with amused interest.

"Ignore him," said Remus.

"But he's—" Lily began.

"I know. Ignore him! Don't get riled right now. We're going to tell Dumbledore," said Remus.

"You're right…" Lily said, low enough for Crouch not to hear.

At the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey interrogated them before Lily, James, Remus and Diane entered Dumbledore's office. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn stood by.

"I'm afraid it's obvious what happened." Dumbledore frowned.

"Someone tried to kill us!" said Sirius. "Probably the same ones who tried to kill Reg, James and me at the Quidditch match!"

"You're right…" Dumbledore's frown turned sad.

"Sir," said Lily, "we think it was Barty Crouch Jr."

Professor McGonagall raised a brow. "Miss Evans, _that_ is quite the accusation."

"He's not right," said Diane. "Keeps saying how glad he is Penelope's dead—and taunting us and everyone around him."

"Miss Diggory, since when is taunting the same as a murder attempt?" said Professor McGonagall.

Diane tried to explain. "When I hear him talking in the Slytherin common room, it's like he's trying to drop clues—like he _wants_ us to figure it out."

"Do you have any proof of that?" said Slughorn.

"No, sir…" Diane muttered.

Sirius would have jumped out of his chair, but propriety stopped him. "So, you're not going to do anything? Didn't you hear? He tried to _kill_ us!"

"It's true," James said. "You can't let this go, Sir."

Dumbledore folded wrinkled hands. "I'm afraid there's little I can do with no proof. If it turns out you were wrong, we'd have destroyed the poor boy's future for no reason."

Lily tried again. "Sir, he's _not_ a poor boy. There's something really wrong with him."

" _Miss Evans_ ," McGonagall snapped, "is that how you talk about your schoolmates? Do try to show some consideration."

Lily's cheeks burned, and she didn't meet McGonagall or Dumbledore's gaze. "Yes, ma'am…"

"Since there's nothing more to discuss and nothing to be done about it—unless any of you have something to add—" his gaze swept the room, "why don't you all rest. I should like a word with Miss Evans in private."

"Me, Sir?" Lily sat up. "Of—of course."

"Please, have a seat." The Headmaster indicated the chair in front of his desk once everyone else was gone.

Lily sat. _What's with his hand?_ Dumbledore's left index and little fingers were badly withered.

Dumbledore traced her curious gaze to his hand. "This is nothing. Probably won't even make any difference in the next thirty years or so." He tucked the ruined fingers under his other hand. "Miss Evans, I need to find out what's happening with the students at my school, and I think you're the key to many answers."

Lily furrowed her brows.

"Mr. Black and Miss O'Hara somehow disappeared, even when neither of them has any place to go _to_. They're clearly not escaping with their families. Do they know about the Horcruxes?" His tone turned deeply serious.

"H-how…?" _How does he know that? Sev told him with the Patronus, but… how did he know_ I _knew? He doesn't even know Sev knew, unless…_ "You've spoken to Sev! Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I can't say I know where he is this moment."

"So, you _do_ have a way to contact him!" Joy made her stomach float like a wave of butterflies. "What's he doing? Where is he? Is he all right? Whatever he's doing, it's not too dangerous, is it?"

"I can't tell you that. Any of it," said Dumbledore with a sigh. "Not only is it confidential, but he's urged me not to include you."

"Please!" Lily begged. "Just tell me _something_. Anything! One little detail. What is he up to?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Let's get back on track, please." His old eyes pleaded with her to drop it. "Black and O'Hara—are they after the Horcruxes?"

Warmth rushed over Lily's face again. "Yes… No! I'm not sure. They didn't tell us what they were doing—or that they were leaving. But I think they are. They know." Lily swallowed hard. "Please, tell me about Sev."

"He's fine," Dumbledore assured.

"Can you take me to him?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Please? I just want to see him. And I want to fight—end this for good so we can live. No more killing."

Dumbledore's sobriety never faltered, and when he spoke, he addressed her as his equal. "In less than six months, you'll graduate. Everyone involved last March is a Death Eater target. The only way for me to keep all of you close and help you is to let you be part of the fighting, and if that's what you want I see no reason to deny you. However, for now you must concentrate on school. Graduate. It's only six months. Then you can join our fight."

"But it could be too late by then," Lily said. "Sev doesn't value his life like he should—he's even tired of it. He's willing to sacrifice himself if he thinks it'll help. So, please, let me help! If I could just talk to him…"

"Do you think that would make any difference?" Dumbledore said. "If you stood face to face with him this moment, would it change his mind?" The Headmaster seemed genuinely interested in her answer. If she said yes, he would seriously consider it. His blue eyes pierced her, traced her face for sincerity.

Lily longed to shout, "Yes!" But she couldn't. Instead, she mumbled, "He's too stubborn… too obsessed. I just want to see him."

"You really care about him. That warms an old man's heart to witness. Have faith, dear child."

"I'll try," Lily said. "He'll come when the time's right. He's got to… And when he does, I'll be here."

"Concentrate on school," Dumbledore said. "Graduate, and I promise if you want to fight, you can be in a place you're much needed. But _only_ after you graduate."

Lily raised a brow and sent Dumbledore a look that said she didn't quite believe him.

"The lot of you will get into trouble the moment you graduate no matter what. You're all determined to do it on your own. I don't see a reason not to put that much passion and willingness to good use. I would rather have you included in my affairs—where things are planned and organized—than see you run around on your own. We'd bump into one another, anyway. But for now, concentrate on school."

Lily stifled rising anger at being considered a child. _But I'm not one, and I won't act like one anymore._ "Okay. I'll do that, but can you give Sev a message when you see him next?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Tell him… we miss him a lot—not just me, but everyone. And…" confidence boosted the rest, "tell him he's not alone—not ever. We're with him in our thoughts, and we all stand behind him, whether he likes it or not. And tell him it's not out of duty, but because we care—and because we want to. _I_ want to. I miss him. He was right. I'm not patient, but he should know I _am_ loyal, and when I make a decision, I stand by it. I'm here for him. I've decided to be here for him always. And that's my _own_ decision. He can't take it away from me, no matter how hard he tries. If he ever needs me, he'll know where to find me."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "I'll deliver your message personally. I'm sure Severus will appreciate it greatly."

_Can't say I'm sure Sev's reaction will be exactly happy. He'll probably snap at Dumbledore for good measure._

Lily left the Headmaster's office. Everything swirled in her mind: the club, Sev, Regulus and Lucy, the Marauders, the Slytherins… _When did everything get so complicated?_ She nursed a dull headache.

"There you are. So you weren't killed. That's great."

Lily turned to find Barty Crouch's unnerving grin directed at her. "It was you. Just admit it."

"Me?!" Crouch acted surprised. "Why on earth would you say that? I'm just showing concern."

"Don't!" Lily snapped. "Stay away from me!"

"Poor Black and O'Hara." Crouch shook his head. "They won't last long. What a waste."

"Shut it."

"If they're lucky, maybe they'll run into Snape. Wouldn't that be one for the ages?"

"Leave me _alone_ ," Lily growled.

"Severus… He does seem such a dark wizard, doesn't he? Everything about him shines dark. But then I guess he has his redeeming qualities. I'm sure you can tell me all about them, hmm. But he seems to fit in well with the Dark Lord." Crouch seemed excited at the subject. "The Dark Lord—what a lord he is! So powerful. Oh, you should see! Snape doesn't see it—no. He doesn't _deserve_ it—the day the Dark Lord will kill him personally as planned. That will be a fun day."

Lily grabbed Crouch's uniform and pinned him to the wall. "What is _wrong_ with you?! What's going through your twisted mind? You're _insane_! Voldemort is insane! And you're both evil!" She stared into his emotionless eyes. Still he grinned, and it made Lily sick. "I will fight you—to the end! You won't hurt the people I love—not one of them! Do you even understand love, Crouch? Have you ever tried it?"

Crouch didn't flinch.

Lily fought to regain some of her composure. "Know this. I _do_ love Sev—I've always loved him. Even when it was hard, when we grew apart, I still loved him. That's why what he did hurt me so much—why I was so angry, and why I can still be so angry. It's one thing to watch a stranger go astray. It makes you sad, but that's all. Seeing someone you love doing it—that hurts like an ice-blade to the heart, and it makes you furious. That's how I felt then, and it's how I feel now. And I'll keep on loving him. He won't die—not if I have anything to say about it."

Crouch seemed unimpressed. "So, you're in love with the picture of him you've created? You never feel doubt—that you're just a child and don't see it? That he might be… dark?"

"Doubt? Recently, I discovered I _was_ a child, and my thoughts of him were childish, but now I'm sure, and there's not a single doubt left—"

Crouch's smile turned triumphant.

"—that he is a _very_ dark wizard," Lily said.

Crouch's grin vanished.

"If you knew the dreams Severus Snape endures every night—blood, death," Lily whispered as she still held Crouch against the wall, "desperation, begging for one small mercy—not for himself, but for those around him… Dark? Oh, so very dark. Only an idiot wouldn't be afraid of Severus Snape."

Crouch tried to wriggle free, but Lily's grip held.

"I'm scared of him too—terrified—only it took me a while to realize I should be. It was naive and childish of me not to be. Even Voldemort is afraid—as he should be—and so should you. I shouldn't be your concern, Barty Crouch Jr—not in _slightest_. _He_ should be. Harm me and he'll hunt you without mercy. If Voldemort, a man without passion or raw emotion, is many people's worst nightmare, consider a man with just as much power, but fueled by burning passion. Nothing will get in his way. Be afraid, Barty Crouch Jr.," she whispered. "Be very afraid." Lily let Crouch go and straightened her uniform.

"Funny way to prove your loyalty, considering your current situation." Crouch's smile returned.

Lily bit back anger. "You have no idea," she said in a low, even tone. "I said I love him. I do. I love him, hate him—I'm terrified of him, all at once. That's three times as many emotions as you've ever had, and a hundred times more than Voldemort's ever had." Lily started down the hall but stopped five feet away. "Don't mess with me or my friends, Crouch."

Head high, steps strengthened by confidence, Lily walked away and didn't give Crouch another glance.


	6. Meeting between worlds part 1

_Five days of walking._ Five! _And she still won't shut up._ Regulus groaned. _It's enough to drive anyone insane!_

Lucy kept talking. "Back in the fifteenth century—the middle ages—the magical world was dominant, not the other way around. Can ye just imagine? There must've been ten times as many creatures walkin' about. Muggles depended on wizards and witches ta keep them safe, since they couldn't defend themselves against dragons or trolls and the like. Then came the church who said witches and wizards were evil—even though they protected muggles. That was when we started hidin', and our race decided not ta interact with muggles anymore."

"Didn't I tell you an hour ago to keep quiet?" Regulus hissed.

"Aye… ye did…"

"Then _keep quiet_!"

"All right…" Lucy walked in silence for five minutes. "The Christian church is the reason so much wizard history is lost or hidden."

Regulus groaned and smacked his forehead.

"We're walkin' astray again." Lucy corrected their course. "We don't want ta go in circles."

"How can you tell we're not walking in a straight line?"

Lucy pointed to a tree. "The moss."

"What about it?"

"It always grows on the east side of a tree. Since the sun rises in the East, that's where the first sunlight comes from—and it's where moss usually grows. The moss was at five o'clock when we started walkin', which means we're goin' slightly northwest."

Lucy was right. On every tree the moss grew in the same place. "How would you know that?"

"I used ta go huntin' for herbs and animals with me dad. Sometimes some of our animals got loose, and we'd have ta capture 'em, so we had ta be sure we wouldn't get lost ourselves."

"Oh, please, next you'll tell me how to tell time without a watch." Reg rolled his eyes.

Lucy pulled a knife from her pocket and stuck it in the ground. "It's after noon. I'd say a bit before four o'clock."

"That's ridiculous. How could you possible know that?"

"I know from the tree East is that way." Lucy pointed. "Or I could look at the sun and the shadow of the knife would tell me the rest. See? If it's there—" she pointed, "—it would be an hour after noon. If there's no shadow, it's noon precisely. Me dad taught me."

Reg sighed. "We have any more bread? I'm starting to get hungry."

"What's left is kinda dry." Lucy retrieved her knife. "We should eat somethin' different soon. If we stop early today, I could set up a rabbit trap."

Regulus' stomach turned at that suggestion. _A forest rabbit? Ick! And she probably intends to cook it over an open fire. It'll be covered in dirt and smoke. I do miss the proper food back at Hogwarts._ "No, thanks."

"Okay." Lucy held out a hunk of bread. "This is the last of what we've got."

"I was thinking, we've been walking in a straight line for five days. How much more forest can there be? What if we don't rest and keep walking until we get out? We can rest then."

"I'm not sure that's—"

"Great! Come on." Regulus kept walking.

They forged ahead.

Lucy started talking again, but Regulus ignored her.

It turned dark. On previous nights, they'd stopped to sleep, and after the first night—when a snake slithered too close for Regulus' comfort—he'd cast a shielding spell to ward off animals.

Lucy had picked up the snake bare-handed and tossed it away, seeming unimpressed, but after that, Regulus swore never to have a snake that close to him again.

Tonight, they kept walking. When it became hard to see, Regulus used _Lumos_ to light his wand.

Lucy kept talking.

_This is incredible! Will she never run out of things to chatter on about? Why can't she just be quiet?_

Lucy, a little ahead of him, went quiet and still.

"What is it?" Regulus said in exasperation.

At Lucy's booted feet lay a patch of gray-covered ground. It stretched in both directions further than Regulus could see.

"It's a road," said Regulus.

"A what?"

"Muggles drive their cars on it."

"Their what?" Lucy seemed confused but intrigued.

"Come on. It's the 70s, not the seventh century." Regulus snorted. "Muggles transport themselves in cars—those big, noisy things."

"Oh… those. But how do ye know that? Ye grew up a fullblood wizard, right?"

"I grew up in the middle of London. I could see muggles from my house. This is ridiculous. You should know at least some things."

"I grew up in the countryside—on a magical farm," said Lucy. "The first train I ever saw was the Hogwarts Express when I flooed to King's Cross. That's all I've ever seen. Me farm, the local village—full of magical people—Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley—and lots of countryside around Europe."

Regulus stepped onto the road. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

Lucy set one foot on the street as if she expected it to snap her leg off. When nothing happened, she tested the hard surface with a little jump. She chuckled. "A road, you say?"

Regulus kept walking, and Lucy hurried to catch up. "This is just another kind of stone road, isn't it? How do they make them? Ye have any idea? With no magic, how on earth did they do this?" She pointed to the pavement.

Reg frowned. "No idea."

"Maybe, if they melted special stones… But then the place they threw them would have ta be flat. How'd they do that? Must be creative, these muggles."

"Lucy." Regulus shushed her. "What's the arrangement?"

"I keep quiet…" Lucy mumbled.

"Or?"

"Ye leave me on the spot…" Lucy blushed.

Regulus would have kept walking, but Lucy screamed and crashed into him, almost shoving him to the ground. "What?!" He whirled, wand in hand.

" _What_ … is that?" Lucy pointed at two approaching bright lights.

"A car," said Reg. "Those things muggles transport themselves in, remember?"

"Oh." Lucy seemed intrigued now. "Muggles use… _those_? Are they inside?"

"If we stay on this road—which I plan to—you'll see a lot more." Regulus started walking again. "Don't act all misty-eyed."

"Regulus…?" Lucy hovered close. "That thing… it's slowin' down. I think—I think it's stoppin'."

" _What_!" Regulus hissed.

_"It is! It's stoppin'. What do we do? I've never talked ta a muggle before!"_

_"Neither have I! Just shut up and let me take the lead."_

_The car stopped in front of them, and the window descended to reveal a middle-aged man with a brown mustache and big, round glasses_

"What're two kids doing on the road in the middle of the night?" said the muggle. "It's four hours' walk to the nearest town, and there's been talk of attacks in these woods lately. It's not safe."

"Sir, we…" Reg began.

"A young man and a young woman alone in the woods—don't think I don't know." The man smiled, but only a little. "Those flower child movements are getting to you kids' heads. Tell me, are you two alone out here? Are people looking for you?"

"Flower child movements?" Regulus mouthed to Lucy.

She shrugged.

"Are you out alone?" the man said again.

"Aye," Lucy replied. "Just mindin' our own business. No worries."

"They've found bodies around here—people vanished. I'm not comfortable leaving you. What if I gave you a ride to the nearest village? There's a landlady there who can rent you rooms."

"Is… the nearest village on the way to London?" said Regulus.

"London? We're far from there."

"We are?" Regulus was surprised.

"If you're planning to go there on foot, it'll take you weeks. It's a day's travel by bus. Sometimes a hippie bus comes around. They're always happy to give rides."

"Hippies?" Regulus whispered to Lucy, who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Want a lift?" said the muggle, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay." Regulus said, trying to hide his nerves.

"Deeply appreciated, mate." Lucy grinned, but stopped short of the car. "How do we get in?" she whispered to Regulus.

With a sigh, he popped the door handle.

Inside the car, nothing was familiar. The vehicle rumbled beneath Regulus, and the man kept giving them odd looks.

Lucy crawled in after Reg, wide-eyed. She carefully shut the door. "I think ye should put the wand away," she whispered in Regulus' ear.

He fumbled to tuck his wand into his belt, under his cloak.

"Could you please close that door again?" said the muggle. "It isn't closed all the way."

Lucy obliged, and this time shut the door more firmly.

Lucy stared out the window, hands on the glass like a child on their first carnival ride. Reg fought the urge to do the same.

"You look weird."

Regulus and Lucy's attention snapped to the front. A brown-haired boy leaned out of the passenger's seat to gawk at them.

"Go back to sleep, Jonas," said the muggle man.

"They woke me," the boy protested. "Are you Scottish or something?" He eyed Regulus. "Is that why you're wearing a dress?"

"I'm not wearing a dress," Regulus hissed. "It's a—a…" _I can't say wizard's robe. That's the first thing they teach you—keep the Wizarding World a secret from muggles—at any cost._ "It's a robe."

Lucy chuckled into her hand.

"And what're you wearing?" The boy said to Lucy as he studied her patched-up, practical wizard's robe. "You from a Renaissance fair or something? Did you play rat-catcher?"

"Again with the rat-catcher?" Lucy said, exasperated.

"Don't tell me you don't have tricks for catching rats," said Regulus with one raised brow.

"That's beside the point! Besides, if ye don't get 'em out, they'll spoil yer storage," she said.

"You must excuse Jonas," said the muggle man. "He has an active imagination."

"It's fine." Regulus mumbled. _Little brat._

The man glanced at them in the rearview mirror. "So, who have I collected?"

When Regulus didn't respond, Lucy jumped in. "I'm Lucy O'Hara, and that's Regulus Black."

Regulus wanted to jab his elbow into her ribs. "You didn't have to give our real names," he whispered in a tone dangerous enough to point out how much this mistake could cost.

"Oh…"

"What an unusual name," said the man. "I don't think I've heard anything quite like Regulus before. It's rather old-fashioned, isn't it? O'Hara is Irish, right? I was trying to guess if you were Scottish, Welsh, or Irish. I'm not so good at telling the heavy country accents apart."

"Aye." Lucy nodded. "Irish proud through and through."

"Every inch of her," Regulus muttered.

"An Irishman and a Scotsman?" Jonas interrupted. "That's weird."

"I'm _not_ Scottish!" Regulus hissed. "Do I sound the least bit Scottish? I'm a Londoner, if you please."

"What's wrong with being Scottish?" said Jonas.

"Nothing! I'm just _not_ Scottish," Regulus said.

"Be nice, Jonas," said the man. "You wouldn't like someone to call you Swedish, would you?"

"That would be weird since I don't even speak the language," Jonas mused.

Lucy seemed fascinated by the muggles and leaned forward to meet Jonas' eyes. The two stared at each other, heads askew as if enchanted. "Jonas…" Lucy whispered. "Can ye tell me somethin'?"

"What?"

"The road… How's it made?"

"I don't know," Jonas said. "Cement, I think."

"Cement? What's that?"

"The stuff you use to build roads." Jonas changed the subject. "What're you wearing?" He nodded to her shabby robe again, then pointed at Regulus. "And what's that thing he had? That stick?"

"Oh! Ah… just a stick. He was holdin' a stick. And this is just a robe."

"You two _are_ weird."

"Well, so are you," said Lucy.

"How on earth am _I_ weird?" said Jones, arms crossed.

"Those clothes," she indicated Jonas' sneakers, jeans, and t-shirt, "the things ye know. How does this thing move forward?" She pointed to the car floorboard.

"I don't know," Jonas said. "Something to do with gasoline and a motor. Why would you ask that? It's just a car."

" _Just_ a car?" Lucy whispered. "See, that's what makes ye strange."

"You're one to talk," Jonas replied.

Twenty minutes later they reached a muggle town—more of a village. Nothing looked familiar to Regulus, especially not in the dark. The headlights settled on a group of people.

The muggle slowed the car and rolled down his window. "Elisabeth? What's going on?" He waved to one of the women in the group.

"Betty's missing, Albert." The woman approached. Her long, brown hair hung in tight ringlets. "No one can find her."

"Not another one," the muggle man—Albert said.

"Where'd you come from?" Elisabeth caught a glimpse of Regulus and Lucy in the back.

"Picked 'em up twenty miles back—Agathatown. Didn't see Betty on the road, only these two. They were wandering in the woods."

Regulus tried not to stare at the muggle woman. Lucy didn't even try to hide her curiosity.

"You're lucky," said Elisabeth. "We've had several attacks and people have been hurt. There's even been… a death. Have you seen a young woman, blue eyes, light brown hair, pretty?"

"Sorry, ma'am," said Regulus. "We're alone."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Elisabeth said.

"No…"

"I was taking them to Mrs. Baker's," Albert said.

"That's no good. Mrs. Baker's out looking with everyone else. I'm not sure which group she's with, and she has her keys with her."

Albert sighed. "Looks like you're going home with me. There's no way I'm leaving you kids out here in the middle of the night."

"That's very kind of ya, sir," Lucy said.

"Very." Regulus nodded to Albert, then leaned closer to Lucy. "The moment he lets us out, we run."

"Why? Think about it. He's offerin' a warm place ta sleep… secluded and safe so we can rest, possible food, and _driving_ ta London. That's a pretty sweet deal if ye ask me. I want ta stay a bit."

"They might start asking questions. After all, _he_ already did." Regulus hinted at Jonas. "They might get suspicious. We should leave."

"Aren't ye just a little curious ta see what muggle life is like?"

"Why would I want to know that?" Regulus snorted.

"Well… Penelope was muggle-born…" Lucy's bare whisper hit Regulus like a train. "Wouldn't ye want ta… know what kind of world she came from?"

"I'd rather not remind myself," Regulus said, teeth clenched.

"Hurts that much, huh?"

Regulus' expression darkened, and he didn't reply.

"She'd like ye ta see and discover."

"That's a dirty card to play. _I_ don't remind _you_ what your parents would've wanted. Keep it to yourself."

"I'm… sorry…" Lucy looked away.

 _It would be nice to get something decent to eat though. Maybe a little sleep in an actual bed._ "Fine… But tomorrow morning, we're out of here. And this is only because we need rest in a safe place. One proper night's sleep will help our speed. And maybe we can load up while we're here."

"Ye mean… stealin'? But he's been so kind, givin' us shelter and a drive. This is wrong."

"How else are we going to get food?"

"We'll think of somethin'. This stealin' habit doesn't suite ya, Regulus!"

"What stealing habit?"

Lucy tapped the bag Regulus held—the one containing the invisibility cloak and Veritaserum.

"That's different. I was going to give those back."

"How can ye give back the potion if ye've used it?"

"It's worth it," Regulus snapped.

"I'm not so sure," Lucy said as the car arrived at—presumably—Albert's house.

"Not backing out, are you?" said Regulus. "Got cold feet?"

"Course not. But I think ye might."

"If you're not one hundred percent sure, you're out." Regulus opened the car door and stepped out, shoulders square, back straight.

Lucy gulped, shut her eyes, and followed him.

Albert ushered them all inside.

 _This is taking too long._ Regulus clasped nervous hands. _I don't like it. We should get to London already._

The strange house lights burned with round, glass things—not fire. Everything was unnervingly foreign.

Lucy seemed fascinated. "Regulus, come look at this!" she called from another room.

Regulus followed Lucy's voice. _This must be the kitchen._ A stove stood against the far wall, and Lucy had a gray cylinder in one hand.

"This is a can!" Lucy pointed to the cylinder. "There's food inside. They call it canned food! What'll they come up with next?"

Jonas stepped into the kitchen.

"How long does food last in these things?" Lucy said to the boy.

"Long," Jonas said. "Mum says it can stay in the pantry for years and still be edible. That's why it tastes so dull. It's cheap and easy, so Dad uses it a lot when he comes home from work late."

"Ye hear that?' Lucy shoved the can toward Regulus. "This is the stuff we should pack. It'd solve lots of problems for us, it would. It's ingenious!"

Regulus wrinkled his nose and stepped away from the can. _Freakiest thing I've ever seen._

Jonas eyed Lucy as if she'd replaced her brains with a mug of butterbeer. "You hungry? Dad said I should ask."

"We haven't eaten properly in five days. Anythin' would be most kind," said Lucy.

Jonas attention snapped to Lucy every few seconds as he checked a big, white closet. Cool air drifted from inside. "There's potato soup from earlier. We can warm that."

Lucy leaned over the boy's shoulder and stared into the cold closet.

"Regulus, look at this! It's a closet, but it's cool inside. How's it done? That's so smart. Food will keep much longer this way—like winter when we leave some food out in the snow."

Jonas frowned up at Lucy. "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"No. Ireland, east countryside."

"Remind me never to visit Ireland," Jonas muttered.

"Why?" Lucy seemed stunned.

"Because you're strange! _Really_ strange."

Regulus tentatively took the can Lucy had abandoned in favor of the cold closet. He frowned at the can. "There's no food in here. How would you get it inside? It's impossible!"

"How do they keep the inside a the closet cold?" Lucy said. "They can do all sorts a things without… ye know what."

"It's just a fridge," Jonas interrupted.

"What?" Lucy stopped.

"It's not a closet," Jonas said. "It's a fridge." He took out the soup and put it on the stove before backing away. "I'm… going to see what Dad's doing." He almost tripped in his haste to leave.

"Ye think we freaked him out?"

"Maybe you did." Regulus studied the can, scratched its smooth surface. "You're the strange one, and there's no food in this thing!" He slammed it on the counter with a sour expression. "And I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that." He pointed at the fridge before opening it. "And look, the light's on all the time. That's such a waste of energy!"


	7. Meeting between worlds part 2

The next morning, after sleeping in the guest room and on the couch respectively, Lucy and Regulus sat down to breakfast with Albert and his family.

Jonas stared at them, even as Albert nudged the boy and whispered for him to quit. Albert's wife, Natalie, tried to keep from staring too.

"You'll be on your way again today?" said Natalie, attempting a polite tone.

"Yes. We don't want to be any more trouble," said Regulus.

"No trouble." Natalie seemed stunned he would say that. "The forest is dangerous right now."

"They say people have… vanished," said Lucy.

"Yes," Albert said. "Ten so far. We only found two—dead."

"That's horrible!" said Lucy. "Any idea what happened?"

"Wish I did," said Albert. "I'd feel a lot safer, and my job would be simpler."

"Dad's a police officer," Jonas whispered to Lucy and Regulus.

"Explains the uniform," Reg mumbled with a glance at Albert's light blue shirt.

"So, there's a killer on the loose? It's okay, sir. We know how ta defend ourselves," Lucy said.

"We're not even sure it _is_ a killer." Albert took a sip of coffee. "With the two we've found we still don't have a cause of death. Both are quite dead, of course, but we don't know how. There's no sign of violence, abuse, beating, or organ failure—nothing. It's as if they dropped dead—for no reason."

Lucy and Regulus didn't have to say it. There was only one way to die like that—the _Avada Kedavra_ curse.

"What do we do?" Lucy whispered.

"This is all the more reason to leave now," Regulus whispered back.

"But… they can't defend themselves against… _that_. We should help. That _is_ what witches an' wizards are for—ta protect the mu—" She checked the table before she finished the word. No one seemed to have heard her.

"We can protect them by finishing our mission. I'm the only one who can do that," said Regulus. "I don't care what it takes. We just need to keep going."

On the way out, Regulus jerked his silver boot buckle into place. The boots, once elegant and well-kept, now looked like he'd dragged them through the muck for miles; five-day forest treks didn't agree with them. He would have to get new ones soon, and this seemed to annoy him.

Lucy did her best to be pleasant. "Sincerely, thank ya so much! We needed the rest and food!"

"Take care now." Albert's forehead creased in worry. "Stick close to each other, take a bus. Walking is too dangerous."

"I know, sir, but I'm afraid It's important we keep goin'. Again, thank ya. Ye've been so kind."

"It's only what any decent man would do," said Albert. "Take care of yourselves."

"Aye. Thank ya, sir."

Regulus finished buckling his boot and stomped out of the house.

Lucy offered their hosts an apologetic smile and ran after Regulus. "Oi! Wait!"

"Keep up," Regulus hissed.

"It's not very kind of ye ta take me with ya just so ye have another person ta snap at!"

"If you were quiet and thought things through more, I wouldn't have to!" Regulus snapped.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Lucy turned to find Jonas running after them, carrying a plastic bag. "Eh?"

"Thought you might want these." The boy handed Lucy the bag.

She accepted and checked the contents. "Canned food! Brilliant!"

"And here." Jonas handed her a tiny, metal object.

Lucy took it, curious. She turned it over and over. "What is tha'?"

"A can opener," said Jonas with a chuckle. "Who are you? Really. Both of you? Dad's wrong. You're not normal at _all_."

"What makes ye think we're anythin' special?"

"Please." Jonas snorted. "It's almost like you're from a completely different world or something."

Lucy nodded. "Bright lad."

Fascination sneaked into the boy's voice. " _Is_ there such a place?"

Lucy scratched the back of her neck. "Depends on what ya mean…"

"I… thought I saw a unicorn once," Jonas whispered.

"Oh?" Lucy raised a brow.

Jonas blushed and clasped his hands. "It was small, and it ran away really fast. Dad said it was probably just a horse that got away from its owner, but I'd swear it had a horn. And it shone. It was too white to be a horse." The boy looked up at Lucy. "Is that possible?"

"It's as possible as ye believe it is," she said. "But take me advice. If ye want ta keep those memories—and ye should—keep quiet about it. Ye don't want ta attract attention. In fact, ye don't want ta attract attention for _any_ reason."

"Why?" said Jonas.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at Regulus—still walking away—then back to Jonas. "Listen ta me closely." She bent to Jonas' eye-level. "It's real—the monsters out there in the woods, the creatures—good _and_ bad. There are dangerous and magnificent things ye can't even imagine. Normally, ye'd have nothin' ta fear, because we're some of the people out there ta protect ye. There's a whole ministry devoted ta protectin' ye! But the order a things is disturbed. There're people who've forgotten why we're here, and they want ta hurt instead of protect. There're some—Regulus an' me included—who're tryin' ta restore order, but it's dangerous—more dangerous than ye realize. Ye'd better hide and be quiet. Take care of yer mum and dad. If things happen—if people come wanderin' in, wands raised, don't fight. Run. There's nothin' ye can do."

"I'll remember," said Jonas, wide-eyed. "Thanks."

Lucy smiled and ruffled his hair. She took a knut from her pocket and gave it to him. "Here. For the food. It'll assure ye ya didn't just make this up. It was wonderful meetin' ye." She started after Regulus only to find him stopped, waiting.

"I heard that," he whispered when she was close enough. "We're not supposed to tell anyone. Not ever."

"I know. Sorry. It just seemed right."

"You really mean that protectors thing?" he said.

"Kind of. That _is_ what we're here for, it's just so many have forgotten. Maybe because we live apart from them muggles. I know there was a reason for the separation when it started back a couple hundred years ago, but don't ye think we've removed ourselves too much? It's easy ta think we're better just because we have the power of magic in us."

"We _are_ better," Regulus said. "It's not their fault, it's just how it is."

"Did ye come ta that conclusion by yerself? Or is that just what yer mum always told ye?"

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"My, aren't we in a happy mood," Lucy muttered, arms crossed. "Ye'd think someone made ye run 'round Hogwarts' great lake for homework, or stuffed a slubberworm in yer bed, or—"

"You want to know why I'm so annoyed?" Regulus whirled and closed to within six inches of Lucy's face. "Because my entire life's been a lie. Penelope is dead because of _me_! All I can do is get that Horcrux—which is in London, and I'm stuck _here_. Everything aches from walking, and we just wasted twelve hours because _some_ body just _had_ to talk to the muggles we aren't even supposed to interact with! And now I'm stuck with a stupid, brain-dead, Irish girl who _forgot_ to tell me she's only sixteen, so she can't even do magic, and she drives me insane with all her nonsensical _blabbering_! Why can't you _shut up_?!"

"Well, aren't _we_ full of self-pity?" Lucy spat back. "For Merlin's—and all Arthur's knights'—sake! It's all about Regulus in yer world, isn't it? All about _ye_! Stop treatin' me like a dumbo! I'm here because _ye_ asked me ta be! Since this started, I've been a third wheel, stuck in this plot I've got nothin' ta do with! I never asked for this. All I wanted was ta _not_ be a burden, but then ye all treat me like a dunce—tellin' me things are fine when even an idiot can see they're _not_ —keepin' secrets from me. I know it hurts 'em to, but will they let me in on what's happenin'? No! I'm _tired_ of it! All of it!" She threw a curse at him that could've curled Barty Crouch's hair.

"Oh, boohoo. They kept as much from me as you," Regulus said. "Nobody trusts me, and why should they? I don't even trust _them_! So, little miss rat-catcher, why don't you just go?"

"Ye'll never make it without me." Lucy perched a hand on one hip. "Ye can't even take care of yerself. Ye never so much as touched a kitchen knife, ye've never been in the wilderness, or talked properly ta regular people. Where're ya manners?"

"Not my fault that's how I was raised. By the way, I _do_ have manners! And I _do_ know how to talk properly. You're one to talk to me about manners! Nice language and temper you've got going there!"

"Just because ye're hidin' yer rudeness behind those oh-so-sophisticated manners, it doesn't make ye any less rude!"

"You should try it. Then, there might be hope of you being a girl. Oh, wait—no, there isn't! How anyone could ever mistake you for an actual girl is anyone's guess."

"Don't ya _dare_ ," she hissed.

"Scruffy, filthy, stupid—that's what you are! It's like you grew up in a pigsty—along with the useless pigs! And none of them were girly either! Oh yeah, I remember now. You're just a stupid, ugly troll! There's _nothing_ 'woman' about you!"

Lucy slapped Regulus so hard he reeled, blinded by pain. His chin burned red where she'd smacked him. And she wasn't sorry for it either.

"Is that how your parents raised you? Well, tells me about _their_ character, doesn't it?"

Lucy punched him this time—right in the nose.

Regulus stumbled back and spat blood in the dirt. His eyes smoldered with rage.

Lucy stood straighter. "Ya know who ye just sounded like? Every other full-blood wizard on earth, stompin' on everybody not as 'good' as ye! Hope it makes ye happy to be _exactly_ like them! But go ahead, say how scruffy I am! You'd never have made it this far without me, but just trash me all ya want!" She spread her arms, face grim. "But say somethin' about me family again—" Lucy hissed and clenched both fists. Her tone said this was not an idle threat.

"Yeah right." Regulus rolled his eyes and snorted, then winced and held his bloodied nose. "Did you break my nose? How dare you hit me like that!"

"How dare I! Oh, I dare! By Merlin's beard, ye're a stuck up, spoiled, rich, single-minded brat!" She raised her voice. "Ye're so bloody ARROGANT! That's what ye are! Me, me, me! That's all ye're ever about! Look at me—how horrible I have it. Ye selfish little—" She kicked dirt at him.

"Me? Hah! You're the one who talks all the time! Blah-blah-blah! It's like being stuck with an attention-sick parrot! Talk about this, talk about that—just _shut up_!"

"At least it's not about me own miserable feelin's. Ye're so… so… Argh!" She threw up frustrated hands. "I've had _enough_ of ye! I thought at least ye could sympathize, but ever since we started this stupid quest for God knows what, ye've treated me like trash—even though ye'd be lost without me! I've _had_ it! Go ta London for all I care, ya sod!" She stomped away.

"It'll be my pleasure," Regulus growled and marched down the road without looking back.

Lucy walked the opposite direction, back toward Jonas.

"What happened there?" said the boy.

"I've had it with rich kids," Lucy muttered. "Oi, can ye point me in the direction a Scotland?"

"I thought you were from Ireland."

"Aye, I am, but I'm supposed ta be in Scotland."

"Where in Scotland?" said Jonas.

"Haven't the faintest. Hopefully, I can find a magical train station or somethin' like that."

Regulus was already out of sight as Lucy collected her backpack, ready to leave. _I don't regret a bit of that!_

She headed for the road and stopped before darting behind the house next to Jonas'.

"Uh… what are you doing?" said the boy.

"Those two men—right in front a ye. Do ye recognize them? The young one with light blond hair down ta his shoulders, and the darker skinned one?"

"Nope. Look like regular people to me."

"Look closely at their belts. Ya see anything peculiar?"

Jonas squinted. "Not really."

"Look closer. Do they have wands, like this!" She drew her wand, made of the wood of an apple tree with a core fashioned from an Anbraxh feather—donated by her first winged horse. The wand was custom-made—had to be when none of the regular cores wanted to fit her.

Jonas blinked in wonder. "That's… a wand?" he whispered.

"The men—do they have 'em?" said Lucy.

Jonas looked again and nodded slowly. "In their belts. Could be wands."

"Malfoy," Lucy whispered. "He _can't_ see me."

"Is he one of the men who messed things up?"

"Aye. Real bad. Real, real bad…"

"How bad is 'real bad'?" Jonas watched Malfoy and the other man.

"Oh, laddie… Oh no!" Lucy grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Regulus!"


	8. Meeting between worlds part 3

"Good riddance to that little menace," Regulus growled as he followed the road away from Albert's house. "How dare she—thinking she knows so much better than me! Like she could teach me anything— _me,_ Regulus Black of the finest Black family. My heritage surely—" He smacked his forehead with an open palm. "Crud… I _do_ sound like Mum!" Regulus stopped, shut his eyes, and whispered, "Pen… what would you have said?"

Penelope had scolded him before. _"Regulus Black, you're stuck up and too proud for your own good."_

"Oh, swell… Absolutely _delightful_." She'd been right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. _Guess I've got to go back and apologize to Lucy… But I really don't want to. It's embarrassin_ _g_ _. I_ hate _being embarrassed._

With a grunt, Reg tried to gather the strength to turn around. _Humility? Hah! I have plenty of humility._

Leaves crunched a few feet away.

Regulus drew his wand and whirled toward the sound.

A woman, covered in dirt, burst from the bushes. She would have been pretty if she were clean—light blue eyes, brown hair, a nice dress. She shivered, stopped, and saw Regulus. The instant she noticed the wand, she screamed. "Nooo! No! No more! Leave me alone!"

"What?" Regulus put the wand away. "I'm not going to hurt you. If you'd just—" He took a step toward her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, stumbled, and fell. "I don't know what you people are. Are you demons? Just get away!"

"Wait. I'm not—"

The woman scrambled up and ran.

"Wait!" Regulus sprinted after her. "I'm not going to hurt you! You need help!" He drew his wand, ready to shoot a body binder.

The woman looked back and saw the wand again. This time her screech rose in volume.

"Oh, all _right_." Regulus put the wand away again. "But you've got to stop! I can help—obliviate you. That's what we do in cases like this." _Isn't it?_

"Nooo!" She didn't stop until she tripped and fell.

"You're… all right?" Regulus slowed to a walk and then sat beside her.

"No more… No more. You're one of them!"

"One of who?" said Regulus.

"Them."

"You mean… a wizard?"

"What do you want from us?" The woman sniffed. "We never did anything wrong."

"Did they use magic on you?" Regulus said. "You seemed afraid of my wand."

The woman shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Why…?"

"I don't know," Regulus said. "I don't know why anyone would do this." He took off his cloak and spread it over the woman. "Try to calm down. It'll be all right. The Ministry should be here, and you won't know it ever happened. At least… they'd have come if they weren't so busy… fighting. But I'm sure they'll come, eventually."

"No," the woman hissed. "I don't want more of them to come. Just go away and leave us alone."

"But why? Why would anyone do this? I don't—I don't understand."

The woman sniffed and whimpered.

Reg reached for her. This time she didn't move away as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"B-B-Betty," she stammered.

"Please, believe me, Betty, we aren't all like that," he whispered.

Betty stared over Regulus' shoulder, eyes wide as dinner plates.

Deep rasping came in rough spurts. _An animal?_ Reg turned around slowly.

A horse, much taller than any ordinary one, towered over him. Its sharp fangs glinted and dripped with green poison. Its eyes shone yellow without irises or pupils, and its fur was purple. From its back sprouted two giant wings.

"Don't move," Regulus whispered to Betty.

"Wh-what-what is that?"

"Obviously, some sort of winged horse."

" _Obviously_? No. It's not possible!"

"It's not supposed to be anywhere near here," Regulus said. "The Ministry should have made sure of that. But I suppose they're busy with—" He swallowed hard as the horse stepped closer. "I think it's safe to say it's carnivorous…"

"And?" Betty squeaked.

"I have no idea how to handle these things. Run!" He grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her up. Together, they tore through the woods.

The horse thundered after them.

Betty wailed in fright.

"Come on! You've got to run!" Regulus pulled out his wand. " _Confringo_!" He fired a shot at the beast, and the explosion made the horse skid to a halt and roar.

"Regulus!" Lucy ran toward him.

He could have cried in relief. "Lucy? Get out of the way! There's a beast!" He took aim again. " _Confringo_!"

"Argh! Regulus, ye're hurtin' her!"

"What?' said Regulus.

"Ye'll only anger her, ya dope!" Lucy charged toward Regulus, Betty, and the beast.

"Are you insane?" Regulus shouted.

Lucy grabbed the beast's muzzle and held it closed as she stared into its yellow eyes. "Oi! Stop it! Stop it!" she said, tone stern.

The beast pulled Lucy from her feet and swung her back and forth, but Lucy didn't let go.

"Regulus, ye really did it, ya dope!" Then to the beast she said, "Stop it, girl!"

"What are you _doing_?" said Regulus.

"Cast _Nocti_ at her!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh?"

"The _spell_! _Noctia Noxim!_ " Lucy's tone made Regulus stand straight.

" _Noctia Noxim_!" Regulus swung his wand without an inkling of what he was supposed to do.

For a moment, nothing happened, then the creature calmed as Lucy rubbed its ear.

"Better now, girl?" Lucy said.

The beast stood quietly.

Lucy let go. "Aww, there ya go. What a sweetheart!" She brushed the beast's mane. "Ye're nothin' but a big softie, aren't ye?" She scratched behind the beast's ear again, and the thing uttered a deep rumble—almost like a purr.

Regulus and Betty gaped.

"You… you… What _is_ that?" said Regulus.

"It's an Anthrax, and a very sweet one."

" _That's_ an Anthrax? The horses you had on your farm—the pet you had called Pipsqueak…?"

"So, ye did listen." Lucy raised a brow.

"Hard not to," he said. "That's the horse you keep talking about?" He pointed at the purple beast.

"This is only a young mare." Lucy stroked the Anthrax's mane. "Pipsqueak was a stallion. He was _way_ bigger than this."

Betty fainted.

"Oh. Is that…?" Lucy nodded to Betty.

Regulus picked up the skinny woman. "Yeah, and we have to carry her back."

"Aye, but… erh…"

"What?"

"There're wizards there—Malfoy and… others."

"They're the ones who…" Regulus looked down at Betty. "Why? The muggles didn't do anything. Why would wizards hurt them?"

"Why would Ye-Know-Who start a war against muggles in the first place? That's what he's doin', ya know—tryin' to exterminate the muggles so he can create a world of pure wizardry."

"It still doesn't make any sense!" Regulus said.

"No… it doesn't. Regulus, we can't leave! They'll just keep on. We've got to help!"

"How? We need to get to London. I don't want to be heartless, but what can we do?"

"They'll kill more people… Just because they can," she whispered. "Or the magical creatures no one's controllin' will spread chaos. The Ministry is too busy with this stupid war ta do anythin'. It's all broken."

"But, what can we do?" said Regulus again. "You can't even do magic, and I couldn't take care of myself if my life depended on it."

"Yes, ye can! Ye're smarter than that. Please… isn't there anything?"

Regulus looked from Lucy to the Anthrax, and an idea came.

* * *

Jonas gulped. _This is bad… really, really bad._ Lucy had told him to stay clear of these people, but his curiosity defied her instructions. Now, he regretted it.

The man with shoulder-length, light blonde hair held one of those wands at Jonas' throat and hissed, "Where did you get it?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about!" Jonas cried, back against the wall.

" _This_!" The man held Lucy's bronze coin in Jonas' face. "It's a wizard's coin, and I bet you know that. Now, _who_ gave it to you?"

"I found it! On the ground! I _swear_!"

"You're lying." The man raised his wand and flicked it. I beam zoomed toward Jonas, who screamed and raised both hands to cover his face.

The beam bounced away.

The blonde man frowned and raised his wand again. Something flew straight into his head and knocked him flat on his stomach.

A can skittered across the ground, tomato sauce leaking out of it.

Lucy! And Regulus!

"Now, what do you know?" said Regulus eyeing the can. "There really _is_ food inside. How did they get it in there?"

Lucy shrugged. "We should ask someone."

"Jonas, how do you people get food inside cans?" said Regulus.

"I don't know… Maybe if you asked my dad," Jonas replied.

"Nice reflection, by the way," Lucy whispered to Regulus.

"I didn't do it. I thought you did," Regulus said.

"Ahem! No magic," Lucy reminded. She looked at Jonas. "How old are ye?"

"Turned eleven last week."

"I think ye're goin' to get the best letter ever this summer." Lucy grinned as the blonde man groaned.

Lucy and Regulus joined hands. They seemed nervous as they approached the blonde man.

"Regulus," the blonde man whispered.

"Hey, Lucius," said Regulus.

"The blood traitor," Lucius growled.

"That is what they call me," Regulus said.

"I'll be well-rewarded for this." Lucius smiled greedily, drew his wand, and rose.

"Only if you catch us." Regulus said. " _Expelliarmus_!"

Lucius' wand flew from his hand and Lucy and Regulus ran.

"It's the blood traitor!" Lucius shouted.

Other wizards appeared.

Lucius ran after Regulus and Lucy. "We've got to get him! Whatever it takes, just get him!"

* * *

"This plan is stupid," Regulus said. "Turning yourself into live bait? Who does that?"

"It's _your_ plan," Lucy said.

"Doesn't make it any less stupid," Regulus said.

Lucy whistled, a sharp, high note.

The Anthrax galloped in and frightened their pursuers.

Lucy took hold of its mane as it passed her, and she swung onto its back. She reached down for Regulus and pulled him up behind her. He clung to her waist as they took off.

"We're going to ride to London from here?" Regulus said. _I'm not liking this idea._

"Are ye kiddin' me? Ride?" Lucy kicked the Anthrax's flanks, and it unfurled its wings.

"Oh no!" Regulus yelped. "Oh _no no no no!_ We are _not_ flying this thing!"

In one leap, the horse vaulted over the stunned muggles and wizards, but instead of lighting on the ground behind them, the Anthrax rose higher.

"Aaaaaargh!" Regulus squealed like a little girl.

"I know!" Lucy said with glee. "This is the life, isn't it? This is how to _really_ fly! Not on stupid brooms that have no life of their own. Just feel her liftin' ye up! _This_ is flyin'!"

 _I love to fly—on a_ broom _! This is petrifying! This beast is enormous, dangerous, and unpredictable. It's so fast._

The village shrank from view as they flew over the forest.

"Where are we going?" Regulus said as they flew an unpredictable route.

The Anthrax turned again, to Lucy's delight, and Regulus' discomfort.

"I don't know," said Lucy.

"What! What about London? Go to London!"

"We're on a wild Anthrax—without a saddle. I can't control her. But yeah, we should probably jump before we get too far off track."

"You can't be serious!"

"No, that's yer dopey big brother," Lucy joked. "This is a wild animal. I don't have reins. I can't control where she goes."

The horse dove.

"Now's our chance!" Lucy grabbed Regulus and threw herself and him off as the Anthrax neared the ground. They somersaulted through a small field as the horse soared upward and disappeared.

Heart in his throat, Regulus stared after it. "Never… Never again." The field—a harvested hay mark—was bare, and a lonely scarecrow stood nearby along with a narrow road.

"Ya think it worked?"

"I think those wizards will be pretty occupied looking for us for a while."

Lucy fell on her back in the hay leavings. She snickered.

"What?" Regulus said, annoyed.

"There really _is_ food in those cans." She chuckled. "What _will_ they come up with next? I told ye, ya dope! Those muggles are pretty creative!"

Regulus laughed with her, though he didn't know why.

The whole stupid adventure struck him as hilarious.

When the laughter ended, they sat in the field in silence.

"Regulus?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah?" Regulus responded in kind.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was ticked off and said some things I shouldn't. I didn't mean… I…"

"It's okay. You were right… And it's me who slipped up and said things I shouldn't have. I went way too far… I'm really sorry, Lucy. I _am_ a stuck-up, arrogant, spoiled, rich brat."

"But with yer upbringin', who can blame ye?"

"That's no excuse. I need some humility… and help to get it. There're things I don't know."

"Regulus," Lucy said, "ye just got yer humility—all ye need. Don't let it take over though. Ye also need to stand up for yerself. Ye're different. Ye were from the day I met ye. I could see that."

"Oh?"

"Of all the Life Defenders, ye were the odd man out."

"Me?"

"Sort of. My point is…" Lucy blushed and tried to tame her unruly hair. "The Life Defenders were a bunch of people who felt they were outsiders comin' together. Ye were popular among the fine bloods—and everybody. Ye're rich, a full-blood, properly dressed, mannered—the perfect full-blood wizard. Ye were well-liked by the big boys, and society. Why come to the Life Defenders? That always puzzled me."

"I… don't know why. It was… different. Warm. I was intrigued."

"Ye were curious?"

"I suppose."

"Ye're still curious?"

"Sort of." Regulus weighed a full can in one hand. He turned it over several times. "Full-blood wizard society—it's not nice at all. People don't care about each other, only their titles and power. You're only someone's friend as long as it's mutually beneficial."

"That sounds… lonely."

Regulus nodded. "I don't blame Sirius for leaving. They didn't care about him—about either of us. Only difference is I behaved the way they wanted me to, so I got expensive things as rewards for being a 'good boy.' Sirius refused and was put in the cellar."

"Do ye… regret turnin' yer back on them?"

"No. Knowing what I do now, I don't want anything to do with them."

"There ye go. That's nothin' like them full bloods. Ye really are interested in people different from ye. I was the one bein' wrong. Must've been scary for ye to be on such thin ice… If it helps any, I think ye did good. And ye're still doin' good. You care for other people. It's… inspirin'. It's just a shame ye're too proud to show it."

"Thanks," Regulus said in a hoarse whisper. "I don't want to become my parents. But it's all I know. I'll try to do better, believe me."

"I know. I'm certain of it," said Lucy.

Regulus cleared his throat. "My turn to talk, so be quiet. You are _not_ a pig—far from it. You're a real woman, like Penelope, like Lily. And you're _not_ stupid. At all. I take it all back, and I apologize. Your family must have been great to have raised you. And you don't talk _that_ much."

"Yes, I do." Lucy sighed. "I talk way too much. I'm sorry I do. It's just… If I don't talk… me mind goes places I don't like ta be. If I talk about other things, I can keep it away. When it was just the two of us in the forest and no one was talkin', there was nothin' to distract me and this head a mine. So, I talked about nonsense… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It kind of… worked. I was so busy being annoyed at you I didn't think about… you know…"

"Aye… I know…" She smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could be of some help."

Regulus smiled too, then hissed and rubbed his nose—which still stung.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for hittin' ye on the nose! I—I…"

"It's all right." Regulus grimaced. "I deserved it."

Lucy pulled Regulus' hand away from his nose. "This looks fine. I don't think anythin's broken. Sorry I can't do magic, then we could have made sure."

"You can do healing spells?" Regulus raised a brow.

"Ye can't?" Lucy frowned. "Honestly! Gettin' knee scrapes and blue-marks every day for as long as I remember—those were the first things I taught meself at Hogwarts! How come ye don't know any?"

"Didn't think there was any use for them. The first things I wanted to learn were stunners and defence spells, so I could show everyone what I could do." He rolled his eyes. "Just proves you really are the smarter one, doesn't it?"

"Nah. Just shows different upbringin's give ye different priorities." Lucy stood and offered Regulus a hand. "Should we get goin'?"

Regulus gave her a questioning look.

"To London, ya dope! We've still got a job to do, right?"

Regulus brightened. "Yeah!" He took her hand and let her help him up. "Which way from here?"

"No clue."

"So, same as before," Regulus said with a smirk as Lucy chuckled.

"We'll figure it out," she said. "I have a feelin'."


	9. Stuck

For Lily, everything at Hogwarts was gone—Severus, two friends, the Life Defenders, everything…

She propped both elbows on her desk as Professor Dawlish droned about the fine art of defending against the dark forces of the Wizarding World.

"You might want to listen to this," Remus whispered. "It sounds pretty useful."

"Mmm," Lily mumbled. She closed her eyes, and a memory came—one where she easily performed the spell Dawlish was lecturing about… even though she'd never heard of it.

Lily groaned. _I'm exhausted. That memory's Sev's, not mine. I only get those when I'm almost asleep…_ The sense of being trapped and useless covered her like a soggy blanket. The Life Defenders' meetings used to be something she could do. With those gone… _Now what?_

During the break between classes, Lily and the rest of the Marauders went outside. Bare trees and wintry gusts greeted them. Not far away, the Dementors loomed—a warning not to venture further. But the group needed the air.

Sirius leaned against a tree; Lily sat on a bench with Remus at her feet and Peter close by. James sat in the grass with Diane on his lap, her hand in his.

"Not long 'til the next Quidditch match, huh?" James tried to start the conversation.

"Yeah…" Sirius muttered.

"And I'm sure Slytherin's going to throw those Ravenclaws off the bench." James kissed Diane's cheek. "Cause we _so_ need to meet in that finale."

Diane gave him a vague smile. "They don't stand a chance."

"Sorry, I can't attend," Remus said absently. Full moon would arrive too soon before the match. It seemed he was so tired he'd forgotten Diane didn't know about his… problem.

But Diane only shrugged. "There's always the _real_ finale. Gonna be me against James, for sure."

No one said much else until Sirius threw up his arms in frustration. "All right! That's it! We've been walking around, sulking for the past couple weeks. What _is_ the deal? We're in deep trouble and we do _nothing_? There's someone on school grounds targeting us, and we're pretty sure it's Crouch. What about that?"

"The teachers said to leave him alone." Remus rubbed his eyes.

"That never stopped us before!" said Sirius.

"Padfoot, we don't have any proof," James said. "I wish we did, but we don't."

"Then let's get some!" Sirius said.

"You mean… spy on him?" Diane crooked an eyebrow.

"Why not? You're a Slytherin. You'd be inconspicuous," Sirius said.

Diane snorted. "We aren't exactly the best of friends, and I won't try to be just to satisfy you. Besides, I'm hanging out with you guys. That _does_ make me conspicuous."

"Sirius is right," Lily said. "We can't just sit around doing nothing."

"But what should we do, Lily?" said Remus.

"I don't care! _Anything_!" Lily stood, back straight, eyes fiery. "I hate being cooped up!" She grabbed fistfuls of hair in frustration.

"Please, don't snap at us," Remus said.

"I don't _snap_ at anyone!" Lily bit back.

Remus raised a brow.

"I… I'm sorry." She covered her mouth.

"You do it quite often," Remus added. "Please, calm down."

With a grumble, Lily sat, arms crossed.

"Besides, it's too weird having you take sides with Padfoot," said James.

"I don't—" Lily began. _Nevermind. I've already lost this one._ She clamped her eyes shut. Flashes of green accompanied screams. Lily's eyes flew open wide, and she cursed loudly.

"Are you… Are you okay?" Peter ventured.

"I'm _fine_!" Lily hissed. "But since you lot are no help, I might as well go." She got up. "And don't follow me. I want to be _alone_!" She strode toward the lake with angry stomps, leaving the group in stunned silence.

* * *

"I don't know, guys. I'm sorta worried," said James. "Diane… could you?" He crooked a thumb in the direction Lily went.

"I'm not one of her close friends," said Diane.

"But you're a girl!" James countered.

"And?"

James cleared his throat and moved on. "Moony?"

"I don't know what you want _me_ to do. Just give her some time," Remus said.

"We've already given her time. It just gets worse," said James.

Remus shook his head.

* * *

Lily kicked a pebble toward the icy lake. _I shouldn't have stormed off like that… It's so weird._ _W_ _hen I'm with people, I want them to leave, but when I'm on my own, I don't dare be alone with these thoughts and helpless feelings…_ _Why am I so angry at everyone?_

She smacked the closest tree with her fist and immediately regretted it as her hand throbbed. "Curse you, Severus Snape. Why must you make it so hard on us?"

A pretty, dark-haired Ravenclaw stepped out of the trees.

 _Sabrina. She walked out on the Life Defenders and let everyone else follow._ Lily snorted in disgust and turned away.

"Wait!" Sabrina called weakly.

Lily stopped, but barely offered her a glance.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Lucy?" Sabrina whimpered.

"What does that matter to you? You don't even like her."

"That's not true," Sabrina whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all that."

"It's not me you need to apologize to," Lily muttered.

"I was just upset. I _am_ upset…" Sabrina dabbed away a tear. "What if something happened to her? We kind of… ignored her. She would close herself off, spend all day in the forest with the animals instead of other people. We just thought… I don't know. We didn't think much at all. I should have asked. Maybe she wouldn't have gone." She wiped more tears. "Please, believe me! I was upset! And please tell me you know something!"

Lily laid an understanding hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "It's all right… we were all upset. Believe me, it's not your fault she left. She… had her reasons."

"What reasons?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"You guys really are doing important stuff, aren't you?" Sabrina whispered hoarsely, eyes big. "The rest of us, we never have any idea what's going on."

"Honestly… neither do we. We just go along with what happens." Lily hung her head and turned to go.

"I hope you find him." Sabrina's unsteady words made Lily stop. "Severus, I mean. You two were great together."

Lily offered Sabrina a little smile. "I'll find him, all right. I'll find all of them. Just you wait."


	10. Gringotts

London was the definition of an old, big city.

Every stone building held its own history—the tower bridge spanning the river Thames, Saint Paul's Cathedral. Both had survived countless invasion attempts. In two of the so-called Muggle World Wars the cathedral's roof was damaged, but the hard-working muggles rebuilt it. Or so Regulus read in his brochure—which he pretended not to be interested in, lest Lucy discover he found this history admirable. Not that he needed to hide it from her. She was too busy gawking.

Shiny billboards and new, tall building squished between the remnants of castles and old statues. Electric signs flashed various messages from the sides or tops of other buildings. Regulus had no idea what the reason for that was.

Several times, Regulus stopped to stare as Londoners rushed down crowded streets in mobs.

As he stood with Lucy at the entrance to the unofficial Centrum Piccadilly Circus, Regulus couldn't help but feel out of place. Though he'd lived in London all his life, he'd never seen it like this—from the muggles' perspective.

Lucy gaped at everything—more than she had back in Jonas' and Albert's village. The moment they stepped inside the circus grounds, she stopped in disbelief. Billboards and busy people filled the area.

"Come on." Regulus guided her toward their destination with a hand on her shoulder. "We're almost there."

Lucy nodded slowly, eyes still studying everything around her as if she'd just fallen into a fantasy world.

The closer they'd come to London, the more they'd realized running into muggles was an inevitability. Every time they met one, he or she gave Regulus' robe an odd look, which resulted in Regulus and Lucy making a stop to acquire muggle clothes. Though, "acquire" turned out to mean snatching a few things off an unattended clothesline…

They still didn't have any muggle money, but at least now Regulus wore jeans, a white shirt, and a long, heavy, black coat. A gray scarf tucked around his neck to ward off the late November chill.

Lucy still wore her worn robe. Though it was patchy, it was warm and comfortable, and she wrapped her red scarf around her and donned a red wool hat, which hid some of her unruly hair and warmed her ears.

At first, Regulus refused to wear a hat—a decision he regretted now. Despite their clothes, both bemoaned the worsening weather as the temperature dropped with every new day. Each breath brought a cloud of white.

"We'll have ta get into Diagon Alley," said Lucy.

"I know," Regulus muttered as he rubbed his arms to warm them.

"We might run into someone who recognizes us…" Lucy said.

"I know that too. We just need to be quick."

Lucy pulled her hat farther down and stuffed more hair into it, then she pulled Regulus' scarf over his nose and gave him a once-over. "Let's get goin' then."

They found the Leaky Cauldron with relative ease. It was almost empty, but Regulus and Lucy were relieved to be somewhere near home territory again.

They entered Diagon Alley only to find it looked similar to the pub with only a handful of people about. Since it wasn't the summer holiday, no one was buying things for school, and the few occupants walked with bowed heads and moved quickly.

Regulus and Lucy copied everyone else's posture and made it to Gringotts without incident. The white stone building greeted them with silence.

"Here we go," Regulus whispered. He took a bronze knut from his pocket and flicked his wand over it. The knut became a golden key.

Lucy half-contained a squeal and grinned.

Regulus led Lucy inside.

Goblins crawled everywhere.

Regulus bolstered his courage and went straight to the counter where one goblin sat scribbling on a paper. "Ahem."

The goblin looked up, black eyes glittering. "Yes?" His tone was cold.

"Afternoon. I'm Regulus Black, and I've been asked to go into a Black vault—Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange, asked me to. Here's her key." Regulus held up the key.

The goblin snatched the key and squinted at it. "Yes. This is a real key. Blood test, please." He reached for a yellowed paper.

Regulus pricked his finger with the provided needle and let a single drop of blood drip onto the paper. His full name appeared, Regulus Arcturus Black.

"Yes. That's fine." The goblin took the paper and put it in a drawer. "I'll keep this as confirmation. Who's this?" He pointed at Lucy.

"Lucy O'Hara." She held out her hands as if the goblin were going to ask her for a blood test too.

The goblin gave her one short look before his attention returned to Regulus. "And she'll accompany us?"

"Yes," said Regulus. "And now that we're here, I'd like to get to my own vault too."

"Very well," said the goblin. "Follow me." He led them to a big door which took them to the familiar wagons.

Regulus offered Lucy a hand to help her into the wagon.

Lucy seemed amused as he pulled her up.

"That's a first," the goblin snorted.

"What?" Regulus took a seat beside Lucy.

"Oh, you full bloods. I know how it is. You don't help people like her unless there's something in it for you. So, what gives?"

Lucy chuckled. "Mr. Black is just bein' a gentleman because Mrs. Lestrange told him ta be. I'm just a rat catcher—ta make sure everythin's okay with the vaults."

The goblin huffed, insulted. "I assure you our vaults are in the finest condition. We don't have anything so base as rats!" He set the wagon to zooming through the tunnels, which made speaking further impossible.

They stopped at a golden vault.

"Vault 8-5-6-6-1," the gnome announced.

"Here goes," Regulus muttered.

"The key?" the goblin demanded.

Regulus held it out; the goblin snatched it and stuffed it in the keyhole.

With a click, the goblin turned the key.

A series of clicks and turning wheels signaled success, and in a moment the door popped open.

"Enter," said the goblin.

Regulus and Lucy took deep breaths before stepping into the vault. Riches surrounded them—jewels, coins, artifacts.

"Who on earth needs this much money?" said Lucy. "I don't think I've ever seen so much glitter in all me life."

"Let's find that cup and get out," Regulus whispered, leaving out the fact that his own vault was just as big as this one. She'd find out soon enough, anyway.

The pair split and began on opposite sides of the vault.

"Regulus!"

He turned to find Lucy pointing upward. There on a high shelf sat the golden cup, adorned with the crest of Helga Hufflepuff.

Lucy stepped on a lower shelf and reached up to get the cup. She hopped back down with ease and announced in triumph, "Got it!"

Regulus took the cup and held it up. "That's it? This thing? It's so…"

"Are you coming out?" The goblin sounded impatient.

"Yes," Regulus said as they hurried out.

Soon they were back in the main hall, surrounded by goblins again, but this time Regulus and Lucy had cash and the goblet.

"That was… remarkably easy," said Lucy.

"Yeah."

"Ye'd think somethin' would have happened by now. It doesn't feel right without some unforeseen disaster happenin'." Lucy glanced over her shoulder, as if she expected a Dementor to pop out and bite her head off.

"Let's get out of here," said Regulus.

"Wait!" Lucy stopped him

"What?" Regulus braced for bad news.

"Don't ya think… since we're here… we should exchange some wizard coins into muggle cash?"

"Oh! Good idea," Regulus said.

* * *

Soon they were back in the muggle world, with all they needed.

"Ooookay…" said Lucy. "What now?"

"Get far away before Bella discovers the key's gone and goes on a rampage. When she gets here, she'll know it's us who took it."

"That's no more trouble than we were already in," Lucy said.

Regulus sighed. "I'm not sure about that. I think You-Know-Who has been more focused on other people than us, but when he finds out we stole a Horcrux…"

"What do we do with it?"

"I don't know. Destroy it—if we can."

"Ye have no idea what we should do, do ya?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Now you're just stating the obvious. Severus used _Inferi_ on that ring, but back at the Life Defenders, he said we shouldn't use that under any circumstances—that the risks far outweigh the rewards."

"That's a bump in the road," said Lucy. "So, there's nowhere ta go from here?"

"Well… maybe. Now that we're in London we could warn the Ministry about Crouch."

"I'd hoped ye'd say that. We've got ta at least try."

"We need to think this through." Regulus stopped in front of a rustic, muggle restaurant. "Hungry? I'm starving."

They sat in the back corner of the restaurant, each with a plate of steaming pasta. After weeks outside, the warm building was marvelous.

"First priority is taken care of—get the cup," said Lucy. "Now, we've got ta find a way ta destroy it, warn the Ministry, and see if we can get more information."

"Trouble is, if we warn the Ministry, they've every right to hold us for questioning. We're carrying a stolen item, and they'd take it. We can't let that happen."

"Aye. That's a wee bit of a problem." Lucy took a big bite of pasta. "I don't want ta be interrogated. What do ye think they'd do?"

"I have no idea… And, I don't know how many of the Ministry employees we can trust. We can't go to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement since we know he's an imposter. Who else?"

"The… Minister?" Lucy offered.

"There's no way he'd listen to two runaway students. Good try, though."

"There _has_ ta be someone we can warn! Does it really matter who as long as _some_ one else knows?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, it's been just us for weeks. We _are_ alone." Regulus sank into his seat. "I don't know who else to trust."

Lucy dropped her fork. "We've got ta think a something," she muttered as she eyed Regulus' backpack, the Horcrux still tucked inside.

Regulus opened the pack to look at the glittering cup. It seemed beautiful, inviting, like it was happy he'd found it. A strange urge overcame him, and Regulus picked up the cup and handed it to Lucy. It was as if the cup were glad to be given to her.

She seemed confused. "What?"

"They're more likely to search me than you. They'll believe I have it. I'm a Black, I'd be a prime suspect. You could get away with claiming to just be an accomplice. We can trick them into thinking you didn't know what we were doing. You could slip away while they're busy with me."

"But—"

"That's the brilliance of it. I know you know what you're doing, but it'd be easy to trick the Ministry people, because they see what they want to. They'll see someone dumb because it's easier for them to deal with. Trust me, I speak from experience."

Lucy raised a brow at him.

" _And_ I know you would never _ever_ hand that cup over to anyone. I can trust you on this. You won't let me down."

Lucy blushed and tucked the cup into one large robe pocket. "Thanks," she muttered. "I'll do me best." She buttoned the pocket and held her hand over the cup for a moment. "One more thing. _Please,_ tell me we're goin' ta find a hotel with beds and a bath! And a hand-wash ta clean clothes!"

"You can wash clothes in the hand-wash?" said Regulus.

"If there's water and soap, yes, ye can. Please! Me hair's drivin' me nuts. It's so _itchy_!" She scratched her scalp through mussed hair and made an even bigger mess. "I know ye can afford it, rich boy. What do ye need so much money for?"

"Upholding the Black tradition of never doing actual work. No one's had a real job in my family for generations. Well… except top Ministry positions they paid their way to get."

"Sure explains a lot." Lucy rolled her eyes. "But, please, a bath! I'm itchy all over. Regulus… neither of us have had a real bath for weeks! Think about that! We're _disgusting_!"

As Lucy said it, Regulus noticed more the greasy, dirty sheen on his hair and skin, and the dirt caked under his nails. He'd always been a clean person, giving care to his appearance and hygiene. The reminder of how horrid he looked now many him shudder inside. "Trust me, we're _definitely_ going to find a place with plenty of hot water and showers. _And_ I'm going to ignore that snarky comment. But only because I'm surprised you mind dirt on you." He returned a teasing grin.

"Gettin' out in dirt is fine! But walkin' around smellin' all day, are ya _crazy_? What do ye think I am? A grouch? Just because ye like flyin' and playin' Quidditch doesn't mean ye don't shower afterward, does it?"

"Point taken," Regulus said with a smile. "Here's to a well-accomplished mission." He raised his glass.

Lucy smiled warmly. "Aye, and for the rest of it ta go just as well."

As she clinked glasses with Regulus, Lucy could have sworn a quiet chuckle escaped her occupied pocket—like the cup found their temporary relief amusing.


	11. Chaos

Regulus' heart wedged in his throat at the prospect of interacting with other wizards for the first time in a month.

They'd spent the night in warm beds and taken hot showers—well-deserved.

The cup lay tucked deep in Lucy's bag, and she scanned the alley nervously.

"You all right?" Regulus said.

"Aye, of course. I mean… I'm behind ya."

"It's all right." Regulus touched her shoulder. "I know you talk a lot, but you never talk about what you're feeling. Maybe that's what you need to do to shake some order into that funny head of yours." He tapped her forehead.

"Heh. Thank ye… I'm… nervous, but I'm all right. Just… We'll be okay, right? The both of us?"

"Of course." Regulus picked up the phone.

"Please state your names and reasons for visiting the Ministry of Magic."

"Regulus Arcturus Black and Lucy O'Hara. We're here with important information about the war, but it's kind of important that not very many people hear it."

The machine rumbled quietly and spat out two badges—one apiece. Each had the title "War Spy" prominently displayed above their name.

"Yeah, better not wear those."

Lucy stuffed the badges in a pocket.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a woman's voice greeted them as they stepped in the elevator and began their descent.

The door opened to a room buzzing with people. No one took any notice of two teenagers.

"It's a maze," said Lucy.

"And this looks pretty calm."

"Where do we go from here? Who do we talk to?"

"The Auror's office, I suppose." Regulus took Lucy's wrist. "Come on." He pulled her toward the elevator but stopped short.

"What?" Lucy said.

"My uncle Alfredo was on that elevator," Regulus hissed and shoved Lucy back as the next opportunity to board arrived.

"What was it this time?"

"My cousin, Narcissa."

They missed yet another chance to board.

"Auntie Lisseta."

And again.

"That's grand cousin Damion," Regulus said.

"Are ye related ta everyone here?" Lucy said impatiently.

"Kind of…" Regulus bowed his head and led Lucy through the masses.

"What're yer family dinners like?"

"Huge, formal tea parties where they all sit around the table and drink tea. They use proper manners, talk politely, and never really say what they mean because they all hate each other but want to show how great and important they are. Oh, and they talk about how anyone not good enough to be at the family table is lowlife scum."

"That sounds borin'."

"I'd bet your family parties were _real_ parties." Regulus smiled.

Lucy nodded. "Time for me dad ta play the violin… Is the coast clear now?"

"No." A pair of important-looking men stood talking nearby.

"We should have done somethin' about yer appearance before goin' in here," said Lucy. "Oh, look! Me Uncle Joe!"

Regulus followed her pointing finger and found a large man with thick, practical yet shabby robes. He wore a broad, straw hat that only allowed bits of his thin, orange hair to peek out. His beard matched his hair but grew thicker. Uncle Joe resembled a huge brick as he passed the men Regulus had one eye on.

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered to himself. "Okay, _now_ the coast is clear." He pulled Lucy to the open elevator, and the two pressed into a corner as a flood of people crowded in with them.

"I'm… so sorry," Lucy gulped.

"It's… it's okay," Regulus gasped as the elevator rose.

They made one stop, then two more.

"This is our stop." He and Lucy tried to squeeze out. "Excuse me. Sorry," Regulus mumbled as he bumped into several people.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, sir," Lucy echoed.

Regulus tripped—right into an exotic-looking Cuban woman. She lost her stack of papers.

"I'm so sorry!" Regulus apologized and tried to disentangle himself.

The woman stared at Regulus with a mix of fright and recognition.

"Are you an idiot?" the woman whispered.

"What?" Regulus said.

The woman's eyes turned to Lucy. "You two be quiet and stay with me." She grabbed Regulus' shoulder and Lucy's arm and pulled them toward her.

"Who—" Regulus began.

"That's not important. What _is_ important is you two walking right in here! They're all looking for you," she hissed. "Keep your faces hidden."

The chain door opened again, and a couple of men passed them, leaving the elevator.

The woman pushed Regulus' and Lucy's heads down.

"Have we met?" Lucy whispered.

"Sort of," said the woman.

"Why should we go with you?" Regulus snorted. "I don't know who you are."

"I'm your best shot right now! You're in the middle of a viper's nest!" she whispered harshly. "Trust me for five minutes. I'm on your side! I won't let anyone shady know you're here."

"But people _should_ know," Regulus said. "We have information— _important_ information.

The door opened again, and the last three people stepped off the elevator, leaving Regulus and Lucy with the strange woman.

The door closed, and the elevator rose.

"You have information about Barty Crouch being an imposter?" She flashed a grin. "Don't worry. Lots of important people already know. At least, those not willing to throw you in a cell."

"How…?" Regulus said.

The woman tossed long, smooth hair over her shoulder and grinned. "Because I told them."

"But, how would you know?" said Regulus.

"Think about it, and I'm sure it'll come to you. Idiot."

"Ohhh! I get it!" said Lucy.

"Care to inform me?"

"You're animagi, aren't you?" Lucy said. "You were that parrot!"

Regulus' eyes bugged. "The one you rescued from Lestrange Manor!"

The woman's grin never faltered. "Lola Zeppaline, at your service," she said and pulled them closer. "Come, come! Hurry!"

"What are you—Where are we going?" Regulus tried to shake off her hold.

"To a place I can hide you until I can get you out. No one ever comes here! Well… except the person who owns the office, but you can trust him—honest!" said Lola.

"Wait a minute! You expect me to blindly trust you?" Regulus said.

" _I_ trust her," said Lucy, who seemed sincere.

Regulus crossed his arms sourly. "I'll have both of you know, I _don't_ trust her." He glared at Lola as they left the elevator. A moment later Lola shoved both Lucy and Regulus into a… broom closet? At least, it felt like a broom closet, but someone had shoved a personalized desk in here. It was messy but held an assortment of pictures of red-headed babies, laughing and crawling.

"Stay here," Lola ordered.

"Hold on! You can't just—" Regulus said.

"You can trust me," Lola said again. "I owe you my life. I didn't forget. Just… please, stay here." She hurried out and shut the door, leaving Lucy and Regulus in the dark, cramped room.

"Oh, for the love of—" Regulus drew his wand. " _Lumos_." Blue light bathed the space. "What kind of office is this? Must be pretty low on the Ministry's list of important people."

"Aye," Lucy said. "No doubt it's somethin' about treatin' lesser-intelligent or different creatures nicely."

"Good guess." Regulus picked up a picture. "Family of yours?" He indicated the red-haired children.

"Not that I know of," Lucy said. "Then again, me gran-dad seems ta be somewhat related ta all red-haired wizards out there—ya know, Prewetts and Weasleys—never met any of 'em though."

"We're all so in-bred," Regulus muttered.

The doorknob turned.

"Hide!" Regulus dropped the picture and dragged Lucy behind the desk. They got out of sight just before the door opened, and warm light filled the room. When the door shut, the light remained.

Someone took a few steps forward, and a pair of legs stood just on the other side of the desk.

Neither Regulus nor Lucy dared breathe as they clung to each other.

A scrabbling signaled the person on the other side of the desk was righting the dropped picture, then a foot rammed into Regulus.

Both teenagers gasped.

Silence.

A head peeked under the desk. It belonged to a red-haired man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had nice features, brown eyes, and a mustache. His eyes were wide with surprise.

Regulus and Lucy shrieked.

The man started too, and all three sat down hard.

Regulus fumbled with his wand and pointed it at the man. It shook in his grip. "I—I've got my wand. Don't make a sound!"

"Wait!" The man raised both hands. "Relax. Put the wand down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know?" Regulus squinted hard at him.

"I don't hurt people! If you're muggleborns afraid of the Ministry, I won't turn you in, I promise! Actually, I hope to enhance the relationship between muggles and wizards. Muggles are wonderful! And look, I didn't even draw my wand. It's right here, in my belt. I could have, but I didn't."

Regulus lowered his wand but didn't let it go.

"That's a start," said the man. "Now, who are you, and what are you doing in my office?"

"Lola shoved us in here," said Lucy, "She said we could trust this office's owner."

"Lola?" The man seemed confused as he raised both brows. "Oh, Lola. Yes, you can trust me. I'm Arthur Weasley. And you are?"

"Weasley?" said Regulus. "You're one of the families burned off the family tree."

Arthur's expression pinched.

"But I'm not with them anymore. I think I'm burned off it too… I'm Regulus Black."

"Well, I'll be…" Arthur said. "Then this must be Lucy O'Hara. I can't believe I found you!"

"Found us?" Regulus said.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Arthur offered a hand to help Lucy up. "Ever since you broke into Lestrange Manor."

"Lola told ya that, right?" said Lucy.

Regulus frowned. "You're not an ordinary ministry worker, are you? Who are you people?"

"Let's just say there are those who are trying to do something about the chaos-creating menace out there." Arthur gestured toward the door.

Regulus stood.

The office was tiny, especially with the three of them squeezed into it. Family pictures or muggle-related things occupied what little space there was.

"You really do like muggles," said Regulus.

"They're fascinating," said Arthur. "Can you imagine what cleverness it must have taken for them—to come as far as they have without magic? See, I believe, in some ways, they're at the front of society's evolution. They have to be. They have to be smart."

"True…" said Regulus. "And, yes, it _is_ fascinating."

Lucy beamed and tapped excited feet.

Regulus frowned at her. "What?"

"Ye find muggles fascinatin'?" Lucy pointed at him. "Ye? Regulus Black? Of the great, pure, Black family? Ye're curious about them muggles?!"

"Shut up." Regulus blushed. "It's nothing to yell about."

The door opened and a rough-looking man with wiry gray hair and an out-of-proportion body stood in the doorway.

Lucy and Regulus gasped and ducked out of sight.

"Alastor Moody!" Arthur started. "Don't startle me like that."

"Well, I say," said Moody. "It really _is_ them."

Two young people—a man and a woman—appeared at Moody's back. They both stared at Regulus and Lucy. "It's them! It's really them!"

"Longbottom! Weatherfield!" Moody snorted. "I told you to stay out of this!"

The two shoveled Moody into the office.

"Alice, dearest, you're frightening them," the young man—Longbottom—said.

"I just can't believe we found them," Alice said.

"Hey!" Lola scurried in before Longbottom shut the door. "Are we having an Order meeting I wasn't invited to?"

 _It's a wonder anyone can breathe in here._ Regulus squeezed out from under the desk and sat on it, knocking over whatever was in the way.

Lucy did the same along with Alice—who'd already tripped over Arthur once and would have hit the floor if Longbottom hadn't caught her.

"Longbottom, Weatherfield, Zeppaline, _get out_!" Moody roared. "We can't collect here. What if we're discovered?"

"I just wanted to meet the kids," Alice complained.

"I can't get out," Longbottom said as he struggled to turn around.

"I was the one who found them. You can't send me away," Lola protested.

"I can't breathe!" Arthur gasped.

If that wasn't enough, another man—older, broad-shouldered, with gray hair—slipped into the office. "O'Hara! Black!" he thundered.

"Johan! What the devil are you doing here?" said Moody. "Move back!"

"I need to speak with Black and O'Hara," Johan growled. " _Now_!"

"We all need to talk to them," Arthur shouted over the din.

"You don't understand." Johan sneered.

"This is just like you—all high and mighty. Even though I'd never heard of you until six months ago," said Moody.

"And in those six months, might I remind you," said Johan, "I've given you more results than anyone in the history of the Order?"

"Do you have the slightest idea what's going on?" Regulus whispered to Lucy, his shoulder jammed against hers.

Lucy shook her head. "Please, don't leave me."

"Same for you." Regulus swallowed hard.

"What're you doing?" said a tall, young, dark-skinned man as he leaned into the packed office.

"Kingsley." Moody rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You people need to split!" said Kingsley. "Right now! Yaxley smells a rat. He's coming!"

That was all it took to empty the office.

"What do we do with the kids?" said Alice. "We can't let Yaxley find them."

"We're not kids!" Regulus protested, secretly happy Lucy was holding his arm tightly so they wouldn't be separated in the tumult.

"I'll take them." Johan grabbed Regulus' other arm and pulled him and Lucy out.

Lucy's grip was worse than Johan's. "Lucy, please." Regulus gritted his teeth against the pain as Johan tugged them down several halls. When he finally got a glimpse of Lucy's face, she looked tormented. "What?"

"Yaxley," she said in a trembling whisper. "He said Yaxley."

"And?" Johan sneered. "What's so important about him?"

"He…" Lucy shook. "He… killed me dad. I—I should—" her voice darkened, "I should kill him."

Johan shoved them into a room and shut the door. "Indeed, you should. It would be your right, wouldn't it? But are you willing to pay such a price, little miss? Becoming a murderer?"

Lucy bit her lip, ashamed.

Regulus took her shoulder as Johan peered into the hall.

"Hide in the closet," Johan demanded. "Use a chameleon charm."

"Oh, I've got something better." Regulus took the silvery cloak from his bag.

Johan glanced at the cloak with a glimmer in his eye. "A valuable object," he said as Regulus threw it over himself and Lucy and huddled in the corner.

Nothing happened for some time. Johan kept peering outside silently. Then Johan sprang toward his desk and picked up a pen. When the door opened a moment later, it looked like Johan had been working for some time.

Yaxley and two others stood in the door. "Hmph," Yaxley snorted.

John didn't flinch.

Regulus sensed Lucy's tension double.

"Hmph humph!" Yaxley grumbled louder.

John looked up. "Oh," he said almost lazily, as if Yaxley were an easily dismissible pest. "Didn't see you there, Yaxley."

Yaxley gritted his teeth. "I have orders to search all offices on this floor."

Johan raised a brow. "So, now we're supposed to hide muggleborns in these broom closets? Well, have a look." He waved a hand around the tiny office. "Shouldn't take long, even for one with a head so thick as yours."

Though the office was small, it was bigger that Arthur Weasley's. And bare. Searching it would take a single look.

Apparently, Yaxley had something against Johan personally, and he stomped in and threw over the

desk with no other motive than to make a mess.

Regulus held his breath as Lucy shook. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. _Don't do anything rash… Please, don't,_ he silently begged as Lucy's shaking worsened.

He closed his eyes as Yaxley scowled and Lucy's tension built.

 _She's trying so hard._ Regulus recalled the time Severus was kidnapped at Hogsmeade. Lucy had sworn like Regulus had never heard. Then, at the muggle village. She was the type to lose her temper when things heated up. _M_ _aybe it's her mixed blood—but it's hard to tell._

Yaxley was inches from them, now. Maybe, if they stood still, they'd have a chance. If he would just turn around…

Lucy's fist connected with Yaxley's ugly face and sent the stunned Death Eater on his back. Lucy almost threw herself after him.

"No!" Regulus grabbed Lucy and held her back as the cloak fell off, revealing them both. "Control yourself!"

"Let me have him!" she shouted. "Let me have them _all_!"

"In here!" Yaxley bellowed from the floor. "They're in here! Johan, you're dead for this!"

Johan flicked his wand at Yaxley who, without verbal warning, didn't have time to shield himself. He was blasted through the room and out the door.

"That's more an inconvenience to me than an actual threat." Johan snorted before his eyes landed on Lucy. "But I still have inconveniences. Any slight inconvenience for me might mean death for a dozen others, miss." He grabbed Lucy's arm, eyes burning into hers. In one swift motion, he scooped the invisibility cloak from the floor and hauled Lucy from the room and toward the elevators, Regulus behind them.

Already several people chased them. Johan skillfully shielded them and blasted several unfortunate passersby.

"Hurry!" Arthur Weasley shouted as he held an elevator door open. All three jumped in and Arthur slammed the door closed. The elevator descended.

"How do you plan to get out?" Arthur asked Johan.

"I'll hope they haven't reached the main floor yet and take the fireplace," Johan hissed.

"No good." A gray parrot with pink tail feathers squeezed through the moving elevator's chain door. "They're already there. You must continue all the way to the cellar levels." The bird spoke in perfectly understandable human language.

"Lola?" said Regulus.

"Wow…" Lucy said.

Lola ignored them. "Dumbledore is on his way. Maybe he's already in the building. We contacted him the moment we found Regulus and Lucy. He wanted to take them back to Hogwarts."

"Doubt that'll help much. Arthur, if anyone asks, I had you under an _Imperius_ curse," said Johan.

"But all they'll have to do is throw a tracer spell and they'll know I never had the curse on me."

"Well, it's time to make up for that, isn't it?" Johan flicked his wand at Arthur. " _Imperius._ "

The elevator stopped—not at the cellar, but the entrance hall—and an unwelcoming committee waited for them.

At the front of the group stood a man with silver-blond hair and blue eyes. An imposter. "No use pretending," Barty Crouch Sr.'s double said. "We have you. Come out."

"Stay close," Johan whispered to Regulus and Lucy. "Do exactly as I say. Especially you." He poked Lucy's shoulder so hard she yelped.

The chain door opened, and Regulus, Lucy and Johan stepped out. Arthur was oblivious due to the spell, and Lola—still in her parrot form atop Arthur's shoulder—pretended the same.

Johann pushed Lucy and Regulus in front of him.

Fake Crouch grinned in satisfaction. "Seems we've caught a Death Eater mole hiding spies."

Regulus clenched his teeth. _You're the mole—and the spy—not us. Well, not me or Lucy._

"Seems so," Johan said.

"Aurors!" Fake Crouch said. "Take them."

An idea struck Regulus. It was insane, but it was all he had. _I don't want to end up in Azkaban._ _And what would they do to Lucy if they classified her as a beast?_ He shivered. _And we have a Horcrux. They can't see or touch that under any circumstances._ He drew his wand and pointed it at Crouch. " _Revelio_!"

Fake Crouch stopped short. Onlookers gasped as his blond hair turned dark, his skin pale, and his frame thin. His eyes were… red.

Regulus almost dropped his wand. Lucy stood with eyes and mouth wide. Even Johan stiffened. He'd anticipated something, but not this… not this at all. This was… Lord Voldemort himself.

The man's slender face sported high cheek bones, and by most standards, he should be considered handsome, but like at the mansion, something about him was dreadfully wrong. Only now did Regulus realize what it was. _He only has one seventh of a soul!_

"Well, that was an unfortunate turn of events," said Voldemort. "Twice now you've succeeded in hitting me with a spell, little man." He squinted at Regulus. "This time you spoiled my recreation. Maybe I should thank you. It was becoming boring." Voldemort licked his lips. "But you will not walk away alive this time."

Johan stepped forward, wand raised. "I think we should put that to the test."

"Now that I've been revealed, fair is fair, isn't it?" Voldemort flicked his wand at Johan, and the ministry worker's appearance changed too. He grew from shorter than Regulus to a few inches taller. His tight, broad frame thinned, and gray hair turned raven black. Wrinkled skin smoothed.

Another gasp tore through the audience, and Regulus almost shouted his surprise.

Lucy screamed.

Johan was Severus Snape. And he didn't flinch at being revealed.

"Severus," Voldemort said. "Now, that _is_ a surprise. I knew Johan was a fake. Why else would he insist on constant occlusion? But _you_?"

"Likewise," Severus said, tone even. "I knew Crouch was a fake, but had I known it was you, I wouldn't have hesitated to expose, or, better yet, kill you while you weren't looking."

"That's so anti-climactic. Not very heroic at all," Voldemort said.

"If it gets the job done," said Severus. "I honestly don't care."

"You would have made quite the servant, or dark prince. I should feel regret about killing you, but as you so frankly put it, if it gets the job done." Voldemort shot a spell at Severus. He reflected it.

The Ministry employees stood aghast with no idea what to do or say.

"Severus!" Dumbledore, in a long, blue robe, stepped in front of Severus to reflect the next spell Voldemort cast. "Get out of here, and keep them safe, whatever you do!"

"Not now, old man!" Voldemort hissed at the Headmaster. "I'll deal with you later." In a rush of anger, he tried to go for Severus. Dumbledore blocked him.

"Go!" Dumbledore insisted again.

Severus was already pulling Regulus and Lucy into the elevator with Arthur and Lola.

The last thing Regulus saw as the door closed was Voldemort and Dumbledore locked in magical combat. A few came to Voldemort's aid, but Regulus didn't see anything else.

Severus faced them with dangerous eyes.

Neither Regulus nor Lucy could find words.

Lola returned to human form and broke the silence. "I don't believe it! All this time! All that lecturing _me_ about war and whatnot, and you're _younger_ than me?!" She pointed at Severus.

"That the Dark Lord himself was exposed twenty feet from you, and age is what you complain about seems to showcase your maturity level," Severus retorted.

"Sev… Seve…" Lucy stuttered.

"And if I hear one more word from you, I swear, I'll hex you into next century! You two have created plenty of trouble for one day!" Severus said.

"Hey! I exposed Voldemort!" said Regulus.

"Please. I could have done that anytime," Severus snorted. "The plan was to watch him and find out who his contacts were so we could take all the Death Eaters infiltrating the Ministry at once."

"It's still better than being taken in," Regulus muttered.

"Even that we had under control. There are multiple Order of the Phoenix members with the Aurors. They would have been able to smuggle you out. I can't promise you that now. You made a terrible mess of things. You've moved from causing me inconvenience to creating disaster. I'd have thought better of you, Mr. Black," Severus sneered.

Regulus wouldn't have thought it possible, but Severus' words sent his heart plummeting into his stomach. Lucy looked ashamed too.

To add to the mess, Arthur was waking up and starting to focus. "Who…?" He looked at Severus in confusion. "Who are you?"

"It's Johan. He turned into a young guy," said Lola. "Unfortunately, it didn't help that much with his looks—and less with his personality. His charms are still intact though." She rolled her eyes.

"He what?" Arthur said. "Johan?"

"Severus Snape, actually. And before you get confused, Johan never existed. He was mine and Dumbledore's invention."

"You cursed me," Arthur accused.

"And you'll be able to see your wife and children this evening. I think that evens things out," said Severus as the elevator stopped.

Cold crept into the car and ice hit their lungs.

Lucy paled and clutched Regulus' arm. "D-Dementors. Why Dementors?" She looked like she might cry.

Regulus sucked in a breath. "I don't know," he whispered and tried to lock away his emotions.

"There's nothing for it. We have to find a fireplace," said Severus as he dragged them from the elevator. "Lola, Arthur, stay behind. You're much more valuable in the Ministry than on the run." He rounded a corner and lost sight of them.

"Severus, we're running _toward_ the Dementors!" Regulus said.

"Which is exactly why we probably won't run into any Ministry people," Severus hissed. He flicked his wand. " _Expecto Patronum_!" Silver fog escaped his wand.

"You can't cast a Patronus?" Regulus said disbelieving.

"Lily sure sounded like ye knew how," Lucy said.

"I _used_ to be able to!" Severus threw more silver fog around them.

"How can you forget how to cast a Patronus?" Regulus said.

"I don't know!" Severus bellowed. "Why don't you two do something to help?"

"Can't do magic. I'm sixteen," said Lucy.

"What? Why on earth would you bring a sixteen-year-old?" Severus hissed at Regulus. "Besides, it doesn't matter. You're in the Ministry of Magic. They already know you're here, and even if they didn't, there's too much magical interference to trace you. Get your wand out!"

Lucy screamed and held her head in pain—a consequence of the Dementor's proximity.

"A sixteen-year-old… Seriously?" Severus huffed.

"I don't care how old she is, I'm glad I brought her." Regulus drew his wand.

Lucy still held her aching head.

"Excuse me for not sharing the sentiment." Severus sent out another silver fog, and another as they forged ahead, but the fog did little to help them. The Dementors' cold closed in closer and closer.

Voices echoed in Regulus' awareness—so close. A girl's scream, her disappointment. Pen would be… so disappointed…

With his silver mist Severus fought back one of the robed creatures.

Lucy clutched her head, face twisted, though she refused to cry. "Regulus!" She grabbed his collar, animal eyes panicked. "Cast a Patronus! Make it _stop_! Make the voices stop!"

"I can't cast a Patronus. I don't know how!"

"Try!" Lucy begged as she fell to her knees, screaming in agony.

Regulus watched Severus cast his silver fog. "It's not the memory. It's the feeling connected to the memory—something you can always rely on," he muttered the instructions before swearing to himself. "It can hurt so terribly much, but it's so strong you know it will never leave you."

" _Regulus, how could you?"_ Penelope's voice rang in his head. _"How could you do that to me? I trusted you… I loved you. I hate you now! I hate you!"_ Regulus opened his eyes. _That wasn't the real Penelope… She would never hate me… She'd be disappointed in me, but hate? Never. She didn't even hate the Hufflepuff who treated her so badly. She didn't hate Severus for turning so cold. She didn't hate the Marauders for their bullying. Pen literally never hated anyone._

The memory of when he first fell in love returned… _She didn't know, but she found out, and her reaction… that blush, her nervous fingers… "You're my friend, Regulus," she said. I was disappointed then. All I could say was, "Oh, I see." Then she grabbed my hand and said, "If it should be anyone, I would want them to also be my friend—someone I can rely on. Wanna go with me to Hogsmeade?"_

Those memories with Pen were so warm, even in this hopeless situation, he could still smile. He waved his wand. " _Expecto Patronum_!" Out shot a silver bullet. It zoomed in circles, pushing the Dementors back. "Hah!" Regulus laughed triumphantly.

"What… is that?" Lucy let go of her head.

"It's Penelope!" Regulus declared in triumph. "She's come to help us! Like she always does! She's here, and she's saving us all over again!" He said as the bullet slowed and proved to be a little blue bird. It scared away the Dementors before it circled Regulus then rushed the Dementors again. It was so tiny it could easily have fit in the palm of his hand, but that didn't seem to bother the little bird. It happily scared Dementors away despite its size.

Even Severus stopped to watch the blue bird for a moment before his frown returned. "Hurry up!" he motioned them through the hallway and toward another room.

They rushed into the room and quickly started a fire in the fireplace.

Severus took green powder from a pouch in his pocket and handed it to Regulus. "To 221 Green Road, Oxford. Go!"

Regulus didn't waste any time. He threw the powder in the fireplace and shoved Lucy ahead of him as he yelled the address.

Lucy disappeared.

Regulus threw himself after her.

They spun and hurled through the floo back to safety.

 _One Horcrux found, one fake Minister of Magical Law Enforcement_ _exposed, one Severus Snape found. He can say what he likes, but I've done a pretty good job._ Regulus exited into a living room.

A little girl with blond hair and yellow eyes grabbed Lucy by the robe collar, threw her to the ground, and sat on her middle. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

"Who are _you_?" Regulus challenged.

The girl sneered at him. "I'm asking the questions. What are you doing here?"

Regulus held up his hands. "Severus sent us—Severus Snape."

The girl's eyes narrowed, but she crawled off Lucy.

Regulus rushed over. "You all right?" he said as Lucy gasped for air.

"Aye. I just… got surprised is all." She sat up but didn't stand.

The girl was tiny and skinny. She wore a nice, cotton dress. It looked new. She was clean and smelled of soap, but there was something odd about her—the unnaturally yellow eyes. Her teeth seemed normal if a bit sharp. _But why? Is she a half breed like Lucy? But what kind?_

Lucy cleared her throat. "I suppose we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Lucy." She touched a hand to her chest. "And this is Regulus," she gestured to him. "Who are you?"

The girl stood straight—as tall as her tiny frame could muster. "Evelyn."

"Evelyn. Wow, that's a pretty name." Lucy tucked one foot under the opposite knee, but stayed on the floor, below Evelyn.

Evelyn snorted and crossed her arms. "What're you doing here?"

"Severus told us to go here," said Regulus. "I'm sorry. Are you some sort of…" He stared at her yellow eyes. _Yeah, that's not normal… at all._

"Seriously, Regulus?" said Lucy.

"I'm a werewolf," Evelyn said.

Regulus stiffened.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No-no." Regulus tried to hide his shaking.

"I'm one fourth troll," Lucy chimed in, then pulled her hair behind one ear. "See?"

Evelyn frowned at Lucy's ear and bright hair then returned her attention to Regulus. "Is that why you're here?"

"No," Lucy said.

"It's complicated," Regulus added. "We need to wait for Severus, right?"

Evelyn glared at them again. "Don't make a mess," she said as she left the room.

Regulus and Lucy exchanged glances. _What now? What was Severus doing?_

* * *

Severus ran faster than should have been possible.

 _This cloak—it's James', but why did Regulus have it?_ He pulled it closer around him. Not even Dumbledore noticed his presence. _This isn't a standard invisibility cloak._ He sneaked to a better position, nearer the bout between the Headmaster and the Dark Lord.

Deadly green and red lights shot in all directions as onlookers screamed and ran for cover.

_Dumbledore, you old fool! You're weak from putting on that cursed ring. You shouldn't have come! I can handle your weakness better now, but that doesn't change the facts._

Severus reached the open room, still filled with screaming people all trying to get out at once.

Albus Dumbledore dodged and cast spells deftly. _You'd never guess he's over one hundred._

Voldemort cast one spell after another—all the same green hue— _Avada Kedavra. He doesn't care who he hits—bystander, Ministry personnel, or his own people. He just wants Dumbledore._

Dumbledore gasped and grabbed his hand as he fell to the ground. He hissed, clutched his heart.

Voldemort grinned.

"Poor, old fool," Voldemort said. "Your time ended long ago."

Dumbledore slowly met Voldemort's red gaze.

Severus—still out of sight—froze, hand around his wand. Then realization came. _This was how it was always going to end… Dumbledore knew before he stepped in. T_ _h_ _is was his choice. If I step in now, it will all have been for nothing._

There was no hate in Dumbledore's eyes, only pity for Voldemort. "Oh, Tom, you think you're the first… There have been others like you—who thought they could control history—live forever."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"You might think you've figured it out—that you'll pave the way for your future greatness, but you've only set yourself up for suffering and failure," Dumbledore said.

"What do you know?" Voldemort sneered. "You old fool."

"More than you might think. I too was young once. This won't bring you peace or happiness, Tom. You'll only suffer," Dumbledore said.

Voldemort snorted and raised his wand. "You know nothing. _Avada Kedavra_!"

A splash of green rammed into Dumbledore's chest. The old man's blue eyes shot wide, then he fell backward, limp as a rag doll. Dead.

Severus turned away. _There's nothing I could have done. He chose this… so Regulus, Lucy, and I could escape. Of course, he did… leaving the burden on someone else again._ Severus, still invisible under the cloak, walked away.

* * *

Regulus and Lucy sat quietly on the couch as the fire shone green and Severus stepped out. Evelyn instantly went to greet him. "Severus, you look—like yourself."

"Unfortunately," Severus muttered. "Evelyn, pack your bag. We're leaving. _Now_!"

The little girl zipped out of the room.

Lucy gaped. "Where're we goin'?"

"On the road. It's impossible to tell which locations are compromised. The wild is safer. And I _won't_ hear a single complaint about tents from either of you."

"Actually… we've been sleeping on the ground for weeks. We're fine," said Regulus.

"We need a safe place?" said Lucy.

"Yes," Severus said. "But those are hard to find—especially with a bloody _werewolf_ among us! Of course, it's bloody full moon in two days. We need to find a place that's warded, where she can transform and not hurt others. We can't use this house's basement anymore."

"Wards?" Lucy said.

"Yes, you simpleton," Severus snarled.

"What about… me parents' old farm? It's… it's empty. Both me parents were killed. There aren't any other houses for miles, only forest and farmland. And the whole area is magically warded so magical creatures can't escape into the wild… Because, ye know, we bred and raised lots of magical animals. Some of 'em could even fly."

Severus stopped and turned to Lucy.

"Not only is the area warded, the house is too, so magical creatures can't get inside. If she transforms in the field, she can run free, but can't get into the house," Lucy said.

Severus frowned. "How strong are the wards?"

"Strong enough ta hold a snallygaster."

Regulus furrowed his brows. _What's a snallygaster? Should've listened better in Care for Magical Creatures before I ditched it in fifth year._

Severus nodded. "Take us there, but don't make us floo directly. If there's a village nearby with an inn, take us there. We'll walk the rest of the way."

"I understand," Lucy said as Evelyn returned with a packed bag slung over her shoulder.

Regulus smiled a little. "See. We'll be all right."

Severus sneered. "You fool. Because of you, Dumbledore had to step in to distract Voldemort. He saved your _life_! Even when he knew it would cost his."

Stunned silence.

"W-What?" said Regulus.

"Dumbledore is _dead_!" Severus snarled. "And it's because you two had to be idiots! Now, be useful and take us to that farm! We haven't time for this. We must go _now_ , or Dumbledore will have died for nothing!"

Lucy swallowed hard as she took a handful of green floo powder.

 _This… can't be real… But the way Severus said it… it_ has _to be. Severus never jokes, and certainly not like this…_ Regulus' mind swam as Lucy tossed in the powder.


	12. Spreading the message

At Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, Lily tossed and turned in bed. Sweat soaked the sheets and blanket, and her heart hammered in the silence.

Vivid dreams pulled her in.

_An invisibility cloak hid Lily, and horror filled her as Dumbledore lay on the ground, his piercing blue eyes filled with sorrow._

" _This won't bring you peace or happiness, Tom—only suffering," said the Headmaster._

 _Voldemort snorted and raised his wand. "You know_ nothing _._ Avada Kedavra! _"_

_A green bolt hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest; his eyes flew wide as he fell to the ground. Dead._

Lily sat up straight in bed and screamed.

"Lily!" Bertha—in the next bed over—jerked awake. "What's wrong?"

Lily gasped for breath. _I'm back in my own bed—in the dorm._ "It was so real…" she whispered. "But… it never happened like that before." She hauled in another unsteady breath.

"What?" said Maria from the bed across the room.

"Lily, dearest, you're white as a sheet," Emmeline added.

 _Great. I woke up everyone._ "When I… dream his dreams… they're always about the past, not… It can't be. Can it? Why now?" She covered her mouth in dismay. "Oh, Merlin! It's a disaster!" She threw off the covers and ran for the door.

"What is?" Bertha said.

" _Everything_! Come on!" Lily rushed downstairs and through the common room, heedless that she'd left her dormmates behind as she thundered up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She threw open James' door and bellowed, "Wake up! Get UP!"

"Wha… What?" James rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"You have to get up!" Lily jerked the blanket off Sirius, who almost rolled off the bed in his efforts to keep her from stealing his covers.

Peter jumped six inches.

"Lily?" Remus muttered. "What's the matter?"

James fumbled for his glasses and got them on.

"Dumbledore!" Lily said.

"What about him?" James crooked an eyebrow.

"He's _dead_!"

"What?" All four boys looked at Lily as if she'd gone mad.

James shook his head. "Why would you say that?"

"I _saw_ it!" Lily said. "In my sleep! Voldemort killed him—sometime earlier today, I think!"

James frowned hard. "You're under a lot of stress. It was just a nightmare."

"No, it _wasn't_! I _know_ what it was! It was Sev! Ever since I dug too far into his memories, we've been linked. We share dreams, even if he doesn't realize it. He's sleeping now and dreamed about what happened today. Voldemort fought Dumbledore! Please! You have to believe me!"

"Wait…" Sirius said. "You share Snape's dreams? Can't you tell where he is from that? Why didn't you tell us? We could have used that!"

"Doesn't work like that. A dream is a dream, you know. I mostly just see images from his past, or abstract things blurred together from all sorts of stuff. Thankfully, it's not every night. Besides, I'm done running around looking for him. He'd hate me if I did that. But this was different—recent—just several hours ago!"

"How do you know it wasn't just a vivid dream?" James rubbed his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"No, James. I'm _serious_!" Her voice grew stern. "By tomorrow morning, we'll get the announcement that Dumbledore's gone. Voldemort took the Ministry in that strike, and now he'll try to send officials to the school. We have to do something now, before that happens!"

James locked eyes with her. "All right. What is it you want us to do?"

"We need to get instructions to our friends in Slytherin." Lily's tone evened. "Whoever Voldemort sends will probably believe the Slytherins are all on their side, and we'll let them think that. All Slytherin Life Defenders who want to speak up must keep quiet. No one's getting hurt on my watch. Can you get to Diane and wake her? Let her explain the situation to everyone else before morning."

James nodded.

"Then go!" Lily shooed him out.

"Man, I wish I had my invisibility cloak," James muttered. "Peter!"

"What?" Peter started again.

"I… I have to ask you. Please?" said James.

Peter realized what James was trying to say. "Sure!" He transformed into a rat.

"Thanks," James said. "Thanks so much!"

"Good idea!" Lily said. "Peter, listen closely. Tell them everything I said before. Tell them they have to pretend to cooperate with whoever's in charge, but we're behind them. It'll all be an act. I'll personally arrange a meeting once we figure out a way to get the message to everyone."

Peter nodded and scrabbled out of the dorm and down the stairs—to the screams of Lily's dormmates who'd just made it to the common room downstairs.

"We've got to act like we don't know anything, but it can't hurt to be prepared," Lily said. "If we need to hide fast, where would be the best place?"

"Easy." James pulled his backpack onto the bed and took out the Marauders' map. "Come on, guys, we gotta plan this out." He spread the map over the covers.

* * *

_What am I_ doing _?_ Peter scurried through the halls of Hogwarts. _Why did I say yes so quickly?_ Delivering Lily's message hadn't seemed dangerous a few minutes ago. Maybe that was the reason.

Peter took the most direct route to the dungeon. _T_ _h_ _e others may need a map to find their way around, but I don't. I know all these cracks and crannies as well as my own tail._ Like a real rat, he had a gift for labyrinths and puzzles. He could always remember where he'd been, and how to get out. He'd discovered so many secret rooms via cracks in the walls—rooms the others never would have found. And Peter's invaluable assistance helped create the Marauders' map.

In a few minutes, Peter was above the Slytherin dorms. He peered through a crack and squeaked in fright at Barty Crouch Jr. sleeping in the nearest bed.

Peter willed his heart to quit hammering. _Barty Crouch, sleeping? He can't do anything while he's asleep._ He reasoned. _I should be safe… shouldn't I?_ Peter gulped and sneaked further inside. He skittered through several more rooms before he found the one that housed the _right_ blond.

He slipped through a crack, down the wall, and landed atop Diane's covers. _How wrong is this? A boy sneaking into a girl's dorm in the middle of the night!_

Diane sat up, saw him, and screamed. "A rat!" She leaped out of bed and grabbed for a shoe. "All right! We'll fix that!" Her fingers tightened around the heel as she aimed.

Peter squealed and fell off the bed, terrified as Diane stomped closer, shoe ready. "Wait!" He tried to speak, but only squeaked.

Just before Diane squished him, Peter reverted to his true form, knees tucked under him, head down. "Diggory, wait!" He held up both hands to fend off the flying shoe.

Diane stared open-mouthed and dropped the shoe. "Pettigrew! What _are_ you doing?"

"James sent me! That is, Lily sent James, and James sent me."

"In the middle of the _night_?"

"Yes. Lily needs to communicate some instructions." Peter breathed hard. "You see, You-Know-Who took the Ministry today… when he… killed Dumbledore."

Diane's surprise turned to shock. "A-and Lily knows this… how?"

"Something about Snape. I don't know, really, but she's serious."

"All right." Diane offered Peter a hand to help him up. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a small group of Slytherins met in the common room. They all whispered in the dimness. A pair of hastily lit candles cast haunting shadows over those present.

"This will be a strange time for us," Diane said just loudly enough for the rest to hear. "We'll be resisting, but in a way they won't realize. Remember, these are the people who killed Penelope—who _want_ to kill Severus, Regulus, and our friends in the other houses. They may tempt you but try to remember the others. They are why we have to resist. Peter, do you have anything to add?"

"What? Me?" All eyes fell on Peter, and blood surged in his ears. His tongue twisted, and his throat went dry. _I'm the oldest one here… and their liaison to the Marauders. But what should I say?_ "I… You… may be afraid, but being afraid isn't being a coward. To be afraid and still do what needs to be done—that's how you show courage." He repeated what James had said to him a while ago, then looked at the floor in embarrassment. "So… don't give into fear. I… guess you all— _we_ all—we know what's right, so we just need to do what we already know. That's all."

"Well spoken," Diane said. "Now, this is how we'll coordinate in the future. Hopefully, that will throw people off the idea we're communicating like this."

* * *

In the morning, Lily approached the Great Hall, expression stern, back straight. The rest of the Marauders followed her and walked as a unit. The only one who walked separately was Peter, who looked unsure, and a bit hunched.

Just as they arrived, Diane met them. She took one look at Lily and said, "It's true then… The former Life Defenders in Slytherin got your message. We'll all try to act normal."

Lily nodded and patted Peter's shoulder. "You did good."

Peter bit his lip and looked away.

"You want us to do anything?" Diane said.

Lily shook her head. "Not right now. We want to keep our circle small. If anything needs to be done, the Marauders will do it."

"What about me? There's no reason you can't trust me," said Diane.

"You're the most important one of us, as a Slytherin." James gently took her hand. "Trust me. I'd never leave you out of the fun." He gave her a smirk, which Diane returned.

"Now that that's out of the way," Lily said, "come on."

The group stepped into the Great Hall with the rest of the students. Only the Marauders and select Slytherins already knew black banners hung everywhere inside.

Lily found the teachers' table, where Professor McGonagall stood tall as she faced the students. The professor waited for everyone to arrive before she spoke.

"Students of Hogwarts," McGonagall's stern voice filled the Hall, and everyone fell silent. "Yesterday afternoon, a terrible tragedy struck that will affect all of us in the Wizarding World. I want you all to know as it will be in the papers you receive via owl. Dumbledore, renowned Headmaster of our beloved school, was slain by He Who Must Not be Mentioned.

Silence.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter glanced at Lily as if to assure her they were with her, but Lily clasped her hands tightly, eyes fastened on McGonagall.

The rest of McGonagall's speech blurred as Lily shut her eyes and tried to connect to Sev. He knew about things like this. He would know what to do. _No._ "Sev has things to attend to, and so do we. This… is ours to take care of."

James and rest of the Marauders nodded.

"We'll keep the others safe!" Diane said.

"Yup. No one else is dying on our watch. I refuse!" Sirius thrust out one hand.

James, Diane, Remus, and Lily echoed the motion. Peter hesitated until everyone looked at him, then he added his hand too.

"All right," Lily said. "So, it begins."


	13. Death

Regulus, Severus, Lucy, and Evelyn arrived at Lucy's farm.

_This place is depressing. There's nothing to do._ Regulus stepped out into the cold winter air. Eerie silence covered the property, and the frozen ground crunched under his shoes.

Stables and folds stood empty. _What happened to all the animals? Weren't there all kinds here at some point? What a place to be stuck with three miserable people._ Regulus went back inside to find his companions. Lucy curled on the couch, backpack clutched close. _One orange-haired quarter troll._ Severus brooded nearby too. _One snooty senior student._ Then there was Evelyn. _To think I was willing to say Lucy was the oddest person I'd ever met. But this kid…_ He almost shuddered. _How do you talk to a werewolf?_

Evelyn's appearance alone was enough to make Regulus want to hide under the house until spring. Though she was only eight, she acted like an old man. Her expression was harsh and deadly serious. No childish optimism tinted those yellow eyes. Technically, she was well-behaved—always did what Severus told her to, answered questions, was quiet, and never messed anything up. She kept to herself most of the time.

_Why can't she go off on a childish rampage? Explore. Crawl in the attic or draw on the walls with crayons—maybe chase some of those annoying garden gnomes swarming outside._

The night of the full moon, Evelyn ran free outside while Regulus, Lucy, and Severus had barricaded themselves inside the house.

The morning after, Severus had gone out to find her. He'd brought her back, a poor, exhausted mess. Severus had nursed her back to health, never allowing Regulus or Lucy near her.

That suited Regulus fine. He still didn't know how to address Evelyn—couldn't even come up with any possibilities.

Lucy proved to be no help. _If she weren't in such a state, I'd have her talk to Evelyn, but now…_ Lucy had spoken barely a dozen words over the past several days. She still lay on the living room couch. No amount of persuasion had coaxed her into entering her old room, or the larger bedroom Regulus assumed used to belong to her parents. She wouldn't even step foot in the guest room.

Lucy barely moved, arms wrapped around her backpack—which still held the Hufflepuff cup.

_Should have told Severus we had it before we left London._ Each time he thought to tell Severus, a vicious part of him balked, not wanting to tell the grumpy older boy who seemed to think himself so much better than him or Lucy.

It was like Lucy had… broken.

_She fought so hard… tried to go on in spite of everything… but something happened at the Ministry. Whatever it was, it was the last straw, and being in this dusty, miserable hole isn't helping._

_Can't talk to Severus. Don't even know when he'll be here and when he won't. Best I'd get out of him is a scoff or a snort, anyway._

* * *

Days passed. Regulus lost track of time.

Snow fell outside and covered the fields and barn in a white blanket. Regulus stood by the front window as glistening flakes floated to the ground in silence.

_A girl Evelyn's age should be outside building snowmen, laughing._ He sighed and sat in the nearest chair. _But everything in this house is a result of the war—of what Voldemort's done._ " _Expecto Patronum,_ " he whispered.

A little silver bird flew from the tip of his wand. _At least my little Penelope is always ready to give me some cheerful company._

On the couch, Lucy sat, silent, a blanket draped over her shoulders. Evelyn was just as quiet as she sat on the floor, unoccupied.

An idea occurred to Regulus. He let the little bird fly over the girls where they could both see it. Evelyn watched, a spark of wonder in her eyes. He sent the bird into a mid-air somersault—then two. Then, the bird dove like it was performing a circus act.

It worked.

Evelyn's face brightened, and she reached for the bird. Regulus made it light on her hand, and his and Evelyn's eyes met in reconciliation.

From that moment, Regulus felt less tense around the girl, even shot her strained smiles sometimes—about as often as he sent them to Lucy. Sometimes Evelyn or Lucy answered the gesture. Sometimes they didn't.

One of the days his smiles went unanswered, Lucy stared blankly. She'd never been fat, but she'd lost enough weight to look sickly. Her already-pale skin was pasty as paper, and her thick, rich hair frizzed and knotted.

"Lucy." Regulus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, exposing the pointed tip. "Happy birthday."

"Its… me birthday?" Lucy seemed puzzled.

Regulus chuckled. Her tone was reminiscent of how she used to be.

"How…?" Lucy said.

"The calendar in the kitchen. It kept shouting at me that it was Lucy's birthday," he said.

She nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to buy any presents, and I don't know how to bake a cake. I'd probably blow up the kitchen before I finished. But I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, anyway."

"Thank ye…" Lucy turned away.

"Please, don't do that again. Talk to me! Say something, _anything_."

Lucy stared at her hands. "How… do ye think they're doin' at the castle?"

"Fine, Lucy. They're doing fine."

"They could die," Lucy said. "We could die."

Regulus nodded. "Yeah… they could. We could."

Silence took over until a light touch on Regulus' knee startled him.

Evelyn's yellow eyes looked up at him. "What happens when you die?"

_Kid's do ask blunt questions, I guess._ "I… don't know. No one does."

"What do you _think_ happens?" said Evelyn. "It doesn't all stop, does it? I don't want it to just stop." The admission was so honest, so childlike, Regulus' heart warmed.

"I never thought about it," he said.

"What do _you_ think?" Evelyn asked Lucy.

Lucy stayed quiet so long Regulus thought she might not answer. Then, she whispered, "I don't want ta think about it."

With a sigh, Regulus sat beside Lucy on the couch and patted the other end of the sofa to invite Evelyn up with them. "Then don't," he said. "Think of something else. How you raised those anthraxes, or… _something_! What did your dad always say?"

"I can't think of anythin' right now." Lucy shut her eyes.

"Fenrir always said stories are stupid… especially made up ones," Evelyn muttered.

"I don't care," Regulus said. "I could go for a story from either of you right about now."

"Severus?" Evelyn said as the older boy entered from the kitchen. "What do you think happens when you die?"

_There's no way he's going to answer that._

Severus held a steaming cup of what Regulus presumed was tea. _Probably to keep him awake while he does whatever he's doing._

"I don't know much," said Severus, voice solemn. "No one does. The Dark Lord himself fears death _because_ he doesn't know and can't control it. He's willing to do anything to avoid death. And that's what makes him shallow and weak. He's nothing but a coward, fearing what he can't explain or exert power over. If he can't know, how can any of us? However, I know for a fact dying isn't bad… It isn't bad at all. There's another place, and once you're there, you won't want to come back here. The world is harsh and cruel compared to that place."

"How would you know?" Regulus raised a brow. "You'd have to have died to know."

"Yes." Severus said the word with such calm quiet, it cut through the room like a scythe.

Regulus didn't know what to say—what Severus meant—and it didn't look like Regulus was going to get an explanation.

"Once upon a time…" Evelyn mumbled. "There was a warrior—a _great_ warrior—acclaimed for his bravery, honored by magic to become the protector of the world. People called it a great honor and privilege.

"However, as the warrior found out, it was no privilege at all. It would never stop. There would always be a new fight. When he won a war for one group of people, it was his duty to go to the next one. If times were peaceful, he would have to travel to another time where someone needed him. People called him a messiah and took comfort in knowing he'd be there to fight for what's right.

"But the warrior… he became too tired. He looked up in the sky and said, 'Let me rest! Please! Don't you see? By granting me immortality, the same experience over and over, what you call such a great gift is robbery. Why must you take the one thing you grant everyone else? Why must I be the only one not getting what's rightfully mine? Please, give me what I earned long ago—give me rest and peace eternal.'"

Regulus waited for the rest, but no more came. "That… was a sad story. Never heard that one before."

"Made it up," Evelyn said. "Not much else to do around here." She hopped off the sofa to sit in her usual spot, staring into the fireplace. "You should have heard all the other dumb stories I used to make up—the troll king with his twelve sons, the man in the moon." She snorted.

"It doesn't sound that bad," Regulus said.

Evelyn was clearly not amused, and her story troubled him.

Lucy's hand touched his. "You stay safe," she said. "Please, promise me you'll keep yourself safe, whatever you do. Don't go away."

The earnest force in her voice stunned Regulus. Her eyes had turned sharp and serious—more than she'd ever been.

"If you promise to do the same." Regulus' reply came out just a little hoarse.


	14. Making a stand

Lily spread the newspaper over the breakfast table. "This is propaganda—all of it!" With a look of disgust, she swept it onto the floor.

"That's how things are now," James kept his voice low. "Voldemort took down the Ministry. He _owns_ it—and the Wizarding World—which means he controls the _Prophet_ and this school."

"This is turning serious fast," Sirius muttered.

"Then we'd better stay close to each other, whatever comes next," said Remus.

"You mean like that?" Peter pointed toward the teachers' table with a shaking finger.

A gruff-looking man with short, dark hair, and squinty eyes approached.

"Is that…?" Lily said.

"Looks like Yaxley," said Sirius. "That bloody, murderous—" He stifled the rest.

"What would Lucy say…?" Remus whispered to himself and turned pale as a sheet.

"You don't have to think about that," said James. "She isn't here. Focus on the problem at hand."

More students noticed Yaxley, and the rest of the Hall quieted.

"A moment's silence," Yaxley's voice rang through the Hall. "Over the last twenty-four hours, the Ministry of Magic has gone through a few… changes, and we feel it's about time to change things here at Hogwarts. We've graciously allowed Minerva McGonagall to remain Headmaster, as long as she can follow our new rules. However, we have a couple of staffing changes. I'll be taking Professor Dawlish' position as professor in the dark arts."

"Doesn't he mean Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Lily frowned.

"No. I'm pretty sure he means the dark arts," said Remus.

"From time to time, guest tutors have graciously offered to give special lessons… _very_ special lessons." Yaxley almost grinned. "Professor Spinner, for instance, will shortly be back to assist me in my classes, but, please, go on with what you usually do. These changes are minor, I assure you. You'll hardly notice the difference." With that, Yaxley sat and ate.

Murmurs rippled through the students.

"He's lying," Lily hissed, "They're trying to keep us locked up, bend us to do what they want by using terror. That's why they haven't removed the Dementors! But I say don't let them have that satisfaction. We don't give in that easily! We'll make a stand!"

"We're with you," James said, and others nodded agreement. "But we need to be smart about this—do it without getting caught. That's what Severus would want, right Lily?"

Lily nodded. "It is what he'd want—to keep it smart." Her tone turned hesitant, as if she'd left something out.

* * *

It wasn't long before Lily's statement was put to the test. That afternoon, they had their first guest teacher, and Professor Spinner made his grand reappearance—though he was still thin, scrawny, and sharp-toothed.

"Mudblood," Spinner said, "a fitting word for muggles—the lowest form of life in our wonderful world. They stole their magic and have the audacity to call themselves witches and wizards—a much higher form of life than they can ever hope to be."

Lily's face reddened in anger, and her fingernails bit into her palms. The urge came to rage about the injustice of Spinner's words.

"No, Lily!" Remus held her down in her seat. "If you say anything, you'll just get in unnecessary trouble. All over again. I know that's what you do, but you can't afford it anymore! We can't have you getting hurt!"

"I _know_ ," Lily hissed through clenched teeth. "But this is _hard_." She laid both tight fists on the table.

"Something you want to say, Miss Evans?" said Spinner.

Lily wanted so badly to speak the truth to the pitiful excuse for a teacher, but Remus' pleading eyes and the rest of the class' silent wish that she not become an example tied her mouth shut. But her heart fought against the peer pressure. _I can't live in the shadow of peoples' expectations anymore. I have to do what my heart says is right! I have to. Even if it means…_ "With all due respect, sir," she smirked, "I have a hard time remembering exactly how I stole my magic." She drew her wand. "One day, a very special person flat out told me, 'You're a witch.' I was angry at first, because I thought it wasn't a very nice thing to say. But my friend was right. I really was a witch. I never asked for it, but I didn't complain about it either. And then—" she held out the ebony wand, "—my wand chose me. I didn't steal any magic. I was gifted with it!" Her voice hardened as several other students groaned with dread.

James covered his face with one hand, and Remus shook his head, looking pale.

Then there was Spinner. He narrowed his eyes at Lily. "So, you're denying it, Little Miss Mudblood?"

Lily snorted and stood. "Well, duh, of course, I am. You can't _steal_ magic. It doesn't work that way. So, what are you going to do?" she challenged.

"Detention," Spinner said. "Meet me in my office at five this evening."

"My pleasure," Lily shot back as she sat. Several others looked defeated, but not Lily. Instead of the icy grip of defeat, victory's fire burned hot.

* * *

That evening, Lily went to Spinner's office as directed. She flung open the door.

Inside, Spinner waited. He sat with crossed arms and legs. "Miss Evans," he said, voice almost pleasant as he grinned so broadly most of his teeth were visible. "Please, have a seat."

Lily returned his smile with a grim one of her own as she sat, arms also crossed. "Sir."

Spinner opened his desk drawer and withdrew several instruments, none of which Lily recognized. He laid his wand beside the items. "No, Miss Evans," he folded his hands, "it's about time you learned some manners, isn't it? You need to learn to share what you know and admit the truth."

Lily raised a brow.

"Oh, don't worry. With your temper, I'm sure we'll have plenty of sessions, and plenty of time," Spinner said. "These are all tools to help us." He indicated the items on the desk. "Worst case scenario, there's always a neat curse my lord made sure we're all allowed to use." He picked up his wand. "You may have heard of it. _Cruciatus._ " His grin spread wider as he fingered the wand.

"So, you're going to torture me now?" said Lily.

"Unless I don't have to." Spinner set the wand down. "What you need to do is simple. First, you'll admit you stole your magic, naughty child. Then, you'll tell me what you know of Severus Snape and Regulus Black—where they are, what they're doing—all of it."

"Oh, that again. Haven't found him, have you? Can't say I'm surprised." Lily chuckled quietly.

"Laugh all you want." Spinner smiled. "Believe me, you'll tell me what you know. Maybe not today, but in due time."

Lily burst into laughter. "I won't tell you a thing! And you know why? I can't! Because I _don't know_! I have no idea where they are, so you can torture me all you want. You can _Cruciatus_ me till dawn and you won't know any more than you do now. Jokes on _you_!"

"Really?" Spinner's voice was grim. "We'll see."

* * *

"I don't like this." James sat in a big chair in the Gryffindor common room. "How late is it?"

Sirius checked his watch. "Twelve thirty-two. One minute later than the last time you asked!"

"I don't like it either," Remus whispered. "It's much too late."

"What can he do?" Peter said. "He's a teacher, right? She's… probably just polishing trophies—like we always had to do."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think we should count on her being that lucky."

The portrait hole opened, and all four boys tensed.

"Lily?" James said.

She stumbled in, back hunched as if it hurt to stand straight. Her hair frizzed and tangled around her face but couldn't hide the sweat—and the blood that dripped from the corner of her lip. Lily swiped away the blood and smiled in triumph as the boys stared, horrified. The light in her eyes made her look the part of a maniac.

"Lily…" James said. "Are you… all right?"

"Never better!" Lily's grin didn't dim as she collapsed into the nearest armchair.

Remus took out his wand, concern on his face. "Where does it hurt?"

"Oh, it's not too bad—just my back, shoulders, tongue. And I have a massive headache coming on, but that's been building for a while." Lily spat—more blood.

"For Merlin's sake, Lily," Remus whispered. "Why would you do such a thing? When will you ever learn?" The concern in his voice was clear.

"What would Severus say? This isn't what he would want at all!" James shook his head.

Lily stared at James with crackling green eyes as she pushed Remus' wand away. "Severus isn't here. We can't rely on him because he's busy with his own mission." She crossed her arms as fire danced in her gaze. "You all seem to be forgetting something. You, you, you, and you." She pointed at the four in turn. "Sev, the Life Defenders, all of you people—please, get this," she clenched both fists, "I am _not_ Sev! I never was Severus Snape, and I never will be. Get that into your thick skulls."

The boys were taken aback.

"I don't care _what_ he would want or not want. He's not here. He _left_! So, I'm going to do what I know is right." She rose on unsteady legs and faced the stairs that led to her dorm.

"But, Lily," James said. "Remember what happened last time. You can't just—"

Lily turned her back to them, but said with a sigh, "I know. I remember, and, believe me, not a day goes by that I don't feel stupid. I was so frustrated and desperate, cooped up here." She looked at James, then Sirius. "The three of us almost paid for my rashness with our lives. Going out to the werewolves is the dumbest thing I've ever done, and I'm _not_ going to act carelessly again. But neither will I sit by and do nothing when there are things to do. Others might give in and play by the Death Eaters' rules—play it safe—but I won't. I will _never_ give in to what they say. Why should I? Somebody has to stand their ground. Are we all just going to bow to them? Say it's okay? Then everyone has to say it. Not me. I'll say it again—I am _not_ Severus Snape. I'm Lily Evans, and I have to do what _I_ believe is right." She headed for the stairs. "Goodnight, boys." She waved to them over her shoulder.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter exchanged disbelieving glances.

A smiled tugged at James' lips. "I kind of like her attitude."

Sirius returned his grin. "It's refreshing—what with all this adult thinking everywhere."

"These are going to be some hard days, aren't they?" Remus rubbed his tired face. "What happened to staying out of trouble?"

"Lily just kicked that out the window," James said.


	15. Too far

December passed quickly, and the Marauders were busy. They wanted to do as much as possible before Christmas vacation, when many students would head home.

When graffiti covered the walls—declaring such things as, "Down with Voldemort!", "We like muggles," and "Equality for all"—the war between Hogwarts' students and their tyrants began. And the Marauders organized it with glee.

Already, the Marauders had gotten plenty of detentions—sometimes without reason. Yaxley and Spinner, though cruel, weren't idiots. They knew who was behind the mess, but they had no proof. The original Marauders prided themselves in their many years' training on navigating Hogwarts unseen—even without an invisibility cloak.

Though detentions abounded for everyone, Lily received more than the rest. Each one focused on the same question.

"Where _are_ they?" Spinner snarled in Lily's face.

She spat a wad of blood on his desk, grinned, and laughed. "Like I've told you a thousand times, _I don't know_."

Spinner stepped to the window. Outside, the quiet, snow-covered campus lay in darkness. "Severus Snape is the biggest concern. You and I both know he's out there. Black and O'Hara are probably dead by now."

"Why would they be dead?" said Lily.

"If—as you've said—you haven't head from them, two inexperienced children, out alone in this cold… Tsk tsk." Spinner shook his head. "Sticking their noses where they don't belong. What are the chances they're still alive?" He faced her. "Every day they're out there, it's more likely they've perished. Think about that."

For once, Spinner's words dampened Lily's fire. She looked away.

"It's getting late. Dismissed." Spinner waved her out, uncaring.

Once outside, Lily frowned. _Today wasn't as bad as usual._ She checked her watch. _Didn't think I'd make it on time, but I will. Looks like fate's with me tonight._

Lily walked into the common room, back straight. The Marauders already waited for her.

"That ended early," said James.

"Need anything?" Remus held his wand ready.

"Not really," said Lily. "I'm just a little sore. No worries."

Remus packed away his wand, though he didn't seem pleased with Lily's refusal.

"Ready?" said James.

The group gathered their things and made sure the common room was empty—even though it always was at such a late hour.

Lily counted everyone. _Only four?_ "Where's Peter? He decide to sit this one out? But he's been so helpful lately."

"No idea," said James with a frown. "I thought he'd be here."

"He probably just forgot," Remus said, though he appeared to know how unlikely that was. "Or… maybe he took a nap and didn't wake up. We _are_ all pretty exhausted these days."

That speculation worked better, and the other Marauders nodded.

"Let him rest," said James. "He deserves it."

The group sneaked from the common room.

James had told Lily about his vanished invisibility cloak and his suspicion that Regulus and Lucy took it. The timing couldn't be a coincidence. Lily knew James was secretly glad the two at least had that. It gave them a better chance of still being alive, and if the danger became too great, they could hide. However, it meant the Marauders and their friends would have to exercise caution.

Lily led the group to the corner. When she rounded it, her face brightened. "Diane!"

The Marauders greeted Diggory, several young Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws, and some Hufflepuffs with cheers.

_Hogwarts is rallying behind one banner._

Along with their wands and a few brooms, the students held buckets, ready to spread vandalism.

"Come on." Lily waved them forward.

The pack reached the Astronomy Tower stairs. Targeting this place had become tradition. Every time their oppressors wiped the tower clean, the Marauders found a new way to vandalize it—furthering the war against Voldemort's reign and paying tribute to their missing friends who'd graffitied it first. To frequent the tower meant they had to be extra careful not to get caught.

 _This is it!_ _O_ _ur greatest masterpiece! All four houses are represented here._ Lily gave a fluffy-haired Hufflepuff girl a nervous grin. The student smiled back.

Power and purpose filled Lily as she climbed to the tower and readied her broom. "Let's get to it."

"Well, well, well."

The whisper from the darkness made Lily jump and everyone else turned to look. Five figures stepped into the dim moonlight, Yaxley, Spinner, two Death Eaters, and…

 _Barty Crouch Jr.!_ Lily wanted to punch the little slime. _They've been waiting here for a while. They knew we were coming!_

"Up to no good." Yaxley shook his head.

Lily gulped.

Spinner's razored grin split his face. "Gotcha."

"It's all right." Lily hushed the others with raised hands.

"Thanks for your help," Yaxley said to Crouch, then addressed Spinner. "What should we do with them?"

"I only see one option," said Spinner.

"How quaint." Yaxley raised his wand. "Detention for everyone it is."

The lump in Lily's throat thickened as she braced for her punishment.

"Let's start with Miss Evans. She seems to love her detentions so very much," said Spinner.

"Do your worst," Lily challenged with a hint of amusement.

Crouch frowned. "Sir?"

"Yes, my dear boy," said Yaxley.

"Why not let Evans go?"

At Crouch's words, the other four seemed surprised.

"Why not let her escape the pain this once," Crouch continued, "let her step over here with all of us, and _they_ can take the punishment. Right here, right now."

Spinner, Yaxley, and their two goons snickered in delight as they understood Crouch's meaning.

"Evans, get over here," Yaxley demanded.

"What? But I—"

"Over here. _Now_!"

"Do as he says," James whispered to Lily. "We'll manage. I promise."

"I don't want to!" Lily said.

"It's okay," Remus whispered too. "We'll be all right."

Lily went. Unwillingly.

Spinner grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face the group. "Look at them," he whispered in her ear, so close the stench of pickled herring assaulted her nose. "You got what you wanted. They all followed you—their fearless leader—here. They trusted you."

Everyone looked to her expectantly: Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and…

"So, these are the Slytherins who've betrayed their inheritance?" said Spinner. "Why, thank you, Miss Evans."

Thirty-one students made up the Life Defenders. Minus herself and Peter, that made twenty-nine, and all of them were here—of all ages and houses. _They… followed_ me _._

December's chill gripped the air as the Life Defenders kept their eyes on Lily. Some were scared, others donned masks of bravery, and most looked at her with confidence that she knew what she was doing.

Lily knew what was about to happen, but a piece of her still denied it even as Yaxley raised his wand.

" _Crucio_."

Light streaked from Yaxley's wand and crashed into the first student, thirteen-year-old Katherine, from Slytherin. The girl doubled over and screamed.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Lily lunged for Yaxley's hand and knocked his wand away.

Spinner grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her back. "Finally. After all this time, she never budged, but now…" Spinner pointed his wand at Remus. " _Crucio_."

Though accustomed to pain, Remus bent double. He didn't scream, but tears of agony escaped.

"Stop it!" Lily begged. "Please, dear God, stop it!"

Spinner struck Sirius next, then three other students.

"I'll do whatever you want! Please, just stop it!" Lily cried.

"Lily Evans," Spinner almost sang as if her name were sweet music. "She can take all the punishment I'll give, as long as it's inflicted on her. I don't doubt she'd step in front of an _Avada Kedavra_ to take it for someone else. Not this time, little Miss Evans. This time they'll have to pay for _your_ crimes." He cackled as he hit James, then the rest as all the Life Defenders screamed.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks. She fell on her knees and grabbed Spinner's robe. "I'll do anything! Just don't hurt them!"

"It's what you wanted and fought for, isn't it, Miss Evans?" said Spinner. "What's the matter? You didn't think anyone would get hurt if they followed you?"

"Just stop," she choked. "Tell me what you want and _stop this_!"

"Tell me where Severus Snape is," Spinner hissed.

"I told you, I don't know! I don't know where Regulus Black is either!"

"And what if you _did_ know?" Yaxley stepped in. "Would you be willing to tell?"

Screams still echoed behind Lily. Each one tore through her heart, worse than any hurt she could have suffered herself. "I don't know. I'm just thankful I don't have to find out. I would never want to betray any of them." She gritted her teeth, stood, and backed away from Spinner and Yaxley.

"Too bad then," Yaxley said. "Our detention continues."

"No!" Lily cried and tried to rejoin her friends, but a rough hand grabbed her hair again and one of the two goons wrestled her to the ground. She fought harder and harder as each _Crucio_ sent more of the Life Defenders to their knees. "Somebody, PLEASE!"

"What's going on here?!" The _Cruciatus_ es ceased as Professor McGonagall—in her tweed bathrobe and white nightgown—walked in on them. Her eyes, half-hidden behind her glasses, were shocked, then furious. "How _dare_ you? What do you think you're doing?"

Spinner offered her a pleasant smile. "We caught theses students out of bed, on their way to vandalize school property," he said sweetly.

Yaxley copied Spinner's smile. "We just wanted to make good use of the time and give them detention right away."

McGonagall's lips thinned into a tight line.

"Professor!" Lily cried. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Enough, Evans," McGonagall said. "And you two," she eyed Yaxley and Spinner, "let them go."

Yaxley sneered and moved to leave, but as he passed McGonagall, he whispered, "Careful, Minerva. It's very gracious of the Dark Lord to keep you around. It would take one snap of his fingers to have you removed. Remember that."

McGonagall's jaw clenched, but she said nothing as Yaxley, Spinner, and the other two Death Eaters passed.

"Good show," Crouch whispered to Lily. "Just wait for the real deal at New Year's."

"What happens at New Year's?" Lily said.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Crouch scurried after the Death Eaters.

Once their tormentors left, Lily ran to her friends—still groaning in the aftermath of the _Cruciatus_ es _._ "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—we only did harmless pranks! I couldn't have imagined…"

"It's all right, Lily." James struggled to his knees with a grunt. "There's not one of us who didn't chose to be here. We knew what we were getting into. With or without you, it was bound to happen."

"No, James," Lily whispered. "He did this to punish _me_. I shouldn't have dragged so many people into this."

"You need people to fight, remember?" James said.

Lily nodded. "Yes… We can't win this alone, but there are things I'll have to do on my own when the time comes. Deep down, I have to admit, I've known this for a while. Can I ask you to do something?"

"What?"

"Please, when I ask you to, don't follow me, and don't stop me."

James started to speak, but the strain of Yaxley's and Spinner's wrath had taken too much, and he collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

Lily lay in bed, fighting tears. _This is nothing—nothing compared to what Sev endured for me! At the very least, I can do this. I_ have _to! I'm Lily Evans, and this isn't the time to be weak. I have to protect them—protect everyone!_


	16. Christmas night

Christmas at Hogwarts promised to be the worst Christmas ever.

The glittering carpet of snow outside only reminded the Marauders how cold it must be for Severus, Regulus, and Lucy. To make matters worse, full moon fell on Christmas Eve night.

All the Marauders opted to remain at Hogwarts instead of going home for the holiday. Lily's family was still on the run; Remus needed the Wolfsbane potion. James, Sirius, and Peter stayed—as always—to keep Remus company the night of the full moon.

Today, despite the Wolfsbane potion, Remus was exhausted.

Everyone tried to lend each other some Christmas spirit—though that was a lost cause. The castle's warmth and fragrant pine decorations seemed to intensify the void of absent friends.

Lily rested her chin in one hand as she sat in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

Nearby, Remus, looking pale, slept in another chair.

Sirius sat on the floor in front of the hearth, staring into it. The flickering flames reflected in his gray eyes.

Peter curled up on the couch like a sad puppy, looking smaller than he did in his rat form. He stared into the room, unseeing.

James lay on his back on another couch and tossed his snitch into the air with one hand. The soft snick of each catch was the loudest sound in the room. "Worst… Christmas… ever…" James' words were punctuated by another toss of the snitch. He looked over at Peter, as if expecting him to weigh in, but Peter's gaze shifted to the fire. "Here, catch the snitch, Peter." James tossed it toward him.

The snitch floated harmlessly in front of Peter before he plucked it from the air and threw it back at James. "Can't you put that thing away? You're giving me a headache."

"But…" James said. "You love the snitch." He held it out. "Here. Why don't you take it? Another Christmas present from me to you. I know you've always liked it."

"I don't want the bloody _snitch_!" Peter snapped. "Just take it _away_!"

Surprised by Peter's outburst, James stuffed the snitch in his pocket.

Sirius snorted. "This Christmas is almost as merry as the ones at home. I think this tops the time I got a toothpick as a present, then was locked in the cellar because I complained about it."

"That happened?" said Lily.

"Sure did." Sirius nodded. "I spent Christmas night in that cellar. That was the same year I started Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. And it was the last time I spent Christmas with dear Mum and Pop. And Reggy… He got tons of presents. He was their little pride and joy. Somehow, it seemed so important at the time." He snorted again. "But it isn't, is it? Why do stupid presents matter so much at that age? I was just so… angry with all of them. It's not even like they were gifts of deep affection. Mother doesn't really know love." He sighed. "I should have known."

"No one blames you," Lily said. "My sister and I don't do too well either… I care about her—I really do—but I've never looked forward to seeing her either. She used to put such a damper on my Christmas spirit every year."

James raised a brow. "Merlin. And to think I always wanted a sibling. Doesn't anyone have a good sibling relationship?"

Lily shrugged. "It probably didn't help that the only one other than me who could show her what magic is about was Sev, and he scared her to death from the moment they met."

James seemed interested at this.

Lily shook her head. "It was silly. He was only nine…" _How do I tell this without talking about his hard attitude because of everything that happened with his parents, or how shambled and messy he was back then?_ "Well… yeah, he scared her."

"Blimey," said James. "As a nine-year-old?"

Lily chuckled quietly. "I think he enjoyed scaring her. One Christmas he put a spider in a match box, wrapped it, and put it on her table. Hard to believe he would do something so childish, isn't it? If I remember right, he did it as revenge because she called Hogwarts stupid. This was before we met, so she was in a sort of denial, and calling Hogwarts or wizardry stupid was the worst possible insult she could give him. For Sev, it meant everything… Now, I remember!" Lily snapped her fingers. "He sent the present in a way that made it look like it came from this boy Petunia had a huge crush on, so she thought it was jewelry, but really it was a spider and three dead flies. I thought I'd go deaf from her screaming!"

Sirius laughed. "Not that different from what you could have come up with, it is Prongs?"

"You're one to talk." James snorted. "Wouldn't be a surprise if you did it now with a hex."

"Don't give him ideas," Lily said as James flashed her a toothy grin.

"How about you, Pete?" said James. "Please, tell me you like your sister."

Peter, previously lost in thought, stirred, then shrugged. "Patricia's fine, I suppose," he mumbled. "Dunno, really. She's so much older than me. Haven't seen her much the past two years."

"You've gotta have something," said Sirius. "A story—anything?"

"She used to tell me I'd never make it to Hogwarts because I'm a squib. When I got my letter, she wanted proof of my magic, so she let three dogs loose on me to see what would happen. She knows I hate dogs… I'm over it now though, but at the time it was terrifying."

"What happened?" said James.

"I got a panic attack. Next thing I knew, I was really high up in a tree. Don't remember how. Patricia almost died laughing while the dogs kept barking at me."

"She seems like a boat of joy," Sirius snarked.

"That's the most I remember about her. There wasn't much to our relationship," said Peter. "I don't hate her or anything, but I probably won't go looking for her either. She was a sixth year when I started Hogwarts."

Remus shifted in his sleep.

"He still out?" Lily said. "Is this normal after full moon?"

James nodded. "Takes a lot out of him. He should have gone to bed. I guess he wanted to give us some company since it's Christmas."

Sirius chuckled. "Always trying to give whatever he can. What did we ever do to deserve such a good friend?"

Lily got up, grabbed a blanket, and gently wrapped it around Remus. "He's kind of an idiot. Should have just gone to bed."

Remus was too soundly asleep to hear the exchange.

"That's Remus for you." James smiled.

* * *

Late Christmas night, Regulus lay awake on the cold, narrow bed, face toward the ceiling. Christmas was the farthest thing from his mind. He wasn't much for getting emotional over holidays, anyway.

 _I just wish something good would happen._ _Just once._ He pulled his borrowed blanket closer around him. _Something good without bad consequences._

 _Maybe I should count myself lucky to have a bed._ The small window framed the scene outside. Snow—more than yesterday—lay everywhere in a thick blanket. Even in the darkness, the white ground reflected the waning moon's light, almost as if…

 _No, it's too bright out there. Something's weird. This area's supposed to be secluded._ Regulus leapt out of bed and ran to the window.

Walking in the snow, toward the forest, in only her nightgown was Lucy. Moonlight bathed her bright hair and pale skin.

Regulus jerked open the window and shouted, "Lucy!" But she kept walking as if she hadn't heard him.

He dashed downstairs and burst out the door, yelling Lucy's name as he ran toward her.

Lucy still didn't respond.

Regulus grabbed for her shoulder, only to be thrown off by a force field.

Lucy faced him. In her hands was the Hufflepuff cup. From it spilled light—the source of the extra illumination. But light wasn't all that came from the cup. Soft, whispering voices bled through the force field. _"Come. Come this way. Let me guide you… Come…"_

Without another thought, Lucy followed the voice's direction.

"No!" Regulus launched toward her again and fell head-first into the snow, as if someone—or some _thing_ —had tripped him on purpose. Quidditch training had made him agile as a cat, and he immediately moved to rise, only to discover… he couldn't. An invisible force paralyzed him, kept him from pursuing Lucy. _What's doing this?!_

" _Come,"_ said the voice to Lucy. _"You won't have to be alone anymore. All that pain—I can make it go away. I can give you whatever you want. You want to be thin and pretty? Done…"_

Lucy changed shape. Her hair smoothed and fell over her shoulders. Her freckles vanished, leaving pristine skin. Her legs grew longer, leaner, and the rest of her formed into something breath-taking—the kind of woman men would fall over each other to please.

" _People won't poke fun at you—won't leave you out—or behind…"_ The soothing whisper kept tempting Lucy. " _People won't think you're weird. You'll look and sound so wonderful they'll admire you. They'll_ all _love you now—like this."_

Regulus fumbled for a plan. _I barely recognize her! I don't like this._

But it was Lucy who put a stop to it. "No," she whispered and reverted to her normal self.

_That's a sight for sore eyes._

"None of that matters to me… It never did." She said the last part as if she'd just realized it.

" _Fine,"_ said the voice. _"Then what does? You can have it."_

In front of Lucy appeared a young man, wearing a fine robe. With his high cheekbones, dark hair, and shining dark eyes, he seemed perfect. But something wasn't right—the image had a repulsive undertone.

 _Voldemort!_ Regulus wanted to gag as the younger version of the Dark Lord reached out to Lucy, as if she were his welcome guest. "You want your Gryffindor to love you?" he said as an image of Remus appeared.

But the image was wrong. Remus was far too handsome, too neat. His robes were new, and he lacked any hint of the coziness he'd come to possess—something Regulus liked about Remus.

What's more, Remus didn't have his usual haunted look—no tired eyes, no shadow of the strain he always seemed to carry.

The image looked like an excellent painting of Remus—romanticized and lacking any human emotion or reality. Fake.

"Not like that." Lucy frowned, looking confused, but unsure why. "I don't want—"

"The rest then?" Voldemort said. The other Marauders appeared around Remus: James, Sirius, Peter, Lily. "Tired of being a commoner among big heroes? You can be the hero."

Lucy's appearance changed again. Her nightdress morphed into a rich, purple robe, lined with ancient runes. Her wand lengthened and looked more powerful than any Regulus had ever seen.

"You don't have to stand in their shadows," Voldemort said. "They'll stand in yours. They'll be the ones who need _you_."

"That's not what I want at all." Lucy frowned again, looking annoyed.

The fine robes melted away.

"So, what _do_ you _want_?!" Voldemort's temper snapped. "Riches? Freedom? Fame? Power?"

"No." Lucy still seemed confused.

Voldemort collected himself. "What do you want?" he said, voice smooth, hypnotic. "Just tell me."

"I… I don't want them ta go away… I don't want more people ta go away. They all end up goin' away. Ye think ye're finally safe, and then… they go away. This place, with war and people goin' away—I hate it! I'm sick of it!"

"But not here." Voldemort smiled and spread his arms. "Come to me. Here, there is peace. I promise you. People will never go away again. They'll want you close, and they're all here—your family, mother, and father, friends, that girl with the glasses—Penelope— _she_ really wants to see you again. And your school friends, Regulus, Lily, Remus, and all the others… waiting for you."

"But… the war?" Lucy said. "We're busy fightin' the war."

"There is no war," Voldemort said. "You hate the war, so why care? Here, there is only peace. I'll be your friend. You'll never have to do anything alone again. I promise, you'll never leave my side as you go about your simple life—just like you wanted. No big, fancy names, no big fights. You wanted it simple and happy, didn't you? I can make it so. Just give me that cup, and it'll all be good again."

Lucy brightened. "You'll want ta be around me? You'll be a loyal, steady friend?" Her voice filled with longing as she took a step toward him. "No more war! No _more_!"

Regulus wanted to shout—to drag her away from the apparition. _He's fooling you! Voldemort lies! He—_

"Wait!" Lucy stopped mid-stride. "I'd have ta die ta see Penelope again, and I promised Regulus I wouldn't."

"Regulus is here. He says it's okay," Voldemort assured. "He's happy with his Penelope."

"No. Regulus is back at—" Lucy blinked hard, and the mist cleared. She stared in confusion at the cup in her hand, then at Voldemort. "What… What happened?" She noticed Regulus, and her eyes flew wide. "Here. Regulus is right here. Of course, he is. He's always there when ye need him." She clutched the cup tight to her chest. "Oh, ye'll have ta do better than that!" she spat. "Those people are me friends already, and I _will_ see them again."

"What about your mother? You father? Penelope?" said Voldemort without pause. "You want to let them down?"

A mass of people gathered behind Voldemort. Each one reached out to welcome Lucy, begging her to join them. Many had the same fiery hair as her. Most were human, but some had pointed ears, cow tales, and an earthly look to them. One man stood in front of them all. He was tall and lean and looked exactly like Lucy. His hair and beard matched Lucy's hair, and his eyes were the same color and shape as hers. Even his ears were similar, though his points were more pronounced. His smile matched hers too, and as he reached for her, even Regulus felt tempted to embrace such a warm father figure.

Everyone else—aunts, uncles, grandparents—hunted down because they possessed troll blood, all pleaded for Lucy to come with them. She choked back tears.

Regulus recognized one person—Penelope. She smiled at him. Her long, dark hair was still lovely, and her glasses framed the same kind eyes. For a moment, Regulus discovered he was willing to hand over everything in order for this vision of Penelope to become flesh and blood as she reached a hand toward him.

Light surrounded the group of people.

Lucy looked as if she wanted more than anything to will them all to stay, but then she shut her eyes, sucked in a deep breath and said, "Givin' this thing ta ye _is_ lettin' them down. I wouldn't be able to ta face em if I did." Her voice grew stronger with every word, and when she opened her eyes, they shot lightning at Voldemort. "Not on me _life_!"

"So be it." Voldemort sneered. "I shall _take_ it!" He morphed into a giant serpent and struck at Lucy.

She leapt away, fell, and rolled in the snow only to be faced with three huge Dementor shadows when she stopped.

Lucy screamed and curled around the cup.

"A troll. A dumb, savage troll," the serpent taunted. "How cute!" It struck at her, but Lucy rolled out of the way. "Why don't you let go and lash out at me—like you always do?"

"I don't want to," Lucy murmured. "I don't want ta lose control. I'm _not_ a beast of any kind!"

"But that's _exactly_ what you are, isn't it? And now, your precious friend will see…"

Both Lucy and the snake looked at him.

"If that's what it takes to break you…" The serpent lunged for Regulus, fangs bared.

Regulus shut his eyes and waited for the impact—the sharp teeth to sink into his neck. A loud thud gave him the courage to look again as Lucy stood, wand in hand, having thrown aside the serpent.

"No!" Lucy took a staggered breath, then bellowed at the snake. "Ye know what I want? I'll _tell_ ye what I want! I want ta do all I can so _ye_ won't hurt _my friends_!

The snake struck at Regulus again, but this time, Lucy threw herself at the creature, arms wound around it as if she could suffocate it.

"Aye, I hate that bloody war. I wish it never existed, but I just remembered why I need ta fight!" She grunted as the snake swung her through the air, but she refused to let go. "I need ta fight ta protect the people who matter!"

Though her stunt might have worked on a great many winged horses in the past, the snake soon threw Lucy off. She sailed high and landed, head-first, in the snow.

"Lucy!" Regulus overcame enough of the paralysis to yell. "The cup! It's the cup making all of this happen!"

Lucy found the cup in the snow, right where she'd dropped it when she attacked the snake.

The serpent saw it too.

In a flash, both dove for the cup.

"Noooo!" Lucy threw herself onto the cup an instant before the snake. She tumbled through the snow in a somersault before she sat, clutching it again. "No," she whispered, as she looked the snake dead in the eye. "It's ye who's caused all this! All of it—it's _ye_! Whatever it takes ta keep them safe from ye, I'll do it." She stood as the snake bobbed, then drew back as if ready to strike again.

Regulus struggled to get a better view, but the paralysis kept him down.

Lucy turned and ran into the house.

The snake dashed after her.

Regulus' invisible bonds loosened, and he stood. He whipped out his wand and shot a stunner at the snake. It hissed and knocked Regulus aside with its tail before pursuing Lucy into the house.

* * *

Lucy rummaged through the drawers in Severus' private potions lab—where he brewed Wolfsbane for Evelyn. Severus had forbidden Lucy or Regulus to come in here. _But he's not here right now. There has ta be somethin' here. Anythin'!_

She snatched open another bag. _Bingo!_

The snake crashed through the wall. "Give me that cup!" it roared.

That moment, the wall opposite the snake blew apart. Regulus stood outside. "Lucy! This way!"

She tumbled out into the snow and sought refuge behind Regulus, who had his wand out and ready. The moment she ducked behind him, he raised a protective barrier around them.

"Keep up that barrier!" Lucy said.

"It won't work for long," Regulus said. "I can't maintain it!"

"That's okay. Just a bit longer!" From the bag, Lucy pulled a massive fang, dripping with venom. The fang was from one of the most dangerous creatures in the world. _Who knows how Severus got hold of somethin' like this? But it must be for…_

The serpent wailed as Lucy held the fang over the Hufflepuff cup. "I can bring them back! I can make sure the friends you have now will be safe! I can give you whatever you desire!"

"No. Ye cannae give me any of the things I want. Ye don't have that kind of power. Ye're _nothing_!" She stabbed the tooth into the inside of the cup.

The snake screamed and wriggled in agony as a hole ate through its body, releasing foul smoke. "No! NOOOOOO!"

"Die!" Lucy pressed the tooth further into the cup. "Just bloody die!"

"Wench!" The serpent hissed, then shrieked. "You will die for this! And all your so-called friends! Aaaaarghhh!"

"No, they won't. Because I won't let ya hurt them," Lucy hissed as the snake disintegrated into dust.

* * *

Regulus stared in silence.

Lucy still held the cup, but the fang's venom had twisted it into a melted mass. She let go of the cup and it plopped into the snow. Her vision blurred as tears welled up. "Aaaarhhhhhhh!"

Regulus fell to his knees and didn't even hesitate to hug Lucy. "It's okay! You did it! You saved us!"

"I… I was so scaaaaared! Regulus, ye're okay, aren't ye?"

"Yeah. I'm good. You saved me."

"Thank Merlin…" Lucy grabbed the front of Regulus' robe and cried into it. But Regulus didn't care. "I don't want ye ta go away too!"

Regulus patted her head. "I'm not going anywhere. It won't do to leave behind the best friend I've ever had."

Lucy's tear-filled eyes met Regulus'. "Ye're the best friend _I've_ ever had _too_!" She wrapped him in a crushing embrace that sent them both into the snow as she let out another overwhelmed wail.

Regulus couldn't hold in his smile as his eyes misted. "Yeah… What a couple we are, huh?" He sniffed. "Completely hopeless."

Lucy nodded and sat up, allowing Regulus up too.

Both their faces flushed with embarrassment, but there was little point in hiding their tears.

A rustle in the trees made both Regulus and Lucy gasp and whirl, wands raised.

"Lucy?" said a man Regulus didn't recognize. "Wee Lucy?"

Lucy let her wand fall to her side. "Uncle Joe?"

"Lucy!" The man ran towards them—faster than anyone his size should have been running.

"Uncle Joe!" Lucy hugged the big man, and he lifted her off the ground as if she weighed no more than a feather.

"Wee Lucy!" He happily bounced her up and down. "Blimey! I thought I'd never see ye again, me wee lass!"

"I missed ye, Joe!" Lucy's accent grew twice as thick as she spoke to her uncle. "Regulus, this is me father's brother, Uncle Joe!" She pointed to the man.

"Hey…" Regulus raised a hand in greeting. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Well, what an overly mannered lad. Who is he?" said Joe.

"Me best friend," Lucy said without hesitation.

Regulus smiled.

"This is brilliant! Yer mum will be so relieved! She'd started ta doubt whether ye were alive or not," said Joe.

Lucy stopped and sat in the snow. She looked at Joe as if he'd just said something incomprehensible.

"Excuse me?" said Regulus. "Did you say her mother?"

"Aye. Emma's family, of course." Joe seemed confused at Regulus' tone.

"Mum… is… alive?" Lucy said.

"Ye dinnae know?" said Joe.

"She's _alive_!" Lucy leapt up and down. "She's alive! She's alive!" Her voice filled with joy as she grabbed Regulus' hands and swung him around. "Alive! Alive!" She laughed as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "Regulus, just wait till ye meet her. She's goin' ta make ye her gingerbread, and we'll sit down with a cup of tea. It can happen because _she's alive_!"

Lucy's joy filled Regulus too as they both toppled into the snow again. Nothing in this abysmal world could touch that moment. Neither of them had anything left to prove. They were just happy for the miracle.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, Lily sat back in her armchair as Remus stretched and yawned.

"About time," James said.

Remus glanced toward the window to find it dark and snowy. "How long was I out?"

"Take a guess," said James. "It's been the same story since you were five—although, with Wolfsbane potion, it's not two days anymore, it's—

"—one day. Why didn't you wake me?" Remus said.

"Why do you think? We both know this won't spoil your sleep tonight. You'll be out like a light in a couple hours." James shook his head.

Sirius' and Lily's faces echoed James' sentiments.

Lily shifted to a more comfortable position. _He wanted to be awake, but in his sleep, he seemed to be the happiest of all of us. Now, he just looks sheepish._

"I see…" Remus yawned. "Oh dear, excuse me." He yawned again.

"Now that you're awake." James took five bottles of butterbeer from his backpack. "Look what I've got!"

"Where'd you get that?" said Lily.

"Cheer up, Lils. It's Christmas!" James laughed. "Can't wait for Diane to come back. I bet she was super surprised about my gift!"

James' grin spread to Lily. _He's right. Diane will be really surprised when she finds those Quidditch match tickets._

"I bet she will be," said Remus with a smile as he accepted a bottle from James.

"Now that Prongs is busy going to these matches with his girlfriend, I guess we'll just have to go on our own," Sirius teased. "You in, Peter?"

Peter hesitated, then allowed a light smile. "Sure."

"We don't need Prongs to have fun." Sirius grinned. "When Voldemort is taken down for good, let's all go to a Quidditch match and annoy Prongs the whole time."

"Hey!" James protested.

"That does sound good," Lily said. "Sure. It's a deal."

"A Christmas promise." Sirius held up one hand. "So, Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Remus chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," chorused Lily, James, and Peter.


	17. A letter to home

Late that night, as the snow lay thick outside, Regulus, Lucy, Evelyn, and Uncle Joe huddled inside the warm house.

Regulus' and Lucy's tumble in the snow earlier had costed them, and though they'd changed into dry night shirts, they sneezed and wrapped their blankets tighter as they sat on the living room couch.

"You sure you have enough blankets?" said Regulus as Lucy sneezed into her tea.

"Ye're quite the hen once ye start carin'. Aye, I'm fine." Lucy smiled.

On the low coffee table sat the melted Hufflepuff cup.

 _It makes so much more sense now._ Regulus sipped his own tea—still hot. _Lucy's been locking away her feelings, so the cup chose her as the easiest target. It's been trying to win her over ever since we got it. That thing sucked out her energy so it could get strong enough to project Voldemort. But she was stronger than that thing thought. And she_ won _! I haven't any right to be, but I'm proud of her._

Evelyn eyed Uncle Joe as she took a chair opposite them, tea in hand. "There's not supposed to be anyone else in here."

"It's okay. He's family," Lucy said. "He's me uncle—me dad's brother." She looked at Uncle Joe and seemed a little hurt. "But… if Mum's alive, why didn't she come for me?"

"She had ta go underground, or they'd hunt her down," Joe said. "She's a half-blood who married a half-breed, Princess. It had ta be that way. Believe me, we had ta hold her back from goin' on foot ta Hogwarts and gettin' ye. It took a lot a convincin' ta make her stay hidden. And ye'd be safest at Hogwarts. It was ta keep ye safe, believe me."

Lucy nodded. "They told me even comin' near the farm would be bad. They said no one was here. I'm so sorry…"

"But ye're here now." Uncle Joe smiled.

Lucy forced an answering smile. "Where is she?"

"Hidin'," said Uncle Joe. "Pack up, and we can be with her in a couple a days. She'll be overjoyed ta see ye!"

Regulus stiffened. _He didn't just say what I think he said._

Even Evelyn looked at Joe with a raised brow.

Lucy's jaw fell open. "I—I'm sorry… Believe me… I want ta see her too, but I can't leave. I can't just go into hidin'."

Relief filled Regulus.

"But ye must, Princess," Uncle Joe said. "Little lady, ye _have_ ta."

"No." Lucy shook her head.

"Now _ye're_ bein' stubborn, Little Princess. I'm sure if ye think about it, ye must come. Ye belong here, with us, yer family. And, in either case, it's me responsibility ta make sure ye're all right. Ye're comin'."

"Don't ye see, Uncle?" Lucy said. "I've handled meself for over a year—been on me own. Now I'm seventeen. I'm sorry, Uncle, but ye cannae tell me what ta do. Not anymore… I have ta make my own choices."

Uncle Joe looked stunned, then his eyes softened. "Aye… I can see that. Ye're a woman now. I guess I just hoped… Ye're sure ye won't come? There's no shame in not."

Lucy seemed at peace with her decision. "I can't. I've still got somethin' left ta do. Wouldn't leave me best friend while he still needs me."

Regulus shook his head. "Lucy, if you want to go see your mother, I understand. I wouldn't want ta keep you cooped up here. You don't need to stay for my sake."

"I'm not." Lucy laid her hand atop Regulus'. "I'm stayin' because I know what's right. I'd love ta turn me back on this war and pretend it's over, but that wouldn't be true, and I wouldn't be able ta stand the days hidin', tryin' ta pretend—not while I have a responsibility. I need ta be here."

"Why, wee Lucy," Uncle Joe whispered, "ye must be the prettiest thing I ever saw. Just look at ye—all grown up, and prettier than ever—prettier than a rose in June. If yer dad could see ye, he'd say the same." His eyes misted.

Lucy smiled, stood, and wrapped her arms around Uncle Joe. "Thank ye, Uncle. I hope ye won't be too mad at me for not goin' with ye." She let him go and sat back down.

"In either case, we need to move."

Everyone turned toward the fireplace as Severus stepped out. He looked angry.

"Severus?" said Lucy. "What do ye mean?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Our location is compromised. If he can just walk in here, then who else can?" Severus pointed to Uncle Joe, who seemed astounded by Snape.

"You set alarms around the place, didn't you?" said Regulus with a sigh.

"That should be the least of our precautions. For instance, I'd _very_ much like to know why you didn't tell me about _that_." Severus pointed at the melted cup.

"You didn't tell us anything," Regulus bit back. "If you're not straight with us, how can you expect us to be straight with you? I respect you, and all that. You meant the world to Penelope, and you still mean the world to Lily, but those are the only reasons I'd go out of my way to work with you. You're not exactly making it easy to trust you. I'd like to, but so far, we—"

"—we ain't got a reason to," Lucy finished, arms crossed.

"I think I've made it perfectly easy to understand. Do as I say, and don't ask dimwitted questions," Severus growled.

"Who is that young man?" Uncle Joe said, bewildered.

"Mr. Scrooge is who he is," Lucy snorted.

Regulus snickered.

"I might ask the same question." Severus glared down the larger man.

"Severus, meet Joe O'Hara, me dad's brother. Uncle Joe, Severus Snape, a schoolmate who also happens ta be a bit insufferable," Lucy said.

"Fine. You two, tell me _exactly_ what happened." Severus' tone said he wouldn't tolerate objections.

Lucy sighed as though she'd grown used to Severus' foul moods. "Ye know what that thing is." She pointed to the ruined Horcrux. "It's what we left Hogwarts to find. The reason we didn't tell ye is… from the moment we got it, it's affected us. I think it recognized ye as a threat since ye can close off yer mind. It didn't want to be known ta ya, and it didn't want ta be given up. And… it recognized me as the easiest target—the weakest one. It wanted ta break me. It started whisperin' ta me—just me. It wanted me ta give it meself so it could… could take me life force."

"But the cup judged wrong." Regulus smirked. "It might have thought Lucy was the weakest, or least important, but that was the result." He pointed to the ruined cup and grinned. "Poor judgment, wouldn't you say?"

"I have no idea what ye kids are talkin' abou'." Uncle Joe scratched his head.

"I still don't understand," said Lucy. "The cup was right. I can't control me mind or close it off. In fact, of the four of us, I'm the one with the least control in anythin'! How could I stand a chance of beatin' it?"

"Want my take on it?" said Regulus.

Lucy nodded.

"The cup tried to use desires, ambitions, greedy things to turn you, but you didn't want anything. Not for yourself, anyway. Out of us three, the cup couldn't have chosen worse. A bloody Hufflepuff would be much better suited to fighting that thing than a Slytherin driven by ambition!"

Severus interrupted. "Enough. Pack up. We're leaving within the hour."

"Where are we goin'?" said Lucy.

"Anywhere they won't find us," Severus said. "Just do precisely as I say, and we might survive the rest of the year in one piece."

"But that's only the rest a' the week," said Uncle Joe.

"Exactly," Severus said.

"It's that close to New Year's?" Regulus and Lucy chorused, then burst out laughing.

"Princess, I really don't like this…" said Uncle Joe. "Please, go visit yer mum. What if either of ye died, and ye never saw each other again?"

"If I write a note, can ye give it to her?" Lucy said.

"Aye." Uncle Joe nodded. "It may take some time, but she'll get it. It's a shame she can't see ye. How much ye've grown… She wouldn't believe how pretty her little girl is."

"Thank ye." Lucy smiled. "I'm just goin' to… write that letter, and then I promise, when we have some more time, I'll tell ya everythin'! I have so much to talk about.!"

"Isn't that the truth," Regulus muttered as he left the couch. "We've been busy, to say the least."

* * *

_Dearest Mum,_

_It's me! It's your Lucy, and I want you to know, finally, I'm all right. And I'm so happy—happy to hear you're alive!_

_Mum, there's so much I want to tell you. I don't even know how to begin._

_This past year—which might as well have been a lifetime—nothing is the same, for better or worse._

_I fell in love, Mum, and I lost that love, but now I'm all right. And I think, maybe, I want to try to be in love again—with someone new._ _W_ _hen the time's right._

_Some days are tough, but some have been full of the best moments I can remember._

_Most importantly, I finally have some people I know are watching my back—comrades. Not just comrades, though. They're my friends. I can always count on them, and there are so many of them. I want you to meet them all!_

_They can be silly and immature. Sometimes they fight or do stupid things. But in the end, when it matters, they'll all be there, and I want you to know I'm with them. When all this is over, I guess I'll finally be bringing school mates over on holiday. Lord knows we all need a nice holiday on a quiet farm._

_There's this one guy you especially have to meet. He's an amazing friend. At first, he seems posh, rude, arrogant, uptight, immature, and inconsiderate. But reality couldn't be further from that. He isn't like that at all. Well… okay, he_ is _posh, rude, arrogant, and all of that, but only because that's how he was brought up. His real nature is kind. He's kind to everyone. For a while, his kindness fought with how he was taught to be, but now, any idiot can see how kind he is. Wait till you meet him. He's the best friend anyone could ever wish for._

_It's hard to describe what I'm feeling, but… yes, I'm all right._

_I love you so much, Mum, and I'm counting the days till I can see you again._

_Love,_

_Yours forever,_

_Lucy_


	18. What must be faced

Severus trudged through the snow, Lucy, and Regulus behind him. It was hard going, but safer than apparation—which could be tracked.

Lucy and Regulus chattered to each other, mostly making fun of Severus. He ignored them.

When Lucy told Regulus stories about her parents, Regulus listened, interested now, and asked questions. As Lucy's prattling became too much, Regulus would stop her. And when Regulus was rude, Lucy told him so. A strange relationship, but it seemed to work.

"So, ye sit around the table for hours, not sayin' a word?" Lucy said to Regulus. "That sounds like a borin' party!"

"When Sirius was still there, he'd bother everyone so much Mum and Dad would send him to his room. Then the hours of pretentious talk began." He looked up at the sky. "As an eleven-year-old, having to sit as listen to that… it was horrific!" He cleared his throat and made his voice nasally in his best impression of one of his relatives. "Have you heard what the Ministry did? Hiring half-bloods. _Half-bloods_ , I say. Outrageous!"

Lucy burst into laughter.

"And that was in spite of none of them ever having real jobs—least of all at the Ministry," Regulus said.

"I feel for ya, honestly, I do!" She clapped Regulus' shoulder. "When this is over, I'll throw ye a _real_ party. Ye deserve it. Merlin, didn't ye ever have fun growin' up?"

"Only watching Sirius run around in circles as a mutt—then being tossed in the cellar for an hour for it." Regulus smirked.

"And I thought ye hated havin' a brother." Lucy chuckled.

Severus grumbled under his breath, "Kids!" _What do they think this is? Some children's playground? It's below freezing out here, and if we're discovered, we're all dead. We don't have proper shelter or food. Everything we know could be destroyed, and we'd be none the wiser, and still those two dimwits would manage to chuckle together. How? How does that make any sense?_

Evelyn broke pace with Severus and hung back long enough to take up with Lucy and Regulus. Half an hour she walked with them before she spoke. "What are you doing?"

Lucy smiled. "We're havin' a wee bit a fun. It's either that, or givin' into depression. I think we've learned, in cases like this, havin' fun might be a good thing."

"Trying to spread the knowledge of the oh-so-great full-blood gatherings." Regulus rolled his eyes.

"The people who're so much better than everyone else," Lucy said. "Better sticks in the mud, that is. Though, there's stiff competition." She glanced toward Severus, who replied with an annoyed sneer.

"What _a_ _re_ you doing?" Evelyn said, tone carrying the weight of someone far older than her.

"What do ya mean?" Lucy said.

"This… silly talk." The frustration in Evelyn's voice grew.

"What else would we be doing? There's not much else," Lucy said.

Regulus shook his head. "We _realize_ how serious things are, but nothing's happening right now, so we're just trying to make it through to the next battle. Besides, tomorrow could be a terrible day, so we might as well make the best of this one. Self-hate can destroy you, believe me."

Lucy's eyes shone with pride. Both Lucy and Regulus had grown so much on this journey together, and she was proud of them both.

"We want ta be the best we can be." Lucy took Evelyn's hand. "Ye're far too young ta be an adult. If anyone should be allowed ta laugh, it's ye."

Evelyn muttered something Lucy couldn't make out.

"Why don't ye tell me a story?" said Lucy. "The last one was so cool. Ye have a gift."

"I told you, I don't make up stories anymore," Evelyn muttered.

"Come on," Regulus said, hands clasped behind his back. "Just to pass the time. Not like there's anything better to do, or any proper books laying about, so real stories are out."

"Regulus," Lucy warned. "Rude."

Evelyn gave them both a glare and hurried to catch up with Severus.

* * *

Days passed, all mostly the same. They wandered through the snow, setting up a shelter every evening, though most of the time they moved on the next morning.

One extra-tiring day, Lucy and Regulus seemed to have teamed up against Severus.

 _Wish I could dial them back a bit, but they won't quit._ "Be quiet!" Severus finally hissed as Regulus dove into a story about an exciting quidditch match he'd won for his team.

"Who's going to hear us?" Regulus said, eyebrow raised.

"You never know," Severus said ominously.

"Oh, aye." Lucy rolled her eyes. "And maybe all the critters runnin' around are evil wizards in disguise. And our tent is a death trap out ta swallow us, and the trees are listenin' to us because Regulus' old tea parties are vital information to the high and mighty Dark Lord. And though they clearly know where we are, they haven't captured us yet because You-Know-Who is in a silly mood today." Lucy put both hands on her hips. "Ye realize paranoia is a real problem and can stop ye from thinkin' clearly? Why, me old Auntie Ellie, she went crazy—seein' gnomes everywhere."

"Listen," Severus whirled on them. "It was _not_ my choice to be stuck with you two. _Got that_? You couldn't do something so simple as being quiet. I'm _stuck_ with you two, and I'm doing you a favor, but I _could_ leave you behind. Because Merlin, help me, I'm tempted!

Lucy and Regulus moved closer and sent Severus a look that said, "If you leave us, you won't know what we're up to."

Severus growled and started walking again.

Regulus shrugged and followed

* * *

Lucy would have followed Severus too if it weren't for the odd lumps and dips in the snow by her feet. "Wait!"

Everyone stopped.

"What?" Severus groaned.

"A train track!" Lucy pointed at the ground. "Trains will be running through here!"

"That is the point of a train track," Severus snarked.

"One of those trains has ta go ta King's Cross," Lucy said. "And from there, ye can get ta Scotland, and from there, ye can get ta Hogsmeade." She looked at both Severus and Regulus, expecting them to understand.

"So you can. What about it?" Severus said.

"Ye can get ta Hogwarts by boardin' the train." Lucy pointed to the train track again.

"Evidently." Severus turned and kept walking. "Let's move on."

"Come on," said Regulus. "No use thinking about all that. Let's get moving."

"Wait." Lucy stopped and held up one hand.

"What is it?" said Regulus, concerned.

Lucy's eyes didn't leave the track. "I'm… I…" She swallowed hard. "I'm not goin' with ye…"

" _What_?" Regulus stopped, stunned.

Severus raised a brow at her, and Evelyn seemed surprised too.

"What do you mean?" Regulus said.

"I have unfinished business, but it's not here. It's back there." Lucy pointed down the tracks. "I'm done runnin', done tryin' ta escape the issue. I'm so tired of hidin'. I've done me job here. I'm… goin' back ta Hogwarts."

Regulus' mouth hung open. "Wha… what?"

"I'm goin' back ta Hogwarts," Lucy said with a defeated smile. "I'm goin' ta jump aboard the next train that comes down this track, go ta London, then Hogsmeade, then I'm goin' ta tell the Marauders and Lily what they need ta know."

Silence covered the group, but Lucy now had Severus' full attention.

"Ye ought ta be happy," Lucy said to Severus. "Ye so badly wanted ta get rid of me, right? Well, here's yer chance. This is the end of the line for me."

"But I…" Regulus said. "I thought you wanted to see this through."

"I do. And I will," Lucy said. "This isn't stoppin' fightin'. This is takin' a stand—and finally, I might add. Think about it, Regulus. What are we even doin' here? The fight isn't here right now. It's back at Hogwarts, so that's where I need ta be." She looked to Severus. "Ye should come with me. Both a ye. I think we all need ta face what's back there ta get any further from here. We have no reason ta be here at all."

Severus glowered but didn't say anything.

"She's still waitin'," Lucy said. "Waitin' for ye—waitin' for ye ta see reason, and… face it."

Severus snorted and looked away.

"I think I know why ye can't make a Patronus now," Lucy said, eyes still on Severus. "If ye want ta make a Patronus again, ye need ta stop pushin' away the things ye need ta create one—the feelin' of a Patronus. It's those feelin's that can hurt so bad, isn't it? Because they're so fragile. If ye push that away, ye can't make a Patronus."

" _What_ exactly gives you the right to lecture me?" Severus sneered.

Without taking her eyes off Severus, Lucy drew her wand. She imagined laughter, the smell of grass on a warm summer day and the scent of the hay she used to hide in while her father looked for her, her mother's smile, Regulus' assuring hand, Remus' gentle smile.

Her chest ached with the realization of how fragile all of it was—how easily she could lose it if she wasn't careful. It hurt, but this time, she embraced it. The good overwhelmed the bad as she said, " _Expecto Patronum_!" From her wand shot a silver badger. It stood in the snow, robust and strong as it took in everyone.

Regulus' bluebird Patronus circled the badger.

Lucy gave Severus a triumphant smile.

Severus frowned. "This means nothing."

"Take good care of him, Regulus," Lucy approached her friend. "See if ye can smack some sense into his dense skill without gettin' hurt yerself."

"I… I'll try…" Regulus said.

Lucy smiled and took both of his hands. "I… hope we'll see each other again soon." Her eyes misted. "I'm not stupid. I realize there's no guarantee. It's dangerous out here." She sniffed. "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Ever! And I'm so happy—so very, very happy—ye're me friend." She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Make it back ta Hogwarts safe, all right? Please!"

Regulus swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah. We—we make a good team. It's going to be a lot harder without you." He shut his eyes against tears. "You take care of yourself too!" He returned her hug. "I can't believe it—that you're… I leaned so much from you! How am I going to…?"

"Are ye askin' me ta stay?" Lucy said. If he looked into her eyes, he'd see the truth. If he asked her to stay, she would. She'd do whatever he asked of her. And he would do whatever she asked of him.

"I can't ask you," Regulus said.

Finally, they let each other go.

"I need ta do this, but… ye could come with me," said Lucy. "Ye _should_ come with me!"

"Not yet," Regulus said before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was a light kiss, like one from a cousin or other relative. When he pulled away, his eyes held fondness for her, and he wiped a tear from her chin. "Do what you have to do. I believe in you!"

Lucy smiled back at him, another tear rolling down her cheek. "Right back at ya. Do what ye're supposed ta do! You can do it, Regulus!"

Regulus chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Lucy turned to Evelyn. "And you…" She leaned in and whispered. "Keep a close eye on both of them and make sure they stay out of trouble. You're the only sensible one around here. Keep 'em in line."

"I… I'll try," Evelyn said, and the pure innocence in her face made her look anything but beastly. Even her blue eyes were childlike with no hint of that awful yellow glow.

"And don't ever stop tellin' stories. Got that?" Lucy's eyes misted. "Don't _ever_ stop, no matter how old ye are, or what others say. And no matter what happens, yer stories have nothin' ta do with ye bein' a werewolf. That's all ye, as a person. Plus, they're so wonderful. Maybe ye could become an author! Then I want a signed book!"

"An author…" Evelyn said. "I'm not sure…"

"Think about it. Just for me. Please?" said Lucy.

Evelyn nodded. "All right. But only because ye cried."

Lucy sniffed and tried to hide her tears. "Did not." She turned away.

Severus stood a few feet away, expression sullen.

"Oh, no reason for ye ta look like that. Ye'll get rid of me. And the good thing about bein' me, I wasn't even considered an outlaw, just a dumb Irish girl who didn't know better, so they're not even lookin' for me. I'll be all right." She carefully extended one hand toward Severus. "Please?"

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Severus' tension eased, if only for a moment, and he accepted Lucy's hand.

Lucy shook firmly but didn't let go immediately. Instead, she held his hand tightly and gave Severus a stern look. She whispered to Severus. "If ye do somethin' stupid, I'll tell Lily, and she'll kill ye for sure."

Severus scoffed as Lucy let go of his hand.

Lucy smirked, not intimidated in the least. "Ye know what, Severus Snape? Ye're all right."

"I don't—" Severus stopped, realizing he'd already lost this battle.

"She'll be happy ta know," Lucy said. "I can't wait ta see her face when I tell her about this!"

Severus' eyes widened, but Regulus took Lucy's attention as he pulled a silver cloak from his backpack. "Here." He tried to hand it to her.

Lucy shook her head. "Ye'll need it more. Also, _ye_ need ta give it back ta James yerself! I'm not doin' that for ye."

Regulus smiled and nodded just as the train approached.

"That's me ride," said Lucy.

"We'll meet again," Regulus said. "I'm sure of it! We'll meet. And soon!"

Lucy nodded. "It's a promise!"

Severus snorted and shook his head, but Evelyn smiled—an almost hopeful smile.

"Well… see ya. Hopefully sooner than later," Lucy raised her voice to be heard above the roar of the train. As the cars flew past, Lucy grabbed the ladder on the side of one storage container and leapt aboard. She waved as her friends grew distant. "Goodbye!" she called. "See ya soon! And, by the way, Severus, if ye've got any doubt that Lily's heart's in it, her Patronus is a raven! Thought ye might want ta know!"

"Bye!" Evelyn waved and ran after Lucy for a car length or two. Of course, she couldn't keep up with the train. She tripped in the snow and did a single somersault before landing on her back and laughing up at the sky.

Lucy chuckled.

The train took a turn, and Regulus, Severus, and Evelyn disappeared from sight.

Lucy shut her eyes and pushed back the sob that wanted to escape. She payed she really would see them again. _I miss 'em already…_ She slid open the storage car door.

Inside, boxes filled most of the space.

Lucy wriggled into an open spot. "On me own again," she whispered, then smiled and wiped away another tear. "It doesn't feel so bad now." She sat as anticipation welled in her chest at the thought of Hogwarts and everyone waiting there.

* * *

Lucy's last words left Severus speechless until the train disappeared. "Excuse me?" he finally managed—too late.

"It's true," Regulus said. "Her Patronus _is_ a raven."

Severus frowned. "And that matters because…?"

"The raven is you," Regulus said. "She walks around calling it Sev." He sighed. "Come on, Evelyn, Pen." He took the girl's hand and helped her up as his blue bird Patronus flittered around them.

Once Regulus and Evelyn were out of earshot, Severus covered his face with his hands. "Oh no… How on earth did it come to this?" He took out his wand and held it thoughtfully. _It would be so easy… so easy to be enthralled by such an image… But I won't! I refuse!_ He had to push her away from his mind. That green-eyed, bewitching girl—he had to be cold and distant. He stuffed his wand back in his belt and didn't even attempt a Patronus as he followed Regulus and Evelyn.

When Severus caught up to them, he said, "This was a good thing. That girl didn't belong out here at all, and I didn't want to take care of her."

Both Regulus and Evelyn gave him questioning looks.

"Evelyn," Severus said sternly, "it's time for you to go too."

Evelyn gaped. "What do you mean?"

"We'll head to your mother's now, and you'll stay with her," said Severus.

"But… you promised… not to let her see me." Evelyn swallowed hard.

"You're better now, are you not?" Severus said. "On top of that, she's worried about you. We're going, and that's that." He turned and started off.

Evelyn was too stunned to move.

Regulus cocked one brow. "Your mother isn't _that_ bad, is she?"

"No, Mum's wonderful. She loves me," Evelyn said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm… a little scared."

"That's okay." Regulus took her hand again. "I bet Lucy's scared too—on that train, going back to face things. It's not easy, but we've all got to do it sometime."

"What about you?" Evelyn said.

"I will. I promise." Regulus squeezed her hand. "Just not yet. I have to keep an eye on Severus for a little while longer."

Ahead, Severus snorted, and he could almost hear Regulus rolling his eyes


	19. Confessions

The Christmas holiday flew past, and New Year's Eve arrived. Only Lily, the Marauders, Barty Crouch Jr., and a handful of others had stayed at Hogwarts over the break.

That afternoon, Lily tiptoed down the hall after Crouch as he slithered toward the library. Inside, she sneaked to the bookshelves and peeked between two heavy, old volumes. _Where are you, slimy little—Ah! There!_

"You're following Crouch?"

Lily started. "Peter!" The whisper came out harsh. "Don't scare me like that." She held a hand over her chest to keep her heart from hammering out.

"You shouldn't follow him around. He's dangerous," Peter said too loudly.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" She laid a finger over her lips in warning.

From his chair on the other side of the shelves, Crouch looked up, shrugged, and went back to what he was doing.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Peter hissed, voice much lower now.

"I don't know, but something needs to happen," said Lily.

"Well, Jennifer," said Crouch to Jugson, who sat beside him, as he leaned back in his chair, "it's so great everything's finally getting to be like it should. Don't you think? True full bloods getting proper respect, the muggles being treated like what they are—exactly what they are. No more glorifying mere animals. And the traitors are getting punished. Our New Year's Eve party is going to be great. It'll change everything!"

"Sure looking forward to it." Jugson nodded. "Where will it be again?"

"Headmistress's office, of course," said Crouch. "We'll all need to be there."

 _McGonagall's office? Tonight…_ Lily and Peter waited in silence until Crouch and Jugson left.

Lily hurried out of the library, and Peter followed her.

"You're not really going there, are you?" Peter said.

"Yes, I am. Something's going to happen up there. And don't you dare tell the others. They're busy. I need to go alone," said Lily.

"But… you can't! What if it's dangerous? What if you got discovered?"

"Then it's only me who'd get hurt."

"James wouldn't like that. Snape wouldn't either! No one would!" Peter tried to reason with her, as he huffed and puffed to keep pace. Finally, he swung in front of her and stood in her path.

"I'm not James, and I'm not Sev." Lily pushed past him. "Besides, I'm not exactly in mortal danger. I'm not stupid enough to do that to myself _twice_. It's just Hogwarts, and I already get detention all the time these days."

"But—" Peter didn't even get the chance to finish as Lily hurried off.

* * *

Hours later, Lily prepared to leave for Professor McGonagall's office, Marauder's Map in hand.

Everyone had stayed up to celebrate the new year, but now the Marauders were asleep, leaving Lily alone—just like she wanted.

She descended to the common room and headed for the portrait hole. Three quarters of the way across the room, she froze.

Something moved in the shadows behind one of the big armchairs. Peter stepped out, his skin pale even in the darkness, and his eyes were wide.

"You're going after Crouch," he whispered. "You can't."

"Clearly, I can," Lily said. "You don't like this sort of thing, so why don't you stay here?" She started toward the exit again.

"No! You can't go!" He took a step toward her.

"Watch me." Lily opened the portrait hole.

Peter slammed into her, knocking her away from the exit. "NO! You can't go there!" He spread his arms and legs to block her way.

Lily couldn't remember being more surprised—except that time Sev suddenly started crying, but that seemed so long ago now. He'd been so changed after that…

She frowned at Peter. "Why ever not?"

"Because… because…" Peter gulped and shut his eyes. "Because it's a trap." Tears welled in his eyes when he opened them. "A very obvious trap. And you're walking right into it!" His voice broke.

"How can you be sure? I've got to explore every possibility. Besides, I'll be careful. I promise."

"No. I won't let you go!" Peter refused to move.

Lily gritted her teeth and raised her wand. "I don't want to fight you, but if I have to, I will. And we both know who'll win. I'm not looking for a fight. I'm not even going to fight Crouch. All I want is to find out what he's up to so we can stop it before something really bad happens again."

"If you go something bad _will_ happen! Just don't do it!"

 _I don't want to hex him._ Lily approached Peter, intending to push him out of the way.

But Peter wouldn't budge. "Listen to me! You-Know-Who _himself_ is waiting for you up there! The only thing he's afraid of now is Snape, and the only lead he has is _you_. He came here personally for you this time! You're the perfect bait for Snape!"

Lily stopped. _Either he's desperate enough to make up a huge lie… or he's telling the truth._ She lowered her wand. "How do you know that?"

"I… I…" Peter fidgeted.

"If you can't answer me, I'm going." Lily raised her wand again.

Peter burst into tears. "I helped plan it! I knew you'd follow up on a clue like that, and I knew you'd come alone." Peter sobbed. "Crouch wanted a way, and I gave it to him. I didn't mean to! You-Know-Who… Lily… if you don't give him what he wants, he might kill you! You're muggle-born!" He fell on his knees.

"Why… would you do something like that?" Lily said.

"That's not all I did." Peter sobbed again, and then the confession burst out. "The sabotaged brooms? That was me—and the explosion above the Life Defenders' room. I told them when you were going to the astronomy tower!" Each confession elicited louder wails. "I didn't mean to! I didn't!" He wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve. "But I didn't know what to do! I was being a big coward, as usual!"

"You… did…" Lily whispered, disbelieving. "But… why?"

Peter sucked in some air between sobs. "Remember last March? At Lestrange Manor, when… when… Penelope died?"

"Yeah. We all managed to escape."

Peter shook his head. "I didn't… You-Know-Who—he caught me and exposed me."

"They… Peter, how did you get away?" Tears welled in her eyes.

"I didn't." Peter sobbed harder. "You-Know-Who was _furious_ —more than furious. He Cruciated his Death Eaters. He Cruciated me… And then he gave me a choice."

"What choice, Peter?" Lily said, voice hollow. " _Tell me_! What kind of deal did you make?!"

"Either he'd kill me right then—" Peter wailed, "—and I didn't want to die, is that so wrong?—or…" He slowly pulled up his sleeve, exposing a black mark, a grinning skull with a two-headed snake for a tongue.

The sight of that horrible mark extinguished all the fire in Lily and knocked the air from her, replacing it with rotting emptiness. "Oh, Peter…" She fell on her knees, hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" Peter cried as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so _sorry_!"

"All this time… Peter, you should have told us. We could have helped you."

"No, you couldn't." Peter shook his head. "You don't understand. Once you have this," he raised his arm, mark exposed, "there's nothing you can do! You-Know-Who, he… he can hurt you through the mark, torture you, even though you're on the other side of the globe. He can call you, even _kill_ you through it. And there's no lying to him. He reads minds! He _owns_ you in every sense of the word. Next time either one of us sees him, he'll read our mind. Neither of us will be able to Occlude, and he'll know!" Peter's voice grew desperate. "He'll find out I told you! When I first came back to Hogwarts, I tried to keep my distance. I did. But I couldn't. When you left for that werewolf place, I couldn't tell Crouch. He would go to the Death Eaters. But I couldn't not tell him either. He'd hurt me. So, I made him think you were still at school. And now, I don't know what to do! I don't want to kill anyone… I don't want to be the reason _you_ died. In fact, I don't want anyone to die at all!"

"Peter…" Lily cried with him as she scooted closer and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry too… I'm so sorry."

Peter cried in Lily's arms. "I didn't want to do any of it. But I'm just a coward… like always." He sobbed into her robe.

"Your conscience won in the end." She rocked him. "That's what matters—that, and what you're going to do now."

"There is no now," Peter said between sobs. "When you don't show up, You-Know-Who will call me… He'll read my mind, and he'll know… The only reason he did it like this was so you wouldn't try to run. He'll go to your dorm now. He owns the school. Lily, you _need_ to hide."

"All right. I'll hide. But you have to come with me," Lily said.

"If I don't meet up, I'm dead for sure."

"There must be something we can do!" Tears of desperation blurred her vision now. " _Anything_!"

"You just have to hide. I'm…" Peter's voice broke. "I'll find something out."

Lily tried to blink away the tears as everything became too real. _Peter could be dead in a few hours if we don't come up with something. I could be dead too._ "What about the others? Don't you think they could come up with a solution?"

Peter shook his head. "No one can."

"No. No, no, no. I won't allow it! There has to be some way. There has to be, Peter." Lily bit her lip hard and didn't let Peter go as her thoughts whirled, searching for something, any bit of trickery she might use. "I've got it!"

Her exclamation made Peter jump in fright.

"You can turn into a rat!" she said.

Peter nodded but didn't seem to understand what she was saying.

"Don't you see? Voldemort owns _human beings_ who bear his mark, but does he own a _rat_?"

"You mean…?" Peter looked at her with hope.

Lily nodded. "Transform into a rat. And stay that way."

Peter gulped but nodded. "It's worth a shot."

"How long before he calls you?" Lily said.

"An hour. Maybe less."

"You'll have to try to transform into a rat, to see if it works on rats… And if it doesn't…"

"Stay here and die, or go to him and… I don't know what," Peter whispered. "Then he'll come for you."

"I know where to hide," she assured. "What do you want to do? You only have an hour."

Peter's whole body shook. "I need to tell the others. But… I don't know if I can."

Lily let Peter go and took his hand. "I'll help you. It's very brave of you to go up there and tell them."

Peter closed his eyes and nodded.

* * *

At first, the Marauders weren't happy to be roused from sleep, but one look at Lily and Peter told them this was serious.

Peter told them everything—with more admissions than he'd made to Lily. He recounted how his guilt had grown over the past year. At times, when he couldn't continue, Lily filled in gaps, telling the others what technically happened, and what a situation Peter was in.

When he finished, Peter sat on the edge of his bed and sighed.

James' face was grim. "What will you do if the rat thing doesn't work?"

"I didn't know before," Peter whispered, "but now I'm sure… I won't go back. Thank you for not getting mad. I know what I did is… unforgivable."

"You sacrificed your life for mine," Lily said. "That's very brave. Of course, I'm not mad. You slipped up. There's someone else I know who slipped up, even worse than you." An image of Sev flashed into her mind. "But he earned his second chance. I don't see why you didn't. Oh, Peter…" She wrapped her arms around him as he shook.

James muttered a curse and ran his hand through his hair. "Even if the rat thing _does_ work, you could end up being a rat for a very long time. Who knows when we'll defeat Voldemort?"

"At least Pete's portable," Sirius said. "Imagine if he were a stag like you. Or a cow."

Neither Lily nor James responded to Sirius' attempt at humor.

"I don't regret it—telling, I mean," said Peter. "I thought I would, but I don't… I wish I'd told earlier. Or never taken the mark in the first place."

"I don't blame you," Remus said—fully aware what it was like to keep a dangerous secret.

"I should never have taken the mark," Peter muttered again, defeated.

"No. That's our fault," said James. "We left you there in that mess. We left you… to die. You had every right to do what you did. We failed you when you needed us. I'm so sorry, Peter. You're in this situation because of us."

Lily squeezed Peter's shoulder in a show of agreement with James.

"Looks like this is everybody's mess," Remus said.

"The Marauders will prevail in the end," Sirius said. "Every one of us. I promise, Peter."

"Thanks," Peter said. "You really are…" He looked at the floor. "I really appreciate it." He hugged himself and drew in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" Lily said.

"Better start getting to that hiding place," Peter hissed as he winced in pain. "He's calling me, and he's not happy. Guys," he turned to the other three boys and forced a smile, "take care…" Peter shrank into a rat but squeaked and rolled on his back atop the bedspread.

"Oh no!" Lily knelt beside Peter's bed. "It's not working!"

James cursed. "Peter, just transform back and get over to Voldemort!"

"I'm with Prongs!" Sirius said.

But though in obvious pain, Peter didn't revert.

"For Merlin's sake, Peter!" Remus stepped in. "Transform back!"

The rat squealed so loudly Lily covered her ears.  
He went limp.

"Peter?" Lily leaned closer to his little body. "No, Peter! Peter, I…" she whispered and blinked back tears as the rat didn't move.

Peter hauled in a long gasp and stared up at Lily with watery eyes.

"Ahh!" Lily fell backward and clunked to the floor. "You're alive!"

The little rat squeaked, eyes triumphant.

"And _you_ need to hide if you're going to _stay_ alive, Lily!" James said. "Here, take him!" He scooped Peter off the bed and handed him to Lily. "And come on." He grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her down the stairs to the common room, then through the portrait hole.

They turned three times before James stopped, tapped a series of stones embedded in the wall to reveal a secret room, and pushed Lily inside.

"Stay here," James said. "Either Sirius, Remus, or I will come tomorrow with food and blankets, and whatever else you need. And we'll see if we can find another room, but I really need to get back. Just… stay."

Lily nodded as she held the rat close. "Got it. And I promise. No surprises from me. I realize I have to stay here right now."

James left, closing the wall behind him, and leaving Lily alone in the dark with Peter.

"Well, I suppose this had to happen sooner or later," Lily whispered. "I mean me having to hide, not you. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

Peter didn't respond, though whether it was because he couldn't talk, was embarrassed, or just tired, Lily wasn't sure, but she'd needed to say it, regardless of whether Peter acknowledged her.


	20. New years miracle

Regulus teeth chattered as he trudged through the snow, shielding his face from the bitter cold as it swirled around him. His cheeks flushed red.

By now, it was dark.

 _How long have we been walking? It's been… what—a week since Christmas? Maybe more. At least Severus says we'll be there tonight._ Regulus couldn't see the moon, so he wasn't sure if midnight had passed yet. "Where are we going?" he said.

Severus' lips pursed into a thin line as he carried a nearly frozen Evelyn on his back. The little girl clung to his neck with all the strength she had left.

"Severus, please!" Regulus said. "We've walked the entire day! Think of Evelyn. She's turning blue!"

"We're almost there," Severus growled over the whoosh of the snowy wind. "We're going to one of the Order of the Phoenix's rendezvous points. There, we'll call on the secret keeper of the place we're _really_ headed so they'll invite us in. Then we'll floo there."

"That all sounds well and good, but how long before we're out of the snow?" said Regulus.

"There!" Severus pointed directly ahead.

Regulus squinted hard. A small light flickered in the darkness. As they drew closer, he realized it was several lights. _Windows!_ His strength surged just enough to take him to their destination—but the way still felt interminable. By the time they reached the door, Regulus could have sworn his hair was turning blue.

Severus hammered the door with one fist.

"Hold it, hold it!" said a man's familiar voice from inside. "Who goes there?"

"Severus Snape!"

"Tell me three things only Severus Snape and I would know," said the man inside.

"Arthur, we're freezing to death out here," Severus hissed. "I've got a little kid with me!"

"And I've got _three_ kids in here. Never hurts to be sure," Arthur said.

Severus grumbled. "Most of the time you knew me, you thought I was a German Ministry worker named Johan Jones. Lola was my partner in the Order of the Phoenix—she's a parrot Animagus, and deservingly so. And Dumbledore tried to make me eat lemon sherbet the last time all three of us attended the same meeting—before his death. Now, would you _please_ let me in?" he growled.

The door opened, and Arthur Weasley, red hair, wide eyes, and all greeted them.

Severus pushed past Arthur into the entryway where he set Evelyn down.

Regulus hurried in after Severus. "H-h-hello again, s-s-sir." His teeth still chattered.

"My goodness!" A red-haired woman appeared beside Arthur. "You look frozen to death! Come into the living room where there's a fire. Oh dear, is that a little girl?" She bowed over Evelyn.

Evelyn was too tired and cold to protest the woman's attention, though she did grab Severus' cloak and groggily said, "Mum?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid," said Severus with a gentle shove to dislodge her from his cloak and push her into Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Sorry, dear, but I'll do what I can to get you warm and cozy. You're cold as ice!" Mrs. Weasley picked up Evelyn. "Would you like something to eat? Drink? I've got homemade cookies. Or how about some nice hot chocolate? Tea?" She kept talking as she carried Evelyn away.

"Sleep," was all Evelyn managed to whisper through cold-chapped lips.

Regulus followed Mrs. Weasley into the living room.

Mrs. Weasley tucked blankets around Evelyn and laid her on the sofa in front of the roaring fireplace.

Regulus sat in a chair next to the couch and laid a reassuring hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

The little girl's eyes were closed, but her breathing wasn't deep enough for her to be asleep. She was exhausted, but too cold to get to sleep yet.

"How about you, young man?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Something to drink, dearest?"

Politely, Regulus stood and bowed his head in greeting. "Thank you. That would be very nice, Mrs. Weasley. Tea sounds really nice right now."

"Of course. Now, you just sit tight, and I'll be back in a minute. Don't move." Mrs. Weasley hurried to the kitchen.

"What a nice woman," Regulus whispered. _None of the women in my family act like that—at all. James' mum was a bit like that over the summer holiday, but not entirely._

"Are you sure it was safe coming here? No one followed you?" Mr. Weasley said to Severus as they entered the living room.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't compromise such an important Order base," said Severus incredulously. "But we needed your fireplace, and your contacts."

"Sorry…" Regulus interrupted. "But what's this a base for? What's the Order of the Phoenix? Some kind of organized fight against You-Know-Who, isn't it?"

"The less you know, the better, Black," Severus snapped.

"But I'm going to be able to guess quite a lot on my own now, anyway," Regulus said. "Wouldn't it be better to tell me than to have me running about guessing? Severus, you said I'm high on You-Know-Who's hit list. I deserve to know so I can use whatever I have to in order to survive."

"Oh, so _you're_ Regulus Black," Mrs. Weasley regarded him as she returned, balancing a tray laden with a teapot, mugs, and a plate of mouth-watering chocolate chip cookies.

Regulus sprang to her aid before she dropped anything, and both of them eased the tray onto the low table near the sofa.

"What a polite young man," Mrs. Weasley said.

"My parents taught me to be a polite guest." Regulus blushed and left out the fact that they'd taught him to be polite to other old families—not supposed blood-traitors. "My best friend taught me it doesn't matter what kind of company you're in, you should always be polite."

"Sounds like a delightful friend," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, sit down, dear. Take a blanket. You look so cold."

"Thank you, ma'am." Regulus bowed again and sat. As he reached for a blanket, his attention returned to Severus. "The Order of the Phoenix?"

"Very well." Severus sat in an armchair. "As the Dark Lord rose to power, Dumbledore was one of the first to oppose him. When the Dark Lord took over, Dumbledore formed a secret service of wizards to fight—the Order of the Phoenix. We've fought and infiltrated the Death Eaters, kept up with the Ministry, gathered information, organized ourselves—tried to smuggle muggleborns out of the country. We set up houses and put a secret keeper in each one so the occupants can hide in peace. Evelyn's mother is a half-blood, which makes her a target—in addition to having a werewolf child. We successfully removed her to one of our remote locations."

"And you know which one?" Regulus said.

"There is one location we have for incomplete families. Keeping them separate from the others allows us to ferry the missing family members to the same place and unite them more easily than if we had to search every location to find the family we were looking for. Evelyn's mother will be at that location." Severus cleared his throat. "I sort of promised to do all I could to find Evelyn."

Regulus nodded as he held Evelyn's hand. The little girl was finally asleep. "But why isn't she with her mother yet?"

"Evelyn begged me not to take her to her mother. I had a hard time refusing," Severus confessed.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to go to Evelyn and cuddle her as if she were her own, but the woman kept her composure.

"We'd better figure out for sure where she is as quickly as possible, shouldn't we?" said Regulus.

"Who's the house's secret keeper?" Severus said to Arthur. "And do you have an owl I can send?"

"The lad should know of her—a certain Andromeda Tonks," Arthur said. "She married a muggleborn and has a little half-blood kid, so it seemed logical for them to be the protectors of the house."

"Andromeda…?" Regulus whispered.

"You know who she is, right?" said Arthur. "She used to be a Black. Isn't she your cousin?"

"Yes. I remember when she married. Mother was furious," said Regulus. "She burned Andromeda off the family tree at once. To be honest, Andromeda and I didn't talk much. Sirius always seemed fond of her though. It'll be interesting to… say hello." His cheeks grew hot with embarrassment at knowing so little about his own family member. He hadn't seen Andromeda since he was ten, and he barely remembered her—other than Narcissa's and Bellatrix's open disdain for her, their own sister. He'd been listening to _that_ for years. According to them, Andromeda was a filthy pig—likely the same thing they'd say about Lucy. Strangely, the thought comforted him. It meant his family was wrong.

"May we borrow your fireplace?" Severus seemed impatient to leave.

"But it's so late. Can't it wait?" Mrs. Weasley glanced at Evelyn. "The little one needs a long night's sleep, undisturbed. In the morning I'll make a good breakfast. Look how skinny she is. She needs food!"

"Werewolves tend to be that way," Severus said.

"Werewolves?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "She's a…?"

"It's all right," said Regulus. "With what people usually say about werewolves, it's a little scary at first, but outside full moon she's an ordinary girl."

For five seconds Mrs. Weasley seemed caught between shock and her urge to protect, but her gentle heart won, and she looked as if she might melt. "The poor dear…" She found another blanket to drape over Evelyn and tucked the edges under her.

"A werewolf? Molly, we have our own baby asleep in the next room!" Arthur whispered.

Mrs. Weasley—Molly—bit her lip but didn't leave Evelyn.

Regulus shook his head. "It's all right, ma'am. I've been with Evelyn for a while. Full moon was last week, so it'll be some time before anything happens again. She has an attitude problem, but that's it. And that's probably because… she wants to see her mother again."

That was enough for Molly Weasley. "Arthur, really! You would say such things of an innocent child?"

"But—" Arthur hung his head. "I'm sorry, dear."

"Would you mind checking on Bill and Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley said to her husband. "Then I'll make sure Percy's still asleep."

Arthur nodded. "All right, dear. Just take care of yourself."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and kissed her husband's cheek before heading for the baby's room. Arthur headed upstairs.

Regulus had a hard time imagining his parents acting this way. They'd hired nannies to care for their children.

The Weasleys seemed like amazing parents.

* * *

Lily sat in the dark room, awake.

Out in the hall, a clock struck midnight.

"Well…" she muttered, "Happy New Year, I guess." _There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep. Some light won't hurt._ " _Lumos_."

The room brightened.

In her hand, Peter moved. He was awake too and looking right at her. It was one thing to hold a normal rat—an animal you could be a little rough with—but knowing this one was really a human being…

"I'm… going to put your down now and don't even try to turn back. It's not worth the risk." Lily set Peter on the stone floor. "Don't worry. We'll defeat Voldemort before long. Then you can become human again."

Even in rat form, Peter tried to cover his ears with his tiny paws and made a strained squeak.

"Sorry…" Lily leaned against the wall and wiped her misting eyes. "What I wouldn't do for just one little good thing to happen. Come on! It's New Year's! Give me a sign there'll be good things in this next year. Please!" she cried. "Bad luck seems to follow us everywhere. What could possibly be next?"

As if to answer Lily, the floor-length, wall-mounted mirror at the other end of the room moved.

"How could they have found us already?" Lily stood. "Peter, hide. Quickly!"

When the mirror moved aside, Lily didn't give the intruder time to step through. " _Expelliarmus_!" A jet of red flew toward the dark opening.

"Auch!" Someone howled from the other side of the wall, and the intruder crashed to the floor. "What a fine welcome, lass! Here I'm cold, wet, _and_ hungry. Comin' all this way on foot—in deep snow, mind ye—just ta see me good ole friends, and then I get a disarmin' spell right in me stomach? Has this place really managed ta go ta the dogs that much since I left? It hasn't been _that_ long, has it?"

Lily froze. _It couldn't be… That's impossible!_

A head poked out of the opening. "Who is it firin' hexes all about the place?" Lucy O'Hara stepped out, rubbing her head—probably hit it when she fell. She seemed annoyed. "That's _not_ very polite!" When she saw Lily, her eyes went wide. "Merlin's beard! Is that how ye greet returnin' friends around here, Lily?"

"L-L-Lucy?"

"Aye. Evenin'." Lucy nodded in greeting. "Or is it night? It's well past midnight, isn't it?" A smile spread over her face and she ran to Lily and hugged her tight. "I didn't count on runnin' into anyone so quick!"

"Where in the world did you come from?" Lily returned the hug, then took a step back and held Lucy at arm's length. _Is this a dream? She looks shabbier than I've ever seen her._

Mud and dirt spattered Lucy's worn robe, and its edges were still damp from her trek through the snow. Her orange hair tangled into wild knots, but her cheeks flushed deep red, and her smile was big and genuine.

"You… You…" Lily grinned. "You look great!" _How is it she looks so amazing right now?_

Peter, now standing between the toes of Lily's shoes, squeaked in delight.

Lucy looked down. "And ye've got a wee friend." She raised a brow before carefully picking up the rat. "What a fine specimen."

" _Careful_!" Lily said as Lucy held the rat at eye-level. "It's… it's not exactly a rat."

"Sure looks like it, and rats are pretty hardcore creatures. They're survivors, so don't worry." Lucy stroked the rat's fur.

"It's…" Lily pointed at the creature. "Peter's the rat."

Lucy froze mid-stroke, and she examined the rat again. "Ye're pullin' me leg."

Peter shook his head.

Lucy's attention turned back to Lily. "Is it safe ta say ye need ta fill me in?"

"Right back at you," Lily said. "Is… Regulus with you?"

"We split up a while back. He's with Severus right now," Lucy said.

"He _what_?" Lily gaped.

"Oh, aye! We found Severus! And he's in good health. A wee bit grumpy, and a wee bit sullen, but in good health, and believe me, he misses ye! It's only been three days since I left them."

"Three days? Oh, Lucy, that's wonderful! Thank you so much!" Lily dragged Lucy into another hug. "He really is all right! Thank God!" She grinned. "You're all all right! This may be a great New Year after all!"


	21. A happy moment

The next morning, Regulus woke to the smell of coffee and cooking bacon. His stomach rumbled. For the first time in weeks he'd woken warm and dry, and he debated staying in bed. But the allure of food drew him. He couldn't remember feeling so torn.

Hunger won.

The room he'd slept in was nothing like his room growing up. No canopy bed, no ornamentation, only simple, pleasant furniture. For half a moment sleep's fog convinced him he was at the O'Hara farm, but a few good shakes of his head and a long stretch cleared that away.

Regulus swung out of bed.

Clothes draped the nearby chair, but none of these clothes were his. Everything he'd been wearing last night was dirty enough to stand in the corner unaided. The wizard's clothes on the chair were worn and drab but warm. Regulus wasn't one to complain about plain clothes—at least, not anymore.

Dressed and ready to eat, Regulus padded downstairs. He followed several voices to the kitchen where he found Mrs. Weasley fretting over a frying pan and Arthur seated at the table feeding a red-haired baby boy a bottle. Two other little boys—several years older than the baby—managed feeding themselves.

Severus stood near Arthur, talking.

For a moment Regulus could have sworn Bellatrix stood in the kitchen, but this woman lacked Bellatrix's arrogance, and she wore a practical robe Bellatrix wouldn't be caught dead in. Her soft eyes exuded warmth, and her features were somehow more appealing than Bellatrix's—in spite of Bellatrix's obvious beauty.

"Cousin Andromeda?" Regulus said.

The woman's gaze turned to him. "Regulus! It's been so long since I saw you. My, you've grown! What a surprise you turned out to be." She approached and smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's nothing," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Welcome to the good side of the family," Andromeda said warmly.

"Dearest, don't use your fingers," Mrs. Weasley said to Evelyn as the girl shoveled bacon into her mouth with her hands. "Use the knife and fork. See?" Mrs. Weasley kindly showed Evelyn the silverware, though the girl eyed it hesitantly. "Watch Charlie. He can show you how." Mrs. Weasley directed Evelyn to watch the five or six-year-old boy eating politely next to Evelyn.

Evelyn glared at Charlie, then looked to Mrs. Weasley and Severus before trying to use the fork and knife. Unused to such utensils, Evelyn's attempts ended in frustrated failure.

"Come sit," Mrs. Weasley said to Regulus.

"Thank you." Regulus sat across from Evelyn and served himself two pieces of bacon. With practiced grace, he cut and ate small pieces of his food.

Evelyn watched Regulus carefully and made a good show of copying him, but again she couldn't quite get it. Knife and fork clattered to the table, and in a fit of frustration she stuffed another piece of bacon in her mouth—with her hands.

"That's disgusting!" said a little voice from the other end of the table.

Regulus leaned back in his chair to peer around the table and discovered a little girl around Evelyn's age, standing near Andromeda. The child's bright green hair struck him first.

"Your fingers are all greasy now." The little girl wrinkled her nose.

"Nymphadora! Behave!" Andromeda scolded. "It's not Evelyn's fault she's been in some rough places. What she needs is some understanding—not being pointed at."

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at Nymphadora, and Nymphadora turned up her nose.

"But Mum!" Nymphadora pointed at Evelyn. "She stuck her tongue out at me. You're not allowed to do that."

"And I'm not allowed to punch your nose," Evelyn hissed. "Are you going to stop me?"

" _Evelyn_!" Mrs. Weasley said. "What would your mother say?"

"Not to attract attention to myself…" Evelyn muttered.

"Well, for you that may be important," Mrs. Weasley said. "But it's not right to punch people. We don't punch anyone—it's not what a civilized person does."

"It's not?" said Evelyn. "They did it all the time back at Fenrir's."

"No, it's not right. And it's not right they did it either," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now apologize to Nymphadora."

Evelyn slipped out of her chair and stood in front of Nymphadora. "Sorry I said I would punch you," she muttered then whispered so none of the adults could hear, "I could still beat you any day!" She almost sneered.

"It's all right," Nymphadora said loudly, then replied in a low voice, "Yeah, right. I beat up boys bigger than me every day."

"So?" Evelyn raised a brow.

"You think you're so great, blondie?" Nymphadora hissed. "You can't even use a fork. I learned that ages ago."

"I can too!" Evelyn flushed, embarrassed. "Brat," she muttered. "Mama's girl!"

"Mum has nothing to do with this!" Nymphadora's hair turned scarlet and she raised both fists.

Evelyn's eyes flew wide at the sudden color change. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus—like my dad." Nymphadora grinned. "I can change whatever I like." The next instant her hair was long and blond, like Evelyn's, and a scar—also like Evelyn's—ran down her cheek. The next moment, Nymphadora's hair curled and turned black, and the scar vanished. Then her hair reverted to its original green hue. "Impressed?" she said with a satisfied smirk.

Evelyn gaped, but quickly shut her mouth. "No. And I don't see how that would stop me from punching your nose."

"It's so nice to see children getting along, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley said to Andromeda since the table blocked her view of the whispered fight between the girls.

Regulus scratched his ear. _I hope those two are smart enough not to start a fist fight with so many grown-ups in the room._

Eventually, Evelyn sat down again and tried even harder to use the silverware to spite Nymphadora's comments. This fight wasn't over—not if Evelyn had anything to say about it.

"Eat up," Severus said. "We're leaving when breakfast's over. Andromeda will reveal the address and we'll floo to Wales."

"She's not going with us, is she?" Evelyn pointed at Nymphadora.

"Her mother's the protector of the house we're going to," said Severus.

Evelyn grew quiet. She always followed Severus, and at the first sign of his displeasure, she would back off. But this time, the moment Severus' attention shifted, Evelyn shot a glare at Nymphadora. And Nymphadora glared right back.

* * *

In the morning, James took a basket of food and sneaked back to where he had hidden Lily—the old tower with the mirror passageway, in case she needed to escape.

With each step, he checked to make sure no one unwanted was following him. Sirius tailed him at a distance, and Remus—also carrying a filled basket—took up the rear. The three were spaced enough not to attract attention.

James dreaded what he would find—probably a very gloomy and sad Lily. Another corpse in his closet. _We were lucky Peter found a solution. But now he's trapped as a rat for who knows how long, and it's all because of my mistake…_

He reached the wall and braced himself for what lay behind it.

 _Wait… Is that—someone laughing? Did Lily finally snap?_ James opened the hidden door and stepped inside Lily's hiding place. Not one, but two red-haired girls greeted him.

James rubbed his eyes hard. _No. Not seeing double. What in the—_

The girl with brighter hair flashed James a grin. "James, ya dope!"

 _Lucy!_ James dropped the basket, and food spilled everywhere, but before he could react, Lucy crushed him in a hug.

"It's good ta see ya!" Lucy let go.

James poked Lucy's arm. _She's real, all right. I'm not hallucinating._

Lucy bobbed excitedly, then seemed to notice James' shock. "I'll give ye a minute. Oh! Is that food?" She scooped an apple off the floor. "I'm starvin'!"

"The guys are never going to believe this," James whispered. "No one is."

"Where are they?" Lucy said.

"On their way."

A mischievous glint lit Lucy's eyes as she hid behind the door and put a finger to her lips. She took one bite of her apple, then waited in silence until Sirius stepped inside.

Sirius barely got past the threshold before Lucy leapt behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Prongs?" Sirius almost growled. "Not in the mood right now!"

"Uh… Sirius, I'm in front of you," said James.

"And so am I," Lily said.

Peter squeaked from the floor.

"Then who—? It's not Diane, is it? Cause that would be weird," said Sirius.

James chuckled. "Of course, it isn't!"

Lucy laughed too.

"Well, who is it?" Sirius sounded intrigued now instead of irritated. "Who's playing around with ole Paddy?"

Remus stepped in and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he turned near white. His mouth sagged open, and he dropped his food basket too. Bread and chocolate scattered, but Remus didn't seem to notice.

Lucy kept her hands over Sirius' eyes as she gave Remus a welcoming smile.

"Believe me," James said to Sirius, "you're never going to guess this one."

"Am I going to be happy?" Sirius said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think so," James said.

Remus didn't say a word.

"Ye ought ta close yer mouth, Remus. That look doesn't suit ye," Lucy said.

Remus took her advice.

"Wait..." Sirius said. "No. That's not possible. Is it? I mean…"

With a joyous laugh, Lucy let him go and hugged him.

The next instant, Sirius hugged her tight and ruffled her hair. "I don't believe it! Prongs, look at this!" He held Lucy out in front of him. "This can't be Lucy. This girl's too pretty to be Lucy." He laughed.

"No," Remus whispered so low only James caught what he said. "She always looked like that." His voice was hoarser than usual.

Sirius gave Lucy one last hug before he let her go and scanned the room. "Where's Regulus?"

"Oh…" Lucy swallowed hard. "He's… not comin'. But he's fine! He was fine when I left him three days ago. He's just keepin' an eye on Severus right now."

Disappointment filled Sirius' eyes.

Remus stepped into the conversation. "Where've you been? What have you been doing?"

"It would take a long time ta say," Lucy said. "Took me all night ta tell Lily, but come on, sit down. I'll tell ya everythin' I can."

Lucy recounted every detail—the Horcrux, what happened at the Ministry, the farm, Evelyn. She told them how brave Regulus had been, and how grumpy Severus was, and she told it all with a smile and more than a few laughs.

When Lucy finished, Sirius groaned and rubbed his forehead at the sheer amount of information he'd heard.

"What do you want to do now?" Lily said to Lucy.

"I'd like ta continue school if it's all the same ta ye," Lucy said.

"Bad idea." James shook his head. "If you were with Severus the last time anyone saw you, it's better you stay hidden here with Lily."

"What?" Lucy gaped. "So, I came all this way just ta hide away in Hogwarts' secret rooms?" She cursed loudly.

Lily shook her head. "You came all the way here to bring us hope. Lord knows we need it."

"Glad ta be of service," Lucy said. "And I want ta know what happened here. Peter, how did ya end up like that?"

Peter sat near her knee and wiggled his whiskers.

Lucy yawned. "I'm tired though. It'll have ta wait. I don't want ta fall asleep while ye tell me. Because ye're _goin'_ ta tell me." She looked pointedly at each of them. "Can I at least get ta the Ravenclaw dorm ta get fresh clothes? I left quite a lot behind. Maybe it's still there."

"If you're careful," said James. "Lily, I found a better place for you to hide. It's not as drafty—and kind of nice, actually. Come with me. Lucy, you don't have my invisibility cloak, do you?"

"Sorry. Regulus has it," said Lucy. "It's dangerous where he is, and he might need it a bit more than us."

"That's probably true. Come on, Paddy." James led Lily—Peter perched on her shoulder—and Sirius from the room. "Lucy, we'll get you later. It's better you don't return to school right away."

Lucy nodded as everyone else left through the mirror passage. She brushed the dust and dirt off her worn cloak. When she turned around… she found Remus. It was almost as if the others had left them alone together on purpose.

Awkward silence filled the room.

Lucy's reassuring smile caught Remus off-guard. The expression on her face was… foreign. It said she was fine—with everything—completely at ease. As long as Remus had known her, he'd never seen this look. He should have been relieved, but…

"Oh, Lucy…" Remus pulled her into a hug and held her close. "When we didn't hear anything, I thought we'd lost you. There were times I thought you were dead. And I thought… it was my fault."

Lucy returned the hug. "It wasn't yer fault—not for a second, I swear! And it all worked out in the end." She patted him on the back.

Though she was stiff with surprise, Remus didn't stop holding her, and old feelings surfaced. She couldn't give into them. _No. Remus is just a good friend who needs ta know it's all right. I can't mess that up._ His arms were warm and comforting, and she wanted to lean into them. But he gave her one last squeeze and let go as embarrassment flushed his cheeks.

Before the awkwardness had worn off, Lucy said, "We need ta talk."

"Yes?" Remus' nervousness started to show.

Lucy stared at the floor. "I… don't like ta tiptoe around the subject. If ye ask me, it does more harm than good. Second guessin' all the time—it's just not healthy. Mostly, I don't want ta have ta lie or pretend—at least, not with ye."

Remus' throat went dry, and he clasped nervous hands behind his back. "What do you mean?"

Lucy took a deep breath before she finally met his gaze and said with a steady voice, "I know about yer condition, and I want ye ta know that I know."

Remus went rigid as a board and sweat poured down his neck. "Condition? What condition?" He almost stammered as his breaths came too fast and he started to feel light-headed.

Lucy couldn't help but cover a chuckle at Remus' reaction. She laid a calming hand on his chest. The gentle touch seemed to slow his breathing enough to keep him from hyperventilating.

Remus stared first at Lucy's hand, then at her.

"Aye," she said, " _that_ condition. I know ye're a werewolf."

Remus' eyes filled with shock and horror, almost as if he expected her to run from the room screaming.

"Ye really believe I'm that shallow?" Lucy said. "Ye think I'd like ye less because ye're a werewolf?" She let her disappointment show.

Remus looked away, ashamed. "How long have you known?" he mumbled.

"I guess I've always had a suspicion," Lucy said, voice low too. "There was somethin' about ye—like ye weren't like the other wizards at school. Ye were like me, different somehow. Though another part of me didn't believe it. I thought I was just tellin' meself things ta justify me feelin's. Then I got ta spend time with Evelyn, this girl who's a werewolf, and lots of the same things that happened ta ye happened ta her. She had that smell too, and… after full moon she looked so pale. I couldn't deny it anymore. It hurt some… after everything we've been through—after all those things ye said ta me, about me bein' good enough and all—ye couldn't trust me?"

Remus didn't meet her gaze.

"I'm not angry," Lucy said. "I get it… Ye can't tell just anyone, that's very dangerous for ye. Although, I hope from now on there'll be no more secrets. Okay?" Her eyes misted. "I hated all those secrets. And I've decided ta trust all of ye. Mostly, I want ta be straight with _ye_!" Her frustration mounted until she took a swipe at Remus. "And I wish for once—just _once—_ ye'd be straight with me!" She grabbed Remus by the chin and made him look at her. "I'm sick of it, Remus Lupin." She let go of his face and poked him in the chest. "All the mixed signals. I don't want ta have ta lie or not be straight with the facts ever again. But… I see the feelin's aren't mutual. I'm sorry if I invaded yer privacy, but I… I wanted ye ta know I know. That's all. And now ya know." She dared a slight smile. "Two half breeds. We could help each other once in a while now."

"It's not the same, Lucy," Remus said. "You're not… you know."

"I'm not _what,_ Remus?"

"You wouldn't understand," Remus muttered. "I don't expect you to. It's not your fault."

"So, that's it? _That's_ how highly ye think of me? I did hope I was better than that, but if ye say so." Lucy crossed her arms and looked away.

Remus' face flushed. "No, Lucy. It's just…" He turned even redder.

Anger and hurt rushed over Lucy. "Right. Well… I'm glad everyone's all right. I'd better go freshen up. I need ta change clothes. These stink. A school uniform would be a good change." She turned her back to Remus. "I guess I'll be seein' ye around."

"Yeah… yeah…" Remus mumbled.

"Yeah." Lucy approached the hidden door leading into the hall. She reached for the wall and said over her shoulder, "I hope ye'll be happy. Just do yerself a favor the next time ye meet a sweet girl who has a crush on ye. _Don't_ send such mixed signals, especially when she's vulnerable. That was the most annoyin' thing of all! One second ye were all smiles an' kindness. The next, ye were pushin' me away. Then ye came back only ta do the whole dance again. Don't do that ta people, please. Ye're so kind and sweet, so bein' pushed away… hurts a lot."

"Oh, come on, Lucy. You weren't vulnerable. I didn't take advantage… did I?"

"Remus Lupin, me entire family was gone. Of course, I was vulnerable." She shook her head. "I was alone, but now, I'm not… And ye helped me with that. Thanks." She offered him a light smile. "I'm not completely sure, but I'm copin', and ye were a sweet crush, Remus. Oh, I'll admit it. Ye still are. For a first crush… I could have done way worse. And I don't regret it at all. I think I'd do it again if I had the choice. Thank ye, Remus. And goodbye. I'll be seein' ye around." She was free now. Done and free.

Lucy walked out proudly and shut the secret entrance, leaving Remus alone.

* * *

Once Lucy shut the door, Remus let out a long sigh.

"Forgot my robe." Lily hurried back in through the mirror passage. "You _are_ an idiot."

"What?" Remus said.

"I heard."

"What? Everything? _Lily_!"

"You listen to me, Remus!" Lily gave him a stern look, and her eyes looked like green fire. "As all guys seem to do around here, you just threw it all away on a whim, you moron!" She pointed at the shut door. "Stuff like that doesn't necessarily happen a second time. And if you have any sense at all in you, you're going to suck it up and go after her, _right now_."

"I don't think—"

"Remus, you're my friend, and I only want what's best for you—and Lucy." Lily's tone warmed. "What just happened—her coming back—that was a miracle, and we can't count on another one. I'm positively green with envy. What I wouldn't give. She's _alive_ , Remus! And she's _here_! It's so wonderful! You like her. She likes you. You're both alive! _What_ are you _doing_?!"

"You know why I can't!" said Remus.

"Because you're a werewolf? Oh, stop being a coward."

"Yes! I'm a werewolf! And I'm not going to drag anyone else into that life. I can't! It won't work. It won't _ever_ work!"

"How do you know that? You _don't_! No one knows when they start out, idiot."

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Remus blurted.

"Who cares if it doesn't work out later? Didn't you listen to a word I said? We don't know what'll happen tomorrow—or the day after that! It'll probably be horrible, and not because you happen to be a werewolf, or because Severus is a time traveler. Can't you grant yourself a little happiness now, while there's still time? Can't you grant _her_ that? She cares about you! A lot! And you care about her!" She laid a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Stop worrying about a future that may or may not happen. Stop letting perceived problems hold you captive. This isn't yesterday, and it's not tomorrow. Live a little, won't you? You've earned this—and she's earned it even more." Her grip on Remus' shoulder tightened. "It's not about tomorrow. It's about right now! She's moving on—without you!"

"And she can probably find someone better than me," said Remus.

"Yeah, she probably can." Lily snorted. "Kidding. You might not believe me, but believe her. She wouldn't pick an idiot, would she? For Merlin's sake, just go. Neither of you should be alone at a time like this."

Remus' head and heart tugged different directions.

"For once, do what you really want to do. Listen to that naughty voice in your head—the one you know you're not supposed to listen to but want to." Lily's whisper was almost seductive, teasing. "Go."

It was now or never, and that realization snapped into focus. Remus spun and ran for the door. He threw it open and sprinted through the hall and downstairs. "Lucy! Lucyyyy!" He reached the Ravenclaw statue.

"Remus?" Lucy stopped and faced him.

"Lucy!" Remus stopped so suddenly he almost tumbled into the statue. "Lucy." He panted and held his stomach. "I-I'm sorry. I never thought you were shallow. You're not! And if I ever did think that, I'm sorry. I just—I just… I do stupid things sometimes. I'm dumb, okay? And on top of that, I'm a coward! Of course, you understand better than most. I'm—what I mean is—I want you. No! That sounded so wrong! I didn't mean that. It's just when you're so pretty—No, that's not it. I mean, well, of course, you're pretty! That wasn't what I—what I meant is I do actually sort of… like you. I mean, when you were gone, I—And now you're back, and that's—And me… and you…" He pointed to himself then to her as he rambled. "What I'm trying to say is I just really, really need to… I mean—I—"

Lucy laid two fingers over his lips. Her eyes held unshed tears, and she smiled sadly. "It's impossible for ye ta ever be straight with me, isn't it? Shut up, ya dope. Just shut up." She pulled him into a firm kiss.

Remus melted into her embrace and pulled her close to return the kiss. When it broke, he lifted her off the floor and swung her once around. A wonderful ache spread through his chest as he set her down.

Lucy slipped her fingers through his hair. Then the far-off look on her face vanished, and she blushed. "I should go freshen up, ya know. I—" She straightened her dirty clothes in embarrassment. "Oh, dear me. Ye—ye wait right here, and I… No, that would be stupid. It could take some time." She grimaced. "Not that I want it to take long, but…"

"How about an hour?" Remus said. "No, two hours. You need to rest. Two hours, right here. That's fine, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's good." Lucy nodded. "It's good. It's…" The statue behind her opened and another Ravenclaw exited. When the girl saw Lucy, she dropped her books. "Hehe… Thank ye. Bye!" Lucy rushed into the common room, past the Ravenclaw girl who still stared at her.

"That wasn't Lucy O'Hara, was it?" said the girl. "That's not possible!"

"It's not," Remus said. "But what do you know? There she is."

"What about Regulus Black?" said the girl. "They vanished together, didn't they?"

"She said she left him three days ago, and he was fine. They left on good terms," Remus said.

"O'Hara!" the girl called after Lucy. "Wait up! O'Hara!" She hurried back inside.

"Well then, mate, you finally got caught in the net," said James as he ambled up to Remus, hands behind his back. Sirius trotted behind him.

Remus raised a brow. "I thought you wanted me to."

"Too late now, mate." James threw an arm around Remus' shoulder. "But it's not too bad, is it?"

"Moony's got a girlfriend. Moony's got a girlfriend," Sirius sang as he circled to Remus' other side and occupied his other shoulder. "Not too bad, huh?"

"No. Not at all," said Remus.

"Come on, mate. Let's get moving." James directed Sirius and Remus away from the statue. To Remus he said, "You're about to be busy."

"I am?" Remus said.

"Yeah. Two hours, right?" Sirius replied. "If she doesn't walk out of that statue lookin' prettier than either of us have ever seen her—in a dress and all—you can bite me."

"I'm not sure she owns a dress," Remus mumbled.

"Of course, she does. And trust me, she'll wear it," said Sirius. "She's a girl!"

"Kitchen, Remus. Now. The poor girl's been out in the field for who knows how long. Remember to light a candle, and you're so good to go on this fine evening," James said.

James' words took a moment to process for Remus.

"Wow. You really are new to this." Sirius raised a brow.

"Prongs, Padfoot, thanks for everything, and the suggestions. I actually think I'll take them. But… this is something I want to do myself." Remus sheepishly removed both his friends' arms.

"Say no more." James backed away a step, hands raised. "The scene's all yours. Although, you're pretty much bound to mess it up somehow, but whatever." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I need to visit my own pretty girl, anyway. She's going to be so happy with me! Wait till I tell her."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Sirius smacked an open palm to his forehead. "Why does everyone have to be lovesick? Isn't this supposed to be a war?"

"Guys, do you have to tell everyone?" Remus said.

"Of course, they do," James said. "You know why? Because I'm sure they'll all be very happy. See ya!" James hurried toward the library—probably where he was supposed to meet Diane.

Sirius left too.

Remus went to the kitchen by himself to collect a few necessities.


	22. Meetings and reunions

Quiet sadness came over Regulus as they stood before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's fireplace. He didn't want to leave, but he knew they had to. "It's been nice, ma'am, sir." He bowed his head to both adults.

"So polite," Mrs. Weasley said. "Good luck and remember to eat well. Here." She handed Regulus a bag. "You look like you need it. They're for you and Evelyn. Make sure she eats plenty."

Regulus opened the bag. Mrs. Weasley's chocolate chip cookies filled it to the brim. "Thank you!" He tucked it into his backpack—along with his clean clothes. "I'm sure Evelyn won't complain." He cleared his throat and turned to Mr. Weasley. "Sir, before I go, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" said Mr. Weasley.

"I didn't take Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, so I don't have the O.W.L.S. for it, but lately… muggle relationships greatly interest me. You have some authority in that department at the Ministry, right?"

"Not because it's hard to get a good position," Mr. Weasley said. "Wizards avoid being associated with us. It's one of the lowest departments in the Ministry. So, yes, I'm practically second-in-command."

"Even though I don't have Muggle Studies, is there a chance I could try working in that department? I know a Black has never worked at the Ministry, only advised, but I'm marked as a blood traitor, anyway. My friend may have been onto something. We're here, and we have all these skills. I think our real purpose is to protect muggles and magical creatures—not push them away. Don't you think? And we need to learn more about them to do that. Right? I just want to try. I want to learn."

Mr. Weasley looked aghast. "Having you be part of our department? Have you any idea what that would mean?"

"I see how it could be… troublesome," Regulus muttered.

"It would be _wonderful_! A real Black—someone with actual power. And you have a point. Whatever you want, you'll have it. Just contact me the moment you're out of Hogwarts!" Mr. Weasley said. "All I can offer at first is an intern spot, but our department always needs an extra pair of hands."

"Really? Thank you, sir! I'll let you know."

"Whatever questions you have, please, don't hesitate to ask. Send an owl whenever you like." Mr. Weasley chattered on in warm enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes, that's enough. Off you go." Severus pushed Regulus away from Mr. Weasley. "Remember the address Andromeda gave you?"

Regulus nodded.

"Then off with you." Severus gave him a final shove.

As Regulus stumbled forward, he grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantle and threw it on the fire—which turned a familiar green. With one last glance at the warm family standing in the living room, he said to the flames, "Rosenfield Cottage, east countryside, Wales."

The flames blinded him as he whirled into them. Dozens of fireplaces flashed past before he landed firmly on the ground at his destination. He stepped out of the fireplace and brushed himself off just before Evelyn popped out behind him, followed by Severus.

People packed into every inch of the house. Old and young, middle-aged, children—lots of children—sat in corners, on chairs, on the floor. They could barely squeeze between people.

Many faced Regulus in anticipation, only to fill with disappointment when they realized he wasn't the lost family member they were waiting for. The same happened with Evelyn and Severus.

"All these people are missing a child?" Regulus said. "And the kids are missing their parents?"

Severus nodded solemnly. "These are the ones who still have a chance of being reunited."

"There are so many of them…" Regulus breathed.

Evelyn kept hold of Severus' robe and ducked behind him, frightened by so many people. "You think Mum's here?" she said to Severus.

"I know she is," Severus said. "I made certain she was placed here, so we could keep an eye on her."

Evelyn clutched Severus' robe close, as if she could hide in it. "What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she's angry with me?"

Severus looked like a deer stuck in the middle of London—lost and bewildered.

Regulus was no better, but he knelt beside Evelyn. "All these people—they're waiting, hoping every day someone they love will return to them. There's not a person here who wouldn't burst with happiness to see the ones they're waiting for. And your mother is only waiting for one person—you. So, what do you say?" He held out a hand to Evelyn. "Let's go find your mother."

Evelyn hung her head. "I've made her miserable," she mumbled. "And now I've made her wait… She _should_ be angry with me. I can't read. I can't write. I can't even use a fork and knife." Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm no good! What am I doing here?"

"You can learn all that." Regulus still offered his hand.

Another little girl, Evelyn's age, approached. Nymphadora. But this time her hair was brown instead of green. "My mum is angry with me sometimes. But when I disappear and she finds me again, she's always so relieved."

Evelyn avoided looking at Nymphadora and snorted angrily.

"I'm… sorry about you and your mum," Nymphadora said. "If you want, I can show you how to use a fork…"

"Don't need that. I can do it fine," Evelyn said. "Let's go find Mum!" She took Regulus' hand and dragged him away from Nymphadora. But as they walked away, Evelyn sneaked a glance back and caught Nymphadora's eye.

Nymphadora offered a reassuring smile and a little wave.

Evelyn returned the gesture before leaving to search for her mother.

The moment Nymphadora was out of sight, Evelyn stopped. "Mum?" she whispered and snagged the nearest person's arm. "Have you seen my mum? Her name's Andrea. She has blond hair, like mine, and she's very pretty."

The man shook his head.

Regulus interviewed everyone nearby. "Excuse me, have you seen an Andrea Clearwater? Andrea Clearwater? Excuse me, have you seen an Andrea Clearwater? Her daughter's looking for her."

The last woman he asked pointed toward the lit fireplace opposite the one they'd used to floo in. A woman, blond, sat and stared into the flames.

"Andrea Clearwater?" Regulus approached her.

The woman's eyes were blue as the sky—blue as Evelyn's. She wasn't as pretty as Evelyn described and was far too thin. Her hair, pretty as it might have been, now fell to her shoulders in limp bunches. Her cheekbones stood out a bit too much, and her lips were thin. "Who's asking?" she said, voice strained and broken.

"I'm Regulus Black," he said calmly. "I'm here with Evelyn. She's looking for you."

Andrea's eyes widened. "What?"

"Evelyn," Regulus repeated. "Ms. Clearwater, your daughter is here looking for you." He didn't get the chance to say more. Andrea shoved him aside. She struggled to stand, and after three tries made it to her feet.

"Evelyn?" Andrea called into the filled room. "Evelyn!"

No one answered.

Andrea's eyes dulled, and disappointment filled them.

"Mum?" Evelyn broke through the crowd.

When the two saw each other, it was as if the whole world turned silent in wonder.

"Evelyn!" Andrea cried and pushed past a couple who'd gotten between her and her daughter.

"Mum!" Evelyn wriggled between a few more adults milling around the room.

"Evelyn!" Andrea fell on her knees in front of Evelyn, arms wide.

The little girl threw herself into her mother's embrace so hard Andrea toppled backward and landed on her back. But she didn't loosen her grip on her daughter. She laughed and cried as she kissed Evelyn's forehead and face. "Evelyn! Little Eve! It's really you! It's really, really you!" She caught staggered breaths between the kisses she showered on Evelyn.

"Mum." Evelyn laughed as tears streaked her face. "Mum… I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Andrea whispered back. "So very much."

Regulus stuffed down his emotions. He would not cry in a place like this—where everyone could see him—but he did smile.

"I can't believe she found her," the woman who'd pointed Regulus to Andrea whispered. "And you." She looked up at Regulus. "You said your name was Regulus Black?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's me," Regulus said.

"Lyall! It's Regulus Black!" The said to a man Regulus assumed was her husband. "Remus and Sirius will be so happy!"

"Wait… You know Siri?"

"He's one of my son's best friends. He's visited now and again. My son Remus has talked about you." The woman smiled warmly. "I'm Hope Lupin, and that's my husband, Lyall." She extended a hand toward Regulus. "We've been watching over poor Andrea for a while," she said softly as Regulus shook her hand. "Remus will be so thrilled to hear you're all right. He asked us to send him word if we ever heard anything."

"Remus parents? You don't say." Regulus almost laughed. "A pleasure! I don't think you need to send any messages though. I sent one myself, recently." Now that he knew who they were, it was obvious. "Remus looks a lot like you," he said to Hope.

"Thank you," she said. "He's a good boy."

Regulus nodded. "Yeah, he is. He's really nice."

In the corner, Severus loomed like a glum shadow.

 _Can't even appreciate a good thing._ Regulus shook his head, excused himself from the conversation with Hope and approached Severus. "So… we made it."

"Evidently," Severus almost snorted.

"Let me correct myself. We succeeded—with no problems."

"And you expected anything else?" Severus raised a brow.

"I'm starting to question what Lily sees in you," Regulus said. "Look, Severus, what I meant is… this was the right choice."

Evelyn still clutched her daughter and whispered to her how happy she was.

"You really did something good here," said Regulus.

Severus looked away.

"I'm sure they'll always be grateful. Thanks for looking out for me and Lucy and not leaving us out in the snow. We were both… improvising—and we were very lucky." He left Severus and headed for the warmth of the fireplace near Andrea and Evelyn.

"You there! Regulus Black!"

Regulus turned to find a woman—lean, in practical, deep green wizard's robes. Her brown hair held wisps of gray and was pulled into a ponytail. Amber eyes squinted at Regulus as she puffed a wooden pipe.

"You _are_ Regulus Black, aren't you?" Her voice was stern.

"Yes… ma'am," Regulus said.

"You disappeared with Lucy O'Hara?" She looked over Regulus' shoulder, as if she expected Lucy to be standing there.

"She's… not here," Regulus said.

"Then where _is_ she?" The woman poked Regulus in the chest with her pipe. "Speak up, lad."

"She returned to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" The woman seemed astounded. "What on earth could she want there? Did you frighten her away, Black?"

"No. She went because she had unfinished business there. She's my best friend. I wouldn't send her away!"

"Her best friend, you say? How come I've never heard of you?" She sternly crossed her arms. "Funny how my daughter neglected to tell me. That's not like her. She talks like a waterfall."

"Well, okay, we've only been friends for…" Regulus found stern amber eyes on him again. "Wait… your daughter? She's your daughter? That would make you—"

"Her mother, obviously."

"Emma O'Hara," Regulus said. "I'm sorry. You look nothing alike. And you don't sound alike either."

"Lucy was always the spitting image of her father," Emma O'Hara said. "I assure you, I carried her to term!"

"I didn't doubt you. I just—"

"You said she went back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. O'Hara sounded disappointed.

"I'm afraid so, but she misses you, and she was so happy when she found out you weren't dead. You got her letter, didn't you?" said Regulus.

"Of course, I did." Mrs. O'Hara retrieved the letter from her shirt pocket. "You're the friend she wrote about, aren't you? The one who's arrogant, rude, posh, and immature. Don't worry, she says you're only that way because that's how you were raised and you're actually quite kind at heart."

"That's very nice of her to say," said Regulus.

"She's an excellent judge of character," Mrs. O'Hara said. "I suppose she won't be coming here to find me?"

Regulus shook his head.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter then. She always sounded so lonely, even though she tried to convince people Hogwarts was great for her. I worried when she never had friends home."

"My pleasure. I'm grateful she's my friend… Truth is, she's the best friend I've ever had. Actually… she might be the only friend I've ever had. And I hope you and I will get along. That would make her happy."

Emma O'Hara studied Regulus. "You don't seem the friendless type."

"I was… popular," Regulus said. "But being popular isn't the same as having friends. Not really."

Mrs. O'Hara nodded. "True."

"Penelope said I should try to make some _real_ friends. She would want that for me, so that's what I'm going to do. And Lucy is my best friend."

Mrs. O'Hara smiled. "This Penelope sounds like a smart person. And you seem like a good kid. You must visit the farm one day."

"Of course! I already promised Lucy," Regulus said, to Mrs. O'Hara's amusement.

* * *

Only an hour and a half after Remus left Lucy, he stood by the statue, waiting nervously. Twenty minutes later, Lucy exited. Sirius had been right. She was wearing a dress—nothing fancy. It was simple, practical, sewn from thick fabric, and its deep green tone complimented her hair.

Lucy smoothed nonexistent wrinkles, and the dress fell elegantly around her. "I needed somethin' clean," she mumbled, as if she needed an excuse.

"It suits you," said Remus.

Though her hair remained untamed, it framed her clean, freckled face and fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were clear as a summer afternoon.

"You… uh… look really pretty." Remus gulped.

"Thanks. What now?" She blushed. "I've never… been on a date—or whatever this is."

"Me neither."

"We don't have ta be like James and Diane, do we?" Lucy wrinkled her nose.

"I hope not. What if we…" Remus awkwardly stepped closer and put an arm around her shoulders.

Lucy propped her head on his arm, comfortable with the gesture.

"Come on this way," Remus led her down the hall.

"Where are we goin'?" said Lucy.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Starvin'." Lucy's stomach rumbled. "Oh no!" She blushed again.

Remus' hearty laugh broke the tension and Lucy joined him. "You know what?" he said. "Why don't we do this our own way? I think we'll be okay then."

"Sounds good ta me," Lucy stood on tiptoe to give Remus a peck on the cheek, then flushed deep red as if she'd done something naughty.

Remus' face matched Lucy's, and he averted his eyes.

Many more awkward but sweet exchanges punctuated the rest of the walk to the kitchen.


	23. Sharing dreams

Severus stood back as Regulus interviewed people around the room, collecting data from those who'd grown up in the muggle world. He'd already spent an hour talking to Hope Lupin, who turned out to be a muggle. Regulus had eagerly taken copious notes.

"You're muggle borns, right?" Regulus kneeled beside a married, middle-aged couple. "In your experience, what's the difference between the muggle world and the Wizarding World?"

 _How foolish_. _He assumes he's safe now, but none of us are safe, and we have to leave soon._

To gather so many in one place wasn't safe. Those reunited or resigned to never finding their loved ones moved on.

Andrea and Evelyn sat by the fire. Andrea held her daughter and listened to her made-up stories.

The Lupins sat by themselves, holding hands as they watched the mother-daughter reunion.

It all seemed… peaceful. _But we're worse off now than last time. No Dumbledore, no prophesy, no chosen one destined to defeat Voldemort… Logic dictates most here will die, no matter what I do. At most, I've postponed a disaster. What's the point?_ Severus slumped in the corner.

In that moment, he felt his true age, and even the room's peace couldn't alleviate his fatigue. _Why must I be so tired? I didn't ask for any of this! When I died, I'd have been content to_ stay _dead._

His Occlusion shield flagged. But he was too tired to care. _What does it matter if I'm not at my best? I'll fail anyway._ He released his hold on the shield and let the dark take him far away.

_He'd become so familiar with this dungeon—every stone and crack. He'd spent the last decade teaching children here, brewing potions._

_His long hands ran over the tip of the cauldron sitting in front of him. Inside swirled freshly brewed Veritaserum—a potion so difficult to make, only a handful of those living were capable of doing it—thus the potion's value._

_A presence rose behind Severus. He faced it and found someone else wearing his face. What was this? Some idiot using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him? If that wer_ _e_ _the case, they'd done a lousy job. His double's clear shock and surprise were uncharacteristic._

" _Sev?" the double said. "Is that you?"_

_Why would his double call him Sev?_

" _It is, isn't it?" said his double. But as it spoke, its voice turned feminine. "The real one! The real Sev!" His double smiled warmly and the dark exterior melted to reveal someone else._

" _Lily?!"_

" _We're sharing a dream!" Lily said. "I'm so happy!"_

_Severus stepped back. "Sharing? That's not… You have to be connected to do that. It's extremely strong magic. And forbidden!"_

_Lily's eyes misted. "Sev, please forgive me. The memories you gave me…"_

_A cold chill gripped Severus. "What did you do?"_

" _I'm so sorry," Lily said._

" _What did you do?!" Severus roared as he grabbed Lily by the shoulders. "You broke the barrier! That's forbidden—for a_ reason _!"_

" _I—I didn't even realize…" She sniffed. "Your feelings… they were so strong!"_

" _You ignorant—" He hissed as the setting shifted, and they appeared outside at the astronomy tower. The wind whipped their clothes like ragged sails in a storm. "Why would you do that?!"_

_Thunder clapped nearby._

" _Sev! Stop! You're changing the dream!" Lily said._

" _I'm not doing this. What you did—it's unforgivable!" Severus seethed._

" _I—I'm sorry. I didn't know! I didn't mean to!" Lily cried. "Please stop. Please!"_

_A Death Eater ran toward them—Bellatrix._

_Severus raised his wand. "Nooo!" He threw Bellatrix aside. Fenrir, Draco, and Dumbledore were dead, and Harry hid behind him._ No. This isn't real. It's a dream! It's not _real_!

" _Sev." Lily touched his shoulder._

" _Stay away!" He ripped out of her grip._

" _Please, Sev, you can be strong—much stronger than this. I can help you!"_

" _I don't need your help!"_

_Lily looked up at the dark sky. "This storm… I sensed it when I felt your emotions. Sev, I don't want you to get hurt. I know you have an important job to do, and I'll wait for you while I do my bit here at Hogwarts."_

_He whirled on her. "You'll do no such thing!"_

_Lily smiled. "It's who I am, Sev. I can't sit around while people suffer. And if I weren't me… you wouldn't love me. Not really. I wish you'd let me in. Not yet though, huh? That's okay. I'll wait." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't have to suffer like this, Sev. You can stop it. You just need to… let me in. Please?"_

" _No," Severus said. "What I need to do is wake up. And so do you. Now, wake up!" He shut his eyes and with titanic effort willed away the dreamscape._

When he woke, there was no storm, no rain, no thunder. His Occlusion shield was back in place. His hands were still youthful, and his hair still raven black. _I did it. I made myself wake up. What kind of dream was that?_

The only thing he was sure of was there was something unnatural about what just happened, but whether Lily had shared the dream with him, he couldn't tell. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be so careless again.

* * *

Lily sat up. The dream she'd just had—it hadn't been ordinary. _Did I really talk with—with Sev?_ The lingering connection with him said she had. "Sev, listen! I want you to know, when you need help, I'll be here. You only have to ask. And please, remember, I really do lo—"

Something severed the connection. It was like someone slammed a door in Lily's face.

"Well, that was rude." _Only Merlin knows if Sev will ever be ready to come back…_ She rolled onto her side.

Lucy still slept on another mattress beside Lily's. In her sleep, the girl hugged her pillow and wore the look of someone in love.

Lily grumbled and tried to suppress the urge to send a fountain of water in Lucy's direction to wash that dumb grin off her face. "Well… if those two found a way, maybe there's hope yet. He'll come in his own time. I know it… Sev, I really do love you, and I believe in you. You _will_ come when the time's right," she whispered with surety.

No one heard her.


	24. Playing to our strenghts

The Christmas holiday ended, and everyone who intended to return to Hogwarts did. Among the returnees were muggleborn children whose muggle parents didn't realize what was happening in the Wizarding World and so sent their children back into danger.

The Life Defenders and Marauders set to work hiding muggleborns in Hogwarts' secret passages, since it wasn't safe for them to be out in the open.

Of course, Spinner, Yaxley, and their fellow Death Eaters were displeased and cursed their inability to find any muggleborns. They wanted to accuse the Marauders, but without proof, they hesitated to act. James and Sirius supplied innocent looks every time the subject rose.

Remus played his odds and stayed out of hiding. Due to his Lycanthropy, the Death Eaters assumed he would eventually join them since Voldemort promised werewolves equality with wizards. Remus didn't believe that for a second, but as long as the Death Eaters assumed he did, Remus was safe.

Lily and Lucy remained in hiding to help the muggleborns navigate passages. In this, Peter was essential. Even though he couldn't revert to human form or speak, he could scout the halls and vents to ensure they wouldn't walk into danger.

Now, it was clear how instrumental Peter was in creating the Marauders map. Only he could have found so many secret passages so quickly and navigated them without the map's aid.

The Life Defenders still met to plan and train—after curfew, in hidden rooms, safe from Death Eater scrutiny.

It was at one of these meetings Lily stepped forward. "I've got something to say."

Everyone gave her their attention.

"What happened before the Christmas holiday—at the astronomy tower, where we got caught… I'm sorry. If it weren't for me—for the way I rush into things—we wouldn't be in so much trouble."

A younger student spoke. "It's okay, Lily."

James nodded. "Our lives are on the line. We all knew that then, and we know it now too."

"Yes, but now, more than ever, it's important we work as a team—one unit. It's the only way to keep people safe," Lily said. "And that's why… whatever James says, I'll follow."

Silence.

"If we had followed your lead, we would've been fine," Lily said.

"Me? ME?!" James gaped. "Hold on, I'm not—I can't!"

"This is our best chance of no one getting hurt," Lily said. "We need to do what you say."

"She's right." Diane took James' hand. "When you lead the group, we avoid trouble. You have a gift, sweetie."

"But…"

"Everyone voting for James, hands up!" Sirius raised his hand, and others followed—Lily, Remus, Lucy, Diane, then the rest.

"This isn't what I want," James said.

"I know," said Lily. "All great leaders are the ones who didn't seek it out. They drew people to themselves because of who they were. I'm sorry to put this burden on you, but you're our best shot. Besides, you've been acting as leader, anyway. It just wasn't official before now."

"Okay." He surveyed the room. "I'm no Penelope or Severus. We can't deny those two were the perfect team, but they're not here, so we have to work with what we've got. Our job now is to keep each other safe and hold down the fort. Hogwarts hasn't fallen yet, not really. It does _not_ belong to Voldemort. It belongs to _us_ , the students, and we won't let him forget it!"

The room buzzed with excited agreement.

Lucy stood to speak. "Voldemort has the Dementors on his side. If we're goin' ta win this, everyone needs ta learn how ta cast a Patronus."

Everyone nodded nervously.

"It's not so hard once ye know how," Lucy said. "I figured out what ye need. Ye're all afraid. I know. I'm afraid too—afraid of losin' all the good things I have. But don't push that fear away. Remember why ye're so afraid of losin'—remember how precious those things are ta ye. That's why losin' them hurts so much." She glanced at Remus before continuing. "Those things we're fightin' for—ask yerself what they are. When ye have yer answer, think of it and hold that hurt close." She held out her wand. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Lucy's silver badger materialized.

James brightened and did as Lucy had. " _Expecto Patronum_!" His Patronus was a huge bear.

Sirius looked askance at James' bear. "Not a stag? Oh well." He flicked his wand. " _Expecto Patronum_!" Surprise covered his face when a big silver dog appeared.

The room filled with all sorts of silver animals. Lily's raven soared over everyone, and Diane's lynx slinked nearby. A fox zipped between Lily's legs, which made her laugh.

From James' shoulder came a rat's happy squeak—Peter, though everyone called him Racles to hide his identity.

Lucy sat against Remus, happy to inhale his scent again. "What about ye? Won't ya try?"

He shook his head. "I know how it'll turn out." He draped an arm over Lucy's shoulder. "I'll never learn to cast a Patronus."

"Never?" Lucy said. "So, ye're sayin' ye can never truly be happy?" She met his eyes.

"There'll always be that tiny shadow in whatever happiness I have, I'm afraid. But if it helps, I'm very close right now." He gave her a warm smile and pulled her close.

Lucy gave into his wish not to try, for now.

* * *

"Ready?" Severus said to Regulus, Andrea, Evelyn, Emma O'Hara, and the two Lupins. "As you're all aware, a group as large as the one at this house is risky, so the Order moves whoever doesn't have a reason to stay. I am tasked with your relocation. You will follow me without question. You will not run off, and you'll do exactly as I say."

"I think we've got that by now," Regulus said. "You've only told us a hundred times."

"Did I mention to watch your mouth?" Severus shot back.

"Only every day Lucy was with us," Regulus said. "Say what you will, but at least she was fun company."

"As apparation can be traced, we'll walk two or three days," said Severus. "We can't have anyone noticing frequent apparation from the same location. Come on." He stepped out into the bitter February air.

As they trekked, the snow melted enough for them to traverse the mountainous terrain, but the wet ground still held a hard winter chill.

Instead of his silver-buckled, black wizard's boots, Regulus wore practical shoes—a hard lesson from his last journey.

The group also decided to set out after the moon cycle ended, so Evelyn would already have transformed two days prior under the influence of Wolfsbane. This gave them twenty-four days to travel before the next full moon in early March.

"Is he always like this?" Hope whispered to Regulus as they followed Severus. "Remus spoke so highly of him during his holiday and in letters."

"Remus is a very polite guy," Regulus said. He had been surprised to learn Hope wasn't just a muggleborn, she was a bona fide _muggle_ , though, her marriage to Lyall seemed a happy one.

Hope smiled. "It's so nice he managed to get so many good friends in spite of his problem. Thank you."

"It's nothing. He isn't really my friend, just someone I know—Wait, what?"

Hope and Lyall realized their mistake.

"I—I'm sorry!" said Hope. "Please, forget I said anything!"

"I… don't understand. Remus is kind and polite, and everyone loves him. He has good grades, never gets in trouble. What problem?"

Both Lupins' faces filled with hurt and sadness—the same look Andrea often wore when she held Evelyn, but that was because… Regulus frowned. _Remus gets mysteriously ill a lot, but only for a short time. Could it be…?_ "I hate to ask this, but… is Remus a…"

Hope concentrated on the ground in front of her. "Lyall and Fenrir Greyback were in a…" She swallowed hard. "Fenrir wanted revenge on Lyall—through Remus. He was only four."

Regulus gasped.

"Please," said Hope, "it's not Remus' fault."

"No—no, of course not," Regulus said. "Four? Then… all this time… Oh, Merlin, it's all starting to make sense." He lowered his voice. "It's funny… if I'd figured out sooner, I'd have been—well, I don't know—angry, I guess. I understand why he wouldn't tell anyone. They'd have to kick him out of school, wouldn't they? Remus has always been kind to me, to Penelope, to everybody. He doesn't deserve it. You must be great parents. Remus is a wonderful person."

Hope and Lyall allowed grateful, relieved smiles.

"I owe Remus a lot. Don't worry, I won't do anything."

"Regulus?" said Mrs. O'Hara.

"Yes, Mrs. O'Hara?" said Regulus pleasantly.

"Please, call me Emma. Since we have this two-day walk ahead of us, would you tell me what's going on with my daughter? How did you two become friends?"

"She beat some sense into my head—literally." Regulus grunted and lightly touched his nose as if it still stung. "We faced mortal danger a couple times, turned the war upside-down, walked the English countryside alone for a couple weeks, and I suppose that's what made us bond." At Emma's blank expression, Regulus continued. "Uh… we're the same year at Hogwarts, so we share a lot of classes." He quickened his pace to catch up with Severus.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're gone?" Yaxley roared as he accompanied Spinner down the hall, past a set of armor.

"Just what I said. I went to get the little mudbloods, and they were gone!" Spinner said.

Behind the armor hid Lily and Leila, the Hufflepuff girl Spinner and Yaxley were after. Leila's fluffy hair and amber eyes were too distinct to miss in a crowd.

"You all right?" Lily said.

Leila nodded and whispered, "What now?"

"Now we'll get you to our nearest hideout." Lily led her to a room where three others lay on mattresses, which shielded them from some of the winter cold seeping through the floor.

"What makes you so sure we won't be caught again?" Leila said. "Like with the astronomy tower."

"We had a leak," Lily said. "But we found it, and we're more careful now." She conjured a mattress for Leila. "We won't stand for this propaganda, but neither will we let people get hurt."

The wall behind Lily opened, and in stepped James. A rat perched on his shoulder. "You're doing a great job," James said to Lily.

"Thanks."

"But we can't hide them away like this forever." James sighed. "At some point, they'll be discovered and handed to the Death Eaters—you too."

"I know," Lily said. "But what are we supposed to do? Pranks only annoy them, and how does that help us? At this rate, it would be safer to stop them."

James raised a brow.

"What?" Lily frowned.

"I've gotten to know you as Miss Race-Into-Action," James said.

"If there's a point in doing it," Lily said. "I did it without thinking before, and I'm sorry. I was desperate to do something, and that something was stupid."

"Don't think about it. That's the past. This is the present, and presently, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Are you one for rushing into something incredibly stupid?"

"Depends on what it is," she said slowly.

"Taking back Hogwarts. Think about it. Almost the entire school is infested with Life Defenders—a hundred capable young wizards. McGonagall is still Headmistress. There are always _two_ Death Eaters here, sometimes more. I say throw them out and close the gates. Send a message to the rest of the Wizarding World that Voldemort hasn't won yet. People are losing hope. We have to let them know we're fighting."

"That would be incredibly dangerous," Lily said. "Voldemort would try to retake the school almost immediately."

James nodded. "But we'll be ready for that. Hogwarts is a fortress. Are you in?"

"It's irrational, something we could avoid longer. We need to be slyer than that—see the bigger picture and stay out of trouble."

James' brows rose.

"That's what Severus would say," Lily explained.

"Okay, but what do _you_ say?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"Course, I do. People just need to follow my lead!"

"Then I'm in," said Lily.

"This could potentially pull Severus out of hiding," James said.

"Oh, forget about Sev," Lily said.

James' jaw dropped.

"You heard me. What's the use wasting time looking for him? He's taking care of his own business, and when it's time, he'll come back. He has to return on his own, otherwise, it won't work! He'll come when the time's right. I know it."

"You're really that sure?"

"I'm worried for him, but there isn't anything I can do he'd appreciate, so I'll let him take care of what he needs to. I believe in him, and when he comes back—because he will—we'll be here for him." The conviction in her words seeped into James like the first rain after a drought.

"Still, compared to him, we aren't much use in a fight, but all right," James said.

"It's unfair to compare any of us to the strongest wizard of our generation. We'll do what we can."

"You really think he'll come?" said James.

Lily smiled knowingly. "Just you wait. He doesn't even know it himself yet, but he will."

James couldn't argue.


	25. Take it back

Strategizing with the Life Defenders reminded James of leading his Quidditch team, and Diane's help to coordinate their plans had proven invaluable. Everyone seemed to be working together.

Lucy informed James he shouldn't put her in a position where she might confront Yaxley. "Last time, I lost it. Everythin' ended up a disaster. If I see him, I might not be able ta control meself, so… please, put me somewhere I can be of good use, and not make a mess a things."

"Thanks for telling me," James said. "And don't worry. There'll be a role for everyone."

Lucy wasn't James' only surprise. Peter came to him too. In both paws, he gripped a pencil and scrawled in clumsy letters, "Let me help."

"Are you sure?" said James. "Pete… you don't have to."

Peter sat up and looked at James with such determination he seemed to shake.

"Okay. Thank you." James extended a hand, and Peter crawled into it. James held Peter so he could look the rat in the eye. "I'm going to count on you. Your role it vital."

Peter seemed surprised.

"You regret what you did," James said. "And when it really mattered, you came through for us. You're not a bad person, and I refuse to believe you are. You're my friend! I could always count on you before. Why not now? You can do it, Pete. I know you can."

Peter squeaked happily and nodded.

With a chuckled, James set Peter on his shoulder. "Well then, Racles, time for work!"

Lily checked the Marauders Map again, noting every room. _Looks like it's just Yaxley and Spinner. No other Death Eaters. Good. We can go ahead as planned._

They had thirty minutes until lunch ended and afternoon classes began—a period of time Spinner and Yaxley wouldn't suspect to be used for a setup.

Yaxley approached.

Other dots with familiar names attached floated across the map to key locations. Everyone was in position. _Good_. She wiped the image from the map and shoved it in a pocket before stepping into the hall. Yaxley would have a good view of her as soon as he rounded the corner.

When Yaxley came into view, Lily faced him long enough for the Death Eater to recognize her.

"Evans?" Yaxley stopped.

Instead of employing her horrid acting skills, she turned and ran.

"Evans!" Yaxley bellowed as he chased her. "Come back here!"

Lily turned a corner and shoved through a group of students.

"Stop her! Lily Evans! I demand you stop!" Yaxley sprinted through the narrow halls. Then Lily disappeared.

Yaxley turned a full circle, wand raised. "I know you're here, Evans," he hissed. "The Dark Lord would like a word with you. It won't hurt. He's just going to ask a few questions."

A red _Expelliarmus_ shot toward Yaxley. He whirled in time to deflect. Barely.

"Trying to protect your friend?" said Yaxley. A second spell, then a third came from different directions, sending the Death Eater into a spin and only giving him time to deflect. He cursed. "Where are you brats?"

He ran to a storage room, unaware of the students who waited behind suits of armor and under tables. Inside, he cursed again. "Bratty kids!"

A musty odor filled the old room, and at its center sat a small cauldron, bubbling with purple liquid. Above the cauldron, on a low rafter, perched a rat, holding a dragon's tooth in his paws.

Yaxley backpedaled.

Slubberworm slave wasn't usually dangerous but dropping in a dragon's tooth during this crucial stage…

Yaxley pulled out his wand. "Don't you dare, stupid rat!"

But the rat grinned as it dropped the tooth and scurried into a hole in the wall.

Yaxley had no time to react. The explosion sent him flying.

* * *

Spinner could have sworn he'd just run into Lucy O'Hara—the girl who'd been with Regulus Black when the traitor exposed the Dark Lord. She'd vanished with Black and Snape! If she was here, he _had_ to catch her. It had to be O'Hara. Who else had such hair? And how had she gotten back to Hogwarts?!

Why was she so quick? Spinner rushed outside. Where was she? A glimpse of orange amidst white and gray snow should be easy to spot.

There she was, peering at him over a bush. "I've got you now!" He pointed his wand at her. "Where's Regulus Black?"

O'Hara stood up and shouted, "NOW!"

From all sides, ropes coiled around Spinner, and students wielding wands burst from bushes and trees.

Lupin offered O'Hara a hand. "You all right?"

"All right? I'm great!" She beamed at Spinner—now gagged and bound. He tried to mutter curses, but the gap kept them in.

* * *

James and a group of Life Defenders filed into McGonagall's office, Yaxley, and Spinner in custody. They presented the Death Eaters to the Headmistress.

"Do you realize what you've done?" said McGonagall.

"Yes," said James. "These two threatened students' _lives_! They _tortured_ Lily, and who knows how many others? They tried to kill us during a Quidditch match! As long as they walk free, Hogwarts students aren't safe!"

Everyone nodded and murmured agreement.

Lily addressed the professor. "They work for Voldemort. You can't let them stay here."

McGonagall looked at James, then Lily, then the rest—students from every house. With a smile, she grabbed a handful of floo powder from the fireplace and tossed it on the flames. "Ministry of Magic." To the students she said, "We can send them back to their master. The honor is yours."

James, Sirius, and several other boys hauled Yaxley and Spinner to the fireplace and tossed them in.

McGonagall flicked her wand over the hearth. "I've cut us off from the floo network. Next, I'll close all gates. If anyone needs to leave the castle, they must speak to me. I'm shutting down all normal means of exit and entry. Hogwarts is an impenetrable fortress. We'll raise the shields and make a stand!"

McGonagall marched out of the office.

Sirius stared after her. "She took that a lot better than I thought."

"Just wait. When this is over, she'll give us detention for life," James said. "Totally worth it though."

Everyone grinned and cheered.


	26. Plan of attack

_How long have we been walking? Weeks?_ Regulus trudged after Severus. _Good thing I had all that practice walking on the trip with Lucy._

This journey had taken them over mountains and through countryside. Without anyone to talk with among the adults, Regulus traveled in silence. _Who'd have thought I'd miss Lucy's constant chatter? And why do I keep imaging what she would have said about places we pass? How pathetic, to miss someone that much. I'm looking forward to seeing Lucy again. At least_ she's _alive…_ The thought of Penelope jabbed his heart.

That night, they set up a magical tent to sleep in. Regulus had a bed in the corner. Even with the luxury of the tent, the space was small, and most slept close.

In the darkness, heavy breathing around him said everyone was asleep.

Andrea slept with Evelyn in her arms; Hope and Lyall huddled together.

Someone got up—Severus.

Regulus kept quiet as Severus left the tent. He grabbed the borrowed invisibility cloak and threw it on before sneaking out.

Tailing Severus proved difficult. The other young man was stealthy and blended into the shadows—making it impossible to see him at times.

Severus crossed the rocks and passed through the barrier he'd erected earlier.

After what felt like hours, a warm light glowed ahead, and Severus stopped behind two large boulders.

Regulus inched closer until a fire came into view. Around it sat greasy men and a few women. All appeared not to have bathed for months, and in their eyes danced a feral spark.

"What's the use, Fenrir?" said a blond man sitting on the far side of the fire. "We've been tracking them for days. They probably apparated away."

"No." A large, gray-haired man with yellowed teeth—who looked more beastly than the rest—sneered. That was probably Fenrir. "I smell her. She's here."

_Fenrir Greyback? The werewolf? He must have tracked Evelyn. He wants payback._

"We're heading for Hogwarts in a few days. Why not rest until then?" said the blond. "Lord knows we need it."

Regulus's stomach froze. _Hogwarts? There's only one reason they'd go there. To attack._

"Why can't the Dark Lord's precious pureblood wizards do it themselves?" said a dark-skinned man sitting near the blond.

"Afraid of us, obviously." Fenrir almost laughed. "As they should be. Serves them right. Besides, they're busy protecting that thing."

"You know what it is?" said the blond. "Sure seems important with all the fuss about it."

"No idea." Fenrir shook his head. "And it doesn't matter. The Dark Lord lies to his Death Eaters, anyway. The object in question isn't where he told them it is. It's in a large cave on the East coast."

"How do you know?" said a woman with flaming red hair and shining yellow eyes.

Fenrir flashed the woman a grin. "A little elf told me, Lenora dearest. Full of information they are, house elves. All you need to do is ask. Oh well, the precious full bloods never think that far."

Regulus didn't need to hear more. Neither did Severus, who sneaked back to camp.

Once the tent was in sight and Severus stooped to open the flap, Regulus dropped the cloak. "They're going to attack Hogwarts!"

"You followed me," Severus sneered.

"Not like you'd tell me anything if I didn't. They said they'd be at Hogwarts in a few days. We have to warn our friends!"

"Didn't you hear the rest? The Dark Lord is hiding something—something valuable to him—in that cave. I'd bet it's our Horcrux. That would be the most important thing to the Dark Lord right now."

"The Horcrux will still be there after we've helped our friends," Regulus said. "You have to come with me to Hogwarts."

"I don't have to do _anything_ ," Severus spat.

"What do you mean? You're the strongest of us all. Your presence alone could change the outcome!" Regulus said.

"And what good will it do if you can't end it?" said Severus.

"What good is ending it when everyone who matters is dead?!"

Severus' bottomless black eyes filled with venom. "You're going to stay with the others. Tomorrow, I'll apparate you to your final destination. And there, you'll stay. Then, it's goodbye."

"I can't stop you from leaving me behind, but… I don't need to stay put. I need to get back to Hogwarts. I _have_ to warn them!"

"And how do you intend to get there?" Severus said. "You don't know how to apparate yet, and you heard Fenrir's pack. They'll be there before the week's out."

"I'll find a way. Trust me." Regulus put on the invisibility cloak and vanished. "You're the worst, Severus! Leaving Lily, us, everyone, behind."

"You'll never make it in time," Severus called after him.

"I don't care!" Regulus hurried into the woods.

* * *

_Good riddance._ Severus shook his head. _One less to take care of. Now, I just have to apparate the rest somewhere I can leave them._

Pain knifed his knee.

Evelyn glared up at him. "LIAR! You said we should stand together—fight together. But you're nothing but a big liar!" She kicked him again. "You're going to leave us now, aren't you? Like we're a burden!" Bitter tears streaked her face.

Severus looked away and didn't answer.

"Fine!" Evelyn said. "Apparate us away in the morning and get it over with. I don't care anymore."

"I'll do one better," Severus said, tone colder than the winter air. "We'll do it now. Our pursuers aren't far, and there's a chance they heard us." He grabbed Evelyn's hand and pulled her into the tent. He woke anyone still asleep.

The group packed quickly, and when the werewolves came, Severus' group was gone.

* * *

Emma O'Hara, Andrea and Evelyn Clearwater, and Hope and Lyall Lupin stood inside a roomy house in Germany.

"I can't take care of you any longer," Severus said. "There's something I must do, and _you_ will hinder me."

Evelyn's blue eyes filled with tears, and she gave Severus an angry hiss.

"Goodbye." Severus vanished.

"He—he left us!" Andrea said. "How could he leave us?"

A door on the opposite wall swung open, and a tall, thin wizard with snow white hair and black eyes greeted them. "What's going on here? Who are you?"

Everyone stared at him.

"Severus dropped you here, didn't he? He's the only one who knows where we are," said the man. "I'm Augustus Prince. It'll be nice to have wizard company for a change. You _are_ wizards and witches, right?"

Everyone except Hope nodded, and Augustus motioned for them to follow him.


	27. Rising up

Lily stood by the open window, and the wind caught her hair. Outside, the Forbidden Forest loomed.

The castle was theirs again, but for how long?

"You look troubled." James joined her, hands in his pockets, rat perched on his shoulder.

"I have a bed feeling," Lily said. "Sev… he cut me off, but I still feel things… For a while, it felt like he wasn't alone—not completely. Now…"

"It's best not to get in Severus' way," James said.

Lily nodded. "For now, I'll concentrate on doing my best here—and be there when he needs me. Peter, how are you?"

The rat squeaked and saluted with his tiny paw.

"I'm getting scared he's a bit _too_ comfortable in this form," James said. "Yo, Pete, when this is over, you're supposed to turn back."

The rat didn't seem to listen, instead, he washed his head with both little hands.

James rolled his eyes. "Well, Lily, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask. You're my friend."

"Thanks, James."

"I need to go. I promised Diane we'd hang out."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"She's super cool!" James grinned. "She's amazing at Quidditch. She's smart. She's tough and doesn't take no for an answer! She's funny too. She's…"

Lily returned his smile.

"To think… just a year ago, I'd have refused to talk to a Slytherin. I owe you people for opening my eyes."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." James blushed.

Outside, Remus and Lucy walked hand-in-hand.

Lily peered down at them.

James leaned over the sill. "Remus used to tell me he wasn't counting on ever getting a girlfriend—said people like him shouldn't start families. When he said it, he seemed sad. He had convinced himself settling down with someone was never something he would do. Can you believe him? He's only seventeen! I swear he was almost in tears. I felt so bad for him. Even if this doesn't work out, I'm happy he got to try it. He really has a way of making people feel for him, doesn't he?"

"I hope this works out for him too," Lily said. "And you, and everyone. You deserve it."

"And I hope it works out for _you_ ," said James.

"Well, it has to work out for some of us, right?" Lily replied.

"You'd think so." James chuckled.

* * *

Severus reached the cave.

It was dark—darker than midnight. Monsters and nightmares lurked in the shadows, but they couldn't touch him.

He lit his wand and stepped inside with cold confidence. This was what he had to do. It was his role in his previous life—acting alone in the shadows. Now, it was his role again.

Each step echoed, and running water whispered nearby. Creatures swarmed outside his tiny light, rasping. Dementors. They fed on dark, horrible memories, regrets, sadness. Severus had enough to feed a hundred Dementors for a decade, but his Occlumency left them hungering. They couldn't feed on emotion when their intended target felt nothing.

From the water sprang a corpse-like creature. It reached for Severus.

" _Sectumsempra._ "

An invisible blade cleaved the thing in two, and its blood fouled the water as it breathed a last hiss.

Inferi were already here. Not as many as there would be—when unfortunate muggles' corpses were dumped here to guard Voldemort's precious treasure.

Hisses bled from the surrounding shadows.

Severus formed a ring of fire. It expanded, pushing the Inferi away. They hadn't slowed Severus. _You haven't achieved the pinnacle of your power yet, my Dark Lord. This is pathetic._

With ease, Severus pushed back any creature in his way. Not having to protect anyone else simplified things significantly.

There it was. In a few years, this would have been a basin full of the cursed Drink of Despair. But Voldemort hadn't figured that out yet. Instead, a simple stone box waited.

Severus touched the box. It burned, hot as melted iron, and blisters rose on his hands. But Severus didn't let go. Instead, he pulled the heavy lid as the reek of burned flesh filled the cave.

He hissed in determination. _So close! I won't be stopped now._

The lid came off.

Severus dropped it, and it hit the cave floor with a deafening thump.

Inside the box lay a medallion adorned with the symbol of Salazar Slytherin.

Severus fished a vial from his robe and applied a few drops to each hand. He rubbed the potion into his ruined flesh and within a few moments, the heat vanished, and his hands were whole again.

As a potions master, he's been burned countless times—especially when idiotic students made mistakes. Carrying an anti-burn potion became habit.

Whispers invaded his mind. "Such a powerful wizard," they said. "You could control the world with such power. Think of it—you and me, together."

"You really think that?" Severus turned, expecting an image of Voldemort.

Instead, a young, beautiful woman with long, red hair held out her arms to him. "Sev…" she breathed.

Severus looked away. He'd nearly dropped his Occlumency shields. _This clearly isn't Lily._ _I_ _t's just the medallion trying to trick me._ Cautiously, he returned his attention to the phantom.

She approached, smiling.

"Get away from me, piece of filth," he said coldly.

The woman chuckled. "I am what you want me to be, Sev." She floated around him. "Wouldn't it be nice just to stay here with me and forget everything else? I'm willing to forget…" she leaned close and whispered the rest, "… that you murdered me."

Ice wrapped his spine.

False Lily laughed and floated two feet away. "And you murdered _her_ —Penelope. Twice." She held up two fingers.

Severus gritted his teeth. "Be quiet."

"Sev…" Lily's image changed into an old man, beard snowy white, eyes sparkling blue. His gaze was desperate.

"No." Severus shook his head. "Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_! Dumbledore!"

The old image had no mercy. "Severus. Please."

Just like back then, Severus held out his wand. " _Avada Kedavra._ "

A body thumped to the floor, but it wasn't Dumbledore.

"Lily… LILY!" He ran to her, fell on his knees, and grasped her hand. "Lily! I'm sorry!"

She looked at him with those green eyes. "Sev… why? You killed me… Why?"

Severus screamed and buried clenched fists in his hair. "AAARGHHH!"

Voices filled his head—voices from the past.

" _My dear servant, Severus."_

" _Severus Snape."_

" _SEV!"_

The Dementors surrounded him. He stood, stumbled, drew his wand. " _Expecto Patronum_!" Only silver dust. " _Expecto Patronu_ m!" More dust.

The voices around him rose to a roar.

Severus snatched the medallion from the box and withdrew the basilisk tooth he'd brought. He raised the tooth.

Lily's face appeared, her green eyes filled with tears. "You're going to kill me?"

Severus stumbled away from the specter.

"Please, Sev. Don't kill me. I don't want to die!"

Severus fell to his knees as the Dementors hissed and closed in. The voices in his head swelled. Too many. Too loud! He clutched his head, tried to raise his shield—

Something fell out of his pocket. A pair of broken glasses, and… a stone that once adorned a ring.

"I'm sorry," Severus cried. "Lily… Albus… Penelope…" As he spoke the last name, the stone glowed and shook—as did the glasses.

"Stop!" A voice came from the stone. " _Expecto Patronum_!" A mighty silver lion rushed the Dementors with a roar, and the creatures retreated.

A small girl with straight, brown hair wore a white dress.

"It can't be," Severus said. "Another trick."

The girl bent to pick up the glasses. She tapped them with her wand, and the cracked lenses became whole. She perched them on her nose and smiled. "Hello, Severus."

"No—you're—"

"Dead?" said the girl. "Yes, I am. Sorry." Her body was translucent, but not silvery like a ghost's.

"Penelope… I can't move," Severus said.

"You have to," Penelope said. "You must get up. Everyone is depending on you."

Severus fought unconsciousness.

"I can only keep the Dementors back—nothing else! You _must_ get up! _Get up, Severus_!"

He struggled but couldn't rise.

"Lily's depending on you!" Penelope said. "This is all for her, isn't it? You're doing this for her."

Severus slowly rose. "Even… if this is the last thing I do," he gasped, "it will have been worth it… for her."

Lily's image still stood in front of him, tears in her eyes. "Sev, don't… I love you. That's what you want, isn't it? You and me… forever?"

"Stop disgracing her image," Severus growled as he lunged forward with the tooth. He rammed it into the medallion.

The woman's scream was so horrifying, it shook the entire cave, and an incredible energy ripped through his every cell.

"Curse you! Curse you, Severus Snape!" the woman wailed as she vanished.

Severus fell to the ground.

Penelope ran to him.

Darkness closed around him. _Is this the end this time…? I'm so… tired… So very, very tired…_

* * *

Everything felt heavy.

Severus' head rested on something soft, and someone stroked his hair. When he opened his eyes, they leaned over him, smiling. A woman. The sun shone behind her, making her hair into a red halo, and hiding her face. But he could never mistake that smile, and those gentle hands. "Li–Lily," he croaked through dry lips.

"Hello, Sev," she whispered. "It's been a while since you let me in, hasn't it?"

This place—it looked just like the stream at Spinner's End where he and Lily had spent so much time as children. But this wasn't that place—it was merely an image.

Lily's kind, green eyes came into focus. Her features seemed… mature, older somehow. It didn't steal a bit of her beauty, though.

"Are you the real Lily?" said Severus. "Or another figment of my imagination?"

Lily's eyes misted. "I was there for you all this time, and I will always be there for you. All you need to do is let me in."

As she cradled his head, he realized his hair was white as snow, and his hands withered. "I'm… so tired," he groaned.

"I know, Sev. I'm sorry. It's not over yet. But listen… We're so close, Sev, _so close_. Just a little longer, and you won't have to be afraid anymore. You can rest easy…" She touched her forehead to his. "And you won't have to be alone. This last bit we can do together. As long as you're there, I know we can do it."

"Lily…" Severus' eyes filled with tears. "I can't do this anymore. I'm not strong enough."

"You're so strong, but you're still just one man." Lily touched his cheek. "And that's okay. That's why I'm here for you—and so many others too. We're here for you, Sev, so don't despair."

"Listen to her, please," Penelope appeared again.

Lily gasped. "Penelope? Is that you?"

Penelope's warm smile left no doubt. "Remember the last time we spoke at Hogwarts? Before that Phoenix Patronus led us to Dumbledore's office, you asked me what you were supposed to do. I thought it was obvious! Get over yourself and apologize to Lily! You're happier and far stronger with her!" She blushed and tucked both hands behind her back. "That's… just what I thought."

"I saw you… when I was awake. How?" said Severus.

"You had a stone in your pocket. It's very special. Did you know that? With that stone, you can talk to the dead. You can even bring them back into the world of the living."

"Penelope, I…" Severus' voice broke.

"Don't think about, Severus. It was my choice. I wanted to protect everyone. That snake—it felt like the book. I recognized it. It was a Horcrux." She sat cross-legged opposite Severus and Lily and held up both hands. "The diary of Tom Riddle, the diadem of Ravenclaw, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, the snake Nagini, the cup of Hufflepuff, and the medallion of Salazar Slytherin." She raised a finger after listing each item. Six fingers. "All you lack now is the source—Voldemort himself."

"So… he can be killed?" said Lily. "Sev?"

"Penelope, you don't know that in the place I came from," said Severus.

"You mean that other world? I suppose it's the original world in many ways."

Severus' eyes widened.

"Yes. I know." Penelope smiled softly. "In the place you came from, you didn't know who I was. You didn't know my name. And you killed me."

Tears spilled down Severus' cheeks.

"It's okay." Penelope was crying too. "That last year I got to spend in this time—creating the Life Defenders, Regulus—I was so happy." She got up. "I never thought I could be that happy. Thank you, Severus. Please, protect Regulus for me. And Lily… and Remus, and everyone. Do you know something? That world you came from… it still exists. It goes on. It's moving further and further away from this world, but I still got a peek. Do you know how it ended? What happened to Harry after you left?"

Severus shook his head, and Penelope brightened.

"He won!" Penelope cheered. "Harry Potter won! You protected him his entire time at Hogwarts and because of it, he defeated Voldemort! Now, he's settling down with the girl he loves, living a normal life—his prize for winning. So, you see, all the pain and hurt you went through. It wasn't for nothing."

"Harry's going to be fine. I'm so happy." Lily wiped her eyes. "I only saw him briefly, and I know I'm not his mother—that's a different version of me. Still… thank you, Sev. Thank you for keeping him safe!" Lily's green eyes filled with pain, yet they were soft, and held something more… Forgiveness.

This was different from back at Spinner's End when he'd told her about his situation. Back then, Lily didn't understand. How could she? But now she did. And she'd forgiven him, releasing Severus from his burden, and breaking the shackles that pinned him down.

"Now, we just need to worry about you, Sev." Lily gazed at him warmly and touched his face. "I'll be waiting for you at Hogwarts." She bent down and her lips touched his. "Make it back soon, okay?"

Severus grasped her hand. "All right."

Lily's strength rushed into him. His hair turned from white to black. His hands smoothed, and he sat up and hauled in a deep breath.

"See? You just had to let me in. Easy, right?" said Lily.

"You always did defy logic." He brushed her cheek. "I'll come as quickly as I can. Just hold on." To Penelope, he said, "Thank you."

"If you want to thank me, protect my friends," Penelope said. "Oh! And if you want to do me a favor, say thank you to Regulus for me. When I was with him, I was really happy. I want him to be happy again—happy like I was. Tell him that from me, will you? End this and find a way to be happy. I want that for you, for Regulus, for everyone else. Do this for me. Please."

Severus stood slowly. "As you wish." He bowed to Penelope.

Lily took his arm. "I promise too. We'll be fine, Penelope. Leave it to us."

Penelope shone bright as a thousand suns. "Thank you. Severus, Lily!" Light surrounded everything and blinded Severus. "Make it through this. I'll be watching, so don't let me down!"

* * *

Severus sat up. He wasn't in the cave anymore. Instead, he was in an old, abandoned hut, laying on a hard bed. _Was that… a dream? It felt so real—better than real._ Severus flexed his hands, tested his fingers. No hints of age.

On the nightstand next to him lay the stone from Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and… a pair of glasses. But the glasses weren't broken.

Severus swung out of bed and picked up the glasses. "Penelope." He smiled. "Lily!" _My Patronus!_ He withdrew his wand. _D_ _on't push it away. Embrace it—the warmth, the pain, everything._ " _Expecto Patronum_."

From his wand shot an elegant silver doe.

"I am such a fool." He touched his long-lost companion. "Hogwarts. She's waiting at Hogwarts." He faced the window. "I'm on my way, Lily."

* * *

James, Sirius, and rat-Peter turned around as Lily ran toward them, grinning.

"He's coming!" Lily cheered. "Severus is coming!" She dragged James into a tight, two-second hug.

"Wait, you communicated with him? Through that mind thingy?" James said.

Lily nodded. "He's okay. And he's coming!" She cried happily and bounced with joy.


	28. Moving pieces

Lucy hummed quietly as she walked down the hall hand-in-hand with Remus—the best, kindest young man in the world. His warm hand fit snuggly into hers.

She leaned into him and inhaled the scent of chocolate, tea, fur, and books. _Why does he always smell like chocolate? It's so nice._

"Remus, we should go somewhere—when we're done with Hogwarts—somewhere that's not England, with people who don't know about any a this. I know! We should go ta Iceland! That's where me grandmum's from. Ye know, she's troll. She's where I get me creature blood. The tribe clan's there. They live underground. We should go see! Can ye imagine? An entire city of 'em, underground! And above ground, there's a ton of magical creature that don't live anywhere else anymore. I even heard they have a sanctuary to keep the creatures safe. And it's run by a half goblin!"

"That does sound pretty great," said Remus.

"Just the two of us. Backpacks, wanderin' the land—think of all the things we could find."

Remus chuckled and fluffed her unruly hair. "I'll look forward to it."

Lucy grinned, stood on tiptoe, and kissed Remus.

He blushed.

"It's a promise," Lucy said. "When I'm done with Hogwarts, we'll be goin'. No objections!"

"LUCY!" A floating head appeared two feet away.

Lucy screamed and jumped—right into Remus, nearly knocking him down.

Black hair, usually neat, spread around the bodyless head's face like a bush, and wide gray eyes filled with relief. "Lucy! I found you!"

"Regulus!" Lucy ran to him, caught the invisibility cloak and pulled it back.

Regulus was covered in scrapes and dirt.

She pulled him into a crushing hug. "Regulus! Ye're back!" she cried. "I'm so happy ye're back!"

Regulus gasped for breath. "I—I'm happy to see you. I'm glad you're okay." He grunted as Lucy gave him one last squeeze and let go.

"Thank Merlin," said Remus. "Sirius will be so relieved."

"Remus!" Regulus' expression changed.

"Is… something wrong?" Remus said.

Regulus swallowed hard.

A shadow fell over Remus' eyes. "Oh… I know that look. So, you figured it out."

"Yeah… Just tell me Lucy knows. I saw you just now, holding hands. I'm happy for you—really, I am—but if you're going to do this, she has to know!"

"Of course, she does. She's way too smart not to have figured that one out," Remus said.

Lucy blushed. "Aye… part a me knew for a long time. I'm sorry, Regulus. How did ye find out?"

"I met his parents," Regulus said. "They were really nice. Oh, and they're safe."

"Good," Remus said. "I was worried. Sadly, me being with them puts them in danger."

"There's something even more important. Voldemort's army! They're coming through the Forbidden Forrest! They could attack any day."

"What!?" Remus and Lucy chorused.

"It's true. And Voldemort won't be far behind. He wants the castle," Regulus said. "He's bringing the fight _here._ That's why I came. I want to fight. I want to stand with the only friends I've ever had. I won't run away from this."

An explosion shook the ground, and Lucy, Regulus, and Remus stumbled.

"What was that?" Remus ran to the window. "Oh no…"

Regulus and Lucy joined him.

"I'm too late…" Regulus cursed quietly. "I wanted to warn you."

Outside, the barrier still stood, but dark wizards assaulted it, Dementors hissed, and Inferi crawled on all fours.

"That won't hold for long," Lucy said.

"We have to collect everyone—Now!" Regulus said.

Remus followed Regulus and Lucy. "Yes, we—"

"Students of Hogwarts, anyone outside their dorms, return immediately!" Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Are we doin' that?" said Lucy.

"No," said Remus. "I'll cover Gryffindors. Regulus, take Slytherins, and Lucy, Ravenclaws. Ask all Life Defenders to gather in our meeting room. We'll figure out something for the Hufflepuffs."

Everyone split ways.

Lucy and Regulus ran side by side in silence until Remus was out of earshot.

"So… you two?" Regulus said.

Lucy blushed again.

"I'm happy for you," Regulus said. "Really."

"I know. Thank ye… And I'm so happy that me best friend is safe." She sniffed away unshed tears. "Let's make it through this, okay?"

"Right." Regulus said.

The two took divergent routes. Lucy went up, toward Ravenclaw dorms, and Regulus down to Slytherin.

* * *

Lily and the other Life Defenders congregated in their meeting room. Everyone scraped aside pieces of ceiling left over from the explosion after their last meeting. They talked over each other—about the situation, and the things lurking outside the barrier.

"Regulus!" Sirius ran to his brother and bearhugged him. "You're alive! Thank Merlin!"

"Get off me," Regulus shoved Sirius off only to be swarmed as more noticed his presence.

James leapt atop a table. "Everyone, quiet!"

The group obeyed.

"What's happening now isn't surprising," James said. "We kicked out the Death Eaters, and now they're retaliating. We expected this. What I'm asking now is that you remember how strong we were when we expelled them. And it's because we were all working as a team! _That_ is what we need now! This is important! These people are _killers_."

Several gulped or shifted nervously, but nodded.

"I won't lie to you. We're outnumbered and overpowered. If anyone doesn't want to fight, that's fair. Decide now and get to safety. Anyone who fights risks their life. But we may have a chance. With everything Severus taught you guys—everything we practiced this last year—how we worked together. Remember that as we fight."

Lily perched on the edge of James' table. "This is where we make our stand. Severus is on his way. That means Voldemort is coming too—for Hogwarts, _and_ Severus. We must hold until Severus arrives. He's the only one capable of defeating Voldemort."

"You—you really think Severus can beat Voldemort?" Berta, one girl standing near the front of the group, shivered as she asked the question.

"There were six Horcruxes that needed to be destroyed," said Lily. "They're all gone. In this chess game, Severus has taken all Voldemort's pawns. All that's left is the king. We have a shot at this."

Diane jumped onto the table and looked up at James. "I'm with you. To the last." She smiled.

James kissed her. "Thanks."

Remus held Lucy's hand. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away for a moment.

Lucy went to Regulus and hugged him as Sirius embraced James and Diane.

Everyone embraced and offered words of encouragement to those they loved most.

James' hand rested on Lily's shoulder.

"He's on his way," James said.

"I know. I can't wait!"

"Think he can make it here? The area's surrounded by Death Eaters!"

"Oh, I pity the fool who stands in his way." Lily chuckled.

* * *

Lily didn't know how right she was. Or maybe she _did_.

A Death Eater choked a scream. A slain dragon lay in his path.

The young man who felled it stepped over the corpse and straightened his sleeves as if he'd just finished some menial chore.

"Now then," said the young man. "Where were we?" He raised his wand. "I believe you were saying I shall never make it into Hogwarts. Weren't those your words?"

The Death Eater fell to his knees. "Please, spare me! Have mercy!"

The young man's cold, black eyes pierced like poison spikes as he passed the Death Eater. "Tell your precious Dark Lord his time has come. Though I doubt _he'll_ have any mercy when you tell him that."

Severus didn't offer the whimpering Death Eater a second glance.

No obstacle would stop him as we continued toward Hogwarts—toward… her.


	29. Before the battle

Students and teachers organized with astounding speed.

Professor McGonagall accepted the students' desire to fight, but she demanded all first to third years remain in their common rooms.

Everyone under seventeen had to accompany someone of age—whether that was a student or teacher didn't matter.

Communication and teamwork were key.

James and his friends knew Hogwarts' layout better than anyone and helped set traps or direct those setting them.

Professor Sprout—alongside her star pupils—planted devil snares.

Professor Kettleburn and Hagrid prepared creatures to be released on command: manticores, firecrabs, pixies, nifflers, and grindylows.

Lucy and Remus joined the magical animal brigade.

Professor Slughorn prepared bottles of exploding potion to be hurled from above by broom riding Quidditch players and create clouds of stinging gas.

James, Diane, and Regulus grabbed their brooms to join the fight from the air.

On the ground, Lily stood ready with her group, and Sirius wasn't far from her with his.

"As long as we work as a team, it's going to be fine," Lily assured.

Sirius held up his wand. "Nothing like a little war to bring things together, huh?"

The rat sitting atop Sirius' head squeaked.

Sirius grinned.

* * *

Lucy sat in front of a cage. Inside was a niffler. The mole-like creature looked up at her with wet, black eyes.

"You okay?" said Remus.

"Will he be all right?" Lucy pointed at the niffler. "What if they send stunners at him? Poor guy."

Remus laid a hand on her shoulder. "Nifflers are incredibly resilient and quick. They're impossible to catch, let alone hit with a stunner. And, even if he is hit, he's magic-repellent. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

A gentle half-giant approached. A messy beard covered his face. "Remus! Lucy!" Hagrid grinned. "Is everything all right?"

"Hi, Hagrid," said Lucy as she stood. "Aye. We're fine."

"Good. Professor Kettleburn asked me to find ye. Said he knew no one better to handle the anthraxes."

"Anthraxes?" Lucy's face brightened. "I get ta saddle one a the anthraxes?!"

"That's a _very_ large, winged horse, isn't it?" Remus said. "Are you sure you can control—"

Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged Remus with her as she squealed in delight.

* * *

James zoomed over Hogwarts on his broom, memorizing everyone's positions.

Close by flew Regulus Black, a distant look in his eyes.

James flew in front of him and stopped. "You all right?"

"I couldn't help but think… I wish Penelope could have seen this. It's what she believed in—what she wanted—people putting differences aside and working together. She was right," said Regulus.

"She was a very special girl, Regulus. She planted and nurtured the seeds that led to this. If she hadn't done that so well, I'm not sure we'd be able to work together," James said. "In a way, it means she's right here. She's not gone. Not really. It's because of her we can speak like this."

"I have a sister now, thanks to her." Regulus smiled down at Lucy as she introduced a large purple horse to her werewolf boyfriend.

James raised a brow. "You already have a brother."

Regulus snorted. "Sirius can put a sock in it! I'm celebrating Christmas with Lucy this year—at _her_ farm. We already decided!"

"That sounds really nice."

"I'm not losing anyone else," Regulus said. "No one's going to die. Got it?"

James nodded. "Got it."

"Good." Regulus flew off to have another look around the field.

Truth was, they were trying to hold out until Severus came to save them. _Well, Severus, Lily sure believes you can pull this off, so get over here already!_

* * *

Severus sneered.

All entrances to Hogwarts were closed off. Hogsmeade was down and filled with Death Eaters.

That left one option. He had to take the Forbidden Forrest. In it lived massive trolls, centaurs, Acromantulas, poisonous lizards, and vicious goblins.

Didn't matter.

Severus went straight through.

As a troll towered over him, he pulled his wand. "You're in my _way_!" He swept the troll aside and kept running.

One thing was certain, to be in Severus Snape's way was the last thing anyone wanted—whether they be a ten-foot troll or fire-breathing dragon.


	30. Fake moon

An explosion shook the ground and marked the enemy's first breach.

Lily stood ready, wand in hand, as the first wave of Dementors stormed in. Lily's raven Patronus, and many other Patronuses forced back the screaming creatures.

Then came the Death Eaters. They forced through the small gap the Dementors created, but it wasn't enough. They would have to break more of Hogwarts' shielding to swarm in.

Massive trolls from the Forbidden Forest lumbered to the shields and hammered them with bare fists, making the ground tremble.

All waited, wands in the air.

The barrier shattered.

Death Eaters, snatchers, werewolves, and trolls roared as they flooded in, and Lily roared back as she rushed forward with the others and met the enemy.

Students and teachers flew overhead, throwing vials and stunners. Those on the ground guided Death Eaters into traps.

The Whomping Willow grabbed five Death Eaters who came too close and smacked them into the ground.

Devil snares sprouted and snagged werewolves by their legs.

* * *

High above the battle, Lucy and Remus flew on an Anthrax.

Remus wrapped one arm around Lucy's waist and rained stunners with his wand.

He yelped as the horse dodged a spell from below.

"Ye all right?" said Lucy.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Ye're doin' better than Regulus." Lucy chuckled. "He hated flyin' on a horse."

"That's funny. He's so good at flying on a broom."

"That's what I thought too! Hold on. We're makin' a dive!" She kicked the horse. It swooped down and rammed a group of Death Eaters before soaring upward and circling one of the trolls.

Remus leaned into Lucy. Though he didn't like flying, Lucy seemed to love it. The horse was strong, intelligent, and understood Lucy's commands perfectly. This didn't scare it.

Lucy smelled of hay. _Has she been to the owlery?_

Ahead, a bright ball formed in the sky. Below, a group of people pointed their wands upward, forming the ball.

Sharp pain stabbed his head, and Remus grabbed Lucy. "Land… LAND NOW!"

Lucy reined right and landed them on a tower. The moment the Anthrax's hooves touched down, Remus fell from the horse and curled into a ball of agony.

"Remus!" Lucy leapt from the horse and rushed to him.

"Get… away… from… me…" he hissed.

Lucy stood dumbfounded.

"You have to go!" Remus cried as his eyes glowed yellow, and his face contorted. "Fly away! GO!"

On the ground, werewolves fell to the trampled grass, snarling and writhing.

The Anthrax neighed in distress at the predators' scent, spread its wings and reared.

"Whoa! Easy, girl!" Lucy raised both hands to calm the horse. "St-stop!"

But the horse spooked and thrashed its hooves at Lucy until she fell backward and hit the floor with a hard "Umph!"

Remus curled up again and hissed, holding his head. He growled, snarled. His bones snapped and lengthened. Tears streamed from his eyes as he convulsed.

"Remus," she reached for him, "it's okay! It's gonna be okay!" Tears trailed her cheeks.

Remus lunged at her. "I told you to get away!" he growled in a voice barely human. "Argh!"

Lucy covered a gasp. "I didn't realize… how much it hurt. Remus, I'm sorry! I—"

"Lucy!" Regulus whisked to the tower on his broom. "What happened? What… Merlin! What is that?!"

"It's Remus!" Lucy cried as Remus ripped through his clothes. "That fake moon!" She pointed to the ball in the sky. "It's makin' all the werewolves transform! Regulus, help me! We have ta do _somethin'_!"

Remus' torn school robes fell from him, and a _massive_ beast rose from the pile of rags. Sandy brown fur, sharp teeth, yellow shining eyes. It towered over Lucy.

"Remus? Remus, try ta listen… Listen ta me voice. Ye're in there. I _know_ ye are! Ye're scared. I get it. It was painful—clearly! Remus—"

The wolf launched at Lucy, mouth agape, teeth poised to sink into Lucy's neck as she screamed.

But Regulus blasted the wolf away. He grabbed Lucy's hand, pulled her through a trap door and into the tower.

"No!" Lucy screamed. "Remus—"

"—would never forgive himself if he bit you!" Regulus bellowed. "That's the worst thing that could happen to him. If you love him, you _must_ make sure that doesn't happen! Understand?"

From the other side of the trap door, came growls, scrabbling, and loud thuds as the werewolf tried to force the door.

"That's not going to last," said Regulus. "We have to go."

"No." Lucy sniffed. "We have ta make sure he doesn't escape the tower. If he gets out, he could bite someone—or people might think he's the enemy. We have ta keep him here until the transformation wears off."

Regulus took Lucy's hand firmly. "I've got you."

"Remus was right," Lucy said. "I didn't understand what it meant for someone ta be a werewolf. It's horrible!"

"He'll understand if you want to leave."

"What _are_ ye talkin' about? _Leave_ him? He's even stronger than I realized! Never, Regulus. _Never_!"

Regulus squeezed her hand. "He's a lucky guy."

Both pulled their wands and stood ready. Together.

* * *

"Whatever you do—" shouted Sirius as he shielded a group of students "—don't get bitten! Distance yourselves from the wolves."

Lily had seen it—them making the same fake full moon spell as back at the mansion in the forest. _At least it'll only last fifteen minutes. But werewolves can do a lot of damage during that brief window._

She remembered all too well how Severus had tried to cover her eyes so she wouldn't have to see it. And she foolishly tore his hands away.

The transformation had the intended effect. It forced those on the ground to retreat to maintain a safe distance from the wolves and their horrible bite.

"You've got this, right, Lily?" said Sirius. "Protect the students."

"Yes. I've got it."

"I'll keep them back as well as I can." Sirius leapt back into the fight and transformed into a massive, black dog. He tackled the nearest wolf and bit its exposed throat.

The beast yelped and staggered backward.

"Back to the castle!" Lily called. "We'll barricade ourselves in there! Come on!" She guided the group toward the main entrance.

* * *

From above, James shouted, "Keep the werewolves back!"

Students and teachers fled the beasts.

Lucy and Remus had landed on a tower a few minutes ago. Hopefully, they were okay, because James couldn't do anything for them.

All he could do now was make sure no one on the ground got bitten.

* * *

Lily and her group made it to the castle and muscled the heavy doors shut. They closed with a loud thunk.

Outside, growling, roaring, and loud bangs echoed as werewolves launched themselves at the door.

"Don't worry," Lily said. "Their transformation only has a few more minutes before it wears off. However, they've forced us back into the castle and taken the grounds, which is what they wanted. When the werewolves change back, it'll be safe for the Death Eaters to advance. They'll be the ones to break down the door. This is far from over."

The students grabbed their wands.

"We have ten or fifteen minutes. Position yourselves for an ambush, just like outside. Go!"

Everyone scurried to obey.

Just as Lily said, minutes later, the chaos outside stopped.

* * *

The growls coming from above Lucy and Regulus stopped, replaced by eerie silence.

Lucy let go of Regulus' hand and climbed the ladder—despite Regulus' protests. She opened the trap door and scrambled through.

When Regulus reached the open door, he found Remus Lupin—naked—laying in Lucy's embrace.

Lucy cradled his head as tears streamed from her blue eyes.

"I did it again…" Remus said in a pained whisper. "Everyone who cares about me… they end up crying. I'm sorry."

Lucy shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"This is what it's like… being with me. And it never stops. Never. I… understand if you—"

Lucy laid a finger on Remus' lips. "Ye owe me a trip ta Iceland." She leaned down and kissed Remus on the lips.

Regulus blushed and looked away. To keep from intruding further, he disappeared down the ladder and waited for Lucy to join him.

This battle was far from over.


	31. Clashes

Lily held tight to her wand as the door bowed. Every blow from outside echoed in the halls as Death Eaters, and Merlin knew what else, tried to breech the door.

The locks bent, strained.

Another hard smack, and the door burst open.

Snatchers and Death Eaters swarmed inside to meet a rain of stunners from Hogwarts' students.

The frontmost Death Eaters screamed and fell back, but those in the back raised a golden shield and pushed ahead, forcing the students to retreat further into the school.

A dark-skinned man wearing an eyepatch stepped forward. "Little brats!" He waved his wand. " _Confringo_!"

An explosion hit the stairs and shook the castle.

The ceiling caved, and students screamed.

Lily leapt forward. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" She caught the biggest chunk of ceiling in mid-air and sent it flying into the Death Eaters. Lilly turned to the students. "Get out of here!"

Everyone ran as the entrance hall collapsed around them.

* * *

Regulus ran to the window. Below, Death Eaters streamed through the school entrance.

They were out of time.

Regulus pulled off his school robe and climbed to the open trapdoor. "Lucy! Remus! I'm sorry, but the Death Eaters are coming, and they'll corner us if they find out we're here. We need to get moving. Here!" He flung his robe at Remus.

Lucy grabbed the robe and helped Remus into it.

Remus looked green and feverish, and cold sweat covered his skin.

Lucy took Remus' arm to help him stand, but he collapsed the instant she let go.

"I… I'm so sorry," Remus said.

"It's not yer fault," said Lucy as she and Regulus draped one of Remus' arms over their shoulders.

"Is it always this bad for you after full moon?" said Regulus.

"No…" Remus shook his head. "That fake moon is unnatural. It made it much worse."

"At least it means _their_ werewolves are out of commission too," Regulus muttered as he helped Remus to the trapdoor. "I… hate to bring it up, but what do we do? We can't defend ourselves if we have to carry Remus around."

"I know a secret passageway. It's not far," Remus said. "Put me in there. They won't find me."

"Show us the way," Regulus said.

* * *

Peter zoomed between students' feet.

Death Eaters would trap them if they were pushed too much farther into the halls.

Not on his watch.

A Death Eater cornered two fourth years. She raised her wand and grinned.

The dark, curly hair… Bellatrix Lestrange!

When Death Eaters caught him in the mansion, after Penelope's death, this woman cheered and laughed. She had made fun of him.

_Payback time._

While her wand was raised, Peter sank his teeth into her bare ankle.

Lestrange screamed and nearly dropped her wand.

But Peter wasn't done. Like a furry, brown bullet, Peter clawed up her leg and into her blouse while Lestrange danced in desperation.

"Get away from me! Get it away!" Lestrange cried as Peter emerged through her neckline, zipped up her face, bit her ear, and didn't let go.

With Lestrange's guard down, the students acted. " _Stupefy_!"

The spell slammed Lestrange into the wall.

" _Incarcerous_!" Thick ropes sprang from one student's wand and wrapped around Bellatrix, even covering her mouth.

Lestrange lay on the ground wrapped in ropes. She wriggled like a fish left on land while the students she had almost cornered cheered and high-fived each other before turning to Peter—who had finally released Lestrange's ear and sat on his hind legs on the floor.

Peter gave the two a little salute, and the students returned it before he ran to see who else needed rescuing.

Turns out, you can do surprisingly much as a rat.

* * *

"Padfoot!" James shouted as he zoomed across the grass on his broom. "Pads! Sirius!"

Sirius had changed into his dog form and engaged the werewolves. _Idiot!_ With the fake moon gone, the werewolves lay on the ground and didn't appear to be moving anytime soon.

 _Where's Sirius?_ Panic rose in James. He could lose his best friend—his _brother_!

"James!" Diane called from the other side of the field. "There! I see him!"

James followed Diane's pointing finger to a big, black dog, limping toward the castle. He flew to meet Sirius and jumped from the broom before it stopped. " _Sirius_ , you idiot! They could have killed you!"

The dog transformed back into a young man. Sirius' left eye swelled and turned almost black; one lip was cracked, and scratches and other wounds covered him. His right foot bent unnaturally. But still, he wore that stupidly cocky smile.

"You're the worst," said James. "You know that, right?"

"I was cool though, wasn't I? Look at me—jumping in, saving the others. I'm like a real hero!" He grinned as blood dribbled from his cut lip.

Diane landed beside them. "We need to get you to safety."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm good. I can still fight."

"Your leg is _broken_!" said James. "Clearly, you had your hero moment. We're getting you out of here. Get on the broom, stupid."

At first, Sirius pouted, then followed James' instructions and hopped on the broom to ride behind him.

They flew to one of the more secure castle towers.

"Ya think your girlfriend might get jealous?" Sirius joked as he held onto James' waist.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we all know I don't swing that way."

"Not even for me?" said Sirius.

"Dude, you would be the last one I'd want to be romantically involved with."

"Aww. I'm hurt! Wish I wasn't out of the fight…"

"You did your part. You bought them time, protected them. I don't think anyone got bitten."

"Yeah? That's good. I was cool… saving the day. Padfoot rules." Sirius paused. "Prongs?"

"Yes, Pads?"

"Beat their sorry hides for me, will you?"

James smirked. "Sure."


	32. All together

Lily stood in the middle of the Great Hall. Fighting students, teachers, Death Eaters, and snatchers surrounded her.

Barty Crouch Jr. faced her, wand raised. His eyes and grin held sparks of insanity. "You won't win this."

"We aren't trying to win. We're buying time," Lily said.

"Time for what? You've been waiting for Severus Snape for almost a year. He won't come—no one will. It's better for you to give up now."

Lily showed not even the tiniest shred of fear. "He'll come. And may God have mercy on anyone who stands in his way."

Crouch hissed at Lily's confident words. "Bow for my lord!"

"Even if Severus didn't come, I would _never_ give in or bow to Voldemort. I'd rather die!"

Rage filled Crouch's face, and he swung his wand at Lily. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

She dodged and shot back. " _Expelliarmus_!"

The spell hit Crouch in the stomach and flung him backward. He landed on the ground and rolled to send a spell flying back at Lily. " _Impedimenta_!"

Lily deflected it upward.

The two exchanged spell after spell—deflecting, dodging.

Then their spells rammed each other, and their wands locked.

"He will _never_ come for you!" Crouch bellowed.

"That doesn't even matter," Lily hissed. "I'll _still_ fight! I'll fight Voldemort, and I'll fight _you_ —to my last breath!" She pulled her wand back. " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Crouch raised his shield, but even that wasn't enough. Lily's spell pounded into Crouch's shield, shattered it, and hit his chest. Crouch froze like a statue, eyes wide in terror the moment before he hit the ground with a thud.

"Severus isn't the only one who can fight. Idiot." She smirked.

Around the Great Hall, Death Eaters retreated.

_What's going on?_

"Ah, Ms. Evans. Here I rushed to help you, but it doesn't seem you needed it." The crisp, mature voice of Augustus Prince made Lily turn.

His hair was white as snow, eyes deep black.

"Mr. Prince?!" said Lily as more adults entered the fray. "Where did these people come from?"

"Professor McGonagall has her own ways to transport people into the castle," said Augustus. "We've been standing ready for _months_. Dumbledore's allies—and Severus', of course."

Adults joined students to herd the Death Eaters back.

"We're pushing them out of the castle," Augustus said. "But we'll likely only be able to keep them out until Voldemort arrives. He'll force his way back in."

"That's all right," Lily said. "We're just buying time. Severus is headed our way—fast!"

"Yes, indeed." Augustus nodded. "He wouldn't sit idly by during a battle." He gave her a stern look. "Ready for the last push to get them out of the castle?"

Lily grinned and raised her wand. "You bet!"

With the adults' help, the students shoved back the Death Eaters—who realized _they_ were outnumbered and fled as the students cheered.

Though they knew their victory was temporary—that the Death Eaters were regrouping, waiting for their leader before they tried again—everyone's spirits lifted.

Severus was coming; Lily felt it in her bones.

In the entrance hall, the students celebrated.

* * *

Lucy recognized one newcomer from Augustus' group. "Mum? Mum!" She ran to Emma O'Hara.

"Lucy!" Her mother rushed to meet her.

"Mum, what're ye doin' here?"

"What do you think I came for?" her mother said. "To fight! These miscreants killed the love of my life, and they're threatening my only child. You think I was going to sit back and do nothing?"

"Wow… Who are all these people?" Lucy surveyed the hall.

"I know some of them." Emma O'Hara pointed to each one she named. "Lyall Lupin, Lola Zeppelin, Arthur Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Andrea Clearwater. I think what's important is we're here to fight."

Lucy nodded. "Mum… I've got so much ta tell ye. I…"

"I know. And I can't wait to hear all about it. For now, we have to win this battle."

"Aye," Lucy said. "For all of us."

* * *

Lily stood on the entryway stairs surveying the group of students, teachers, and newcomers. Many hugged, and everyone took the opportunity to find their bearings.

They had done it—pushed the Death Eaters _out_ of the castle.

"Lily." James ran up behind her. "You all right?"

Lily nodded. "Good. You?"

"Same. Sirius is down for the count—broken foot—but otherwise, he's okay."

"Thank Merlin," Lily said. "He really scared me, running into those werewolves. And Remus?"

Regulus climbed the stairs and stood with Lily and James. "He's fine. He didn't bite anyone. But the fake moon made him sick, so he's out too."

"I'm just glad he's safe and didn't bite anyone. He would never forgive himself if he had," said Lily.

"Even if we lose this, I want to fight to my last breath," Regulus said.

"Me too," said Lily. "We're making our stand here. We won't back down."

"Exactly," added James.

* * *

Severus didn't slow or stop for a moment.

The battle raged ahead.

 _And I was dumb enough to be so far away!_ He hissed under his breath. _I have to make it!_

The trees thinned, and he burst into the open. Above, a castle stretched toward the sky.

Severus' heart stopped. _Hogwarts. Right there. And…_ "LILY!" _She's right there—so close._

Nothing could stop him now.


	33. Together

Between Severus and Hogwarts stretched a field. In it lay sprung traps and naked werewolves, groaning. _Stupid enough to use the false moon again, I see._

Death Eaters, wearing dark robes, fixed their eyes on the castle, but faced Severus as he approached.

"Stay back!" One Death Eater raised his wand.

"It's a kid," said another—a woman. "A student didn't make it inside. Delightful." She grinned and raised her wand too.

Severus' appearance placed him at seventeen, and the Death Eaters mistook appearance for truth. "You're in my way."

The rest of the Death Eaters joined the first two in a ready stance.

"We can use him as a hostage," said the woman.

Severus sighed. "I don't have time for this." He shot forward so fast the Death Eaters gasped.

Red beams hit each Death Eater, but they only managed one blue beam toward Severus.

He easily dodged and found the beam's source just ahead. "Lucius Malfoy."

The young man—no more than nineteen—wore platinum blonde hair. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Lucius," Severus shook his head, "you should listen to me. This sort of battle—this life—it isn't for you. If you have a single brain cell in your head, you'll go home. Right now."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, but Severus walked past him.

"Hey!" Lucius shouted. "Come back here!"

"I don't have time for you."

A red beam shot toward the back of Severus' head.

He deflected it.

Lucius gaped, but Severus never broke stride. Malfoy's hands shook as he clutched his wand.

Still, Severus didn't look back.

Lucius backed away, head lowered. Severus couldn't even be bothered to attack him.

There was no more to be said.

Severus kept his pace steady as dark, ghostly creatures swarmed the castle walls. Some noticed him and approached.

Their every movement seemed to suck warmth from the air and ground.

Severus breathed white mist. He lifted his wand and barely whispered, " _Expecto Patronum_."

From the wand's tip sprang a silver doe, and every Dementor shrieked at its light. All of them hissed and retreated.

Above Severus was a window. He leapt into the air and flew upward, through the window. Inside, he landed on one knee. The brief pause gave him a moment to take one deep breath before he got up and slipped stray black hair behind his ear. He fixed his sleeves and took the left hall with an air of purpose.

* * *

Lily's heart beat faster, and she didn't bother to cover her gasp.

"You okay?" said James.

"He's here," she whispered as she turned toward the massive hall door.

The room fell silent as everyone followed her gaze.

* * *

Severus approached the magically sealed door.

Lily was on the other side. _So close…_ No seal could stop him now.

He broke the golden seal with one wave of his wand, grabbed the heavy doors, and pushed with every ounce of strength he had.

The doors slammed open.

* * *

The young man standing between the wide doors breathed hard, and his long, black hair tangled around his pale face. But determination thundered in his eyes.

Lily covered another gasp, and tears welled in her eyes. "Sev…"

* * *

The weight of everyone's gaze fell on Severus, but one pair of green eyes drew him, and the rest of the crowd faded from his awareness.

There! She didn't look like a girl anymore—not like the last time they'd seen each other. Now, she looked older… like a woman. Her dark red hair fell past her shoulders, and her eyes—now misting—were as bright as they'd ever been.

Severus' heart stopped. Only a moment ago, determination had filled him. Now insecurity replaced purpose.

His body shook.

He'd fought dragons, trolls, Death Eaters, Dementors to get here… But what now?

Lily came to him, and despite the tremors, he stood straight.

She looked up at him, reached for him, her own hand trembling, and touched his cheek.

That one touch jolted through him like lightning and drove the breath from his lungs.

"Sev…" Lily breathed, "you came."

"Of course, I did," he sputtered. "Everyone who matters to me is here. They need my help. And I—I won't let Voldemort lay a hand on you again—not today. Not ever!" He covered her hand. "I'm sorry. I should never have pushed you away. It's when I do that things turn badly. I… wanted to shield you—from the horrors of war—from… me… But you don't need shielding. You're a strong woman who can choose for herself. I'm just so afraid something will happen to you. I can't bear the thought."

Lily smirked. "The great Severus Snape? Afraid?"

"Terrified. But that's no reason to run. I'm no coward."

Lily laid both hands on Severus' shoulders and smiled. "I know." She stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his.

Cheers and shouts erupted through the room.

The kiss broke as Severus remembered they had an audience. His attention had been so focused on Lily, he'd forgotten the crowd.

"About time!" James laughed. "Seriously, dude! What took you so long?"

"Finally coming to your senses," Regulus said, arms crossed, corner of his mouth quirked upward.

Augustus shook his head. "That boy's bad for my heart."

Red seeped into Severus' cheeks as Lily took his hand. She beamed as she stood beside him and cleared her throat for silence.

"The battle isn't over yet," Severus said as the crowd quieted. "But today is vital. This battle could end the _war_! Voldemort is coming. When he arrives, our strategy should be simple. _I_ will face him in a wizard's duel. We will openly challenge him. He won't be able to turn down the challenge. He _has_ to prove to his followers he's the strongest wizard in the world. I'm sorry for the wait." His grip on Lily's hand tightened. "But I'm here to fight with you now. I swear it! Let me face Voldemort and do not interfere. I can defeat him. I promise you."

Stunned silence fell, then a chant rose.

"Severus… Severus… Severus… Severus…."

* * *

Severus kept hold of Lily's hand. It was so small and delicate compared to his.

"You see?" Lily whispered. "You're not alone, and you never were."

Severus nodded. "Yes… And that's why I can win. He's alone. I'm not."

"Absolutely," Lily said.


	34. Final confrontation

Severus sat on the entrance hall stairs, Lily next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder hand tucked in his—like it had been since he walked in.

Waiting… That was all that was left. They'd forced the Death Eaters back and shown them the students of Hogwarts were stronger than they appeared. If the Death Eaters tried to attack again, they would lose.

Now, it was only a question of when Voldemort would arrive.

James Potter, hair messy as ever, approached.

Though Severus frowned at his former rival and childhood tormentor, James seemed nonchalant.

"I did it," James said. "I protected Lily until you made it back. You're welcome, by the way. It was not easy."

Lily didn't hide her pout.

Why aren't James and Lily… In the original timeline, they were… dating by now.

James seemed to hear Severus' thoughts. "I never really had a say in Lily's choice."

But why choose this way? Severus looked to Lily for an answer.

Lily smiled, a teasing light in her green eyes.

"You… waited for me…" Severus breathed.

"Yeah."

"You didn't know if I would come back."

"I thought it was worth the gamble." Lily braided her fingers into Severus'. "I felt like… as long as you were alive, everything would be all right. It was scary though. I worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered.

"No. You did what you needed to do. I wish you'd gone about it differently, but… I'm glad you're okay."

"Whether we liked it or not, we're in this war together," said James. "And Severus, I'm really happy you're on our side."

Severus met James' glasses-framed hazel eyes. James was grinning?

"You know," James said, "I always had this idea in my head that I'd be the big hero. I'm the Gryffindor—the good guy!—so, it's okay to be nasty when the one you're nasty to is the bad guy." He shook his head. "Man, was I an idiot." He ruffled already-wild hair. "I'm lucky I don't need to be the hero. It's all yours, Sev." With a smirk, he rested hands on hips.

"Is this your attempt at an apology?" Severus said.

"I guess. Kind of—yes. I want to do the right thing—my bit to end this war—and I want my friends to be happy. And Lily is my friend too. Severus… last March, at the Lestrange mansion, you saved all our lives," said James, "and I know the things you did out there probably saved even more people. We're lucky you're with us, and… well…" He offered Severus an open hand.

Severus took it.

"Thank you," James said with stunning sincerity.

When James let go, Severus stared at his empty hand.

Lily giggled. "Your face. You look like your hand just turned into a cactus. Then again, two years ago, that would have seemed more likely than you and James shaking hands."

"What kind of world have I created?" said Severus. "Nothing makes sense."

"I kind of like this world," said Lily. "Aside from the war."

A shadow fell over Severus' face, and Lily turned serious too.

"He's here." Severus' whisper silenced everyone in the room. He stood, Lily with him, hands still clasped.

The pair stood before the towering doors, resealed after Severus' entry.

Everyone flocked behind them.

Severus raised his wand and unsealed the door.

Outside were Death Eaters, snatchers, werewolves… and in front of them all stood Voldemort himself. Tom Marvolo Riddle—tall… pale… with his angular face and dark hair. His eyes shone red, and his otherwise handsome features twisted into an expression of pure hatred.

Both armies faced each other.

"Severus Snape," Voldemort said, voice full of venom.

Severus stood straight as Lily's hand tightened around his.

"Tom," Severus replied, earning a look of surprise from Voldemort. "Yes, I know who you are, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I refuse to use your fabricated name anymore."

Voldemort sneered, but he stood his ground and didn't retort.

Severus turned to Lily and brought her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Sorry. This has to be me," he whispered.

"I know," she said, eyes misting.

Severus stepped toward Tom, and his hand slid out of Lily's. Now, he was alone.

Tom didn't budge.

"What's the matter? Do you need your entire army to take down one seventeen-year-old who hasn't even graduated from Hogwarts?" Severus said. "Are you so afraid to face me in a proper duel?"

Tom stood straighter, shoulders squared. "No." He nodded to his Death Eaters. "You will not interfere. Severus Snape is mine. I must be the one to defeat him." He stepped forward.

Severus and Tom met between the students and the dark army. Both wizards proved to be the same height as they looked each other dead in the eyes.

"You are foolish, Severus Snape," Tom said. "You will lose."

Severus shook his head. "You lost last March.

Tom frowned but seemed more confused than angry.

"Avada Kedavra. A curious spell. It isn't simply a killing curse," said Severus. "It's a sacrifice. If you willingly sacrifice yourself to Avada Kedavra, for someone else… that person or persons is protected. They can no longer be killed."

Tom's eyes widened. "You're lying."

"No. I witnessed a world where a woman sacrificed herself to Avada Kedavra to protect her child, and you were no longer able to kill that child—no matter how hard you tried. Now… last March… there was a girl. I don't expect you to remember her name or face—but she willingly sacrificed herself for her friends. And you lost the war."

Tom fumed, and red crept up his neck and flushed his cheeks.

"It was always going to end this way, Tom. Someone would sacrifice themselves—someone you didn't deem important, and that person… beat you."

"Enough! We will duel! And then we'll see who the fool is!" Tom snarled.

"Yes. We will."

Both Severus and Tom stepped back and pulled their wands.

Severus offered a polite, formal bow.

Tom sneered but echoed the gesture before they took positions. He fired the first shot.

Severus dodged and shot back a jet of yellow light.

Tom blocked and ran forward with a roar, wand raised.

No one dared step between the two wizards as Tom raised a wall of green flames which Severus doused with a blizzard.

Severus hurled ice shards at Tom, who called up wind to throw the spikes back toward Severus, who slid under the volley and sent another streak of light toward Tom, flinging him backward.

Tom never hit the ground, instead, he levitated and threw lightning at Severus.

Severus raised a magic shield to block and push back against the attack.

Magic of ineffable volume crashed back and forth, lighting the castle and surrounding field. Those who watched closely noticed Tom's anger growing as the duel drew on.

Severus held his composure, and his inner strength didn't diminish though he fired spell after spell, dodged, and turned Tom's spells against him. He moved with unfathomable grace and control.

Finally, a spell hit Tom and tossed him to the ground, breathing hard.

Severus gasped for breath as he lowered his wand, sweat dripping from his forehead as Tom pulled himself to his feet, hatred in his face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom cried.

But Severus responded. "Expelliarmus!"

Two lights, one green, one gold, shot toward each other and met in an explosion. The green streaked backward and struck its caster, felling him.

Silence engulfed the space.

Severus peered through stray strands of black hair and raised one arm. "Tom Riddle is dead!"

Screams and cheers erupted behind Severus as the Death Eaters howled and stumbled away, quaking with fear.

Hogwarts' occupants streamed from the castle, heading straight for the Death Eaters who sprinted for the Forbidden Forest.

A mess of red hair and wizard's robes tackled Severus from behind. He fell into the grass, Lily clinging to him. "Sev!" Tears filled her eyes. "You did it! You did it, Sev! You defeated Voldemort! You—"

Severus shook his head. "No. We defeated Voldemort—me and everyone who helped."

Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks as she draped over Severus, her face above his. Each tear dripped onto his face, but they weren't tears of sorrow, but of pure happiness. Lily's lips met his in a light kiss. She whispered in his ear, "Sev… I love you."

Severus wrapped his arms around Lily and let his eyes fall closed, savoring Lily's closeness. "I love you too."

That moment… the happiness… the relief… Lily's presence—it all filled him as he tried to understand—to comprehend this new world unfolding before him.

He was free! He had everything he could ever want or need.

It was over. And they were all right.


	35. The Party

Students screamed and cheered their victory as they returned to the castle.

One young man appeared who'd become skinny over the past year—though his face was unmistakable. "Guys!" he shouted over the crowd.

James grinned. "Peter! Peeeteeeeer!" He ran to the boy and wrapped him in a hug as they both laughed.

"We did it! We really did it!" Peter cried. "Look!" He pulled up his sleeve, revealing where the Death Eater mark once was. "It's gone! _He's_ gone! He's really, really gone!"

"That's amazing!" said James. "Wait until the others hear this. We've got to go find them!"

* * *

Regulus and Lucy laughed heartily as they embraced.

Lucy eyed her mother over Regulus' shoulder, then took his hand and pulled him along. "Mum! Muuuuum!" She ran into Emma O'Hara's arms.

"Lucy! You're going to be the death of me, I swear," said her mother.

"I'm sorry." Lucy blushed. "Mum! Next summer vacation Regulus is comin' ta the farm!"

"Oh?" Her mother turned to Regulus.

Red flushed his face too.

"Yup! We're goin' ta teach him about fun." Lucy grinned. "We need ta have a party! A _big_ one!" She let go of Regulus and spread her arms wide. "And a really fun one, with really good food and music and games!"

Regulus chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"And Remus needs to come too," said Lucy.

"Remus?" her mother said.

"He's me boyfriend!" Lucy hauled Regulus closer. "I have a best friend _and_ a boyfriend now!"

Her mother raised a brow. "So, Regulus isn't your boyfriend?"

"Eww! No!"

Lucy and Regulus laughed so hard they couldn't remember having laughed this way before.

* * *

Before Severus made it back to the castle, his grandfather stopped him.

"Are we done now?" Augustus said.

"Yes, I think we're done. No more war or Dark Lord," Severus said with a light smile.

"For your sake, I hope so. I don't think I have it in me to survive _another_ war." Augustus embraced Severus a moment before stepping back, coughing into his hand, and straightening his black robes.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, Ms. Evans," Augustus said. "You'll be pleased to hear your parents and sister are safe. I shall deliver them home as soon as possible. I'm afraid I'm old though, and I need a little rest."

"Thank you so much," said Lily. "Really. It means a lot to me."

"They weren't so bad. For muggles," said Augustus.

Lily frowned.

"I'll expect this earned me an invitation to the wedding at the very least," Augustus huffed and walked off.

Severus and Lily exchanged glances, and Severus' face turned red. "Perhaps… a little soon."

"A little soon," Lily agreed.

The pair chuckled and grasped each other's hands with no intention of letting go.

* * *

_"Voldy Voldy, you slimy sack!_

_A coward, git, and a prat._

_Severus our champion, he's the man._

_Who can beat Voldy? Severus can!"_

Students echoed the stupid song across the Great Hall.

Tables were pushed in all directions, destroying the usual four long tables. Everyone sat in groups, laughing and celebrating without care for house affiliation.

Hogwarts' banner flew high, and happy house-elves served food aplenty through the night.

Severus sat in the middle of it all, arm around Lily's shoulder as she leaned against him. All the Marauders shared their table.

James looked happy as he talked with Sirius—who sported a load of bruises, though they didn't seem to bother him. Peter happily shoveled food into his mouth as Regulus rolled his eyes. Remus was still a little pale but wouldn't miss a gathering like this—and neither would Lucy, who leaned against Remus, looking content.

"I wish we could be like this forever," Lily sighed.

Severus grinned and squeezed her shoulder. "Me too. I love you, Lily."

"I love you too."

"Jamsie bear." Diane Diggory hopped onto James' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Diane!" James swung her around to face him. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, and I thought this might be a good time…" He linked both hands behind her. "I love you! You're the prettiest, coolest girl I've ever met."

"Oh, Jamsie." In an uncharacteristically girlish manner, Diane blushed.

"Merlin bless you, Severus." James grinned after kissing Diane. "If it weren't for you, I would never have dated Diane… because…"

"I'm a sleezy Slytherin?" Diane said, eyebrow raised.

"Urh… hehe…" James gulped embarrassment.

"You'll always be a brain-dead, brawny lion," Diane said.

"But that's how you like me," James replied. "Admit it."

"You're so right." Diane leaned in for another kiss.

Lucy chuckled from her seat next to Remus. His arm still draped around her, and he ruffled her already-mussed hair. She grabbed his ear. He grimaced, and she let go.

Peter buried his face in his arms, crossed atop the table, and laughed heartily.

Regulus joined his friends' laugher as he took a sip of butter beer.

"Excuse me," a girl said nervously as she stood beside their table.

Regulus looked up. "Yes?"

It was one of the Life Defenders, Leila Dickenson, a nice-looking muggleborn Hufflepuff witch with long, curly—almost fluffy—light brown hair and amber-brown eyes. A few freckles dotted her face, and she wore her canary-yellow uniform. "I… just wanted to say…" She tucked a few curls behind one ear. "You were really brave, and… and I'm glad to see you happy again," she mumbled.

"Thank you," Regulus said, a bit stunned.

Leila had always been shy and nervous. That she'd collected the courage to talk to them made Regulus a bit nervous too.

"I didn't do much. It was all them." Regulus gestured to everyone sitting with him.

"I don't think so." Before Regulus could say anything, Leila took a seat beside him. The longer she stayed, the redder Regulus' face became. "Well… yeah, you all did… which means it was also you… You know… I mean… urh…"

"I know what you mean. We all helped. Butterbeer?" He held up his drink. "You should try some. It's really good."

Leila brightened. "Thank you! I'd like that."

Regulus almost toppled several glasses in his haste to pour Leila's drink.

The girl hid her grin poorly, which only made Regulus blush harder and fumble more.

"Oh, this is not fair!" Sirius cleared a space between James—who still had Diane on his knee—and Lucy, still with Remus. "I am the most popular dude in school, and I'm the only one without a lady!"

"I don't have a girl either," said Peter.

"What about that fifth year Gryffindor? What's her name?" said Sirius.

"Emily. And she was annoying," Peter said.

"Regardless. I, as most handsome boy in school, should have a date! It's not fair!"

"Ye could ask Sabrina," said Lucy.

"Tried. She said it was puppy love, and it would never work, anyway." Sirius dramatically leaned on the table, forehead to the burnished wood. Just then, he captured the attention of a nearby group of girls periodically staring at their table. "Hah! What did I say?" Sirius sat up. "Still got it—most popular dude in school." He waved at the admirers.

"I think you should reconsider that," James said.

"Oh?" said Sirius.

"Those girls have been standing there the past half hour, trying to steal glances at _my_ boyfriend," Lily said.

Sirius' face fell as he looked at Severus. "You?"

"I don't understand it either," said Severus.

"Being the savior of the entire Wizarding World probably helps," James said.

"Let's be honest," said Regulus, "It's not because of Severus' good looks he suddenly has groupies."

Severus raised a brow, and Sirius and James snickered behind raised hands. Remus and Lucy laughed openly. Poor Leila, the only one outside of the group, turned red and looked away.

"Well, _I_ think it is," Lily said—which made Severus smile.

"So, if they stare because of my looks, it's okay, but my mind doesn't matter?" said Severus.

"Stop that." Lily elbowed him.

"Have I told you I love you?" Severus said.

"A gazillion times, all right." Lily snorted. "I get it. You love me." She kissed his cheek. "Now, _you_ get this. I love you too and let's be done with it."

"Well, if you don't need the girls, I might as well take them," said Sirius.

Regulus turned to Leila. "If anyone asks, I'm not related to him."

"I think you'll run into problems hiding that," said Sirius. "Face it, bro, our good looks are identical. We might as well be twins."

"Believe me, looks are the one way ye're the same," Lucy commented. "I've spent enough time with each a ye. Regulus is no fun at all while Sirius never gets anythin' done because he's too big a mess!"

"You're one to talk." Sirius crossed his arms.

"She's right," said Remus.

Peter nodded. "You're a mess."

"That's what happens when you're a mutt," Severus added.

"So true." Diane rolled her eyes. "Though I think Severus is the least boring person I've ever met. Is it possible for you to live a single normal day?"

"Definitely," said Severus. "From now on normality is my goal."

"I propose a toast." James lifted a filled glass. "To friendship—to all of us being different, being individuals, and still comrades in whatever lies ahead. To a long, happy life for all of us who fought and won." He indicated Severus with the glass. "And to peace."

Severus raised his own glass, and Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lucy, Regulus, Diane, Leila, and Lily did the same. "To happiness and peace."

Never in his life could Severus have imagined this scene—him in the middle of this, Lily by his side; James Potter and his Slytherin girlfriend; Sirius Black; the werewolf, and an old-school, weird, Irish Ravenclaw; the rat who wasn't such a rat after all; Regulus and his Hufflepuff date. Any yet nothing had ever made such sense or seemed so perfect.

As the night wore on, Severus' energy flagged. When he stood, Lily lent him support and guided him out of the Great Hall to students' cheers.

"I bet you haven't slept in a proper bed in months," said Lily.

"You know me too well. Guest quarters are this way." He nodded down a different hall.

"Sounds perfect." Lily walked with him to the spare rooms—always kept ready for guests.

Severus barely got his shoes and outer robe off before he sank into bed.

Lily followed him.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Laying down." Lily tucked in beside him and pulled the blanket around them both. She huddled close. "I'm pretty tired too. It'll be nice to finally sleep properly."

"I never thought I should see the day," Severus said. "It's strange…" He ran careful fingers through her hair. "Everything was always about preparing for the confrontation with him… and now… he's gone." He tipped her chin up a little. "He was the one always controlling my life, so, what do I do now?"

She smiled softly. "Take your price for your victory—whatever you want."

"I have everything I want. So, what do I do?" He repeated the question.

"We'll figure something out. It might be boring by comparison, but we'll make do."

"I can do with boring," said Severus. "Most definitely."

Lily quirked a brow. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." She gave him a teasing grin. "Admit it. You like a little excitement."

"I've had enough for twenty lifetimes, thank you."

"You might have a point there." She covered a yawn. "Let's see what the future brings." She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

Severus's arm crept around Lily, and he pulled her close as exhaustion washed over him.

"Remember. You promised never to let go again," she whispered and snuggled into his arms.

"And I'll keep that promise," Severus murmured, resting his cheek against her hair as her warmth spread over him. He held the greatest treasure in the world. She was safe. She didn't need protecting from an evil force.

Sleep's comfortable darkness closed over his mind as Lily's rhythmic breathing slowed and dropped into slumber.

Here, he was warm, peaceful, happy, light as a feather, and for the first time in so very long, he could rest.

Everything was well.


	36. Epilogue

Severus walked with Lily along one of the lowest halls in the Ministry of Magic. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Severus Snape. You do," Lily said.

"Can't I just send a gift? Tell them I'm busy. They'll believe that."

"Sev, attending a wedding won't kill you." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why in Merlin's name am I invited to James Potter's wedding?" said Severus.

Lily bit her lower lip, and a smile tipped up the corner of her mouth.

"I knew it. You're having a laugh," said Severus.

Lily snorted. "Come on. It'll be fine. All our friends will be there."

 _This isn't a battle I'm going to win…_ "Fine," he muttered. "But for the record, if I see the _shadow_ of one of those noisy reporters, I'm going home."

"Fair. It's a deal then." She kissed Severus' cheek. She could play him like a fiddle—the result of three years of officially dating and two years living together.

They reached their destination, and Severus knocked.

"Please, come in," said Hogwarts' Headmistress. "Hello Severus, Lily." She nodded to them both. "Thank you for coming." She wore emerald green robes, and fatigue shadowed her face.

"Headmistress McGonagall," said Severus.

"Minerva is quite all right," she said.

Severus smiled at the familiarity. "Minerva." The smile faded into a frown. "Why are we here?"

With a sigh, McGonagall said, "Apparently, you're deemed the world's leading expert in dark magical objects. They insist we take this thing to Hogwarts. I say there are enough dangerous things at the school. Perhaps you have an idea of what to do with it." She approached a tall, sheet-covered object on the other side of the room and pulled the cover off.

"Mirror Erised!" Severus gasped.

"You know of it?" said McGonagall.

Severus nodded as he approached it, Lily just behind him. "It shows people their deepest desire." He stopped in front of it and frowned.

Lily stood next to Severus. "What is it?" She took his hand. "Is everything all right?"

Severus turned to McGonagall. "Is it broken?"

"No."

Severus faced the mirror again and reached for the frame. "This is strange. The reflection's normal. It's just the two of us," he said, frustrated, before he realized the trouble. "Oh, right… Lily, it won't work for me if you're in the frame."

Lily flushed. "You're serious?"

"Yes. I have everything I want, so it doesn't work for me."

Lily's blush intensified.

Silence filled the room.

Severus said. "Are you all right?"

"You're sure that's… everything?" said Lily.

"Yes. What else could I possibly want?"

Lily laid both hands just below her stomach. "I see the two of us too. And another. But we… haven't met her yet."

"Are you saying…?"

"Is that bad?" Her hands stiffened. "Sev… I see her in the mirror. I want her! She's _ours_."

"Bad?" he whispered. "Ours? Our child?" He covered her hands with his. "You're serious? Really?"

Lily nodded. "I am. We're having a baby, Sev."

Tears warmed Severus' eyes. He kissed Lily, and she didn't hesitate to return it. He laughed and swung her in a wide circle—oblivious to McGonagall as she slipped out of the office.

Lily joined him laughing, and when Severus set her down, they touched foreheads.

"I don't have a ring right now, but marry me," Severus whispered. "Please."

"Of course, I'll marry you," Lily said through glad tears.

She met his eyes—so filled with love—before they shared another kiss.

Severus' hand rested over their unborn child as he wondered what kind of person he would soon meet. He had no doubt this girl—their daughter—would be astounding. She _was_ Lily's child, after all. Lily's and his.

Anticipation filled him as he contemplated what their future would hold. He had no doubt it would be… amazing.


	37. After word

After finishing Hogwarts, Severus Snape took his grandfather's offer of apprenticeship, and within a year, he achieved potions master status and earned recognition as the world's leading expert in potions, dark magic, and dark materials.

The Ministry of Magic, and many foreign ministries, hired him as a consultant.

Severus continued independent research on the Wolfsbane potion and made countless breakthroughs in the study of magic.

At twenty-one, Severus Snape married Lily Evans, and together they had two daughters.

Elena Snape took after her father and was quiet, sarcastic, and intelligent. She sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts.

Violet Snape took after her mother and had an unruly personality and her mother's green eyes. She sorted into Gryffindor.

When Lily Evans finished her studies at Hogwarts, she studied magic law and became a lawyer to help reform the British magic world's law system. She fought for the rights of muggleborns, magical creatures, and half-breeds, even crafting a bill of civil rights for all intelligent creatures in the magic world.

* * *

Upon finishing Hogwarts, James Potter entered the Auror program together with his best friend, Sirius Black. James had a long, successful career there.

Diane Diggory graduated and became a member of England's official Quidditch team. She played professionally for the next six years, and four years in her team won the World Quidditch Cup.

When her Quidditch career ended, Diane became a popular sports commentator. She married James Potter when she was twenty, and they raised two boys—Charlus and Daniel Potter. Both sorted into Gryffindor upon entry to Hogwarts.

Sirius Black had a long career as an international Auror. Married and divorced three times, he had no children, but was the happy, self-proclaimed uncle of all his friends' children.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew happily took a safe, pencil-pusher job at the Ministry of Magic. His contacts landed him many comfortable jobs, and those who hired him gladly gave him all their boring paperwork.

At twenty-seven, Peter married a full blood witch, Guineva Jerkins. She dreamed of being a stay-at-home mother, and she got her dream with Peter Pettigrew and their five children. Upon entry to Hogwarts, two sorted into Hufflepuff, and one into each of the other three houses.

Sirius one day described Peter's life as the most boring one earth. Peter declared it perfect.

* * *

After graduating Hogwarts, Regulus Black joined the Ministry of Magic's department for Muggle Relationships and worked the department upward as he sought to reform the Wizarding World's relationship with muggles. He worked closely with Lily Evans, and together, they sought to change how wizarding children learned about the muggle world and muggle interactions.

At twenty-three, Regulus married muggleborn Leila Dickinson. They had two children, a boy and a girl—Orion and Penny. Both sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

After finishing Hogwarts, Remus and Lucy traveled Iceland where they studied magical creatures and plants. They wrote multiple books, the first titled, _Interviews with Werewolves_. It collected interviews from people infected with Lycanthropy across the world and told their stories. A second and third book soon followed, _Interviews with Magical Creatures_ and _Interviews with halfbreeds._

Remus and Lucy's work created the foundation for Lily Snape's and Regulus Black's work to reform laws regarding the people groups in question.

Lucy and Remus made a good living traveling, collecting rare materials for potion brewing, researching magical creatures, and writing books about their travels. In their later years, they retired to Lucy's childhood farm and raised magical creatures.

At twenty-six and twenty-five, Remus and Lucy married. Their two children, Rena and Derrick Lupin, both sorted into Ravenclaw.

* * *

Evelyn Clearwater and Nymphadora Tonks enrolled in Hogwarts the same year. Evelyn sorted into Gryffindor, and Tonks into Hufflepuff. They became best friends and remained so their entire lives. It helped that Tonks was the only one who knew of Evelyn's Lycanthropy and made it easier to hide from others due to the administering of Wolfsbane potion to Evelyn during her school years. Even if the affliction made Evelyn less social, she often retreated to a corner to read and write.

When she finished Hogwarts, Tonks became an Auror.

By Evelyn's third year at Hogwarts, she published her first children's fairy tale under a pseudonym, and when she reached her twenties, she was a celebrated children's author, though no one discovered her identity until her thirties. To know beloved children's tales were penned by a werewolf shocked the public.

In an interview, Evelyn said _Interviews with Werewolves_ and Lily Snape's legal work inspired her to stand up, and it would be shameful not to. This resulted in Evelyn's books being banned in some magic societies, but in all others, sales boomed, and Evelyn swore to continue her work speaking out and writing stories until the day she died.

Tonks remained at Evelyn's side for moral support, and as a friend.

Severus Snape celebrated Evelyn's work and visited to congratulate her on taking a stand. While he was there, he bought second copies of every one of her books.


End file.
